Allegiance
by zak194
Summary: When Hanna is violated in a gruesome way, her saviour presents itself in the form of her best friend, Spencer Hastings. As she comes to terms with what happened to her she finds herself falling in love.
1. Prologue

**Title:** Allegiance

 **Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction adapted and based on other works of fiction .I only hold the copyrights to my imagination

 **Characters:** A; Spencer Hastings, Mona Vanderwall, Hanna Marin, Emily Fields, Aria Montgomery, Alison Dilaurentis, Melissa Hastings, Veronica Hastings, Ashley Marin...

 **Pairings:** Spanna, Ezria, Emison, Spalison

 **Genre:** Drama/Angst / Hurt-comfort/Romance

 **Rating:** M

 **Warnings:** Rape, drug abuse, violence

 **Summary:** When Hanna is violated in a gruesome way, her saviour presents itself in the form of her best friend. As she comes to terms with what happened to her she finds herself falling in love with her best friend

 **Authors Note (A/N):** This does not follow the Current Track, none of the guys besides Ezra are in this story, Characters will be slightly OOC (out of Character)

 **Prologue**

 _Somewhere in the dark alleys of Rosewood._

Hanna Marin was terrified, she felt a sick to her stomach as her assailant pawed her all over. She screamed and cried hoping someone would hear her muffled pleas and put a stop to what was happening. Her attacker ignored her and took what they wanted, tainting her forever.

She struggled against them with all her might and was rewarded with harsh shoves from her attacker, pushing her deeper into the hard pavement below her. Spots danced around her vision as her assailant continued their assault on her body.

She sent a silent prayer to the heavens, begging for her saviour, hoping that her protector will swoop in and destroy the vermin that dared touch her.

She was losing consciousness, and was probably hallucinating but she couldn't help the sigh of relief that escaped her lips as her attacker was violently shoved off of her. She heard his body slam against the wall with a sickening crunch, heard her guardian angel growl at man who sullied her, the force behind her saviour's shove reflected their love and concern for her while the sound of fists slamming into the scoundrel's body displayed their rage at the assailant.

From the corner of her eye, she saw a mass of long chocolate curls, atop a lithe feminine frame fight the scumbag that violated her. Her heart clenched as she realised that she would never be perfect again, and she had to be perfect... she had to be perfect otherwise her angel would never want her...

She mustered all her strength to say her saviour's name but all that left her lips was a strained whimper. Her pained sound was enough to pull her saviour out of their violent rage and draw their focus to her. They rushed to her side, the momentary distraction created the perfect opportunity for her attacker to flee the scene leaving Hanna alone with the woman who saved her.

Hanna felt her heart race when her angel touched her, stroking her hair as they frantically dialled '9-1-1'. Seeing the love and concern in those chocolate orbs made her heart swell. She feared for her protector's safety when they growled out their promise to kill the bastard that did this to her and it was in that moment she knew that she was going to be fine, that her world may have been turned on its head but she was going to survive it. She had Spencer Hastings by her side, and Hanna could not have wished for a better person to protect her.


	2. Chapter 1

**Authors Note (A/N):** Again...This does not follow the Current Track, there is no 'A', none of the guys besides Ezra are in this story, Characters will be slightly OOC (out of Character)

Woohoo! Updated Martyr and Allegiance today...be sure to check Martyr out after you're done here... Sorry for being MIA the last couple of days...been busy playing catch-up at my office...this internship blows...

This Story is a result of my BFF's obsession with Spanna so this one's for you Taz!

A huge shout out to Boris Yeltsin and Rhythmusic101 for their encouragement! For the Spanna fans, be sure to check out Rhythmusic101's story 'My Love Haunts Me'...it's a really good read

Now...the story begins...

Chapter 1: "The days of youth"

 _Flash Back- Junior Year, Hastings Residence_

Hanna Marin was excited, summer had just begun and her friends were meeting up at the Hastings Manor for their annual slumber party. She had arrived at her destination a few minutes late, hoping to make a grand entrance and show off the fact that she had lost 2 pounds, more so...she hoped Spencer would notice...

She knocked at the door and waited while her mind wandered to thoughts about her best friend

' _Ah...Spencer Hastings...the whole package, beauty, brains athletic and the vast Hastings fortune attached to her made sure both guys and girls tried to get her attention...sure..She's a little geeky, a bit high strung but she's also loyal, and friendly and smells nice...Woah!...Where did that come from Han? Mind out of the gutter please...Spencer is one of your best friends...keep it clean Marin!'_

The blond was wrenched from her thoughts by a loud sound, startled, she clutched her chest to still her rapidly beating heart.

' _You idiot...Spencer probably just answered the door and you're freaking out like some ax murderer is trying to kill you...'_

She tried to regain control over herself and her heart sang when she locked eyes with her friend, and host for the evening.

Spencer watched Hanna carefully, she was concerned that she had scarred the blond for life so she quickly rambled out an apology

Spencer: "I'm soo sorry Han...the door jams and you need some force to open it...are you ok?"

Hanna stared at her crush and blushed

' _I'm okay now that you're here...Damn it Hanna! Stop it..."_

Hanna: "I'm fine...you scared the shit outta me Hastings! Fix that door will you!"

Spencer chuckled at Hanna's dramatic tone and ever the charmer had replied

Spencer: "Of course M'lady...whatever M'lady commands..."

She mock bowed and gestured for Hanna to come in, and Hanna couldn't help but laugh at Spencer's theatrics

Hanna: "You're crazy Spence..."

Hanna was so caught up in her giggles that she didn't hear Spencer's mumbled response

Spencer: "yeah...about you..."

The blond stopped her violent giggles as Spencer closed and locked the door as Hanna hugged the tall brunette in a proper greeting.

Specncer's heart soared as Hanna embraced her, her senses clouded with Hanna's presence as the blond wrapped her arms around her

' _She's hugging me!okay...be cool Hastings...but God she smells good...and her hair is really pretty... Ugh! Control yourself Hastings! Think about something else...'_

Hanna pulled back slightly and looked at Spencer, the blond relishing the feeling of being in the brunette's arms but she wanted the other girl to notice her recent weight lost, so pulling a page out of Alison Dilaurentis's handbook, she moved closer to her crush and wriggled seductively in Spencer's arms so the brunette could get a better feel of her body before looking up at the girl who held her heart.

Spencer's eyes widened in surprise _'did Hanna lose weight? Should I point it out? and don't be crass...you know how sensitive Han is about her weight... quick..she's looking at you...say something you idiot!'_

Spencer: "Thanks for coming over Han...May I say you look exceptionally pretty today..."

Hanna grinned, knowing what Spencer was alluding to

' _She Noticed! Yay!And She's flirting with me!eeep! Ok...Control yourself Hanna say something cool...'_

Hanna: "I bet you say that to all the girls..."

Spencer shrugged before responding

Spencer: "Well Alison won't stop pinching me until I compliment her..."

Hanna smirked, ever since Spencer admitted to her parents that she was bisexual it seemed as though Alison had been trying to get the other girl's attention. Hanna would internally laugh as their blond queen bee would 'fawn' over Spencer, she was probably hoping the younger Hastings will fall under her spell and now learning that Alison resorted to small acts of violence to hear Spencer compliment her, Hanna was ecstatic that Spencer had complimented her without any violent prompting.

Hanna: "Well..if she asks...we'll say I pinched you..."

Spencer smiled at that and Hanna's blue eyes glinted mischievously before continuing, her voice dropping to what she hoped was a sexy purr before whispering in Spencer's ear.

Hanna: "...after all...you Hastings are soo guarded with your emotions...all dark and brooding...no wonder she has to work so hard for you to notice..."

Spencer shivered as Hanna's voiced filled her ear, her mind not registering what was being said but was happy that Hanna was talking to her.

' _She's soo much better than Alison...she's pretty, and funny and sure she's a handful sometimes but she's really sweet...Snap out of it Hastings! She's your best friend and waay out of your league...she deserves someone better than you...poor broken little Spencer, always trying to get Mommy and Daddy's approval...Hanna will never fall for you, so don't bother ruining your friendship by telling her you have feelings for her...'_

Hanna watched as Spencer's expression changed and her heart clenched when she saw the self doubt cloud her friend's features.

She was about to say something to comfort her friend when the commanding voice of Alison Dilaurentis pulled them from their thoughts

Alison: "Who has to work hard for what Han?"

Hanna stared at the other blond as she stood on the Hastings staircase. The girl was skinny, beautiful and perfect in every way and the worst part was that Alison knew that she was skinny, beautiful and perfect and this resulted in the queen bee being, for lack of a better description, a swollen headed bitch.

Alison scoffed at Hanna wrapped around Spencer and mustered her most threatening 'Head-Bitch-In-Charge' voice as she addressed the girls embracing in the Hastings foyer

Alison: "Come on guys, Em and Ar are waiting upstairs! Get moving..."

She swiftly turned and began ascending the staircase, leaving the other girls staring after her, frozen in place. Once she almost reached the stairs and knowing that neither girl had moved to follow her yet, Alison got angry and snapped

Alison: "Come on Hefty...or do you expect Spencer to carry you up the stairs?"

Once she bit out her remark, she smiled gleefully as Hanna's face fell before triumphantly walking up the stairs and towards Spencer's room.

Hanna's heart sank at Ali's comment and Spencer watched as the blond in her arms began to tear up. Being a Hastings, and refusing to let a beautiful girl cry in her arms, Spencer quickly raised her hand and brushed away Hanna's tears with the pad of her thumb.

Spencer: "hey...don't listen to Ali...she's just being a bitch...I bet she's jealous because you have the most awesome person at this shindig fawning all over you.."

Hanna laughed at Spencer's attempt to cheer her up so she decided to play along

Hanna: "yeah probably...but you're not awesome Spence..."

' _You're amazing'_ Hanna subtly thought

Spencer scoffed at Hanna's words before saying:

Spencer: " Oh yeah...I'm not awesome huh? Maybe this will change your mind?"

Without warning the brunette swivelled Hanna slightly before steadying the blonde's hold around her neck. The athletic brunette reached down, used one hand to secure Hanna's knees as the blond hopped into her hold. They looked absolutely ridiculous, Spencer was standing in the Hastings foyer, carrying Hanna bridal style and Hanna blushed deeply at Spencer's actions as she playfully scolded the brunette

Hanna: "Spence! Oh My god Spence! Put me Down! You'll hurt your back!"

Spencer paid no attention to Hanna as she crossed the foyer with the laughing blond in her arms. She thanked her lucky stars for her athleticism as she ascended the stairs with ease. When she reached the top floor landing, Hanna's tone became serious.

Hanna: "Spence..I'm too heavy...put me down..you'll hurt yourself..."

Spencer silenced Hanna with a look and proceeded to carry the girl down the hall towards her open bedroom.

Emily and Aria howled with laughter when the two girls entered and Hanna couldn't help but smirk at the expression on Alison's face. Spencer walked towards her bed and carefully deposited Hanna on it before whispering loudly enough for Alison to hear

Spencer: "Light as a feather..."

Hanna blushed at this and before Spencer could move off, Aria jumped on her back shouting

Aria: "Me next Spencie! Whoohoo! Team Sparia for the Win!"

Aria didn't see the glare shot her way by Alison and Hanna as Spencer jovially lifted her tiny friend on her back and spun around before safely depositing Aria, next to a laughing Emily on the red couch in her bedroom.

Hanna laughed at 'Team Sparia's' antics, all the girls knew how close Aria and Spencer were, Aria being Spencer's main confidant when the taller brunette came to terms with her sexuality. Sure she was jealous of Aria, the tiny brunette had Spencer wrapped around her finger and it was really annoying when the two of them were restless without each other.

' _What if Spence has a crush on Aria...I mean it makes sense...She gives in to Aria's every whim..she bends over backwards for her..hell she punched a kid when we were in kindergarten for her! Ok..I would have punched the kid too, he called Aria short and made her cry but still...If Alison or Emily had to do that, Spencer would have dropped them...'_

Alison was pissed at the display before her, so naturally she lashed out pulling Hanna from her thoughts

Alison: "If you guys are done being idiots..I would like to watch the movie now...Emily sweety, why don't you out something on..."

Hanna, Aria and Spencer exchanged a look, it was an open secret amongst the three of them that Emily, who had just come out of the closet, had a huge crush on Alison, and all three had come to the realisation long ago that Alison was aware of said crush and used it to her advantage. All three of them flinched when Alison called Emily 'sweety', knowing that the blond queen bee was close to throwing a temper tantrum if she didn't get what she wanted. So the girls quietly took their seats and focused on the movie playing on the large flat screen TV in Spencer's bedroom.

Alison watched the other girls as they laughed, gasped and commentated throughout the movie. Spencer, being the ever considerate host, had all of their favourite snacks readily available as they reclined against her bed or the couch in her room and watched the romantic comedy that Alison had picked out.

Alison kept her gaze on Spencer throughout the movie, the tall brunette had her wrapped around Hanna as the blonde snuggled against her munching away on some chocolate. The sight angered the youngest Dilaurentis and she smirked evilly before nonchalantly commenting

Alison: "Hey! Don't hog the chocolate Han...you don't want to be Hefty Hanna forever.."

Her words had the desired result as Hanna burst into tears. Emily and Aria had yelled "Alison!' in horrified unison but Alison didn't care about them, she watched Spencer carefully caring only about the tall brunette's reaction.

Alison gagged when Spencer kept her focus on Hanna, she cringed as she watched the brunette try to wipe away Hanna's tears and she smiled gleefully when Hanna fought out of Spencer's embrace and rushed out of the room.

' _Good..that Hefty bitch is gone...now maybe I can enjoy the movie...'_

Spencer turned to Alison, fire in her eyes and her voice dripping with anger. She looked murderous and Alison hated to admit it, but in that moment she was terrified of the youngest Hastings.

Spencer: "What the hell Ali! Why do you have to be such a bitch all the time? You know how sensitive Hanna is about her weight!"

Alison, realising that she needed to fix this and get back on Spencer's good side, opened her mouth to calm the angry young Hastings down

Alison: "Spence I-"

Spencer cut her off with a glare

Spencer: "Save it Ali..I don't need to hear your apologies...I'm going to get Hanna and when we return you're going to apologise..."

Alison scoffed at this which only fuelled Spencer's rage

Spencer: "Apologise or Leave Ali...its your choice.."

The brunette quickly left the room in search of Hanna, causing Alison's heart to sink

' _If only she cared about me like that...'_

Spencer raced out of her room, wondering where her blond friend could have ran off to. Her query was answered when she heard the bathroom door slam shut. Rushing towards her friend's hiding place, Spencer knocked on the door tentatively

Spencer: "Hanna?"

A beat passed before she heard Hanna's broken voice from the other side

Hanna: "Go away! Just leave me alone!"

Spencer: "Hanna...please open up...please..."

Hanna panicked as she listened to Spencer plead with her to open the door

' _If Spencer knew what I'm about to do...she's going to be soo angry...'_

Hanna breathed a sigh of relief when she heard Spencer's footsteps moving away from the bathroom.

' _She's gone..now I can do this without being caught...'_

Quickly Hanna got on her knees and hunched over the toilet bowl. Using one hand to hold her hair back she was about to stick her index from her free hand down her throat.

Just as the digit neared her lips, the door clicked open, and Hanna will always remember the shocked gasp of Spencer Hastings as the brunette intruded on her private moment

Spencer: "Hanna!"

Hearing her name, Hanna choked back tears and looked up guiltily at her friend.

Hanna: "Please...Please don't tell anyone...I'm sorry...Please don't tell..."

In an instant Spencer had shut the door and was by her side, the tall brunette moved the blond away from the toilet bowl and scooted them across the porcelain tiles until she reclined against the shower door. Spencer held Hanna in her arms as the blond cried against her shoulder, murmuring sweet nothings in the younger girl's ear to calm her.

After her sobs subsided, Hanna shifted so that she was sitting in Spencer's lap and then buried her face into the crook of Spencer's neck.

Spencer was awfully silent and even though Hanna appreciated the brunette giving her space, she wished the girl would say something, even if it was to yell at her. She moved herself away from the crook of Spencer's neck and came face to face with the pensive brunette.

Hanna: "Spence..please say something..."

Spencer stared deep into her eyes and Hanna felt a warm heat surge through her when she saw the love and concern in her friend's eyes.

Spencer: "Hanna...how long have you been doing this?"

Hanna turned her face away in shame as she mumbled

Hanna: "This is the second time..."

Spencer was silent for a beat before she spoke again, her voice taking on that commanding Hastings tone that Hanna had heard Peter and Veronica Hastings use on their children many times

Spencer: "And it will be your last...am I clear?"

Rage surged through Hanna at Spencer's tone, she quickly moved off of Spencer and snapped

Hanna: "What the hell! It's my life...who the hell are you to tell me what to do?"

Anger flashed in Spencer's eyes and Hanna knew that the brunette was not going to let her get away with this.

Spencer: "I'm your friend Hanna...that's who the 'hell' I am!"

Spencer's livid response caused a fresh batch of tears to stream down Hanna's face. Seeing her friend cry, Spencer's anger dissipated and she began trying to placate the blue-eyed blond as the girl cried in her bathroom

Spencer: "Hanna...Hanna Please...I care about you okay? And I don't want to see you get hurt...I know I have no right to tell you what to do... but I can't let you hurt yourself...I can't..."

Hanna's cries quietened down to small sniffles as she resumed her prior position against the brown eyed girl.

' _She cares about you Hanna...she's just being a good friend...you can trust her, Spencer won't hurt you...'_

Spencer waited for Hanna to calm down before she had asked the blond the main thing she was curious about

Spencer: "Why?"

Hanna moved to face her confusion masking her clear blue eyes at the question.

Spencer: "Why'd you do it?"

Hanna lowered her gaze and mumbled... "so I can be thin and pretty..."

Spencer, cupped Hanna's face in her hands and turned the girl to face her. She kissed the blonds forehead before embracing her tightly.

Spencer: "You are beautiful Han...you don't need to do this...if you want to lose more weight I can draw up a diet for you...we can exercise together...we'd be like work-out/diet buddies...I'll do anything...but please...I'm begging you...please don't do this to yourself again..."

Hanna was touched at the love and concern in her friend's voice, she wrapped her arms tighter around the taller girl and mumbled a soft 'okay' to Spencer. There was something about being in Spencer's arms that made Hanna feel loved and protected and in that moment that was all she needed.

Alison glowered at the display before her. She had cracked open the bathroom door, hoping to find Hanna hunched over the toilet bowl bringing up whatever the girl had eaten but instead watched Hanna and Spencer come to terms with Hanna's problem.

She gagged as Hanna clung to Spencer and was furious when she saw the brunette cup Hanna's face in her hands and kiss the blond on the forehead.

' _Ugh! Look at Hanna clinging to Spencer like some pathetic groupie...She's soo pathetic...Spencer is soo sweet though...trying to make the whale feel better...she's so considerate...if only she paid attention to me like that...'_

Alison Dilaurentis huffed and walked back to Spencer's room where she could be fawned over by Emily, after all her ego needed a boost after the sight she had just witnessed.

 **A/N:** So this Chapter is sort of a filler but stage is set, you now have some background to Spanna...Let me know what you think...Remember reviews are love...and a really strong motivator! The more reviews I get the faster I write and the sooner I update!


	3. Chapter 2

Wow...bit of a lacklustre response last chapter...kinda disappointed about the scarce reviews...Did you guys not like it? anyway...here's chapter 2...Enjoy and please review your thoughts and comments...heck review even if you just want to say hi...as always...comments and likes are appreciated...

 **A/N:** **This chapter contains scenes depicting acts of a sexual nature so reader discretion is advised. The scene is in bold and marked off with a warning so feel free to skip it if it makes you uncomfortable.**

Chapter 2: And so it begins...

 _Present Day- Rosewood- Senior Year_

Hanna Marin waltzed out of another high end boutique, her arms laden with shopping bags as she began making her way towards her car. After depositing the days spoils into the backseat, Hanna smiled with pride as she locked her car and began walking towards the Rear Window brew for a late night Latte.

She was soo thrilled with the haul she had just acquired as she walked down the deserted street she failed to notice the hooded figure looming behind her. Without warning, she felt a presence push against her as a gloved hand covered her mouth, muffling the scream that escaped from her lips.

Her attacker dragged her into the dark alleyway and roughly shoved her against the wall. Her head bounced against the concrete as she felt her attacker press against her. She hear the sound of her dress ripping, and felt a cold gloved hand run up and down her exposed skin. A gust of wind, chilled her skin as her dress was pushed aside, tears escaping her eyes as she knew what was about to happen.

 **(** **Mature content ahead, reader discretion is advised** **)**

 **Her heart sank when she felt a gloved hand push her underwear aside. Cold, leather covered fingers teased her nether lips pushing into her, causing her to gasp in pain. The fingers frantically worked her from the awkward angle and shame ran through her as she felt a warm liquid slowly release from her. Clearly her attacker needed her lubricated otherwise he would have just plunged into her**

 **Suddenly the fingers were withdrawn and she felt herself being lifted off of the wall and she 'squeaked' in shock before her attacker roughly slammed her face down onto the ground below.**

 **She struggled against the person holding her down trying to bite their gloved fingers to free her mouth and her screams. She was swiftly turned on her back and her eyes widened in shock at the creepy hockey mask that greeted her. Her assailant tilted his head to the side, before pushing her dress up and ripping off her panties. Her blood ran cold when he spread her legs open with ease and gave a low hum at the sight that greeted him. Bile rose in her throat as she saw and heard his zipper being lowered.**

 **She closed her eyes, wishing herself away from this awful place and tried to convince herself that she was trapped in a nightmare but the cold hand against her lips kept reminding her of her current reality.**

' _ **No..please God no...he's going to...no...it's not his! He can't have it...I don't want him to touch me...he has no right to touch me there...please...Help! Help ME...'**_

 **Without warning she felt something hard push deep into her, her eyes widening in shock as a scream left her lips. She was being penetrated by this stranger and her eyes watered as he robbed her of her maidenhood.**

 **The pain was unbearable and she felt herself being split in two as her attacker pushed deeper, the stranger clearly turned on by her struggling and muffled screaming.**

" _ **NO...NO... Please stop...stop...STOP! It hurts...It hurts soo much...please...'**_

 **Her attacker paid her no attention as he filled her to the brim. He didn't wait for her to adjust to his size, before he pulled out.**

' _ **He's pulling out...its over...it's done...there's no more...'**_

 **But she was wrong...without warning her assailant rapidly slammed back into her, tearing through her body with sickening ease as she screamed into his hand. He plunged in and out of her at a rapid pace, not caring about the pain she was in as he clearly built himself to orgasm. Without warning he plunged into her once again, his movements stilled and she felt his member pulse inside her. She felt sick as she felt a warm fluid fill her up, knowing that this freak had just climaxed within her.**

 **(** **End of Mature content** **)**

Her attacker was ready to begin round two of his coerced merriment and she sent a silent prayer to the heavens

' _please no...please..somebody help me! Please...help...please save me...'_

Her eyes began closing, her body's desire to black out from the trauma was a little too late, but movement from the corner of her eye caught her focus. She saw a mass of chocolate curls roughly pull her attacker off of her and she sighed in relief once the weight had been dragged off of her.

' _Thank you God! I'm safe...he can't hurt me again...Spencer is here now..She'll protect me'_

 _Spencer's POV_

Spencer Hastings was leaving the Rear Window brew, her take-away 'Super sized drip' with three sugars clutched tightly in her hand. It was a nice night out so she planned on walking home, her scalding hot coffee to warm her against Rosewood's cool autumn air.

Movement in the nearby alley caught her attention, and her heart clenched at the muffled squeak rang in her ears. Curious she moved closer to the sound and gasped at the sight of a man in a hood violating someone beneath him.

Being who she was, a gallant Hastings with major anger issues, her coffee fell to the floor beside her as she rushed to the defence of the poor person trapped below this monster. She grabbed hold of the vermin that violated an innocent person and roughly pulled them off of their victim. Her eyes caught sight of a weird looking Victorian compass tattooed onto his left forearm but she brushed it aside as she channelled her pent up anger from the events of the week, adrenalin surged through her as she violently flung the assailant against the nearby wall causing her to smirk at the sickening crunch his body made upon impact.

Quickly glancing over at his victim, her heart stopped when she recognised just who she had saved

' _No...HANNA! No...God please, let her be okay...HANNA!'_

Rage clouded her vision at the sight of her hurt and broken friend, she didn't recognise the animalistic growl that escaped her. All she knew in that moment was that Hanna was in pain and it was her duty to hurt the person who hurt her friend.

Landing blow after blow to the attacker's abdomen, chest and masked face, Spencer's rage did not quell. The younger Hastings was determined to murder the bastard that hurt her friend and she would have done so had she not heard a sound that snapped her out of her frenzy and stilled her movements.

Hanna's strained whimper was enough to pull Spencer's attention away from the attacker and onto her blond friend. The brunette rushed to the side of her fallen friend, her distraction giving the attacker the perfect opportunity to escape leaving the two friends alone in the dark alley.

Spencer reached Hanna's side and quickly held her friend, stroking the girl's hair trying to soothe her, she then proceeded to hold her friend's hand as she spoke to the girl

Spencer: "Oh my God Hanna!...Stay with me sweety, It's going to be okay.. You're going to be okay...Mmmh..I'm here now... I'm going to kill the bastard that did this Han, he won't hurt you again I promise..."

Spencer panicked as she saw her friend's dazed blue orbs flutter closed, she quickly pulled out her phone and dialled 9-1-1

Operator: "9-1-1 what's your emergency?"

Spencer: "I need an ambulance..my...my friend was attacked behind the Rear Window Brew just off of main street...there's blood on her clothes and she just lost consciousness..."

Operator: "Okay Ma'am... an ambulance is being dispatched to your location..please stay on the line with me until emergency services arrive at the scene..."

Spencer stayed on the line with the operator for what felt like hours, but in reality it was only a few minutes. She saw the EMT's standing at the entrance of the alley and shouted _'In here! Hurry!'_

She refused to move as the paramedics crowded her friend and began tending to her. Still clutching Hanna's hand firmly in hers, she moved with the Paramedics as they loaded Hanna onto a stretcher and wheeled her towards the ambulance, she kept pace with them and followed them into the ambulance.

The ride to the hospital was silent, the reassuring gazes of the paramedics were beginning to annoy her, so instead she focused on her friend.

Spencer: "It's alright Han...you're safe now okay..."

She kept saying that until they reached the hospital, were they were greeted by one of the on-call doctors at Rosewood Memorial's ER.

Doctor: "What do we have?"

Paramedic: "Jane Doe, blond teenager, victim of assault and possibly rape..."

Spencer: "Her name is Hanna Marin..."

Hearing Spencer's voice and finally registering the brunette's presence the doctor turned to Spencer and spoke

Doctor: "How do you know Hanna Miss?"

Spencer: "Hastings...I'm Spencer Hastings...Hanna's one of my best friends...Is she going to be okay?"

Doctor: "Miss Hastings, I assure you that your friend Hanna is in good hands...I'm just going to take her away to run some tests and patch her up...but I can only do that if you let go of her hand..."

Reluctantly Spencer dropped her hold on Hanna's hand.

Doctor: "I'll take good care of her Spencer...I promise..."

Spencer watched as they wheeled Hanna away. Wiping away tears she pulled out her phone and dialled her mother.

Veronica Hastings answered the call after a few rings, her voice crisp and curt

Veronica: "Spencer! Where are you? Your father and I are worried sick!"

Hearing her mother's voice caused the tears that Spencer was holding back to finally flood over. She cried in the middle of the emergency room as she spoke to her mother. She managed to get out a few garbled words through her sobs and what Veronica Hastings heard sent chills down her spine.

Spencer: "Mom...mommy...Hanna's...attacked... hospital..."

Veronica: "Spencer sweety..calm down... which hospital are you in?"

Spencer: "Rose-Rosewood M-M-Memorial..."

Veronica: "I'll call Ashley Marin..your father and I will meet you there in twenty minutes..."

 _At Rosewood Memorial_

True to her word, twenty minutes later Veronica Hastings arrived at Rosewood memorial with her husband and Ashley Marin. The adults rushed over to a trembling Spencer, who recounted the night's events to them and the police officers present through choked sobs.

Ashley Marin hugged the youngest Hastings in gratitude.

Ashley: "Thank you Spencer...thank you for being there for my baby girl..."

The redhead kissed Spencer's temple before rushing off in search of the doctor tending to her daughter.

Veronica and Peter Hastings were now in full on lawyer mode, interrogating the police about the progress of the case and what their plan of action would be. No one noticed Spencer pull out her phone again. She scrolled through her contacts and paused on an unused number contemplating whether or not to call. After a few seconds of indecisiveness, Spencer decided to put Hanna's needs before her own. She quickly pressed the 'call' button on her phone and waited patiently as the phone rang. Moments later the line was picked up

Spencer: "Hey..I know you don't usually hear from me, and I'm the last person you would want to speak to right now...but something happened...to Hanna...We're at Rosewood Memorial...it's bad...she needs you...she needs her best friend."

On the other side of town, a girl bit back a sob as she heard the broken voice of the once mighty Spencer Hastings. She wiped her tears, collected herself and said

Mona: "I'll be there in ten..."

 **A/N:** Soo? Love it? Hate it? Let me know...Remember reviews are love...and a really strong motivator!


	4. Chapter 3

**Authors Note (A/N):** Kinda wrote myself into a corner with my other story 'Martyr', so kindly indulge on this chapter while I exhaust my creative licences to save my story.

Enjoy the Chapter, remember reviews are love so please...leave some... Thanks

Chapter 3: As time Goes by...

 _*One Week Later*_

Hanna's POV

It has been a week since my 'attack' and things have finally started to settle. After Spencer had saved me, I spent the next day in the hospital being tended to by my mother and surprisingly Mona. I was touched that Spencer had thought to reach out to the girl and had mouthed my thanks to her when Mona had rushed into my hospital room.

I had sustained some light bruising to my ribs and a small concussion over and above the injuries as a result of the 'rape'.

 _Rape_...how could a four letter word have so much power over me? In the first few days I refused to say the word but now, after talking to my mum, the hospital therapist, my attorney Mrs Hastings and the police I am slowly becoming more comfortable with the word. After all it describes what had happened to me.

One thing I would never forget though is how Spencer behaved through the entire ordeal. She gave my mother and I space but was by my side in an instant when I panicked around an unknown male. She held my hand when the nurses drew my blood for follow up tests and she slept in the hard hospital chair beside my bed when my mother couldn't stay the night. She laughed at Mona's jokes and made sure I took my medication. The hospital had given me the 'morning after pill' as an emergency contraceptive but I was asked to come back in after a week to conduct follow up tests.

I had just stepped out of my doctors rooms and had been given a provisionally 'clean' bill of health, sure I was mortified to submit a urine sample but at the end of the day my doctor reassured me it was for the best that they be as through as possible. After all...with my attorneys being the Hastings, the hospital was probably trying to avoid a medical malpractice suit.

To celebrate my return to the 'Rosewood Social Scene' Alison was hosting a small 'welcome back' brunch at the Apple Rose Grille. The girls, apart from Spencer, were unaware of what had happened to me and I had fully intended on keeping it that way. I won't be able to handle Alison's pitying looks, Emily's concerned questioning or Aria's hovering. Lucky I had begged Spencer not to tell the girls, so to keep my privacy she and Mona had spread the word at school that I was highly contagious and in bed with the flu.

I had just exited the hospital and made my way towards an all familiar grey-blue Toyota hybrid that Spencer drives around and quickly joined my friend.

Spencer: "So...what did the doctor say?"

Hanna: "Well he gave me a promotionally clean bill of health..."

Spencer: "Provisionally...it's provisionally...but go on..."

' _Ugh...I love it when she corrects me...like right now I deliberately get a word wrong and she rushes to correct me...she's soo cute when she does that, that little twinkle in her eye...ok..keep it in your pants Marin! She's looking at you...say Something!'_

Hanna: "yeah..that...but they asked me for a few samples so they could run further tests...I think they're afraid that if they screw up your parents will sue.."

Spencer laughed at Hanna's observation before quipping

Spencer: "You're not wrong there...my parents like you Han...and it hurts them that you have to go through this..."

Hanna: "It was tough at first...but I have you..."

Spencer raised an eyebrow and realising the implications of her words Hanna quickly added

Hanna: "...and Mona...you two have been great...plus your parents have been soo supportive! Really...my mum and I appreciate it..."

' _whew...that was close...even though everyone has been amazing these past few days, I feel safest when I'm with Spencer or my mum...'_

Spencer: "It's no problem Han...we love you..."

I smirked at Spencer's words and smugly quipped

Hanna: "I know"

I added a wink for good measure and couldn't help but smile at Spencer's face. The brunette's smile was radiant as she chuckled and in a poor attempt to hide her laughter she fastened her seatbelt and started her car before motioning for me to buckle up. Once she deemed I was 'safe' enough she pulled out of the hospital parking lot and proceeded to our destination.

Usually Spencer was a 'laser-focused' driver but today...she seemed distracted, there was something on her mind and the constant drumming of her fingers against the steering wheel gave me a really good idea about her anxiety level.

Hanna: "Ok..spill Spence..what's on your mind..."

The faux indignant look she was sending me was clearly an attempt to avoid conversation but all it took was a soft look from me and her tough exterior cracked.

Spencer: " Um...Well...Hanna...you see...it's..."

' _Awww..she's flustered...'_

Hanna: "Spit it out Spencer..I want to hear this before I'm fifty..."

Spencer smirked at the blonde's faux annoyed tone before clearing her throat and continuing

Spencer: "Well...Han you're going to be seeing the girls after a week...they still don't know what happened to you and I was wondering if you were ever going to tell them?" 

I huffed at this before snapping at Spencer

Hanna: "I'll tell them when I'm ready to..."

Spencer's face fell at my harsh tone and I was just about to apologise but I was cut off by her voice

Spencer: "I know...I know...It's just they're your friends too and they can help you in ways Mona and I can't...and they'll be really upset if they find out from someone else..."

I sighed, realising that Spencer was right.

' _Emily and Aria will be hurt if I'm not the one to tell them...and Spencer is right...they're my friends..they can help me through this...'_

Hanna: "I'll think about it..."

Spencer smiled and said the words that made my heart flutter

Spencer: "That's my girl"

 _*Same Day- The Apple Rose Grill*_

Spencer and I had arrived at the grille and I had to practically tear myself away from Aria and Emily before we sat down. The two girls were so concerned about me and I smiled happily as I answered their questions with the answers I had been rehearsing in the hospital some of which went along the lines of _'Yes...it was awful...high temperature...I slept most of the time...oh no it's fine, Spencer and Mona managed to get my homework assignments...now if I only can get one of them to actually do my homework..._ '

Emily and Aria smiled and laughed at my attempts of humour, clearly enjoying my return. My heart was filled with a tingling warmth ever since we entered the restaurant and I couldn't help the smile that danced across my face and it was all because of Spencer Hastings.

The girl had held my hand when we stepped in, had opened the door and pulled out my chair for me. I knew she was just being thoughtful, trying to put me at ease after all I had been through and honestly...I was loving every second of it. Ali sat at the Head of the table, putting Spencer between me and her with Aria and Emily sitting directly opposite us. Ever the captive audience Aria and Emily had sent quizzical glances my way and _'aww-ed'_ every time the taller brunette did anything remotely chivalrous but I just shrugged it of...playing ignorant to the reason behind Spencer's sudden rush of attention.

The only person who didn't seem happy to see me was Alison...which was totally weird because this whole brunch was her idea. She had been glaring at me ever since I stepped in and I was starting to feel uncomfortable. Picking up on my uneasiness Spencer had leaned closer to me and whispered

Spencer: "You okay Han?"

I looked over Spencer's shoulder and inwardly cringed at the glare Alison was sending me, not wanting to upset the other blonde I answered

Hanna: "yeah..I'm fine..."

Spencer was about to inquire further and luckily I was pulled away from her 'third degree' by the beeping of my phone. My heart stopped when I saw the number for Rosewood Memorial flash across the screen. I tried to hide the device from Spencer but the brunette had already seen the identity of the caller. She nodded at me, giving me the assurance that I could take the call away from the table and that she would cover for me.

I excused myself and rushed outside to take the call. Had I known then how drastically that one phone call was to change my life I would have at least enjoyed a few more moments of ignorance before the storm blew in.

 _Spencer's POV_

My heart clenched in fear as soon as I saw that all too familiar number pop up on Hanna's screen. The blonde had tried to hide the device from me but sighed in defeat when she had realised that I had already seen it. Her cerulean eyes widened before meeting mine, her expression asking me for permission to answer the call without me. Once I had given her the go ahead, Hanna excused herself from our table, earning a few curious glances from our friends.

Emily: "What was that about?"

Aria: "Well...she has been a little off...maybe she's still recovering..."

Spencer smiled at the concern Emily and Aria had for their friend but it was Alison's snort of disdain that caused an anger to rise within her.

Alison: "Oh please...hefty is fine..all she needs to do is unload and she'll be as good as new..."

Alison smiled at her own comment, clearly pleased that she had managed to execute the insult of without hesitation, her words fuelling the rage that was clearly stirring in my gut.

Spencer: "Don't...Alison...just don't..."

Alison: "Come on Spence... I'm just teasing..."

Spencer: "No Ali...you weren't...get one thing clear...from now own no more jokes about Hanna's weight, no calling her 'hefty' and no giving her any 'brilliant' ideas on how to lose the weight quickly..."

Alison's eyes widened in surprise and was about to provide a snarky retort when I cut her off

Spencer: "Yes Alison...I know about all the weight loss tips you've been giving Han and if I catch her again, or if I catch you giving her a hard time about her weight...I will make things very difficult for you..."

Emily and Aria were shocked at the ferocity in my tone, but I paid them no heed as I locked eyes with Alison, clearly challenging her to defy me. Alison smirked and was about to retort when something had caught her eye.

Alison: "Well..it looks like you're going to have to make good on your threat sooner than you think Spence...Hanna's on her way to the restroom..."

With a final glare at Alison, I rushed off after Hanna, expertly weaving my way through the crowded restaurant towards the restrooms.

I caught sight of blond locks as the door to the ladies had closed. Fearing what Hanna was about to do, I rushed in and sighed in relief when I hadn't found Hanna hunched over a toilet bowl and emptying the contents of her stomach. Instead the blond was standing against the sink, her eyes puffy and red. It was then that I had noticed the stream of tears rushing down her face. Crossing over to her in quick strides, I took her in my arms and let her sob into my shoulder. I waited for her to calm a bit before I questioned her

Spencer: "Han...what's wrong? What did your doctor say?"

She mumbled something into the crook of my neck and immediately burst into a fresh batch of tears. Sensing her discomfort I began rubbing soothing circles on her back and waited patiently for her to calm down. Once her breathing evened slightly I spoke once more

Spencer: "No matter what Han, I'm here for you...I'll be by your side throughout...whatever you need, I'll do it..."

Hanna: "N-N-No...No Y-y-ou w-won't...y-you'll l-leave..."

Pulling her closer into my embrace I confidently said

Spencer: "No Han...I won't"

Hanna: "Y-yes you will...you'll run...no one sticks around for 'hefty Hanna'... and it's going to be worse now that I'm pregnant..."

Those last two words registered in my brain and I couldn't help the surprised shriek that escaped my lips

Spencer: "You're WHAT?"

 **A/N:** Want to know what happens next? Will Spencer Stand by Hanna's side? Review and the next chapter will be here that much faster...


	5. Chapter 4

**Authors Note (A/N):**

I know this is a short chapter, I'm studying for my board exams and didn't have much time to fill this out more thoroughly, hopefully I'll get some time to write during my next study break

Chapter 4: Love Blossoms

 _Hanna's POV_

Spencer: "You're WHAT?"

I flinched at the brunette's tone, clearly scared of her reacting this way. Spencer was the most level headed of all of us and to see her react like this only heightened my anxiety. Bursting into tears, I pushed her away from me and rushed into the nearest stall, locking the door behind me.

I knew Spencer had not left the restroom, I could hear her pace outside my stall her brain working overtime trying to process the situation. Seconds ticked by but it felt like hours before I had heard Spencer's voice.

Spencer: "Okay...Han, you need to tell me when you found out about this..."

I sniffed loudly and wiped away my tears before I choked out my response

Hanna: "Today...just now...my doctor just called me..."

Spencer: "Alright...alright...Hey Han, quick question...do you want to keep it?"

I contemplated this for a second and burst into a fresh batch of tears when I realised I was unsure. Hearing my hysterical sobbing, Spencer quickly placed her hand against the door of the stall, as if trying to soothe me through the wooden barrier.

Spencer: "Okay...Okay...We can handle this...we got this Han...first things first...we get you an appointment with an OB/GYN and get a second opinion...then we go to the pharmacy and get you some vitamins... then we need to tell our parents...oh God! They're going to freak out!...oh and if you want to keep it we need to start preparing...a Lamaze class, a nursery, buying all the stuff a baby would need...at one point we're going to have to take you shopping for maternity wear...I know it's not fashionable but it's shopping so you'd like that right? Oh and baby Names...we need to decide baby names...

I heard Spencer ramble on and on as she passed the length of the restroom and I couldn't help but smile as she planned ways to make this pregnancy easier, I was soo ecstatic at Spencer's concern that my mind had been delayed in registering one important word that Spencer had been saying all through her rant. Once my mind finally registered the full implications of the brunette's words I shoved the stall open and confronted the brunette

Hanna: "Hold up...WE? Did you just say WE?"

The brunette had stopped mid paced and smile sheepishly at me, her brown eyes suddenly finding the tip of her shoe very interesting.

Spencer: "Umm...yeah...I'm not letting you do this alone...and I said that I would be by your side...I'll be with you through everything...but only if it's okay with you...I'll be as involved as you want me to be..."

Happiness surged through me and I couldn't control my gratitude as I rushed across the restroom and leapt into the brunette's muscular arms. Spencer stumbled slightly with the force of my embrace but quickly steadied herself as I peppered her face with chaste kisses.

Just as I was about to kiss her soft lips, the brunette cleared her throat breaking me out of my jubilant haze.

Spencer: "Ehm...yeah...so...well...it looks like we're having a baby..."

Hanna: "Spence...you don't have to-"

Spencer: "I want to Han...so, do you want to go out there and tell the girls? They're going to be aunts and trust me they'd be thrilled..."

My blood ran cold and my back stiffened at the mention of the others. Clearly my hesitation was written across my face because Spencer quickly added

Spencer: "...but if you're not ready, then they don't have to know just yet...we'll tell them when you're ready...'

I pulled myself further into her arms as I nodded silently. Spencer cleared her throat again and continued

Spencer: "...um...can we at least tell our parents?"

Once again I nodded silently, giving her my approval. She chuckled and my heart warmed as I felt her laughter rumble through her.

Spencer: "Great Han,...well...there's one more thing..."

I looked up at her curiously, and the fear I had initially felt evaporated when I caught sight of the dopey grin on her face

Spencer: " Mona would kick our asses if we don't tell her...she'd want to know..."

I laughed at the mention of my spitfire best friend and scoffed

Hanna: "Ha! Mona would want to be godmother!"

The restroom was filled with our joint laughter as we pictured Mona Vanderwall fawning over our future son or daughter.


	6. Chapter 5

**Authors Note (A/N):** Hope this makes up for the shortness of the last Chapter.

To the Favourites: Boris Yeltsin; BrittneyJ2020; Commandos; DeOlive22; colivo8 and dEsItOoO I hope you enjoy this Chapter.

To the Followers: Boris Yeltsin; BrittneyJ2020; Chobits3; DeOlive22; ; Taste of Mediocrity; Trip to Mars; Vanilla555; janejanson; livefoevercalzona; ohnanagleek; pinkcrazyness and xeNna5 I hope you continue to read this story even after I turn it on its head.

To the Reviewers: Boris Yeltsin; Rhythmusic101; anon; BrittneyJ2020 and the various other guests who have reviewed a huge THANK YOU for your kind words

To those who have read and enjoyed my work but have not favourite, followed or reviewed: Thank you for taking the time to read the hyperactive ramblings of my imagination.

And Lastly: a special shout out to BORIS YELTSIN who has consistently read every chapter as I publish them! You rock Buddy!

I hope everyone enjoys this Chapter and Don't forget to Review!

Chapter 5: Breaking News and Settling in

 _*A few days later*_

Spencer's POV

I rushed around the large kitchen, keeping a diligent eye on the food being prepared.

' _trust the Hastings to have an obscenely large kitchen, luckily it's well stocked...'_

I knew this dinner had to be perfect, Hanna and I were going to tell our guests some pretty big news and everything had to go well. Tonight was the only night both my parents were free but for good measure I made appointments with their assistants and booked out their event diaries for the evening. I was glad that I wouldn't need to have this conversation twice since Melissa was in town for the weekend. Ashley Marin was joining us after she was done at work and Mona was already upstairs with Hanna, picking out their outfits for the evening.

I put the bread rolls into the oven to warm up and as I finished up the place settings, Melissa came into the kitchen.

Melissa: "Something smells good...you made lasagne?"

Spencer: "Yup...Gradma Hastings Recipe..."

Melissa: "Wow...must be something special planned for tonight..."

Spencer: "Yeah...Hanna and I have some pretty big news..."

I smiled nervously at my older sibling. Melissa and I had recently mended our relationship to a point where I could tell her everything without fear of judgement but right now, in this moment I realised that I had not told Melissa what had happened to Hanna. I began to hyper ventilate as I imagined Melissa storming off the dinner table, Hanna in tears and our parents yelling at us forcing us to abort this pregnancy.

Clearly sensing my impending panic attack, Melissa quickly wrapped her arms around me and began rubbing soothing circles on my back, trying to comfort me.

Melissa: "Shhh...Spence, Sweety...it's okay...take a deep breath..."

Slowly I felt my breathing even out as Melissa coached me through my panic attack.

Melissa: "Spence...It's okay...Everything will go well tonight...Oh and I know about what happened to Han..."

My head snapped up and I stared at Melissa in shock.

Melissa: "Umm...yeah...I met Hanna this morning while I was putting my suitcase into the barn, she was pretty distraught so I calmed her down...she told me everything...about how you saved her...Listen Spence...I know I don't show it often, but I'm proud of you...like stupidly proud...you stuck by your friend like a true Hastings and I wish I was as brave as you..."

I broke down hearing my sister's words and Melissa pulled me into her comforting embrace as I sobbed into her shoulder. I was terrified in that moment, realising the huge ordeal I had just signed up for.

Spencer: "I-I'm S-scared...I'm Scared Mel..."

Melissa: "shh...sweety...it's okay to be scared Spencie...but whatever happens...I'll be there for you...okay? Even if mum and dad aren't...I'll be there..."

Spencer: "T-Thanks...Mel..."

Melissa: "Hey that's what big sisters are for...now please tell me that you're not serving the Pinot Noir with Grandma's lasagne?"

Spencer: "Umm yeah why? Mum and dad loved that Pinot with the bolognaise when we were at that new Italian Place in Philly..."

Melissa: "Well...let me tell you a little secret...It's unorthodox but Grandma always served Chianti with her lasagne...she said the flavours in the sauce were accentuated perfectly with the fruitiness of the wine..."

Spencer: "Umm...thanks Mel..."

Melissa: "No problem Spence...I'll see you at dinner...and don't stress...everything is going to be alright honey..."

I smiled at my sister, the huge ball of stress in my chest dissipated when I had my big sister on my side.

 _*Later that Evening- Hanna's POV*_

Spencer had really outdone herself with dinner. The lasagne was fabulous and even though I was dying to try a sip of the wine, I abstained from doing so largely because of the young life growing inside of me and a tiny bit because of the parental figures seated around the table.

We had just finished our last course, Italian kisses and fresh strawberries, and I caught Spencer's eye, signalling to me that we were to announce our news now, before she served a late night coffee.

Clearing my throat, I was about to speak when my mother had cut me off unintentionally

Ashley: "Dinner was lovely Spencer..."

Spencer blushed at this and thanked my mother for the compliment.

I was about to speak again when Veronica spoke

Veronica: "The wine complimented the dish well...I would have never thought to serve the family lasagne with a chianti..."

Peter Hastings laughed and said

Peter: "Well, it looks like we have a budding sommelier on our Hands Vic..."

The adults laughed as Spencer blushed profusely, clearly embarrassed at the attention she was receiving. Luckily Mona had sensed her discomfort and quickly reminded everyone why they had gathered

Mona: "Dinner was awesome Spence...but why all the mystery? You don't need to feed us to tell us what's on your mind..."

Spencer stared at Mona before stuttering out

Spencer: "Umm...uhh..Well you see...see ummm the thing is...welll...It's..."

Watching Spencer try and string a sentence together was agonising. I knew the girl was trying to break the new delicately to our dinner companions but I find that sometimes it's better and less painful to rip off the band aid so I cleared my throat to gain everyone's attention before speaking

Hanna: "I'm pregnant..."

My outburst was met with silence. Mona's jaw was open in shock, Melissa had spilled some of her wine, My mother and Veronica Hastings stared at me and Peter Hastings shifted in his chair uncomfortably. I looked across the table at Spencer, hoping the other girl would give me the courage I desperately needed to continue and I sighed when Spencer smiled at me reassuringly then gestured for me to continue..

Hanna: "My doctor called me a few days ago..."

Ashley Marin quickly found her lost voice and with a slight tremor in her tone had asked

Ashley: "Was it because of the..."

Hanna: "uhh...Yeah...I've never been with anyone before that..."

Peter and Veronica Hastings shared a look, the two lawyers silently debating amongst themselves before Veronica cleared her throat and asked the question on everyone's mind

Veronica: "Hanna...are you going to keep it?"

I shrugged at this, still not having a clear answer before I responded

Hanna: "I'm...I'm not sure..."

But before I could break down, Melissa had spoken, distracting me from my tears.

Melissa: "And who's going to help you with the pregnancy Hanna?"

From the end of the table Spencer had spoken up

Spencer: "I will Mel..."

This caused Veronica and Peter to stare at their youngest daughter, their expressions clearly indicating that they were not expecting that response. They were about to voice their protests but a quick look from Spencer silenced them. Hanna knew that look all too well, it was the look Spencer had when she had made her mind up about something and her parents knew that there was no way their daughter was going to change her decision. Sighing in defeat, Peter Hastings addressed his youngest

Peter: "You sure Champ? Do you really think you can help Hanna raise this child if Hanna decides to keep it?"

Spencer: "Yes dad...I'm sure..."

Peter and Veronica exchanged a look before Veronica spoke

Veronica: "Well if you're certain Spencer...then your father and I will support you and Hanna..."

My mother hadn't spoken yet and it was her reaction I feared the most, so I was unprepared when my mother burst into tears at Veronica's words and hugged the youngest Hastings. I nearly laughed at the startled expression on Spencer's face, but the other girl pulled herself together and began soothing my mother

Ashley: "Thank You Spencer...Thank you soo much for being there for my baby...my baby girl..."

Everyone smiled at the sight before them and my heart swelled at the support I had just received from our parents. I was so caught up in my mother's reaction I didn't hear Mona clearing her throat

Mona: "Ehmm...well...I'm assuming you called me here to be godmother right? Because if you did then... I graciously accept!"

At Mona's words the table burst into laughter, the mood instantly lightened. I had a smile on my face as I locked eyes with Spencer, who was still wrapped in the arms of my mother, and I knew then that my baby was loved.

 _*A Few Days Later*_

Spencer paced the Hastings living room nervously, Hanna was half an hour late and the field hockey captain was beside herself with worry. Her older sister Melissa watched the sight before her, amused at the young brunette's high strung behaviour.

Spencer: "She could be hurt...or maybe she's just running late...what it's the baby? Oh god! Something happened to the baby! I need to go...I need to get to her..."

Spencer had somehow managed to conjure her car keys and was almost out the door when Melissa grabbed her arm and forced her sibling to sit down

Melissa: "Spence...breathe...ok deep breaths..."

Melissa coached her sibling through a few breathing exercises and once she deemed the younger girl 'calm enough' she began to speak

Melissa: "Watching you pace around like a nervous lunatic for the past hour has been hilarious, but I'm not letting you drive in this state..."

Spencer: "But Hanna..."

Melissa: "Spencer, I'm sure Hanna is fine...You need to calm down okay...if you're nervous than it'll rub off on Hanna and she doesn't need that kind of stress right now..."

Spencer: "You're right Mel...I'm sorry"

Melissa: "It's okay little one...now, I know that you're used to Hanna's tardiness so what are you really freaking out about?"

Spencer: "well...it's this whole thing..."

Melissa: "You're not having second thoughts are you?"

Spencer: "NO! No...I'm not having second thoughts...it's just...today's our first sonogram...and what if I do something wrong? What if I say something? Or in typical 'Spencer' fashion piss Hanna off and she realises she wants nothing to do with me?"

Melissa sighed and pulled her younger sister into a hug.

Melissa: "Spencer...you're going to be fine...just be yourself...you love with such an intensity that sometimes I worry that you're going to get hurt...but when I see you with Hanna, and I see how she smiles when you're around I know that you'll be okay...That she'll do anything for you...Spence, Hanna may not know it but she's crazy about you...and judging by the way you're acting I'd say you're crazy about her..."

Spencer smiled at my words, her face blushed a slight crimson and I couldn't help but feel happy for her.

Melissa: "little tip though...today is not about you...it's about Hanna so try and make her as comfortable as possible..just...just be there for her okay?"

Spencer: "I will...thanks Mel..."

Melissa: "No problem Spence..."

The two siblings shared a hug and while holding Spencer in her arms Melissa said

Melissa: "Well...you better hurry..."

Spencer looked up at her sibling utterly confused

Spencer: "For what?"

Melissa: "Well...you were supposed to pick Hanna up half an hour ago...so she's gonna be pretty pissed..."

 _*Same Day- OB/GYN's Office*_

 _Hanna's POV_

Hanna hadn't even noticed that Spencer was late, the brunette had been apologising profusely to her and frankly Hanna was getting a little annoyed by the taller girl's rambling

Hanna: "Spence...I love you but please just shut up! I'm nervous enough as it is..."

Spencer: "Right...sorry..umm...do you want me to get a nurse?"

Hanna: "No...I'm fine...just shut up and hold my hand..."

The brunette obliged her request as the two teenagers sat in the very uncomfortable chairs around the doctor's desk. Hanna had deliberately chosen this doctor because she couldn't have a male touch her 'there' after what happened and she knew Spencer would want somebody ridiculously experienced for her safety so that's how they ended up at Dr Lisa Cochran's offices. The good doctor was currently tending to another patient so the two teenagers had nothing else to do but wait for her.

Hanna watched as Spencer read the various charts and brochure's littering the walls and smiled knowing the brunette was trying to absorb as much information as she could.

Hanna: "Um...Spencer...you shouldn't read all of them in one go...leave some for our next trip or you'd get bored..."

Spencer laughed and faced Hanna

Spencer: "Han...I just want to be prepared you know...when our baby comes, I'm going to be right there with you...you won't be alone...I promise...And I'd by heart every ounce of information on these charts and brochures so I'd be prepared for the day you go into labour..."

Hanna blushed and a small smile grazed her lips at Spencer's words. She was about to give her brunette friend a witty reply but was cut off when the good doctor had entered the office.

Dr Cochran: "Sorry Miss Marin, one of my patients was experiencing Braxton hicks...so false alarm..."

Hanna panicked at those words

Hanna: "Braxton Hicks?"

Dr Cochran had sensed Hanna's fear and was about to explain to the terrified new mother what Braxton hicks was but the tall brunette accompanying her beat her to it

Spencer: "It's nothing bad Han...Braxton Hicks is sometimes referred to as 'false labour'...you experience something that feels like the contractions of labour but it's really nothing..."

Hanna: "Nothing? It sound like it hurts!"

Spencer: "Han...I'm not going to lie to you...it might hurt...but you can squeeze my hand as hard as you want when they come okay?"

Hanna: "So I get to feel like a watermelon is being pushed through my business and all you get is a broken hand? Un-fricken-believable!"

Dr Cochran laughed at the exchange, the two girls in front of her were clearly terrified but they were handling this situation with a maturity she had rarely seen in most of the young girls that waltzed into her office. Clearing her throat to get their attention she began.

Dr Cochran: "So Hanna, tell me who's your friend?"

Hanna: "Oh yeah...umm this is Spencer and we're raising this baby together..."

' _Two teenagers raising a baby...like that's not a disaster waiting to happen...'_

Dr Cochran pulled herself from her thoughts, before discussing some routine questions she asked all of her teenage parents

Dr Cochran: "alright Spencer...you are aware of what happened yes?"

Spencer nodded nervously at her words and waited for the doctor to continue

Dr Cochran: "It's okay Spencer...I'm not going to hurt you...I just want you to know that Hanna needs all the support she can get right now and if you have any intention of , as you kids say, _'bailing'_ on her then there's the door..."

Hanna watched Spencer nervously, afraid that the brunette would decide that having a child was too much for her and she'd leave. Hanna slowly began to let go of Spencer's hand and was surprised when the brunette tightened her grip

Spencer: "I'm not going anywhere doc..."

Dr Cochran: "Well...that's good to know...Hanna I need you to hop onto the exam bed and lift your top up slightly..."

The two girls stood up and Dr Cochran smiled as Spencer lovingly lead Hanna to the examination bed and helped the shorter blond get on. Once the blond was settled in, she lifted her top slightly and Dr Cochran couldn't help but smile when Spencer placed a chaste kiss on Hanna's belly causing the blond to blush profusely

Hanna: "You're a dork..."

Spencer: "But you love me..."

Clearing her throat once more, Dr Cochran loathed to interrupt the two but she had a job to do.

Dr Cochran: "Okay Hanna...I'm going to apply some gel to your abdomen...it's quite cold I'm sorry..."

Hanna winced slightly when the cool liquid touched her abdomen but smiled at Spencer to let the other girl know that she was okay

Dr Cochran: "Alright ladies...ready to see your baby?"

Both girls nodded as Dr Cochran rubbed the wand over Hanna's abdomen, spreading the gel around. The three of them watched the adjacent screen expectantly and Hanna gasped when the black and white images flooded the screen.

Hanna: "Spence! Are you seeing this!"

Spencer: "Yeah Han...it's beautiful..."

Hanna: "Wait you see it?"

Spencer looked at Dr Cochran before looking at Hanna, the clear surprise on the blonds' features told Spencer that the girl had no idea what she was currently looking at.

Hanna: "Great..I can't see my own kid! What kind of mother am I?"

Spencer: "Well the kind that fell asleep in biology..."

Dr Cochran laughed at this and was about to explain to the teen mother exactly where her baby was but once again Spencer had beaten her to the punch

Spencer: "Han...you can see it...you just don't know what you're looking at..."

Hanna: "Well I know it's there!"

Spencer: "There you go! Okay...now do you see that tiny peanut looking thing?"

Hanna: "Of course Spence..I'm not blind!"

Spencer: "Well...that's our baby..."

Hanna: "That peanut is our kid?"

Spencer: "Well...for now...yes...it still has to undergo a series of cellular mitosis and develop organs and limbs..."

Hanna: "Spence please don't go all nerd on me..."

Spencer: "Right...sorry...well...umm what I was trying to say is that it's small because it needs to grow and after nine months it'll resemble a baby a lot more..."

Hanna: "alright...so for the time being, peanut is our kid?"

Spencer: "uhh...yeah...and Han are we seriously calling it 'peanut'?"

Hanna: "Yeah...Peanut Marin-Hastings...Doc you can go ahead and print out the birth certificate"

Hanna laughed at Spencer's mortified expression. The blond was clearly joking with Spencer and she winked at Dr Cochran as the older woman stifled a laugh.

Spencer: "Han...I love you...but I'm naming our child..."

 _*Scene Shift- Same Day- Hastings Residence*_

Mona's POV

Spencer and Hanna had just returned from their first sonogram and Mona couldn't tell who was more excited. While Hanna smiled and blushed like a radiant expectant mother, Spencer was excitedly showing off the sonogram to everybody.

Ashley Marin and Veronica Hastings cooed over the grainy picture while Spencer giddily proclaimed _'That's My baby!'_ and every time the brunette had made this proclamation, Hanna's grin just got wider.

Peter Hastings had pulled out some champagne flutes and bottles of Champagne and sparkling apple juice before announcing

Peter: "OK Everyone! It's time for a toast!"

He quickly poured out the beverages, handing flutes of champagne to Ashley, Veronica and Melissa while Hanna, Spencer and Mona received flutes of the sparkling juice

He filled his own glass with champagne and clinked it twice before speaking, the lawyer had kept Hanna's gaze as he gave his toast

Peter: "Hanna...Welcome to our family...fair warning, we Hastings can get a little crazy sometimes...but I'm sure you can manage, I mean you spend every day with Spencer so I'm sure you're used to it..."

Everyone chuckled at his attempt at humour

Peter: "Seriously though...Hanna thank you for making this family complete...I know that this is not the traditional way Veronica and I pictured having grandkids but all that doesn't matter...all that Matters to us is how happy our little girl is..."

He darted his eyes over to his youngest daughter

Peter: "...and Spencer..I'm soo proud of you..."

Veronica sensed her husband's pending emotional outburst and knowing that he wouldn't want to cry in front of his daughters and their friends, she raised her glass and said

Veronica: "To Hanna and Spencer"

Everyone raised their glass as the two girls blushed at the attention.

Once everyone had taken their customary sip, the crowd broke off into groups of conversation. Peter and Ashley were busy discussing the girls living arrangements while Veronica and Melissa were discussing the pregnancy with Hanna.

Mona watched Spencer closely. The tall brunette was perched on the stool beside the Hastings kitchen table, carefully sipping on her sparkling beverage. Mona walked over to the other girl and occupied the vacant seat beside her. Both brunettes watching as Hanna laughed and joked with Melissa and Veronica Hastings

Mona: "She's my best friend Spencer...you better be there for her and don't you dare hurt her..."

Spencer turned to Mona and looked the shorter girl dead in the eye, indicating to the young Hawaiian the seriousness of her commitment to their blond friend

Spencer: "She's my world Mona...I wouldn't dream of it..."

 _*Three Months Later*_

Hanna was currently sitting in her lounge, feet up on the sofa and a warm fuzzy blanket draped around her. To say she felt like crap was an understatement. She felt nauseas, cranky, hungry and tired all at the same time. Her feet ached and every time she looked at Spencer a warm pool of arousal gathered in her loins. She pictured the brunette doing unspeakable things to her on every surface of the house which only made her more eager for her release.

What didn't help her arousal was that the star of her dirty fantasies was currently giving her the best foot massage ever and Hanna couldn't help the loud, sensual moans that were escaping her. If Spencer was alarmed at the blonde's actions she said absolutely nothing. The front door clicked open and Ashley Marin walked in carrying the week's groceries. Not noticing the two teens on the couch, she was busy packing the groceries away when a particularly loud, and very sensual moan escaped Hanna's lips

Curious, Ashley followed the sound and sighed in relief when she saw Spencer giving Hanna a foot massage. The brunette looked sleep deprived and Ashley's heart melted when she realised that the girl was more concerned about Hanna than her own well being

Ashley: "Wow Spencer...your fingers must be magic...but please don't let my daughter make that sound again while I'm still within earshot..."

Spencer looked up at her and smiled

Spencer: "Sorry Mrs Marin...it's just Hanna's feet hurt..."

Ashley: "Well I told her not to wear those heels to school today, so...how was school..."

Ashley addressed Spencer more than her daughter, knowing the brunette would give her a more accurate report of the day's events. Hanna was starting to show, a small bump protruded from her abdomen so the blond could still get away with wearing loose tops to hide it, but Ashley knew that eventually Hanna would have to shop for maternity clothes.

Spencer: "Well..school was good...Hanna threw up twice, whoever named it 'morning sickness' had no idea that it could happen throughout the day...I made sure she had a healthy lunch, she was excused from PE today because the coach heard she was sick and I made her a snack as soon as she got home..."

Ashley smiled at Spencer, she trusted her daughter with the brunette and smiled at how thoughtful and committed to her baby the other girl was

Ashley: "Alright...well I can take it from here Spencer, you've been camped out in our living room for the past week, and judging from the bags under your eyes you haven't slept in days...Hanna told me how you've been helping her at night, holding her hair back while she emptied the contents of her stomach and running out to get her cheese sticks and oreos at odd hours... but Spencer I won't have your grades slip...your parents and I agreed that school work is important and while I admire the dedication you have to my daughter you have three essays to write, two major tests to study for and a field hockey game this week so as much as it pains me to say this...Spencer, honey...get out of my house..."

Spencer laughed at the older woman's playful tone. She quickly got up from the couch, slung her bag over her shoulder and proceeded to kiss Hanna on the forehead. She nodded at Ashley Marin as she made her way towards the front door. As Ashley escorted her out, the brunette looked up at her pleadingly

Spencer: "So... If I finish my essays and studying can I come back?"

Ashley: "I've had enough of you for the week...how about you finish those essays and pass those tests with nothing less than 90% then maybe I'll let Hanna come to your hockey game on Friday..."

Spencer contemplated Ashley's conditions before raising her hand

Spencer: "deal"

The two women shook on it and Ashley smiled when Spencer blew a kiss to Hanna before exiting the house.

Ashley closed the door behind her before turning to her daughter

Ashley: "She's something else huh?"

Hanna: "I know! How did I get soo lucky!"

Ashley: "Hanna...I know you told me all about that crush you had on Spencer when you were younger, and its not a secret that Spencer has a past but does she feel the same way?"

Hanna: "She does mum...she doesn't say it because 'showing emotion is a sign of weakness for a Hastings'..."

Hanna scoffed at this before continuing

Hanna: "...but she shows me how much she cares on a daily basis...she'll get the last blueberry muffin for me from the cafeteria, she walks me to class, heck she holds my hair back when I'm puking my guts out because I'm nauseas all the time...She loves me...even if she doesn't realise it yet...I know that she loves me...and...well I love her too..."

Ashley: "Well...I'm happy for you honey..."

The two Marin women embraced on the couch before Ashley quipped

Ashley: "You know that whole deal I had with Spencer about school work applies to you too right?"

Hanna: "Umm...sure..."

Ashley: "So after dinner I want you to finish your homework and no getting Spencer to do it for you okay?"

Hanna sighed before mumbling out a small 'okay', her mother smiled at her and walked off to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

 _*Scene Shift- Friday Evening- Hastings Household*_

True to her word, Spencer had finished all three of her essays and scored more than 90% on both her tests so Ashley had let Hanna come to see Spencer's field hockey game. The game ended with a spectacular win for Rosewood, with Spencer being the MVP of the game. Hanna, Emily, Aria and Alison cheered loudly as their friend led the team to victory. Once the congratulatory hugs and meal at the brew was over, Hanna and Spencer made their way to the Hastings residence where Hanna was spending the weekend.

Ashley, Melissa, Peter and Veronica were already waiting for them in the Hastings lounge, Peter and Melissa excitedly discussing the game and Spencer's form while Veronica and Ashley discussed the girl's schoolwork

When their girls arrived, Hanna had launched herself on the empty couch nearby and put her feet up.

Melissa: "Okay there Han?"

Hanna: "These stupid sneakers are hurting my feet..."

Spencer, who was busy helping herself to a glass of juice walked over to where Hanna was seated and wordlessly began taking off the blonds' shoes

Peter: "Well Hanna..you officially have Spencer wrapped around your little finger..."

Peter teased his youngest, enjoying the stupid grin that adorned her face but his glee was cut short when his wife spoke

Veronica: "Oh like you were any better Peter, I mean didn't you buy me that ridiculously expensive juicer when I was pregnant with Spencer and I only wanted to drink fresh apple juice?"

Peter Hastings fumbled for a few seconds before he defended himself

Peter: "It was a purchase of necessity!"

Veronica looked at her husband and deadpanned

Veronica: "We never used it..."

Everyone burst into laughter at this while Hanna looked at Spencer curiously

Hanna: "Apple Juice? Seriously"

Veronica: "Yeah...Pregnancy cravings can be pretty weird...for Melissa I craved chocolate ice cream..."

Hanna: "Really? That's not soo bad..."

Veronica: "I know...but for Spencer it was just plain weird...I craved Oreos and fresh apple juice..."

Hanna made a face at that while Ashley's eyes widened at the choice, leaving Melissa to sigh

Melissa: "Well...Spencer was always the odd one..."

Hanna laughed at this and smirked at Spencer, indicating that she was going to tease the brunette mercilessly later on. Her plans were cut short when Ashley Marin declared

Ashley: "Well...when I was pregnant with Hanna...I craved peanut butter and dill pickles..."

Hearing this Spencer grinned mischievously at Hanna causing the blond to give her a look which clearly meant _'shut up'_

Peter laughed at how quickly Spencer obliged Hanna's glare and smiled at his daughter.

Hanna: "So...any other tips?"

Hanna had asked innocently, clearly not expecting the tirade of answers that headed her way

Veronica: "Uhh...avoid Papaya...I don't know why but every pregnancy book says its bad so just avoid it..."

Ashley: "Oh and expect gas in your last trimester...it's gross but you're going to have to deal with it..."

Melissa: "Looks like your fingers and ankles are starting to swell...so invest in a good pair of shoes and don't wear any rings for now..."

Everyone turned to Peter, being the only male in the room the ladies were eager to hear what advise the lawyer had for the pregnant teen

Peter: "Umm...well...I know Vic took all these crazy vitamins and supplements when she was pregnant with Spence and Mel...so uh... take those..."

Hanna smiled at him, clearly thrilled that she had some form of a father figure in her life right now.

Hanna: "Thanks Mr Hastings..."

Peter: "No Problem Hanna..."

The lawyer was clearly uncomfortable so he quickly changed the topic

Peter: "...oh and Spencer...in my experience it's best to just smile and nod...agree with everything Hanna says and your role in this pregnancy will be a cake walk..."

Spencer: "Okay dad..."

Peter: "...and don't sit in the waiting room during the delivery, trust me you'll go mad with worry out there... when your mother was giving birth to Melissa I was in that waiting room all of 5 minutes before I stormed into the delivery room, yelled at the doctor and every nurse in there before I stood by your mother's side, your mother was so angry with me then and to make sure there was no repeat incident when you were born she made sure I was plastered to her side throughout her labour...trust me...you rather be by your girl's side...sure you'll break your hand and sure you'll say and do everything wrong and yeah they're going to want to kill you before it's over but when your baby arrives...it's the best feeling in the world..."

All the woman in the room smiled at this causing Spencer to choke up

Spencer: "Wow...Thanks dad..."

Peter: "No problem champ...and while you're in there with Hanna getting your hand crushed I'm going to be in the waiting room handing out cigars..."

Spencer laughed, clearly thinking her father was joking but the serious expression on her dad's face and the annoyed expression on her mother's told her that he could be serious.

Spencer: "You're joking right?"

Before her father could explain, her mother cut him off, annoyed

Veronica: "Oh not this again Peter! You're not having this grandchild in the Fifties!...Nobody does that anymore!"

Peter: "Aww come on Vic! I never got the chance when Melissa or Spencer was born...so I'm definitely doing it when my first grandchild comes into the world..."

Everyone laughed at his child like pout of determination which caused Hanna to quip

Hanna: "Tell you what Mr Hastings...you can hand out cigars in the waiting room...but save one for me okay?"

Peter: "Sure thing Hanna"

The Hastings patriarch hugged the blond side causing everyone to smile at the sight, everyone was so focused on the tender moment between Peter and Hanna that no one noticed that Spencer had fallen asleep, crouched beside the couch and was resting her head against Hanna's small clothed bump. Hanna smiled at Spencer as she watched the brunette slumber peacefully before saying

Hanna: "She must be tired...she was amazing on the field today..."

Peter looked at his wife and smiled, both Hastings knew that their youngest had chosen to rest her head against Hanna's bump so that she could feel closer to the baby.

Peter: "I'll carry her upstairs...Melissa can you help Hanna?"

Melissa nodded as Peter scooped Spencer up in his arms and carried his youngest to her bedroom.

Hanna watched the heart warming sight as Melissa helped her up the stairs towards Spencer's room. She finally felt like she belonged in a family and it was all because of the slumbering brunette that stood by her side in her darkest moments.

 **A/N:** So? Whaddya think? Please Review and kindly send some positive vibrations my way, I'm writing my Board Exams in a week and I need all the luck I can get!


	7. Chapter 6

**Authors Note (A/N):** Had a bit of a break between my papers, and Taz is now a co-author so updates for this story might move faster than 'Martyr' ...hope this is good, Heed the warning and let me know what you think!

 **NC-18 WARNING** **LEMON-Y SMUT AHEAD!** **So underage readers look away! We mean it...**

 **This chapter contains scenes depicting acts of explicit sexual nature so reader discretion is advised. The scene is in bold and marked off with a warning so feel free to skip it if it makes you uncomfortable.**

 **P.S I blame my friend (and now co-author) Taz for the explicitness of this Chapter...I reigned her in at some points but had to let her have her way with others**

Chapter 6: Of Major reveals and passionate nights

 _*_ _Gym Lockers of Rosewood High School*_

Hanna Marin stood against her locker watching Mona tie the laces of her gym shoes. The short Hawaiian was frustrated and her murderous expression caused the blond to smile. As the last of the students piled out of the locker room towards the gymnasium Mona heaved an angry sigh and said

Mona: "...It's NOT Fair! How come you get a _'get-out-of-gym'_ pass?"  
Hanna: "Well Mona...that's because I have Spencer Hastings as a GF..."

Mona: "You think she can get one for me too? I hate being all sweaty..."

Hanna: "Sorry Mon...Spencer explained our situation to Principal Hackett and threatened to sue the school if anything happened to me and our _'precious cargo'_ while I was on school property..."

Mona: "mmmh...already it's getting involved in major litigation...it's confirmed...you're definitely having a Hastings..."

Hanna laughed at that before placing her hands against her slightly protruding abdomen. Mona stared at her friend, her heart melting at the sight before her.

Mona: "So...how's it going?"

Hanna blushed at the mention before gesturing for the other girl to keep it down

Hanna: "We're good...I'm craving oreos like crazy though..."

Mona: "Spencer doing all the late night running around looking for whatever you're craving?"

Hanna: "Yup...it's soo cute...every night she falls asleep with her ear pressed against my belly..."

Mona: "Awww...who knew Spencer Hastings could be so whipped..."

Hanna: "She cares so much about us...and I've gotten soo used to her being around that I'm afraid one day she'll decide it's too much and leave...she's a Hastings for crying out loud! She's got everything going for her so why would she drop everything just for me?"

Mona: "Han...did it ever occur to you that she might have feelings for you?"

Hanna: "No...I mean why would she? I'm _Hefty Hanna_! Her dorky overweight friend..."

Mona: "Hanna...Spencer is too evolved to fixate on some stupid nickname Alison gave you years ago...I mean...didn't you tell me that Spencer was always cheering you up when Alison made you cry? She cares about you Han..."

Hanna: "Yeah...until something better comes along...I think Alison has a huge crush on her..."

Mona: "Ali crushing on Spencer? No way! Ali sees Spencer as her competition for the position of 'group leader'..."

At that moment, unbeknown to both girls, a third person had entered the locker room, their long blonde curls cascading down their back as they rummaged through their gym pack. At the sound of voices emanating from behind the row of lockers before her, the new arrival stilled their movements and began to listen.

Hanna: "...It's just a feeling I have okay? Alison practically drools every time Spencer walks into a room..."

Mona: "I don't blame her...she may act like a nerd but Hastings is Hot...did you SEE her Abs?"

Hanna: "Mona focus! Sure her abs are amazing...wait...what was I saying?"

Mona: "Before you got lost in dirty fantasies about Spencer?"

Hanna rolled her eyes and gestured for Mona to continue

Mona: "You were saying Ali might be crushing on Spencer..."

Hanna: "Yeah...she glares at anyone that dares to touch Spencer! I mean the other day Kelly Wu _accidently_ bumped into Spencer and Alison looked like she was going to bitch-slap her into next week..."

Mona: "Oh yeah...I remember that...Kelly looked like she was about to wet herself..."

Hanna: "...like Alison's glare would stop anybody...last year Spencer dated half of our town and then some...but now..she's yet to date _anyone_..."

Mona: "well..."

Hanna: "...That's cause everyone is too shit scared of Alison to make a move! Everyone probably thinks Alison is dating Spencer..."

Mona: "...or...Spencer could like someone and is afraid to tell them?"

Hanna: "Like who? Aria? I bet it's Aria! She's all over Spencer...with that whole 'Team Sparia' thing! And Spencer just does whatever Aria wants! The other day Aria wanted to go to this boring art exhibit in Philly that's been sold out for months and then _presto!_ Spencer scores tickets and off they go on their little _Sparia_ adventure..."

Hanna huffed and folded her arms in annoyance causing Mona to laugh at the blonde's behaviour

Mona: "I was alluding to you Han...but it was rather fun watching you being a jealous Girlfriend..."

Hanna: "I'm NOT jealous!"

Mona: "Han...you're jealous...Face it! You've been crushing on Spencer since freshmen year and now you've finally got her attention..."

Hanna: "I don't have her att-"

Mona cut her off with a look

Mona: "Yes...you do have her attention...and now that you're pregnant, Spencer won't be able to keep her hands off of you..."

Hanna laughed at her friend's words before quipping

Hanna: "She better...I wonder what she's like in the sack? I've overheard stories and apparently you don't forget a night with Spencer..."

Mona: "Girl...when you find out...lemme know...mama needs something to think about in the shower..."

Hanna: "MONA!"

Mona: "What?"

The two girls laughed and began to exit the gym completely unaware of the voyeur lurking behind the lockers.

' _So Hefty is preggers and trying to land herself a Hastings huh? That's soo not going to happen...'_

Alison Dilaurentis smiled to herself, the new found information fresh in her mind as she began formulating a plan. She grabbed her phone from her gym bag and shot out a quick text to her friends.

' _ **Coffee at the brew after school? I have something juicy to share- Ali'**_

Grinning madly Alison put her phone in her bag before shoving it into her locker and headed out of the gym

' _Game on Hanna...'_

 _*Rear Window Brew*_

Spencer Hastings sipped at her latte quietly. Having arrived at the brew early the field hockey captain wondered what her friend Alison could possibly have to tell them.

 _'Maybe Ali got a new boyfriend? or there's another frat party she got us invited to...anyway...Hanna and I won't be going to whatever crazy event Ali is dragging us to...'_

The cafe doors opened and in walked Aria, Emily and Alison. Spencer knew Hanna was going to be late to their little rendezvous,the pregnant blonde was with her mother to the pharmacy. The older Marin insisted on taking her daughter to get some more pre natal vitamins amd a few health food items before dropping the blonde off at the brew.

Emily signalled the barista over to take their orders and once the girls had finished, they took their seats beside Spencer and began their conversation

Aria: "So Ali...what's the news?"

Alison smirked at Aria's inquisitiveness and haughtily replied

Alison : "Patience Ar...wait for Hanna to arrive..."

The cafe door jingled open and in walked Hanna Marin. The blonde was radiant, her pregnancy giving her a serene glow and Spencer couldn't help but stare at the girl.

Emily: "well Han's here...Spencer might not be..."

Spencer snapped out of her day dream

Spencer : "huh? what?"

Alison smiled at the confused expression on the younger Hastings' face

 _'God...she's soo cute when she scrunches her nose like that...and she looks so confused, A confused Spencer is just as adorable as 'know it all' Spencer...soon she's going to be all yours Ali...just get Hanna out of the way and then you can ride a Hastings...'_

Hanna made her way over to the girls, put her bag down on the floor beside her and took her seat.

Aria: "Ok Ali...Han's here...spill..."

Alison: "let me finish my coffee first Ar...you'll know everything in good time..."

Alison sipped her mocha frio slowly just to antagonise the short brunette

Emily: "Come on Ali...you called us here...don't leave us in suspense..."

Alison smiled at Emily's request and noticed Hanna sipping on her decaf mocciato.

Alison: "Being careful Han? you know Caffeine is bad for you in this condition..."

Hanna almost dropped her coffee mug and started coughing violently. Immediately Spencer began tapping her back and called for a glass of water from the wait staff.

Aria: "Easy Han...take slow sips..."

Emily on the other hand latched onto Alisons words

Emily: "What condition Ali?Han? What is Ali talking about?"

 _'Now Ali...play your cards right and Spencer will be yours in the next hour...'_

Alison: "Well I'm just saying Han should know that caffeine is bad for the baby..."

Emily and Aria both gasped in shock and shouted in unison

Emily: "WHAT?"

Aria: "WHAT?"

Spencer on the other hand turnd to face Hanna, the brunette had worn a look of concern while the blonde looked on the verge of tears

Alison: "Well yeah...Hanna's got a bun in the oven. ..so Han...how was cashing in your V-Card?"

Hanna covered her mouth to hide her sobs and bolted from the table. Spencer glared at Alison before running after Hanna.

Alison: "What? I was going to congratulate her..."

Emily and Aria sat in silence while Alison mentally congratulated herself on a job well done.

 _'Good...now Hanna's going to tell Spencer al about how she lost her V-Card to some loser and Spencer will dump her like last season's bulgari...Well done Ali...'_

Meanwhile Hanna and Spencer found themselves once again in the restroom of a Restaurant discussing their personal lives.

Spencer : "Han...I dont know how Ali found out...and I know this is not how you want to tell them...but...they have a right to know..."

Hanna: "I dont want them to treat me differently Spence...I dont want them to know what happened...they can't know how I got-"

Spencer: "Ok...so we won't tell them that...all they need to know is that we're raising this baby together and they are going to be aunts!"

Hanna: "but what if they hate me? or judge me Spence?

Spencer: "Han...Aria's dating our English teacher,Emily' former flame was a pot dealer and Alison...well Alison tried to hook up with nearly every guy in Rosewood...so frankly they are not in a position to judge you...besides...they're like family to you Han..."

Hanna comtemplated Spencer's words before speaking

Hanna: "You're right...we should tell them... Spencer...umm...are you sure you want this?"

Spencer: "Han...I've wanted this for a long time..."

Spencer held Hanna's hand and together the two teens left the saftey of the brew's restroom and faced their friends hand in hand.

When they returned holding hands, Alison's stomach dropped. Hanna was no longer crying and Spencer was wearing a stern expression.

Once they reached the table, Spencer pulled her hamd out of Hanna's grip and folded both arms across her chest.

Spencer: "Guys...Hanna is...well...umm... I'm...you see the thing is..."

Hanna sighed and put her hand on Spencer's shoulder and gave it a tight squeeze.

Hanna: " Spence...I love you...but shut up and listen..."

Spencer immediately shut up and allowed Hanna to speak.

Hanna: "Guys...Ali is right...I'm pregnant. .."

Aria and Emily gasped loudly at this. Immediately Aria took Hanna's hands in hers and said

Aria:" Oh my God Han...how?When? From who? whatever...never mind...Han...you know we're here for you right?"

Emily: "Yeah...whatever you need...say the word. .. does your mum know?"

Hanna:"She knows.."

Alison: "yeah and I bet she wants to kill you..."

Hanna: "No...actually she's been really supportive..."

Aria: "Lucky you...but how are you going to manage?"

Hanna: "Well...you see...that's the thing...Spencer and I are... well... we're going to raise this kid together..."

Emily and Aria both let out squeals of delight and engulfed their friends in massive hugs. Only Alison seemed dissatisfied at the news.

Emily: "Oh My God! I'm soo Happy for you guys!"

Aria: "Me too! The two of you are going to be amazing parents! Oh and if you guys need anything I'm right here okay? I baby sat Mike all the time so I'm kind of a self thought expert on baby sitting. .."

Emily: "yeah...I dont know much about baby sitting but I'll help however I can...I can drive you to appointments?"

It was at this that Alison finalky spoke up

Alison : "Have you guys lost your minds? There's no way she's keeping it! And Spencer what are you thinking? throwing away your future for hefty..."

Spencer glared at Alison and growled

Spencer: "Never call her that again Ali...oh and taking care of the mother of my child is not _'throwing my future away'_ Alison..so I'd appreciate it if you'd be happy for Hanna and I and even if you're not...have the decency to atleast fake it when you're in front of me..."

And with that Spencer dropped a hundred dollar bill on the table, paying for the table's beverages before turning to face Hanna.

Spencer: "Come on babe...it's time for your nap..."

Spencer and Hanna waived good bye to the girls and left the cafe.

Emily watches their retreating forms and said

Emily: "They're an odd couple...but they're soo cute!

Aria: "I know! Someone tell the general populatiom of Rosewood...Spencer Hastings is officially off the market..."

Emily and Aria laughed , completely oblivious to the fury Alison was currently experiencing

 _'What the hell? Spencer is into Hefty? No way! I need to step up my game...if Spencer wont break up with Hanna then I need to get Hanna to break up with Spencer...but how the hell am I going to do that? Who in their right mind dumps a Hastings? ugh!Think Ali...think! You better think of something soon or soon they're gonna ride off into the sunset leaving you in the dust'_

 _*Hastings Manor- Spencer's Bedroom*_

Spencer helped Hanna out of her coat. The blonde smiled at the gesture, blushing as Spencer put away their coats in her closet.

 _'She's soo sweet...Maybe Mona is right...Spencer is in to me...and its not just all in my head...not some dirty fantasy I've been having about her fucking me senseless...okay Han...cool it...Spencer is perfect...and I've heard she's an animal in bed...Han...easy...you're pregnant, your hormones are raging and sure your horny all the time...and Spencer is clearly not helping being so nice and incredibly sexy all the time...I mean sometimes I want to just grab her by that tie, pull her atop of me and let her have her way with me...'_

Hanna was pulled from her thoughts but the smokey voice of the youngest Hastings. Spencer stood behind Hanna, wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist and began trailing her hands across her pregnant belly.

Spencer: "Need some help love?"

Hanna moaned when Spencer's warm breath hit her neck.

Hanna: "Mmmh...Spence..."

Spencer: "You looked soo beautiful at the brew today..."

Hanna: "Mmh? really?"

Spencer: "Yeah...you had this ...glow...I dunno...it just...made you look...amazing...I just wanted to-"

Spencer immediately stopped talking. She quickly withdrew her hands and removed Hanna from het embrace,her actions startling the blonde.

Hanna: "Spence...what's wrong?"

Spencer began pacing, the brunette was frustrated and all Hanna wanted was to make the other girl feel better.

Hanna: "Spencer?"

Hanna pulled Spencer away from her pacing and wrapped her arms around the frustrated brunette and began placing chaste kisses along the contours of the taller girl's neck before placing hungry kisses on her face,starting with the dimple on her chin before tracing the path along her strong jaw towards her ear.

The two teens were so engrossed in each other they failed to notice that they had a voyeur. Someone was watching them through their bedroom window and through a hidden lense.

Hanna kissed a path to Spencer ear, grinding herself against Spencer,gyrating against the brunette.

Spencer's voice became huskier with Hanna's ministrations, her pupils growing progressively darker.

Hanna: "What...what did you want to do to me Spence?"

Spencer: "Han.."

Hanna: "Tell me Spence...what are you going to do me? "

 _'easy does it Han, she wants this just as much as you do...take it slowly Han..this is going to be your first time...it needs to be special. ..."_

Spencer: "I wanted to fuck you...I wanted to push you against that table and fuck you...and it's wrong... I shouldn't feel that way...after what happened to you...I should be the one comforting you...not taking advantage of you..."

Hanna licked the shell of Spencer's ear and whispered seductively

Hanna:" But I want you... I want you to fuck me...make me yours Spence... please..."

 **(** **Mature content ahead, reader discretion is advised** **)**

 _ **The youngest Hastings pulled Hanna in for a hungry kiss. The pregnant blonde pressed herself up against the lean brunette while the taller girl ran her hands down her back, stopping on the blonde's firm voluptuous ass and gripped it tightly causing the girl to moan into the brunette's mouth. Spencer broke the kiss and began placing sensual kisses along the column of Hanna's throat causing the shorter girl to moan seductively.**_

 _ **Hanna: "Spencer..."**_

 _ **The brunette kissed a path to the teen's ear and whispered**_

 _ **Spencer: " are you sure?"**_

 _ **The pregnant teen nodded and moaned in response.**_

 _ **Spencer: "Han...are you sure...tell me to stop and I will..okay..."**_

 _ **Hanna: "God...Spence...I'm sure...please Spencer... take me..."**_

 _ **The blonde resumed kissing Spencer and lifted her leg slightly, resting her knee along Spencer's hip, her ankle brushing the contours of Spencer's ass.**_

 _ **Gripping Hanna's curvy bottom in the palms of her hands,the brunette lifted Hanna up causing the girl to wrap her legs around the Spencer's waist, straddling her.**_

 _ **Spencer tightened her grip on Hanna and began walking towards her bed. She deposited the trembling girl onto her mattress, watching the blonde smile at her seductively.**_

 _ **Hanna stayed flat on her back enjoying the softness of the sheets, her knees rested agaist the edge of the bed while her legs hug over the ledge. She parted her legs slightly and she held Spencer's gaze she began unbuttoning her shirt. She grinned seductively as Spencer's eyes darkened when more of her creamy skin became exposed. Soon the shirt was completely removed leaving the blonde in a lacy pink bra and her jeans.**_

 _ **She was about to unbutton her jeans but Spencer stopped her, the tall brunette snapped open the button on Hanna's jeans without breaking eye contact.**_

 _ **Spencer: "Up..."**_

 _ **Hanna lifted herself up slightly, allowing Spencer to pull down her jeans exposing her toned creamy thighs to the cool night air and the brunette to her matching g-string panties.**_

 _ **Spencer: "Beautiful.."**_

 _ **Hanna blushed at the compliment as Spencer, stood between her slightly partes legs and laid ontop of the shorter girl causing Hanna to pant in anticipation. The youngest Hastings kissed the blonde's forehead before placing a hungry kiss on Hanna's lips. She broke the kiss quickly and began kissing the valley of Hanna's cleavage.**_

 _ **Hanna: "Mmh...Spence...don't tease me..."**_

 _ **Hanna felt as though her body was on fire as she writhed beneath Spencer. The older girl slowly moved down her body, placing kisses down her cleavage and her abdomen. Soon Spencer was resting on her knees on the floor, nestled between Hanna's legs, her hands pulling the blonde's thighs apart and smirking. Hanna gasped as Spencer began placing soft kisses along the insides of Hanna's legs.**_

 _ **Hanna:"Spence please..."**_

 _ **Hanna moaned when she felt Spencer brush her clothed nether lips with her index finger, spreading around the wetness that pooled there on the delicate fabric.**_

 _ **Spencer: "Han...are you sure? I'll stop if you want..."**_

 _ **Hanna: "Dont you dare stop Hastings. .."**_

 _ **Spencer smirked seductively and moved aside Hanna's panties before slowly entering the girl with her index finger.**_

 _ **Hanna: "uhhmm Spencer..."**_

 _ **Spencer slowly began pumping into Hanna and used her thumb to brush against the panting blonde's clit.**_

 _ **Hanna: "uhmnm..Harder Spence. .."**_

 _ **Spencer added a second finger into Hanna's snatch and moaned as the pregnant teen's walls contracted around her fingers. Spencer began pumping faster into the blonde causing the blonde to moan loudly.**_

 _ **Hanna: "Uhn! Spencer! mmmh...God..."**_

 _ **Spencer began to feel Hannas walls clench around her finger so she began to pump faster into the writhing girl while massaging her clit, helping the blonde build her climax.**_

 _ **Hanna moaned loudly as she came around Spencer's fingers.**_

 _ **Hanna: "God...your fingers are magic..."**_

 _ **Hanna sat up on the bed grinning wildly,Spencer had withdrawn her fingers from Hanna's folds and was about to bring them to her lips when the blonde grabbed her wrist. Smirking seductively,Hanna brought Spencer's glistening fingers to her lips and began to suck them clean causing the brunette to groan in frustration.**_

 _ **Hanna: " You wanted a taste Spencie?"**_

 _ **The taller girl nodded before smirking evilly. Without warning she placed her hand on Hanna's abdomen and pushed the blonde back before moving forward, bringing her head at the junction of the girl's thighs right above her dripping sex. Using her un occupied hand she pushed aside Hanna's g-string once more and blew gently on the girl's glistening nether lips causing the blonde to shiver in anticipation.**_

 _ **Hanna: "Mmmh...Spencer. ..."**_

 _ **Hearing the breathy moans of the other girl urged Spencer forward,the brunette latching her lips onto the blonde's moist core and entered the girl with her tongue. Hanna squealed in delight at the intrusion and began to buck against the brunette's tongue.**_

 _ **Spencer slowly began licking and wriggling her tongue within Hanna, causing the pregnant girl to moan and writhe in pleasure.**_

 _ **Hanna: "Mmmhh...uhn! Spence! Oh! Oh God!..God Spencer!"**_

 _ **The brunette lapped at the girl's entrance, bobbing her head up and down as she 'ate' the writing blonde beneath her, Hanna's squeals and moans egging her on. Soon Hanna was screaming the brunetter's name as her climax hit, Spencer's latching onto her clit and gentle sucking caused the girl to combust in orgasm. Spots danced across the blonde's vision as her eyes rolled in the back of her head releasing herself onto the brunette.**_

 **(** **End** **of Mature content** **)**

Spencer had lapped up every ounce of Hanna's release,savouring the musky fluid on her tongue. Hanna groaned loudly when she watched Spencer swallow and wipe her chin clean.

Spencer: "You taste amazing babe..."

Hanna sat up again and pulled the brunette in for a lazy kiss, humming in appreciation when she tasted herself on the brunette's lips.

Knowing that it was her turn to return the favour for the earth shattering orgasms, Hanna smirked seductively at the older girl but as she touched the button of the brunette's jeans she froze.

Sounds of a distant memory filled her ears, the harsh grinding of a zipper being lowered and a coldness seeped into her being. Suddenly her mind felt another heavier body press against her and she pushed them off of her.

Hanna: " Get off of me!"

She heard a loud thud as her attacker landed on the floor and she began to cry. She felt the bed dip beside her and a pair of lean muscular arms wrapping around her as she sobbed loudly. Soon,the tears clouding her vision cleared and she registered Spencer's concerned expression staring at her.

Spencer: "Han...Hanna! Honey...are you okay? Where'd you go just now?"

Hanna : "I-I was b-b-ack in th-the alley...w-with h-him.."

Spencer held the blonde tighter as the shorter girl sobbed into her chest.

Spencer: "It's okay Han...I'm here now...I won't let him touch you ever again..."

The blonde nodded amd buried herself deeper into Spencer's embrace before mumbling something.

Hanna: "I'm sorry..."

This caused the brunette to freeze, she pulled the blonde up to face her and spoke.

Spencer: "Han...you have nothing to apologise for..."

Hanna: "I do! okay! You just gave me two amazing orgasms and when the time came for me to return the favour and I freeze like some loser..."

Spencer: "Han...it's okay...I don't mind..."

Hanna: "But I do okay! I want to be intimate with you...I really do!I want to be able to bring myself to pleasure someone else without remembering what that bastard did to me! He took his pleasure..."

Spencer: "Hanna-"

Hanna:" No Spence...tonight was the first time I ever felt pleasure like that and then the memory of that bastard ruined everything!"

Spencer: "Han...Hanna...baby...listen to me...I don't care if you can't pleasure me...okay...I'll think of other ways to relieve myself...all I care about is you..."

Hanna: "What are you saying?"

Spencer: "Han...I'll wait for you to be ready..."

Hanna burst into a fresh batch of tears and launched herself into the brunette's arms. The two girls held each other closely,completely unaware of their entire evening being on display for an outsider.

Alison Dilaurentis glared at her laptop screen,the image of the two girls hugging causing her blood to boil in anger.

Soon Hanna's soft giggles and voice playes the the device's speakers, her words antagonising the young Dilaurentis even more than the erotic display she had just witnessed.

Hanna: "Finally there's some truth in advertising, Spencer Hastings really is a freak in bed!"

Alison moaned sensually when Spencer's husky voice played over the speaker

Spencer: "Well I'm a Hastings...We excel at everything..."

Hanna's boisterous laughed caused a new rage to course through the now seething Alison, the blonde slammed her laptop Shut and growled.

 _'You belong to ME Spencer! You Are MINE!"_


	8. Chapter 7

**Authors Note (A/N):** This does not follow the Current Track, none of the guys besides Ezra are in this story, Characters will be slightly OOC (out of Character)

Hey Everyone! It's your co-author Taz here, jus wanted to wish zak194 a happy birthday! This chapter is part of your gift, hope you enjoy it! Have an epic day my friend and here's to an awesome birthday!

P.S- For readers of zak194's Martyr, I've been begging her to update so fingers crossed she updates soon

 **NC-18 WARNING** **LEMON-Y SMUT AHEAD!** **So underage readers look away! I mean it...**

 **This chapter contains scenes depicting acts of explicit sexual nature so reader discretion is advised. The scene is in bold and marked off with a warning so feel free to skip it if it makes you uncomfortable.**

Chapter 7: Neighbourly Obsession

*Same Night-Alison Dilaurentis' Bedroom*

Alison slammed her laptop shut, fury coursing through her as she comprehended what she had just seen.

 _'You belong to ME Spencer! You Are MINE!"_

The blonde stood up and walked towards her closet. She dropped to her knees, opened her bottom drawer and shifted aside some of her folded shirts until she reached the wooden bottom. She clicked the wood aside and pulled out the contents of the hollowed out compartment.

Alison pulled off her shirt and a pale blue, slightly dirty field hockey jersey emblazoned with the number 14 and the Name "Hastings" soon found its way onto Alison's body.

 _'Do you remember the day I got this Spencie...you had just won MVP for the season in our sophomore year...we all crashed at your place that night after your victory party and I pinched it from your bag. You hadn't washed it yet and when I smelt it...it was a scent that was soo uniquely you so I couldn't bear to wash it either. You grew two inches that summer and you probably thought you outgrew the shirt and lost it but I have it Spencie. ..knowing that I'm wearing something that you once wore, that my skin is touching something that your skin touched gives me a sense of satisfaction. It feels like I'm wearing you, that I'm inside you and it feels amazing.'_

Alison pulled out the second item from her secret compartment. A pair of black boyshorts were clutched in Alison's hand. The blonde sniffed it appreciatively, enjoying the slightly musky scent and brushed the cloth against her cheek.

 _'You smell amazing Spencer. ..you didn't even notice this was gone... I stole it from your dirty laundry hamper during our back to school sleepover last year...I'll never wear it because I don't want your scent to fade... Hanna can't please you my love...but one day It'll be my turn and I will do anything you want...I'll be your slave baby... that bitch hefty doesn't deserve you..."_

Alison pulled of the shirt and held it in the same hand that clutched the pair of boyshorts. Clad only in a pair of red silk panties and matching bra slowly she stood up and began pushing aside the dresses hanging on the rail, the hangers scraping the metal rod as they were moved. The back wall of her closet was wood panelled so the blonde shifted a few loose panels aside and sighed in appreciation at what was revealed.

Pictures of Spencer adorned the back wall. Casual pictures of the brunette overlapped pictures of the girl sleeping or playing field hockey. Some pictures were clearly taken without the girl's knowledge because the brunette obviously didn't pose for the pictures of her changing in her bedroom or showering in her adjoining bathroom.

 _'God...you're beautiful. .. and that Hastings charm coupled with the Hastings fortune make you a total catch. You have no idea how many people I had to scare away from you! and you don't make it easy... being all nice to everyone and flashing that charming smile everywhere. ..soo many people want to get into your pants or call you theirs...but I won't let it happen. ..you are mine..MINE! I can see you whenever I want...Thanks to these cameras I hid in your room in our junior year. Only I'm allowed to see you like this Spencie. ..your body and heart belong to me...'_

Slowly the blonde got up and made her way towards her bed, snapping her bra off and began caressing her breast.

 _'You shook my hand today then hugged me when I entered the coffee shop...I haven't washed this hand yet...now it'll be like you're touching me...'_

Alison closed her eyes and moaned, her mind kicking into overdrive as she stimulated her pleasure.

 **(** **Mature content ahead, reader discretion is advised** **)**

 **Soon she found her hand teasing herself through her silk panties.**

 **Soon her mind conjured another hand joining hers, a more slender hand rubbing along side hers against her clothed centre.**

 **Her fantasy taking over her reality, she opened her eyes and grinned wildly as she gazed up the long athletic arm that was attached to the hand teasing her.**

 **The blonde sighed happily at the vision of Spencer Hastings rubbing her core. She envisioned the tall brunette clad in a pair of black boyshorts, the same pair Alison had stolen, paired with a plain black bra.**

 _ **'Plain and simple...she doesn't need anything extra...she's perfect the way she is...'**_

 **Alison: "You're finally here..."**

 **Her apparition spoke, their voice darker and more commanding than her friend's actual tone.**

 **Spencer: "I was held up elsewhere..."**

 **Alison: "Making hefty squeal..."**

 **Alison scoffed as she said it causing the figment of her imagination to chuckle.**

 **Spencer: "She means nothing to me babe...she can't compare with you...none of my other partners compare to you..."**

 **Alison smiled as her lover rubbed harder at her closed entrance causing the blond to moan loudly.**

 **Alison: "So you're not...mmnnh...you're not mad at me for today?"**

 **Her lover withdrew their fingers from the now moistened fabric and smirked.**

 **Spencer:" Oh...I'm still angry about that...you were very naughty today Ali..."**

 **Alison: "Yesss...baby I was naughty today...I was bad...so bad...I was naughty and naughty girls should be spanked..."**

 **Her lover moved back and quickly took a seat on the blonde's bed, her hands moving in a 'come hither' motion. The blonde all but rushed to her lover's side,eager for the pleasure she was about to receive. Smiling dreamily at her lover she laid herself face down across the brunette's lap, the taunt skin of the blonde's stomach resting against the brunette's creamy thighs.**

 **Alison moaned as she felt a soft hand caressing her clothed posterior. Suddenly she felt a sharp sting against her ass,the sound of a hand striking down on flesh caused Alison to scream in excitement.**

 **Alison: "I was soo bad baby...punish me..."**

 **She felt a three more harsh slaps to her ass, each one punctuated with a sensual moan from Alison.**

 **Spencer: "Get on the bed...on your knees and place your hand against the head board..."**

 **Alison: "Baby ...what?"**

 **Spencer: "Do as I say...or I'll leave...do you want me to leave?"**

 **Alison's eyes widened in panic.**

 **Alison: "NO! No...baby...I'll do what you want..."**

 **Quickly Alison got up onto the bed, in the position that her imaginary lover commanded her to be in.**

 **Spencer: "Eyes front.. I have a surprise for you..."**

 **Dilligently Alison kept her eyes forward. Seconds later she felt her panties being lowered,the silk fabric resting in the groove of her bent knees. A finger slowly began to caress her exposed core making the blond shudder in anticipation**

 **Spencer: "Last time you brought me here you told me that you wanted me to do this...are you still game baby?"**

 **Alison: "That's what I love about you Spencie...I give myself to you willingly and you still ask if I want this..."**

 **Without warning, Alison felt something hard and cylindrical enter her. She moaned loudly at the intrusion and pushed back into her lover. Spencer gripped Alison's hips and chuckled.**

 **Spencer: "I won't be gentle baby..."**

 **Alison: "Mmmh...I dont want you to be...fuck me baby..."**

 **Alison's words were rewarded by Spencer withdrawing the harnessed toy from her folds causing the blonde to whine loudly. Before the blonde could finish saying the brunette's name, Spencer had slammed the toy back into her causing the blonde to moan out the rest of the girl's name.**

 **Alison: "Spencerrrrrr-"**

 **The bed shook with the intensity of the thrust causing Alison to place her hands against the head board as Spencer slammed into her rhythmically at a punishing pace.**

 **The bed frame shook and Alison's chest bounced and heaved as she was repeatedly entered causing the blonde to scream loudly.**

 **Alison: "Uhn! Mmmh. ..ooohhh...oh...harder baby! Uhn! fuck me harder..."**

 **Her request was obliged as her lover moved and thrusted into her.**

 **Alison: "I'm a bad girl...I'm sooo bad...and I need to be punished. .. punish me baby...'**

 **Soon spots danced across the blonde's vision as her walls clenched. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head,her release flooding out of her, coating her fingers and inner thighs.**

 **(** **End of Mature content** **)**

Alison opened her eyes and sighed in contentment. She was alone in her room,resting against her bed with her fingers rhythmically pumping into her entrance.

As she came down from her high she grinned to herself.

 _'Soon baby...soon..then we can be together and you can have me in whatever position you want...'_

Sighing to herself, Alison sat up slightly and pulled her laptop towards her. The device had been resting on her bed all through out her dirty fantasy.

She turned on the device and smiled at the image filling her screen. The brunette that was the star of her erotic dreams was sound asleep in her bedroom. The feed was live and Alison stroked the screen adoringly as though caressing the brunette's cheek through the glass.

Her elation was short lived when strands of blond hair cascaded across the brunette's shoulder.

 _'That stupid Bitch Hanna! How dare she cuddle with MY Spencer! She doesn't deserve you Spencie. ..you deserve the best...you derserve me!'_

Alison stifled a yawn and slowly places a kiss on the portion of the screen filled by Spencer's sleeping face.

Alison: "Goodnight my love..."

The blond shut her laptop off,closed her eyes and began to dream, continuing her fantasy from a few hours ago.


	9. Chapter 8

**Authors Note (A/N):** This does not follow the Current Track, none of the guys besides Ezra are in this story, Characters will be slightly OOC (out of Character)

I'm back my lovelies! Thanks for the Bday Gift Taz! A huge thank you to the one guest reviewer who reviewed the last Chapter! You made Taz's day...

Chapter 8: New Allies and Parental guidance

*Next Morning*

Spencer moved around her bedroom getting ready silently to not disturb the sleeping blonde in her bed.

Even though she knew that Hanna could sleep like the dead, Spencer made every effort possible to not disturb the sleeping girl. She spritzed on some perfume and put on some light makeup then stepped into a pair of black skinny jeans, a loose fitting navy shirt with a thick black leather belt cinching around her waist . Spencer checked her appearance in the mirror before quickly leaning over Hanna's form and kissed the sleeping girl on her forehead.

The act had stirred the sleeping beauty from her slumber and the blonde rubbed her bleary eyes as she woke.

Hanna: "Spence?Mmh...what time is it?"

Spencer: "It's almost eight thirty.."

Hanna: "God! It's Saturday. ..why are you up this early?"

Spencer: "I have some errands to run in Philly...I'll be back this afternoon.."

Hanna pouted adorably and began playing with the collar of Spencer's shirt.

Hanna: "You're going to be gone all day... I wanted to spend the day with you... in bed..."

Spencer chuckled lightly causing a warm arousal to stir in the blonde.

Spencer: "While I'd love to stay and worship your body all day baby...I really have to go..."

Hanna: "Hurry back okay? "

Spencer: "I will...Melissa is downstairs. ..she kept some breakfast aside for you...if you need anything she'll be around..."

Hanna rolled her eyes and sarcastically quipped

Hanna: "Yay...I get to spend the whole day with Melissa..."

Spencer: "She's not that bad..."

Hanna: "We have nothing to talk about!"

Spencer: "Well...you can find something...ask her about school, hockey...boys...it's like talking to an older version of me..."

Hanna: "Well...then I'm sure I can entertain myself..."

Spencer: "Excellent...see you later babe..."

Spencer placed a final kiss to the blonde's forehead before exiting her bedroom and making her way downstairs. The youngest Hastings nodded in greeting at her sister as she drove out of the Hastings Mansion, her short journey to train station underway.

Once purchasing a ticket and boarding the 9 am train Spencer reached the city faster than anticipated. Leaving the train station she headed to her destination, a little bistro not far from the tracks. As she rounded the corner she smiled as she caught sight of her day's companion waiving at her.

Mona: "Spencer!Hey! Glad you could make it!"

After ordering a coffee from a passing waitress Spencer took her seat opposite Mona and waited for the shorter girl to start. A beat passed and nothing happened.

Spencer: "Come on Mona...you called me here...so you better give me a good reason why I'm not spending the day with Hanna. .."

Mona shrugged and spoke hesitantly.

Mona: "Hanna is why I called you here..."

A chill ram through Spencer, worry for the pregnant blonde resting in her bedroom filled her completely.

Spencer: "Is she in danger? Do you know something? Mona if you know something and don't tell me I swear I'll..."

Mona: "Woah...hold your threats...it's nothing like that...it's just...what happened to Hanna got me thinking and she was lucky that you were there that night...I like to think that you'd be there to save me of the same thing happened..."

Spencer: "Mona...you know I will..."

Mona: "Yeah...I do...it's just I know you can't be everywhere...the other day I ran into Paige McCullers..."

Spencer: "That chick Ali can't stand?"

Mona: "Yeah...she told me that she thinks someone might try to harm you girls to get revenge on Ali..."

Spencer: "And we believe her because? "

Mona: "Well...I think so too.."

Spencer: "Mona...look...I know Ali has enemies..."

Mona: "Spence half this town hates her, the other half is afraid of her and Ali has it in for Hanna. .."

Spencer: "Hanna's her friend Mona...Ali wont to anything to physically harm her..."

Mona: "But what about psychologically? You and I both know that Ali was the one to encourage Hanna's purging..."

Spencer: "Well that's over Mona. ..so I don't see why we need Paige..."

Mona: "She cares about you guys and wants to see you safe..."

Spencer: "Translation. .. she cares about Emily and wants to save her from anyone that will try to harm us..."

Mona: "Spence she just wants to help...you've been your group's protector for soo long and now you have to worry about Hanna and the baby...so Paige is offering to help..."

Spencer: "I don't like this..."

Mona: "At least get to know her. .she's pretty awesome..."

Sighing in defeat the older girl pinched the bridge of her nose and bit out

Spencer: "Fine. ..I'll call her or something. .."

Mona: "No need...I invited her to join us...there she is now..."

Spencer gave the shorter girl a slight glare before putting on the signature Hastings smile and greeted the new arrival.

Spencer: "Hey Paige..."

Paige: "Hi..."

The three girls sat around the table sipping their drinks silently, eventually Spencer got annoyed with the silence and spoke

Spencer: "So...uh...Mona told me about your theory. .."

Paige: "Uuhm...yeah...it's just Ali..."

Spencer: "I know all about Ali and I'm sorry for what she did to you..."

Paige: "Thanks Spencer...I just don't want to see you guys get hurt...you know...because Ali pissed off the wrong person..."

Spencer: "I appreciate your concern Paige...and Thank you for caring about us...we were wrong to judge you based on Ali's word..."

Paige: "Well...Ali is pretty convincing. ..."

Spencer: "Still...I'm sorry...and for what it's worth...I think you and Em would look great together..."

Mona and Spencer chuckled at the other girl's startled expression.

Paige: "Em and I...umm...well I ...err..."

Spencer: "Relax Paige...but if you hurt Em in any way I will destroy you..."

Paige cringed at Spencer's fierce tone and knowing that the youngest Hastings will keep her word she nodded, terrified of what would happen.

Spencer extended her hand in a truce. Reluctantly Paige shook it signalling the start of their uneasy friendship as a smiling Mona looked on, thrilled that her plan was successful.

* Hastings Residence*

Hanna pranced downstairs, ready for the day and some sustenance. At the sight of the elder Hastings daughter reclining against the couch flipping through a magazine Hanna's movements stilled

 _' Okay...she's not soo scary...it's like talking to an older Spencer...I can do that...right?'_

The blonde was about to turn on her heel and flee to the comfort of Spencer's bedroom but a loud growl emanating from her stomach alerted Melissa to her presence. The other girl looked up from her magazine and smiled warmly

Melissa: "Hey Hanna...what do you want for breakfast? There's some pancakes I can reheat or I can make you an omelette?"

Breathing deeply Hanna spoke, her voice uneasy.

Hanna: "Pancakes are fine...can I have some coffee?"

Melissa: "Okay...but it's gonna be decaf because Spencer will murder me if I gave you caffeine. .."

Hanna laughed nervously and said.

Hanna: "Yeah...she can get scary sometimes..."

Melissa: "she's just protective of the people she loves..."

Hanna thought of the tall brunette wistfully as a misty expression covered her features

Hanna: "Yeah...she is..."

She was pulled out of her serene moment by the sound of crockery scraping against the table and a plate of steaming hot pancakes were placed in front of her. The intoxicating smell was accompanied by Melissa's voice

Melissa: "So...looks like you and I are spending the day together..."

Hanna's eyes widened at this and the blonde nearly choked.

Hanna: "The whole day?"

Melissa almost laughed at the younger girl's expression but instead put on a face of 'mock hurt'.

Melissa: "Hey...I'm not that bad...am I?"

Hanna, thinking she had offended her companion, immediately began to backtrack.

Hanna:"No...I didn't mean...what I was trying to..."

Melissa: "It's okay Hanna. ..I was just teasing...I know I can be a little intense..."

Hanna: "Spencer is a little intense. .."

Melissa: "No...Spencer is just tense...I swear she takes on soo much I forget that she's not even eighteen yet . .."

Hanna: "Yeah...she can be a bit much at times..."

Melissa: "It's like she wants to prove to our parents that she can do this and failing is not an option for a Hastings..."

Hanna gulped nervously and asked

Hanna: "What happens when you fail?

Melissa: "Well...you move on to the next thing that will win mum and dad's approval..."

Hanna pondered Melissa's words and slowly began to panic

 _'Is Spencer going to abandon me? when she realises this is too much will she just move on to the next thing'_

Hanna was soo wrapped up in her thoughts that she began to hyperventilate. In an instant Melissa was by her side and began coaching her through her panic attack.

Melissa: " Breathe...Hanna...in...out...in and out..."

Hanna followed the girls directions and slowly regained her composure.

Melissa: "What happened back there? "

Hanna immediately began sobbing and flung her arms around an unsuspecting Melissa

Hanna: "She's going to leave me! It's too much...she'll run...like my dad did..."

Melissa began rubbing soothing circles on the younger girl's back, calming the hysteric blonde.

Melissa: "Hanna...sweety...Spencer won't leave you...I know it in my heart. ..she's madly in love with you. ..she's so crazy about you that she's setting these conditions on herself because she knows that she can't fail you...suddenly. ..you became her entire world and if you leave her it will destroy her..."

Hanna's sobbing began to subside and the blue eyed blonde stared at the older Hastings girl.

Melissa: "I worry about her sometimes...she loves you with such an intensity that if she loses that love then we lose her..Hanna...you have all the control here...so please...please don't hurt my sister...I know that the two of us haven't always got along but I care about her... she's my baby sister for Christ's sake...I almost lost her once...so I'm begging you...please...don't break her heart..."

Melissa had began to tear up at her earnest plea to the blonde causing Hanna to face the taller girl before bringing her hand to Melissa's face wiping away the tears on the older girl's skin.

Hanna: "I promise...I love her too Melissa and I won't hurt her...I wouldn't dream of it...she's done soo much...given me soo much. ..I just...I can't be without her you know?"

Melissa smiled at Hanna's words and pulled the blonde in closet for a hug. After they broke their embrace Hanna wiped away the tears pooling in her eyes and said

Hanna: "That wasn't soo bad...I don't know what I was afraid of.."

Melissa laughed at Hanna's words and soon the two of them were clutching their stomachs, laughing like old friends.

The two girls were soon engrossed in conversation, Hanna had finished her breakfast and asked about Spencer as a child causing Melissa to break off into many a tale about 'Baby Spencer Hastings' that had Hanna in stitches.

Hanna: "You did Not do that!"

Melissa: "Well. ..She was much cuter than me and I was jealous!"

Hanna: "Melissa she was a baby! I can't believe you bit her cheek!"

Melissa: "Hey...I was a kid.. Besides she liked it...she giggled for hours..."

Hanna: "That's soo weird..."

Melissa: "Nope...that's just Spencer..."

Hanna and Melissa laughed again and almost missed the sound of the front door opening. The two girls diverted their attention to the new arrivals. Veronica Hastings and Ashley Marin were both dresses in pant suits, Ashley's grey complimenting the navy of Veronica. Both women were clearly returning from their respective offices. Ever since Hanna had fallen pregnant both women had worked their schedules around their daughters' both wanting to assist in this pregnancy in any way they could.

Melissa was touched by her mother's gesture, knowing that such sentimentality was unbecoming of a Hastings, the elder Hastings daughter watched as Veronica smiled warmly at the pregnant blonde.

 _'This baby is making us a family again. ..Hanna is slowly turning this place into a home and for that I'm grateful.'_

Hanna waived at the women in greeting while Melissa helped both women settle in. When they had arrived, Ashley Marin wore a grim expression and Veronica seemed to be comforting the other women.

Veronica: "Ashley...we'll figure it out...he's in town...you can't avoid him..."

Ashley: "He doesn't know about Han...and he might just make it worse..."

Hanna watched the two, bewildered and asked

Hanna: "What's goin on?"

Ashley turned to Veronica for support, when the Hastings Matriarch held her hand in re assurance the red bead sighed and said.

Ashley: "Hanna...your dad's in town with Kate and Isobel...he wants to see you..."

Hanna: "WHAT? WHY?"

Ashley: "Hanna calm down..."

Hanna: "Did you call him? DID you TELL him? Of course you told him! This is soo typical He only cares when there's a chance to show Kate and Isobel what a screw up I am!"

Hanna immediately began sobbing hysterically, the pain of her absentee father refreshed by the news. Melissa Hastings was by her side in an instant and though Hanna appreciated the comforting words and soothing touch of the brunette she much preferred the embrace of the girl's younger sister.

' _I need Spencer...She'd know what to do...'_

Ashley watched as the oldest Hastings Child comforted her daughter and suppressed the small lump forming in her throat.

' _They care about her...they care about my baby girl...Hanna is soo lucky...'_

Quickly drying her unshed tears Ashley spoke to her daughter

Ashley: "Han...I haven't told your father...he just called me out of the blue this morning...I won't tell him unless you want me to..."

Veronica Hastings however had taken a more clinical approach

Veronica: "Ashley...he is her father he deserves to know..."

Ashley: "I know...but this isn't something you tell someone in an email or over the phone! I know he cares about Hanna...this will hurt him just as much as it's been hurting me..."

The older Marin began to openly sob and was immediately taken in for a hug by the Hastings Matriarch.

Melissa had pondered the situation for a moment before suggesting

Melissa: "Why don't we invite him over for dinner? That way we can control the situation and break the news to him gently without public scrutiny..."

Ashley: "That sounds like a plan..."

Veronica: "It gives us the upper hand..."

While the older women were debating their options, Hanna loudly protested

Hanna: "No! He can't see me like this! He'll hate me forever!"

Melissa: "Hanna..it'll be fine...we'll get a caterer and my family will be there to act as a buffer and to diffuse the situation if it gets out of hand...relax...you have two of the best attorneys in the state of Pennsylvania in your corner, not to mention their gorgeous and talented off spring...It'll go well...I promise..."

Hanna: "Are you sure?"

Ashley: "baby girl...he needs to know..."

Hanna: "And what if he hates me? What if he doesn't accept this?"

Veronica: "Then Hanna...that's his loss..."

Hanna: "I want Spencer beside me..."

Melissa: "Well...it'll be tough getting her away from you...you know you have all of us right?"

Hanna: "I know...it's just...Spencer's...special..."

Hanna blushed as she said this causing the rest of the women to coo adorably.

Veronica: "I'm glad my baby found you Hanna..."

Veronica smiled at the blonde Marin before loudly clapping her hands together

Veronica: "So! What are we having for dinner?"

Melissa: "Well...Hanna loved that lasagne Spencer made..."

Hanna: "She's in Philly and won't be back in time to make it..."

Veronica: "Well...we can order something from the Apple Rose Grille?"

Hanna: "...I'm cool with that..."

Veronica: "Excellent...I'll place the order..."

Melissa: "I'll call dad and Spencer and let them know we're having guests over..."

Ashley: "I'll call Tom and Isobel and invite them over..."

Hanna: "and I'll just sit here..Supervising.."

The other three women laughed as they pulled out their mobile phones and placed their relevant phone calls.

 _*Later that Night- Hastings Mansion*_

Spencer and Peter had arrived around the same time, the Hastings Patriarch was just hanging up his coat when his youngest came through the door. While the two of them had retreated to their rooms to get ready for dinner, Melissa, Veronica and Ashley set the table and began heating up the food. Hanna, who was munching away on a carrot stick folded napkins and helped set the cutlery for the evening.

Peter Hastings wore a sharp black suit and pressed navy shirt he chose to forego the tie, the Hastings Patriarch feeling no need to assert his already present power in the situation and his wife complimented him, her hair in a pulled back in an elegant chignon bun and dressed a midnight blue floor length dress which she accessorised with a stunning diamond necklace and earring set that Hanna was sure was a family heirloom. Blue seemed to be the family colour for the evening because Melissa had on a royal blue knee length cocktail dress with light silver embroidery which she paired with a rather chunky diamond bracelet which clearly cost a small fortune.

' _In comparison, mum and I look really under dressed...sure mum looks like a total knock out in her plum slim cut floor length dress and diamond earrings but the Hastings scream 'old money'...'_

Soon the heady aromas of the spread Veronica ordered from the Grille began wafting through the house and as the scent permeated the air, Hanna became more nervous

' _What if he asks me to get rid of it? What if he hates me? What if he wants nothing to do with my baby?'_

Hanna was pulled out of her nervous fretting by soft kiss placed on her bare shoulder. The blonde had changed into a shoulder baring mauve halter style knee length dress with slight embellishment and minimal makeup. The girl was clearly trying to impress her absentee father with her attire and the gentle kiss placed on her exposed shoulder relaxed her immensely. Sighing in content, Hanna turned slightly and laughed when she saw what Spencer was wearing.

The older girl had on a pair of black skinny jeans, an un-tucked crisp navy blue dress shirt. She paired the outfit with her black converse sneakers and finished off the look with a loose tie and her black square rimmed glasses that Hanna hadn't seen in years, the youngest Hastings was deliberately underdressed to make Hanna feel less out of place and the pregnant blonde smiled at the girl's thoughtfulness.

Hanna: "Spence...you look like a dork..."

Spencer: "Why thank you Love..."

Hanna: "Seriously...go change..."

Spencer: "Can't...I'm meeting your dad tonight...so I plan on playing the role of 'entitled hipster that knocked up his little girl'"

Hanna chuckled at this and said

Hanna: "Spence...You do know you can't get me pregnant..."

Spencer: "Yeah...but that's my kid in there...so..."

Hanna: "You're a dork...but I love you..."

Spencer: "I love you too Han...tonight will be fine baby..."

The brunette pulled her pregnant blonde girl friend in for a hug. Hanna was soo lost in Spencer's embrace that she completely missed the sound of the doorbell. It seemed like she wasn't the only one because Melissa, Veronica, Peter and Spencer hadn't seemed to have noticed it either because none of them had moved to answer it.

Ashley: "Umm...so is no one going to get the door?"

The Hastings all stopped what they were doing and looked at each other.

Peter: "I completely forgot we had a door bell..."

Veronica: "No one's used that thing in years..."

The four of them shared a look before bursting into a bout of contagious laughter.

Hanna: "What's soo funny?"

Spencer: "There's this running joke in my family...goes back to my great grandfather's time...see old great grand pappy Hastings had a doorman..."

Melissa immediately chimed in

Melissa: "As is the norm on the Upper East side and the Hamptons...but grandpa couldn't take it..."

Peter: "My father thought it ridiculous that someone had to stand by the door all day so when he moved to Rosewood after marrying my mother he installed a doorbell just to piss off my grandfather..."

Veronica: "He only ever used the doorbell when Peter's grandfather came to visit, to prove that people were capable of answering their own doors, the rest of the year he disconnected the thing and told people to enter through the back entrance and thus the tradition of never using the front door was born..."

Spencer winked at Hanna

Spencer: "Told you I come from a 'traditional' family..."

Hanna: "You're a dork...So how come the door bell works Mrs Hastings?"

Veronica: "Well...Peter reconnected it two years ago before Spencer's grandfather passed and has maintained it ever since..."

Peter: "It reminds me of my dad...and the stubbornness of a Hastings..."

Melissa: "Well...Dad... You should tell Hanna the story about the family crest while Mrs Marin and I get the door..."

The two ladies had left the dining area and made their way to the entrance

Hanna: "So...you guys have a family crest?"

Veronica: "Yes... a golden griffin standing proud on a crossed shield of Azure and white with some vine detail around the twin swords beside it... its emblazoned on every piece of cutlery and crockery in here plus we all wear some form of jewellery emblazoned with it...There was a bronze plaque hanging above the fire place but when one of the swords got loose and nearly fell on Melissa when she was a baby we took it down and hung it in the dining room since we never eat in there..."

Hanna: "Swords? Plaque? How rich are you guys?"

Peter: "Oh yes... So it was in 1864... and a The Hastings had just moved to the USA from northern England...Leaving their title behind and arriving with almost nothing, slowly they built themselves up and eventually owned some of the milling companies and portions of the rail road's back then...but few of them had made their money during the oil and gold rush before moving into real estate and eventually law..."

Spencer: "Long story short...Han, our baby will be well taken care of..."

Hanna: "That explains the blue..."

Hanna studied the three Hastings before her and smiled when she caught sight of their family crest of their respective pieces of Jewellery, Peter wore a garish looking silver ring on the index finger of his right hand upon which Hanna could make out the azure of the lapis lazuli stone and the silver griffin emblazoned on it, Veronica had on a smaller more dainty version of the same ring and both husband and wife wore their pieces on the same finger. She had noticed that Melissa was wearing a simple gold chain with the pendant marked clearly by their family crest. Hanna stared at Spencer and tried to figure out on which piece of jewellery worn by the youngest Hastings the family crest was hid.

Spencer: "There's two... The Cartier watch I wear everyday...its engraved on the back with our family words _"_ _Làidire còmhla_ _"_ which means 'stronger together' in Gaelic...the other..."

The girl held up her right hand and Hanna saw on the middle finger of the girl's right hand, a plain platinum band adorned simply with a small, deep blue sapphire

Spencer: "is engraved on the inside of this...it belonged to my great grandmother..."

Spencer placed a chaste kiss to Hanna's temple causing Peter and Veronica Hastings to smile at their youngest and her pregnant girlfriend. The tender moment was interrupted as Tom Marin entered the dining hall. The man had on a black three piece suit and charcoal grey shirt clearly he was dressed to assert his power during the dinner. His new wife and daughter complimented his 'power dressing' with Isobel wearing a strapless emerald green dress paired with minimal jewellery and make up while Kate favoured a deep pink collared dress with ruffles and feathers that made Hanna snicker.

Spencer looked at the other women in the room and muttered

Spencer: "only woman wearing pants...should've worn a dress..."

Hanna kissed the shell of Spencer's ear and whispered

Hanna: "feeling under dressed my love?"

Spencer: "Kinda...we're just having dinner at my house but everyone's dressed like we're meeting the queen..."

Hanna: "Well Kate acts like a spoilt princess so..."

Melissa walked over to them and joined in

Melissa: "I know that girl..."

Spencer: "maybe from the club?"

Melissa: "no...not the country club...I would've seen her often..."

Hanna: "That tacky pink dress makes her pretty memorable..."

Melissa laughed and quipped

Melissa: "it does...but that's not it Han..."

Soon dinner was served and everyone took their seats around the table. Hanna noticed how proper the Hastings were about these things but the smile on Veronica Hastings face clearly told her that their positions were strategically chosen to intimidate their guests. At the large rectangular dining table, Peter sat at the head and his wife took her traditional seat directly opposite him on the other end. Spencer, being the second heir sat to the left of her father besides Isobel Marin while Melissa, as the eldest daughter and first heir sat on his right. Hanna sat between Melissa and her mother who was seated on Veronica's left, while Tom Marin, as their chief guest sat on the hostesses' right leaving Kate and Isobel seated directly opposite Hanna and her mother. Hanna turned her head slightly and looked up at the wall behind her, and smirked when she saw the Hastings' family crest regally overlooking the dining table. The pregnant blonde smiled when she noticed that she and Ashley were seated directly underneath the bronze plaque, showing to their guests that they were now members of the Hastings Family.

' _They sure know how to intimidate people...I wonder if those swords are still sharp...'_

Melissa leaned in and spoke, indicating that the blond had spoken of the swords a little loudly

Melissa: "They're still sharp...they get sent for a cleaning every year...Spencer and I took fencing when we were younger and we used to practice with them...notice we placed Spencer away from any weapons..."

Hanna: "Because you're afraid Spencer might kill my dad if he upsets me?"

Melissa: "Yup...my parents may be amazing at their jobs but I don't think they'll be able to save her if she does kill your father..."

Hanna laughed as the hired wait-staff brought out the first course. Soon dinner had progressed with small conversation being made across the table.

Isobel: "When Tom had told me that we're having dinner with the Hastings I knew we had to dress to impress..."

Veronica: "Well you and Kate look stunning..."

Spencer: "Besides...you gave us an excuse to use the dining room..."

Hanna watched as the two of them charmed Isobel and Kate effortlessly, moulding them to their will.

Peter: "So...Tom...How's..err..."

He quickly looked at Ashley Marin who filled in for him

Ashley: "Tom is a CEO of a multi-national company..."

The Hastings Patriarch nodded at the women thanking her for her input. Hanna knew that Peter was aware of her father's profession but again it was all strategic, by pretending to be unaware of Tom Marin's position the Hastings created the impression that no matter how high the man climbed he was still insignificant to them.

Peter: "That's nice...so How's business?"

Tom Marin began talking about business, his tone clearly trying to impress the elder Hastings and their young heirs. Soon talk of business turned to talk of personal achievements and Tom boasted about Kate and Isobel to anyone that would lend him an ear.

Tom: "Isobel is launching her own line of crockery this fall...part of her 'lifestyle' collection..."

Isobel: "Oh you have to see it Veronica...although it probably pales in comparison to your fine china..."

Veronica Hastings sipped at her wine and added dryly

Veronica: "Yes...I'm sure it looks lovely, but all our crockery and cutlery is custom made..."

Isobel, Kate and Hanna looked down at their plates, forks and knives and Hanna couldn't help but giggle when she had seen the Hastings crest emblazoned on everything. She looked up and Veronica and smiled as the Hastings Matriarch winked at her playfully.

Kate: "Wow...when Dad told me your family was powerful I never believed it...you guys seem so simple..."

Spencer: "Trust me...we're anything but simple..."

Kate ignored Spencer's comment and continued

Kate: "...but I know how it must have been like growing up...Cotillion, horse back riding, dinners and tennis matches at the club..."

Spencer: "We have been known to play a mean game of polo..."

Melissa: "...though it has been a while since I played croquet..."

Ashley looked at Hanna and mouthed _'Are they Serious?'_

Hanna merely shrugged in response, having no clue as to whether Spencer and Melissa were serious or were just messing with Kate.

' _They're probably serious I mean look at all those medals and trophies in Spencer's room...'_

Kate: "...what I mean is...I've had equestrian training..."

Tom: "Oh Yes...Kate is the best in her division, I've been to many of her showings...she rides beautifully..."

Melissa and Spencer had noticed Hanna's face fall at her father's words

' _He could never make it to any of my recitals or school plays but he has time to watch Kate prance around on a pony...unbelievable!'_

Melissa immediately pulled Hanna from her solemn state when she addressed Kate.

Melissa: "That's it! That's how I know you!"

Kate: "huh?"

Melissa: "Shikomoko Horse Ranch...Summer of 2006...I was a junior counsellor then...Kate here was in my bunk..."

Isobel: "Oh...how lovely..."

Isobel and Kate both wore strained expressions as they resumed their dinner quietly, sensing their discomfort Hanna heard her mother whisper to Veronica and nearly laughed at the response from the older Hastings

Ashley: "What happened in 2006?"

Veronica: "It's hilarious...I'll tell you later..."

Dinner continued quietly and Hanna was almost bursting by the time dessert rolled round.

A decadent dark chocolate ice cream with fresh raspberries and a warm berry sauce complimented their dinner nicely and once the remnants of their excellent dinner was cleared away, Peter Hasting cleared his throat.

Peter: "Right...now...on to tonight's business...Tom, Isobel, Kate...I hope you enjoyed dinner, but unfortunately that was merely a ruse to bring you over..."

Veronica: "We have some joyous news to share with you and would appreciate it if you join us in celebrating this happy occasion..."

Hanna could tell by their respective tones of voice that they were delicately giving her father an ultimatum _'Accept what's about to come or get out...'_

Tom: "Well..I was wondering why I was having a family dinner with Hanna's friend and her family...but enlighten me...what are we celebrating?"

Hanna watched as her father tried and failed to regain control over the conversation and caught Peter Hastings' gaze from the top of the table. The older man nodded at Hanna, reassuring the young blonde that it was safe and that no matter what happened he would protect her.

Building up her courage, Hanna closed her eyes for a second to compose herself. When she opened her eyes she locked eyes with Spencer, blue met hazel and the brunette nodded at her reassuringly. Hanna felt her mother grip her hand and she gulped softly before speaking.

Hanna: "I'm...I'm pregnant..."

A beat passed and silence fell across the table. Ashley and Melissa stared at Kate and Isobel, intimidating them into silence while Peter and Hanna had kept their gaze on Tom. Hanna's father suddenly became red with anger and bellowed

Tom: "YOU'RE WHAT!"

Ashley: "Tom...calm down..."

Tom: "DON'T...DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!"

Isobel: "Honey...please..."

Ashley and Isobel may have hated each other but for once they put up a united front, Ashley out of concern for her baby girl while Isobel had done so out of fear of the Hastings's power.

Tom: "This stupid Slut goes and gets herself knocked up and you expect me TO BE CALM?"

Tom was talking to Isobel and Ashley and was gesturing towards Hanna in disgust. The pregnant blonde had tears falling freely down her face and was pulled into a soothing hug by Melissa.

A soft growl emanating from the youngest Hastings caused Tom Marin's anger to dissipate.

Spencer: "Get out..."

Tom stared at his daughter's friend, he had watched Spencer grow up and knew the girl to be polite and well mannered so her murderous tone surprised him.

Tom: "Excuse me?"

Spencer: "Get...out...if you can't respect the women I love...then get out..."

Tom : "The women you love? You can't honestly have feelings for that mistake?!"

Tom had scoffed out his reply but the murderous looks Peter and Veronica were sending him caused him to gulp in fear.

Spencer: "Leave now with your dignity, before I throw you out Tom..."

Tom: "How dare you talk to me like that!"

Spencer: "It's my house...I'll do as I please...you're just guests... now apologise to the mother of my child or get out of my house..."

Tom: "What the hell is going on here?!"

Peter: "You're going to be a grandfather Tom and currently you're upsetting the mother of my grandchild...now...apologise to Hanna and join us in our celebration or leave my family, leave Rosewood and never return..."

Tom: "your family? YOUR FAMILY?"

Peter: "Yes, Tom...Hanna and Ashley are now a part of MY family, so you will show them respect when you are under MY roof..."

Tom: "This is absurd! You can't condone this Peter!"

Peter: "Like Spencer said...it's MY house...I'll do as I please... now apologise to Hanna..."

Tom: "There's no way in HELL that I'm apologising to that piece of trash!"

Peter: "Good bye Tom...you know where the door is..."

Furious and completely humiliated, Tom Marin stormed out. Kate and Isobel had mumbled their goodbyes and Isobel had whispered a small _'congratulations'_ to Hanna before they left.

Everyone was still seated around the dinner table as the wait-staff brought out gleaming silver coffee and tea pots. A waiter had placed a hot chocolate in front of Hanna while what remained of the table served themselves their preferred hot beverage.

Peter Hastings had stood up and walked over to the sobbing blonde, he placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder and spoke, his voice even and warm

Peter: " Hanna...I want you to know something...I know you're not mine by blood...but you're like a daughter to me...ever since Spencer embraced you as her life partner, you've brought laughter warmth and happiness into my home and for that I am grateful...you gave me my daughter back Hanna...I know I can't replace your father but...know that I'm here for you and your baby, you're my daughter Hanna and my grandchild will be so loved..."

Ashley, Veronica and Melissa began to tear up at his words and Hanna immediately leapt up from her seat and engulfed the Hastings Patriarch in a tight hug.

Spencer wiped her tears and spoke before walking over to join Hanna and her father in their embrace.

Spencer: "Thanks dad..."

Eventually the entire table had joined in on the hug and Hanna had never felt such warmth and love than she had surrounded by her family.


	10. Chapter 9

**Authors Note (A/N):** We wrote this in a bit of a rush so please excuse the errors. But the Chapter is kinda long so we hope that it makes up for our long absence

 **NC-18 WARNING**

 **This chapter contains scenes depicting acts of explicit sexual nature so reader discretion is advised. The scene is in bold and marked off with a warning so feel free to skip it if it makes you uncomfortable.**

Chapter 9: The Best Laid Plans

 _*Two Months Later- Rosewood High School*_

 _Alison's POV_

Watching Hanna and Spencer cosy up to one another all day has been infuriating. Hanna was plastered to the brunette's side, touching her arm and kissing her cheek every chance she got and it took every ounce of self restraint Alison possessed to not bitch slap the other blonde. More nauseating than their obscenely adorable PDA were those loving looks they cast at each other when they though Emily, Aria and Alison weren't looking.

' _ugh! I can't take it! What does Hefty have a magical vagina that she's got Spencer soo pussy whipped? I bet I'm better in the sack...one night in my bed and Spencer will only have eyes for me...I need to break them up and fast...Spencer proved that she won't be the one calling it quits so that leaves Hanna...I need to make sure that hefty bitch breaks Spencer's heart...but who in their right mind dumps a Hastings? They're perfect...well It's going to be tough but I need to make Hanna hate Spencer and once I save my darling from that gold digging bitch's clutches, I'll pick up the pieces and make her forget all about Hanna and her future spawn...'_

The new couple were standing by Hanna's locker, about to lean in for a kiss when an evil smirk grazed Alison's features, a diabolical plan forming in her warped mind.

Alison: "Spencer!"

The queen bee had yelled from across the hallway, startling the couple and forcing them apart. Alison made her way over to them with a small smile but once she approached the girls she had expertly masked her expression with a concerned frown. Emily and Aria had also walked over to their friends and the four of them stood diligently as they waited for Alison to join them.

Alison: "Spencer! Thank God I found you!"

Alison rushed into Spencer, threw her arms around the bewildered and uncomfortable brunette, and hugged her, now awkward friend, fiercely.

Spencer: "Ummm... hey...Ali...we saw each other this morning..."

Alison merely tightened her grip on Spencer in response, and judging by Hanna's disapproving glare her aim of annoying the other blonde was working.

' _That's right hefty...she what she looks like with a REAL woman in her arms...'_

Hanna cleared her throat gruffly and bit out

Hanna: "What do you want Ali?"

Alison heard a soft snicker which she assumed came from Aria before the concerned voice of Emily Fields filled the air.

Emily: "Ali what's wrong?"

Alison pulled out some fake tears and sniffed loudly before pulling away from Spencer.

Alison: "...I'm going to fail the bio test tomorrow!"

Aria had sighed softly as she mused

Aria: "I forgot that your class hadn't taken the test yet..."

Hanna piped up reassuringly

Hanna: "Ali...it's going to be fine...you'll pass..."

Their words played in the background as Alison whined loudly

Alison: "I need to...my dad said if I don't pass this test then he won't take me with them to New York next week!"

Alison's outburst was mirrored by the shocked voice of Hanna

Hanna: "But you have those tickets to fashion week! Ali...you have to pass!"

Emily pulled Alison out of Spencer's arms and hugged her girlfriend, an action which caused a small rush of anger to stir within Alison.

Emily: "I would love to help you study Ali but Aria and I have that project we need to finish for chem class..."

Aria: "Yeah...seems like everything is due tomorrow...it's like no one wants to have anything due before the mid-term break!"

Alison subtly pushed herself out of Emily's embrace and spoke to her friends, her gaze mainly on Spencer

Alison: "I know! I was soo busy finishing up my English essay that I spaced on the bio test... Spencer will you please help me study?"

Spencer looked at her girlfriend for permission, an action Alison would have found adorable if it wasn't Hanna that Spencer was silently conversing with. Hanna on the other hand had simply exclaimed

Hanna: "Of course she'll help you! Spencer, Tonight you're going to tutor Ali and make sure she passes that test..."

Spencer stared at her girlfriend curiously. The brunette was clearly uncertain about abandoning Hanna the night before a big test

Spencer: "Umm...babe...you're writing that test tomorrow as well...I thought we could do some last minute revision..."

Hanna: "Spencie...Alison needs you more than I do... besides you have been helping study all week for this test... So I'm going shopping with Mona and tonight I'm just going to do some light revision before bed...So now your evening is free and you're going to help Ali study..."

Alison smirked at Hanna's naiveté, the blonde was practically ordering her girlfriend into Alison's awaiting arms and the queen bee couldn't have been more thrilled.

' _That's right Han...just give me Spencer...you don't deserve her...'_

Spencer: " Hanna..."

The brunette addressed her girlfriend once more, her voice uncertain but all it took was one adorable smile and a soft plea from Hanna to get the girl to reconsider

Hanna: "For me babe?"

Alison watched as the brunette contemplated the situation.

Spencer: "Fine...Ali what time should I meet you?"

Alison: "THANK YOU!"

The blonde once again threw her arms around an uncomfortable Spencer

Alison: "After school? My place? I'll make you dinner as a thank you..."

Spencer: "Okay Ali..."

The bell rang signalling the start of their next class and Alison smiled as she watched the object of her affection walk away.

' _Soon my love...you might hate me for doing this..but it's the only way we'll be together...'_

 _*Same Day- Afternoon- Rosewood Mall*_

Shopping bags adorned their arms but didn't weigh them down. Mona and Hanna strutted around Rosewood mall like they owned the place, the two fashionistas at home in their natural habitat.

Eventually satisfied with their day's horde, Mona and Hanna sat down in the food court enjoying some much needed 'fro-yo' and caught up on their gossip

Mona: "Sooo? Where's the other half of Spanna tonight?"

Hanna: "Spanna?"

Mona: "Yeah...Spencer...Hanna...Spanna...so where is she?"

Hanna: "Oh...She's helping Alison study for that bio test we have tomorrow..."

Mona: "mmmh...and why aren't you studying missy?"

Hanna: "Well my incredibly smart girlfriend has been tutoring me all week..."

Mona: "Must be nice to have a nerd as arm candy..."

Hanna: "it is...but I told her that I needed a break tonight..."

Mona: "If I had Spencer as a study buddy I'll play dumb for the rest of my life..."

Hanna: "Mona!"

Mona: "What? So why is your GF helping Ali?"

Hanna: "Well Ali needs to pass because if she doesn't her dad won't take her to New York..."

Mona: "But she has those tickets to fashion week!"

Hanna: "I know! That's why I offered for Spencer to tutor her..."

Mona: "Wow...so you basically offered up your girl like a human sacrifice all in the name of fashion? Hanna...What have you done?"

Hanna: "My friend was in a crisis so I offered to help her out..."

Mona: "By pimping out your girl friend's brain?"

Hanna: "well...when you put it that way... but it's fine...Spencer won't do anything...she even asked my permission before agreeing to tutor Alison..."

Mona: "Oh honey...it's not Spencer I'm worried about...that girl is soo whipped for you..."

Hanna: "yeah...she is..."

Hanna blushed as she remembered how intimate Spencer and her had become over the past few months, after that night in the brunette's bedroom, Spencer had taken their intimacy to the next level, joining and pleasuring Hanna in the shower many a-times when the two girls were not making love on their beds of either of their family couches.

Mona: "Hanna...earth to Hanna?"

Mona's voice pulled her out of her day dream causing Hanna to turn an even deeper shade of red.

Mona: "Where'd you go Han? Where you thinking of all the naughty thinks Spencer could be doing to you?"

Hanna moaned softly and bit her lip

Hanna: "mmmh...she's just soo good with her fingers..."

Her words caused a gasp of shock to leave the young Hawaiian

Mona: "Wait! You two..."

Hanna smiled coyly at her friend and nodded

Hanna: "Yup..."

Mona squealed and began pestering her with questions

Mona: "And? How was it?"

Hanna sighed contently as she spoke

Hanna: "Perfect...she was amazing...her fingers, my God...and her tongue...mmmh..."

Mona: "Well...you're dating a Hastings so naturally your sex life is beyond amazing...damn, they really are the best at everything..."

Hanna: "they kinda are...everyone thinks they're this cold and distant snobbish family...but they are warm and sweet when you get to know them..."

Mona: "So she's a total dominant in bed?"

Hanna: "no...not really...Mona...it's weird...she's in control but I have all the power...when we're together she looks at me like I hung the moon and stars..."

Mona: "I'm happy for you Han...but do this for me...entice her, marry her... divorce her right away...then give me half!"

Hanna barked out a laugh before adding

Hanna: "No Way Mon..Spencer's mine and I am hers...there's no way I'm letting her go..."

Mona: "You really love her huh?"

Hanna: "She's amazing...and so patient with me..."

Mona: "I bet you have her curling her toes and screaming your name every night...god she's soo pussy whipped for you its ridiculous..."

Hanna mumbled something which caused Mona to nearly choke on her frozen yoghurt

Mona: "What?"

Hanna: "I haven't...I haven't _had_ her like that..."

Mona: "I know what you said Han...I heard you the first time...so you are you saying Spencer has made love to you but you haven't returned the favour?"

Hanna silently nodded

Mona: "And...she's okay with this? Like...how is she?"

Hanna: "She told me she'll wait for me...Mona it's the worst feeling in the world when she pulls away after we... _you know_...so she can get her release...She can have anyone she wants and It's not fair to her... I want to pleasure her like how she pleasures me...but I just can't..."

Mona: "Is it because of what happened?"

Hanna: "yes...every time I get close to returning the favour I remember what that bastard did to me...he just took his pleasure by stealing my virtue and I start to hyper ventilate...it's like I'm back there in that Alley..."

Mona: "Oh Honey..."

Mona immediately pulled her blonde friend in for a tight hug.

Mona: "Sweety...Spencer will never hurt you...you know that right?"

Hanna: "I know...it's just...the thought of somebody being pleasured like that by my body just reminds me of what he did to me...he ruined my life Mona...Every time I try I just get soo caught up those memories that I can't tell what's real and what isn't...I hurt Spencer twice now.."

Mona: "You become violent during your...ehm...err... _episodes_ ?"

Hanna: "I don't mean to...but I snap out of it quickly...I pushed Spencer pretty hard a couple of times in that state...one time while we were on my mother's couch I pushed her with such force that she nearly crack her head open on our coffee table..."

Mona: "Hanna...Spencer loves you...she knows that you don't intentionally hurt her..."

Hanna: "I know Mon...she's been so sweet and understanding and _perfect_...I'm her girlfriend...I basically have one job...keep her warm and satisfied but I can't even do that!"

Mona: "Hanna...firstly, you know that's not all that girlfriends are for right? And Second...you know Spencer doesn't care about that stuff..."

Hanna: "It's just...I want to get over this...I want more than anything to hear her moan my name, to watch her lose control and know that I did that to her..."

Mona: "and you will...one day..."

Hanna: "but I want it to be soon..."

Mona: "Hanna...Spencer won't leave you over something like this...maybe you should see a therapist?"

Hanna: "I have been going for counselling sessions at the hospital...my doctor says that what I'm feeling is pretty normal and that I shouldn't pressure myself...the moment will come naturally..."

Mona: "Well...there you go...Have patience Han...one day, when Spencer becomes really selfish in bed... you'll look back at this and wish Spencer was tired of your body..."

Hanna: "Mona!"

Mona: "I'm just saying... some couples have worse problems...now...we have one more stop to make before we leave..."

Hanna: "I thought we were done for the day?"

Mona: "Nope...I'm taking you lingerie shopping..."

Hanna: "Mona...no..."

Mona: "What? If you're unable to _put out_ for the girl you might as well give Spencer something to drool over...besides, soon your boobs are going to be huge...you need to take advantage of this pregnancy Han...so we're going shopping and you should pick up something slutty..."

Hanna: "Mona!please..."

Mona: "Unless you want to go to victoria's secret with your mother and have her pick out something Spencer will pull off you with her teeth?"

Hanna groaned in frustration

Hanna: "You're right! I'm coming...but we need to by an assortment of sizes...soon I won't be able to fit my usual cup size..."

Mona: "Let's go then! Spencer can thank me later..."

Hanna laughed and looped her arm around her best friend and together they headed off.

 _*Same Day- Afternoon- Dilaurentis House*_

Alison and Spencer lounged on the blonde's bed, text books strewn across the comforter as the brunette tutored the queen bee. The blonde practically drooled when the older brunette had shown up at her house with her black square rimmed glasses.

' _God...she's soo Hot! Like in a nerdy- hipster kind of way...and she's soo cute when she's passionate about nerdy stuff like this...it's like she enjoys being smarter than everyone else...'_

Spencer: "Ali? Alison...you need to pay attention..."

Alison mumbled out an apology

Alison: "Sorry Spence...it's just...this stuff's confusing and you're going really fast..."

Spencer: "I'm sorry...let me start over...I'll go over the steps of cellular mitosis more slowly this time...pay attention okay?"

Alison: "yes...thanks for this Spence..."

Spencer immediately began talking about Cellular division and how the process starts at interphase eventually ends with Cytokinesis

' _Ugh...this is soo boring! Lucky I studied for this test days ago...I just love looking at her...she's soo adorable when she gets all nerdy...She's having a nerd-gasm right now so time to put the plan in motion.'_

Alison: "Umm...Spence? Sorry to interrupt but I'm kinda thirsty..."

Spencer: "Okay...we can take a short break..."

Alison: "I'm getting a soda...Do you want anything?"

Spencer: "Some water will be fine..."

Alison smirked at this and added

Alison: "Okay...I'll be right back..."

The blond traipsed downstairs to her kitchen, she pulled out a chilled can of coke from the fridge for herself before extracting the carafe of ice water from the fridge. She pulled a glass off the nearby dish rack and filled half of it with tap water and the other half with ice water. Looking around for witnesses, Alison smiled when she realised that she wasn't going to get caught. Quickly she pulled out a small zip-lock packet filled with a white powder from her pocket and dropped all of the tiny packet's contents into Spencer's drink. She then grabbed a stirrer from her kitchen drawer and stirred the concoction quickly dissolving the drug into Spencer's beverage. Once the water had returned to its clear, see-through state Alison smiled and put her can and the glass on a small kitchen tray, closed the fridge, threw the packet away and headed back upstairs with their drinks

' _You're going to enjoy tonight baby...I have it all planned...by tomorrow morning you'll forget all about Hanna once you've had a taste of me...Sorry I had to drug you...but you wouldn't agree otherwise...I had to kiss Jason's loser friend Derrick to get the Rohypnol but it was worth it..."_

Alison returned to the room and offered the drink to her friend and watched as the brunette slowly sipped her water. The brunette was reclining against Alison's head board with the blond seated beside her. Alison smiled as the glass slowly emptied, Spencer was so focused on organising the next set of notes they were going to review that she hadn't noticed that Alison barely touched her can of coke. They had resumed studying soon afterwards and Alison grinned as Spencer's eyes became unfocused and her words slurred slightly.

' _it's time...baby...you're in for the night of your life...'_

Alison leaned into Spencer and removed the girl's glasses, she bit her lip seductively as their breath mixed between them. Spencer was still talking when Alison leaned in and kissed the girl soundly on her lips, cutting off the brunette's slurred explanation of the development of a human foetus and the role mitosis plays. The brunette pushed the other girl off and garbled

Spencer: "Wha..wh-what...what are you doing?"

Alison smiled innocently before whispering seductively

Alison: "Learning about Human Reproduction..."

Alison then kissed a path down the column of Spencer's throat causing the brunette to moan involuntarily

Spencer: "mmmmhhh..."

But as soon as the sound left the girl's lips, it was as though realisation hit her...

Spencer: "This...this is wrong..."

Alison wriggled closer to the brunette, before pulling off her jeans and threw one leg across Spencer's waist and soon the blonde was straddling the intoxicated girl. Alison leaned in for a passionate kiss which Spencer initially shied away from but once the brunette closed her eyes, she returned the kiss with a renewed fervour.

Satisfied that the drugs had taken their desired effect, Alison broke the kiss and began kissing a path to the brunette's ear, after seductively licking the shell of the girl's ear she whispered as her nails dug into the girl's chest

Alison: "It's alright baby...you want this..."

 **(** **Mature content ahead, reader discretion is advised** **)**

 **Alison began gyrating against Spencer, moving their bodies closer with each movement causing the brunette to moan. The blond then held Spencer's hand and brought it to her soaked panties before seductively whispering**

 **Alison: "Can you feel how wet I am? It's all because of you Spence...I'm soo wet for you..."**

 **Alison then guided the brunette's fingers and began stroking her clothed sex. The brunette opened her eyes at the contact and smiled at the blonde straddling her, her chocolate orbs glazed over as she was lost in what she believed to be the embrace of a different blonde. Spencer slurred out a name that caused a white hot rage so course through Alison**

 **Spencer: "Hannnaa..."**

 **Enraged, the blonde slapped Spencer softly across the face and growled**

 **Alison: "Don't say that bitch's name!"**

 **But the brunette was too intoxicated to register Alison's words, breathing out the name of the other blonde.**

 **Spencer: "Han...Hanna..."**

' _ **Ugh! Even when I'm throwing myself at her she can't forget about that whale...I need to fix that ASAP...'**_

 **Alison: "Mmmhh...you're wearing too many clothes babe..."**

 **Quickly Alison took off Spencer's glasses and pulled the girl's T-shirt over her head leaving the brunette clad in only a plain black bra and her jeans. Alison, on the other hand still had her top on but was bare below the waist with the exception of her panties.**

 **Sitting up on the brunette, Alison admired the body below her.**

' _ **mmmmh...those abs...she's perfect...'**_

 **Alison slowly scratched her manicured fingers down Spencer's abdomen, leaving hungry red marks across the ridges of the girl's semi defined six pack. Spencer hummed in appreciation and sat up, jostling Alison slightly as she latched her lips onto Alison's pulse point and sucked roughly**

 **Alison: "mmm...harder Spence..."**

 **Once again Alison, guided Spencer's hands up through her shirt and allowed the brunette to tease her mounds through her bra. Soon Alison tossed the shirt over her head and snapped her bra open, freeing her mounds for the brunette to play with. Immediately the brunette latched onto an exposed nipple and began sucking gently causing the bud to stiffen**

' _ **you lucky bitch Hanna...you lucky lucky bitch! This feels amazing...if this is what the foreplay is like I can't wait for the real thing!'**_

 **Alison: "oooh...baby..."**

 **Spencer moaned slightly as Alison bucked against her.**

 **Spencer: "mmmh...Han..."**

 **At the mention of the other girl, Alison dug her nails into Spencer's back and ran them along the contours of the brunette's shoulders causing the brunette to gasp in pain as she drew blood. Alison paid no attention to this and bit hard into the girl's shoulder before whispering seductively**

 **Alison: "fuck me Spencer..."**

 **(** **End of Mature content** **)**

Dazed and definitely high, the brunette roughly kissed the column of the blonde's throat before moving down to the valley of her cleavage, Spencer's hands firmly on Alison's waist as the brunette kissed the valley between her perky mounds causing Alison to moan loudly

Alison: "Plleaassee..."

' _It's Happening! It's finally happening! It's finally my turn...I've watched Spencer fuck everything in sight for the past two years and now I get my turn! '_

The blonde mentally and prematurely congratulated herself at the success of her plan but the sound of a voice from downstairs made her blood run cold

Emily: "Alison?"

' _Shit! What is Emily doing here? Why the hell did I tell her where the spare key was? She can't see this! One look at Spencer and Emily will know that the girl is drugged...Shit, shit, Shit! What am I going to do? Think Ali...THINK"_

The sound of footsteps rushing up the stairs caused the blonde to panic. Acting quickly she grabbed the brunette by her neck and leaned back quickly, pulling and then flipping the intoxicated girl atop of her as her back hit the soft comforter.

' _I'm sorry Spencie...our time was interrupted...next time baby...I promise I'll rock your world...'_

The footsteps got closer and as soon as she heard the door handle begin to turn, Alison started to violently wiggle and thrash around under Spencer, putting on a show for the sudden audience that walked through her bedroom door.

 _*Afternoon- outside the Dilaurentis House*_

Emily Fields and Aria Montgomery walked the short distance from the swimmer's house to Alison's, both girl's had the intention of helping their blond friend study for this bio test that she had been stressing over. Once they entered the Dilaurentis property Aria spoke

Aria: "I don't see Spencer's car..."

Emily: "They're neighbours Ar...Spencer probably dropped her car off at her house and walked to Alison's..."

Aria: "Yeah...let's go in..."

Immediately locating the hide-a-key under a small flower pot, Emily let herself and Aria into the Dilaurentis house. An eerie silence greeted them and instantly Aria could sense that something was wrong.

Aria: "It's quiet..."

Emily: "Yeah...Ali's parents took Jason to rehab so she's alone tonight..."

Before Aria could respond a sound filtered down from Alison's bedroom, what sounded like an earnest plea causing Emily and Aria to stare at each other in confusion

Alison: "Plleaassee..."

Emily and Aria stared at each other

Emily: "Alison is hurt...we need to go up there!"

Aria: "Emily...calm down...she's up there with Spencer..."

Emily: "No...Alison is in trouble...I can feel it!"

Emily immediately darted towards the staircase and rushed up the flight, taking two at a time. The swimmer was surprised that Aria had managed to keep pace with her, the shorter girl was considerably slower due to her stature.

Once they reached Alison's door, Emily yanked open the door handle causing her and Aria to gasp at the sight that greeted them.

The two girls watched in shock as a nearly naked Alison trashed underneath a half naked Spencer. The two girls had no idea of what happened prior to their arrival but as soon as Alison sensed their presence she cried out

Alison: "No! Please NO!"

The sound of Alison's desperate tone filled Emily with a sudden rage. The swimmer marched over to the couple on the bed. Enraged, she grabbed Spencer's shoulder and pulled the brunette up of the blonde and punched the girl hard across the face.

Aria: "Emily! Oh My God!"

Emily then dragged Spencer off of the bed and roughly shoved the lean brunette onto the floor with a harsh thud. Aria, watching the scene in shock, caught sight of a trembling almost nude Alison and quickly shucked off her jacket and ran over to the trembling blonde. When Aria looked up again she saw that Emily was now straddling Spencer and punching the girl repeatedly in the face

Emily: "You...BITCH! YOU..FUCKING BITCH! HOW DARE YOU!"

Emily was so blinded by her anger that she failed to notice the brunette's sluggish movements, she failed to notice the girl's dazed expression or her slurred responses but Aria noticed, the shorter girl pulled Alison closer into her embrace, quickly glanced around the room and spotted an empty glass tumbler on the bedside table. Had Aria known then how instrumental that item was in the events playing out before her she would have picked it up and preserved it as evidence, instead she brushed it aside and tried to prevent Emily from killing the girl beneath her.

Aria: "Emily!"

Emily: "HOW DARE YOU TOUCH HER!"

Emily had taken to punctuating her every word with a hard punch and Aria stared at the brunette receiving the savage beating. Blood gushed from Spencer's mouth, black rings covered her vacant eyes and her upper lip was badly torn. There was blood dribbling out of the side of her mouth and large red bruises along her slender jaw and the artsy brunette began to wonder.

' _Why doesn't she fight back? Spencer can take Emily...'_

Aria: "Emily STOP!"

Emily: "NO! THIS BITCH DESERVES IT!"

Momentarily forgetting about Alison, Aria pulled herself away from the blonde and rushed over to the swimmer. She caught Emily's arm before the next blow fell and spoke to the enraged girl

Aria: "Emily...Emily look at her...something's wrong! Something's wrong with her! I think She's drugged..."

Emily: "I DON'T CARE! She tried to hurt Ali!"

Emily was about to hit Spencer again when Aria stopped her

Aria: "Em...Em...listen to me...go check on Ali...go check on Ali okay...I'll deal with this..."

As if on cue, Alison let out a loud strangled cry from her position on the bed causing the swimmer to rush over to her in concern. Without Emily atop of Spencer, Aria crouched down next to the girl on the floor, now clearly assessing the taller brunette's state

' _Scratch marks on her chest and abdomen? What?What's going on? IF Ali was fighting Spencer off she would've scratched her face...those nail marks on her chest kinda look like the marks I leave on Ezra when we're...'_

But Aria didn't have the chance to come to the much needed realisation. She felt a soft fabric hit her side, holding the T shirt in her hand she looked up at Emily, the swimmer was glowering at the brunette on the floor while she held a trembling Alison.

Emily: "Dress her and take her away..."

Aria: "Em..."

Emily: "Get her OUT OF HERE!"

Aria: "Emily...Emily calm down...there's gotta be more to this story..."

Emily: "Aria...I want her out..."

Sighing in defeat Aria struggled to lift Spencer up into a standing position, she noticed the scratch marks on the brunette's back but brushed it aside when she heard a low growl from Emily and a heaving sob from Alison. Hastily dressing Spencer, she put the brunette's arm over her shoulder and supported the other girl's weight as she lead Spencer out of Alison's bedroom while an apparently traumatised Alison cried loudly in the background.

 _*Same night-Hastings Residence*_

Aria half dragged, half carried Spencer through the Hastings' kitchen door. The tiny brunette struggling to support the weight of her friend but somehow managed to pull the taller girl over to the nearby couch and laid her down. Aria stood up and stared down at the disorientated girl laying flat across the beige couch and sighed.

' _What happened to you? I know you love Hanna so forcing yourself on Ali makes no sense...'_

Spencer muttered something and blinked sluggishly

Spencer: "Ha-Hannn..."

' _See! You love Hanna! Are you drunk? High? Do you like Alison? No that can't be it...Did you think Ali was Hanna? That must be it! They're both blue eyed blonds and in your drunken state it's easy to confuse them...'_

Aria leaned in and adjusted Spencer's position, placing a pillow under the girl's head. The artsy brunette tucked a stray strand of hair behind the taller girl's ear and chastely kissed her forehead as the youngest Hastings dozed off. Aria caressed the taller girl's chocolate tresses soothingly as her mind wandered.

' _Why? What Happened to you Spence? Why did you get drunk tonight? If something is bothering you I'm here...you could have talked to me...'_

Sensing a presence behind her, Aria stiffened terrified if Spencer's sister or worse her parents found them like this, Spencer was definitely on some kind of intoxicant and there was no way Aria could explain them out of trouble when Spencer was barely coherent. The shorter girl was soo busy fretting over what she was going to say to Spencer's family that she hadn't anticipated the reaction of the blonde standing behind her. Clearing her throat loudly, a five month pregnant Hanna Marin startled the oldest Montgomery child, striking fear into the short brunette.

Hanna: "Ehm Ehm...Aria...why do you have your hands all over my Girlfriend?"

Hanna bit back tears when she saw the shorter girl's startled expression her mind immediately jumping to the worst case scenario

' _I knew it! Spencer is cheating on me with Aria...that's why Aria looks so surprised, she just got caught! And now Spencer is going to give me some BS excuse about how 'it didn't mean anything' like I'm going to buy that!...wait...why isn't Spencer saying anything? Oh My God! IS Spencer sick? Oh GOD! Look at her face! It looks like somebody beat the crap out of her! What Happened?"_

Hanna: "What Happened?"

Unknowingly the blonde voiced her last query out loud, causing Aria to sigh deeply.

Aria: "Where do you want me to start?"

Hanna: "Tell me everything you know Montgomery while I get some ice and a First Aid kit..."

Aria sighed again and began her tale while Hanna filled a bowl with ice chips from the Ice dispenser and grabbed the first Aid kit in the Hastings kitchen, the blonde rushed over to the couch just as Aria began her story.

Aria: "Emily and I were done with our Chem project so we went over to Alison's to see if we can help her study for her big test tomorrow..."

Hanna: "Spencer was supposed to help her..."

The blonde girl made a make-shift ice pack and handed it to Aria who held it against Spencer's bruised jaw. Hanna then busied herself with cleaning the cuts on Spencer's face

Aria: "Han...When Emily and I got to Ali's something weird happened...like I felt something was wrong...then we heard Ali cry from upstairs...so, fearing the worst Emily and I raced up there and couldn't believe what we saw..."

Hanna's took in a hesitant breath, and slowly asked even though she was terrified of the Answer

Hanna: "Wh-What did you see?"

Aria: "Spencer was on top of Ali...by the state of the room it looked like there was a struggle...Alison's clothes were ripped and strewn across the room..."

Hanna: "W-was...Was Spencer...?"

Aria stared at the blonde sitting beside her, her heart breaking at the desperate tone filling Hanna's voice. Hanna had stopped cleaning a particularly nasty cut on Spencer's chin and waited for Aria's response

Aria: "Han..."

Hanna: "I need to know Ar..."

Aria sighed and spoke

Aria: "Spencer was shirtless...and ontop of Ali...there were scratches and bite marks on her body..."

Hanna sobbed loudly and stood up, facing away from Aria as she spoke through her tears.

Hanna: "She's cheating on me! I can't believe that she'd do this to me!Why? Why would she do this?"  
In an instant, Aria was by her side, the shorter girl turned the blond around and pulled her in for a tight hug

Aria: "Han...sweety...I don't think Spencer's cheating on you..."

Hanna sniffed loudly and spat out

Hanna: "Then why was she trying to sleep with Alison?"

Aria: "Han...you need to see this..."

Aria pulled Hanna back to the couch and slowly lifted Spencer's shirt, Hanna gasped at the harsh red lines running down the brunette's abdomen, slowly Aria covered the girl up and turned to Hanna.

Aria: "Help me lift her slightly..."

Confused, Hanna obliged and helped the tiny girl lift Spencer up, slightly off the couch into a half sitting position. Aria then pulled the back of her shirt down and Hanna gasped once more at the hard red bites on the girl's shoulders and the dark red lines on the girl's back. Aria and Hanna set the brunette back down on the couch while Hanna's mind kicked into over drive

' _She fucked Ali! Oh God! She fucked Ali...I'm not enough for her...She doesn't love me...oh God...'_

Hanna had entered into a fresh bout of heart breaking sobs causing Aria to once again pull her into a hug.

Aria: "...She loves you Han...she's been moaning your name ever since Ali's bedroom..."

Hanna: "She doesn't love me! If she did she wouldn't try to sleep with Ali!"

Hanna pushed out of Aria's embrace and sat on the Hastings' coffee table, staring at the slumbering brunette that broke her heart. She felt Aria sit beside her and listened as the brunette spoke

Aria: "...Han...I'm going to be honest...when I walked into Ali's bedroom a few hours ago I first thought Spencer was hooking up with Ali and I got mad at Spencer for betraying you. Then when I looked a little closer and saw that Alison was struggling beneath Spencer I thought Spencer was trying to rape Ali and that made me furious with her, Emily clearly thought that Spencer was forcing herself on Alison and ever Alison's defender Emily beat the crap outta Spencer..."

Hanna: "Why are you telling me this? Spencer wants to fuck Ali.. if Emily didn't hit Spencer I would've..."

Aria: " Han...listen...please...That was the second thing I thought...but when I looked even closer I realised something...Spencer's eyes were glazed over, her movements were sluggish and she was slurring your name...she was calling for you Han..."

Hanna: "So? SO WHAT? She decided that she needed to get smashed in order to fuck Alison so she won't feel guilty? Is that what you're saying?"

Hanna was so angry with Spencer that she didn't care if her yelling woke the other girl, she wanted Spencer to be awake because if Spencer was awake then Hanna could yell, scream and hit her...she could hurt Spencer like how Spencer had hurt her. It was Aria's shocked tone that pulled her from her sudden bout of rage

Aria: "NO! No...Han...no...I'm saying that Spencer is innocent..."

Hanna: "What!? Aria..."

Aria: "Han...think about those scratch marks and bites on Spencer's body...you know how it is when you're intimate with someone right? if someone was forcing themselves on you would you scratch their back like that? Or their chest and Abdomen? No right? Would you bite them on their shoulders or across their collar bone? You Wouldn't... The marks on Spencer's body tell me that Alison was pulling Spencer towards her for pleasure...not because she was fighting Spencer off like Ali had made it seem to Emily..."

Hanna: "Aria...what are you saying?"

At Hanna's confused tone, Aria sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of her nose.

Aria: "...something was off when we walked in...and those marks on Spencer's body? They remind me of the marks Ezra has after we have sex...Hanna...Spencer is soo out of it that the only comprehensible thing she can say right now is your name..."

Hanna: "Aria..."

Aria: "Han...I think Ali drugged Spencer so she could try and have sex with your girlfriend..."

As soon as the words left Aria's lips, Hanna burst into tears causing the smaller girl to wrap her arms around the crying blonde. Aria had no idea how true her words were but was given little time to dwell on her theory as her friend needed her comforting embrace

Hanna: "I...I believe you..."

Aria smiled at the blonde and spoke, momentarily forgetting the breakthrough she had just had

Aria: "Han...what you and Spence have is beautiful...She's crazy about you and you're crazy about her...Han, Spencer loves you soo much that she can't even think of another girl without getting hammered first, and when she does get hammered she looks for you, blond hair...blue eyes...she was searching for you Han...her eyes light up the moment you walk in a room and she practically follows you around like some lost puppy eager for your attention..."

Hanna: "I know Ar...I love her too...she's amazing, she takes such good care of me and ...it's just hard to believe sometimes that after everyone she's been with that she'd want someone like me..."

Aria: "Han...you're amazing! Spencer is lucky to have you...and you guys belong together..."

Hanna: "Thanks Ar... Spencer needs me right now and I should be focused on her...I mean I'm a horrible girlfriend! She was by my side when I needed her and now that she needs me...I assume the worst about her and almost dump her..."

Hanna burst into a fresh batch of tears

Aria: "Hanna..."

Hanna: "Sorry...hormones..."

Hanna had calmed down sufficiently and resumed tending to her injured girlfriend. Once satisfied that Spencer's wounds had been treated, Hanna pulled out a makeshift blanket and draped it over Spencer. She turned to Aria and growled

Hanna: "I'm going to kill Em for this..."

Aria: "Han...Em's not at fault here..."

Hanna: "You're right! Alison is responsible here too! I'm gonna take her by her fake blonde extensions and..."

Now looking again at the situation, Aria had changed her mind and in the name of friendship decided to give Alison the benefit of the doubt, Alison may have been a bitch at times but Aria believed that the queen bee wouldn't stoop this low

Aria: "Woah..easy Han...let's not get too crazy...this whole thing might have been a misunderstanding...maybe Spencer ate some of those Pot brownies that Jason keeps lying around that place and thought Ali was you..."

Hanna: "But you just said..."

Aria: "I know...but I might have jumped to conclusions without all the facts...and confronting Emily and Alison now is only going to make things worse...Emily is pretty mad at Spencer..."

Hanna: "Well I'm mad at them! Look what they did to my girlfriend!"

Aria: "Han..I know you're angry...I kinda am too...but something's going on here that's much bigger than how you and I feel about this..."

Hanna: "You're right..."

Aria: "I just can't shake this bad feeling I've had since I walked into Ali's house...something weird is going on Han...and it's about Spencer..."

Hanna: "She needs me to protect her..."

Aria: "I think you're the only one who can right now..."

The two girls looked down at the slumbering brunette on the couch, the same thought crossing their minds

' _Who's trying to hurt you Spencer?'_

 **Authors Note (A/N):** Just to clarify, in this Chapter Hanna is five months pregnant so it would be around the beginning of May in their senior year so they're really close to graduation.

Thoughts? Loved it? Hated it? Review and let us know your thoughts! The more reviews we get the faster we write and the sooner the update arrives!


	11. Chapter 10

**Authors Note (A/N):** Thank you to everyone for all the lovely reviews!

 **NC-18 WARNING** **LEMON-Y SMUT AHEAD!** **So underage readers look away! We mean it...**

 **This chapter contains scenes depicting acts of explicit sexual nature so reader discretion is advised. The scene is in bold and marked off with a warning so feel free to skip it if it makes you uncomfortable.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 10: A test of love

 _*Next Day- Hastings Residence*_

Hanna busied herself in the Hastings' kitchen, preparing breakfast for her intoxicated girlfriend. The five month pregnant blonde was dressed only in a silk robe and tried to be as quiet as possible but couldn't help the loud clanging of the kitchen utensils and pans. Soon the aroma of fresh toast and freshly brewed coffee filled the air and was accompanied by the sizzling of the plain omelette Hanna had frying on the stove.

The sounds and smell had awoken her slumbering girlfriend and Hanna was glad that she had placed an empty bucket on the floor in front of the couch because as soon as the brunette tried to sit up, the girl immediately hunched over and emptied the non-existent contents of her stomach into the bucket.

Once Spencer started dry heaving, Hanna took the omelette pan off the stove and rushed to her girl friend's side

Spencer: "Fuck... what time is it?"

The brunette sat up slightly and covered her eyes.

Hanna: "It's six am Babe...are you okay? That must've been some strong stuff in your system...you slept like the dead! I was beginning to worry that you OD'd..."

Hanna gave a small chuckle at her attempt at humour and was saddened when Spencer hadn't laughed along with her. Reluctantly Hanna addressed the brunette on the couch

Hanna: "Baby...do you remember what happened?"

Spencer groaned in frustration and mumbled out

Spencer: "bits and pieces...I don't want to remember...but I do..."

Hanna: "Okay...Honey... tell me what you remember..."

Spencer sighed deeply and spoke, her voice filled with self loathing and disgust

Spencer: "I tried to force myself on you..."

A beat passed before Hanna yelled out in confusion

Hanna: "WHAT?"

The brunette winced at the high pitched tone causing Hanna to smile sheepishly. The blonde looked at her girlfriend before speaking, knowing that she had to choose her words very carefully

Hanna: "Baby...you didn't do anything to me last night..."

Spencer stared into Hanna's eyes and desperately asked

Spencer: "Then who did I..."

Hanna: "Alison."

Spencer: "WHAT!?"

Spencer immediately began rubbing her jaw and Hanna realised the numbing effects of whatever drug her girlfriend ingested was wearing off.

Spencer: "What happened last night? Last thing I remember I was helping Alison study, then you came in and we started to have sex on Ali's bed..."

Hanna: "Spencer...I hate to tell you this...but you were drugged...That wasn't me...it was Alison..."

Spencer: "Oh God what have I done! Alison's gonna hate me! I need to apologise..."

Spencer tried sitting up again, but ended up hunching over once more and dry heaved into the bucket in front of her.

Hanna rubbed soothing circles on her girlfriend's back and cooed comfortingly.

Hanna: "It's okay baby..."

Once she had finished dry heaving, Spencer looked up at the pregnant blond and said.

Spencer: "I'm sorry...I'm soo sorry Han...forgive me...please...I'm sorry..."

Hanna's heart broke at Spencer's desperate pleas for her forgiveness

' _you don't have to apologise baby...this isn't your fault...'_

Hanna: "You didn't do anything wrong Spencer...you're the victim here! This isn't your fault!"

But Hanna's words fell on deaf ears as Spencer continued to desperately apologise to her.

Hanna: "Spencer..."

Spencer: "I'm sorry...If you don't want me around you any more...If you want to break up...I understand..."

Hanna: "Spencer..Shut up and Listen to ME!"

Spencer immediately quietened and stared at her blond girlfriend giving the pregnant girl her undivided attention.

Hanna: "Baby...I love you...and I don't blame you for what happened...you were drugged Spencer...I know that you wouldn't intentionally do that to Ali..or anyone else for that matter, and you would never cheat on me...drunk or sober...you're too nice a person to hurt someone like that..."

Spencer shrugged away from Hanna, the brunette's eyes downcast and humiliated, the sight caused Hanna to swallow sadly as she continued to speak

Hanna: "...I trust you Spence...I trust you completely...you found me in my darkest time and pulled me into the light...I'm happy...after what happened to me I found happiness again and it's all because of you...I love you Spencer...you held my hand during my worst times and for that I am grateful...I love you too much to let some stupid misunderstanding come between us..."

Spencer: "I'm sorry Han..."

Hanna: "Stop apologising baby...I'm not mad at you...but if you ever mention us breaking up again..."

Spencer: "Okay..."

Hanna smiled and pulled her girl friend in for a hug which the girl returned hesitantly.

Hanna: "Now...how about you go freshen up and take a shower upstairs...I'll reheat breakfast and afterwards we can go to school..."

Spencer sluggishly untangled herself from Hanna and shakily made her way upstairs. Hanna smiled at her girl friend and placed their breakfast into the food warmer.

' _God..I love her...and she loves me...she needs you right now Han...you need to be there for her...show her how much you love her...care for her...worship her...you're ready Han...you can do this...'_

Hanna quietly made her way upstairs to Spencer's bedroom and her breath hitched at the sight of Spencer ridding herself of her clothes. The taller brunette grabbed a towel and moved into her private _en suite_ bathroom, the door closing behind her and stepped into the shower cubicle.

' _You can do this Hanna...'_

 **(** **Mature content ahead, reader discretion is advised** **)**

 _ **The water sprayed against her nude form, soothing the brunette, causing the youngest Hastings to close her eyes as she whistled a tune while cleansing herself. The bathroom door opened and was then latched closed, a sound which Spencer had heard causing her to open her eyes and call out.**_

 _ **Spencer: "Who's there?"**_

 _ **She turned her face to the mist covered shower glass and saw the outline of a robed female figure watching her bathe. She chuckled softly, knowing who it was and spoke**_

 _ **Spencer: "Are you going to just stand there or are you going to join me Hanna?"**_

 _ **She watched through the misted glass as Hanna removed her robe, slid open the shower door and walked in. Spencer drank in her lover's nude form. The blonde's creamy complexion, ample bust, pregnant belly and sexy thighs were causing her head to spin with desire. Hanna's mere presence was driving Spencer crazy and at the sight of the brunette's lust filled expression Hanna chuckled sexily. She looked at the lean brunette and smiled**_

 _ **Hanna: "looks like someone's very eager..."**_

 _ **Spencer: "always eager for you babe..."**_

 _ **Their tongues had once again duelled for dominance and Spencer was surprised when Hanna submitted to her, the blonde's free hand began tracing the contours of her lover's muscled arms. Spencer had her hands on Hanna's waist, caressing the blonde's baby bump and moved them further south cupping her ass and massaging her flesh gently. Without warning Spencer pushed the blonde against the wall, trapping Hanna between the cool porcelain and the field hockey captain. Her palms were against the cool tiles as she kissed Hanna passionately.**_

 _ **Spencer broke the kiss, breathing deeply and asked**_

 _ **Spencer: "Are you sure?"**_

 _ **Hanna smiled sexily and moved her hand forward, a slender digit caressing Spencer's folds. She began slowly stroking her lover, applying pressure as she entered the other girl. Spencer moaned loudly at the intrusion causing Hanna to smirk happily as Spencer submitted to her. The blonde leaned in closer, enjoying the feeling of the brunette's inner walls clenching and relaxing around her, her nude form against the brunette as she kissed the girl passionately while slowly pumping her long slender fingers in and out of a now whimpering Spencer.**_

 _ **Hanna grinned evilly and inserted another finger into her lover. They both moaned in unison, closing their eyes from the onslaught of pleasure, Spencer enjoying the sensations Hanna was giving her while Hanna enjoyed the control she had in giving somebody pleasure. The warm water cascading down their frames acted as an aphrodisiac as she gently pushed down further, trying to get Her fingers to fill Spencer completely.**_

 _ **Spencer: "Han...mmmh...Hanna..."**_

 _ **Hanna: "What do you need baby?"**_

 _ **Spencer: "Hard...harder...please..."**_

 _ **Spencer's desperate tone only turned Hanna on further and the blonde evilly grinned as she teased the brunette**_

 _ **Hanna: "Please what Spencie?"**_

 _ **Spencer: "Please..."**_

 _ **Hanna: "Say it...baby...I want to hear you say it..."**_

 _ **Spencer: "Fuck me...please...fuck me Han..."**_

 _ **Hanna smiled and pushed deeper into her lover before frantically pumping in and out of her. As she pumped in and out of the brunette, Spencer had punctuated the blonde's actions with a pleasured moan.**_

 _ **Soon Spencer had buried her face in the crook of Hanna's neck and began kissing the blonde's exposed throat, driving the other girl crazy.**_

 _ **While Spencer was busy kissing her lover's pulse point, Hanna used her thumb to play with Spencer's clit causing Spencer to roll her eyes back in pleasure**_

 _ **Spencer: "God Hanna...You're amazing...don't stop...please...please don't stop..."**_

 _ **Something inside Hanna took over, a vixen of sorts, she removed her hand from Her lover's folds causing Spencer to moan in disappointment at the loss of contact.**_

 _ **Spencer: "Han?..."**_

 _ **Hanna lifted her fingers and sucked them seductively causing Spencer to groan at the sight. The blonde leaned into her lover and whispered seductively**_

 _ **Hanna: "You taste better than me babe..."**_

 _ **Spencer: "Mmh...babe...don't tease..."**_

 _ **Spencer felt a white hot jolt of desire course through her as Hanna slowly moved down her body the blonde mimicked Spencer's actions from a few nights ago and placed kisses down the brunette's cleavage and abdomen. Soon Hanna was kneeling on the floor of the shower cubicle, nestled between Spencer's legs. The blonde used her hands to pull the brunette's thighs apart and smirked.**_

 _ **Spencer a gasped as Hanna began placing soft kisses along the insides of the brunette's legs. Hanna smirked seductively as she lifted herself slightly to come to eye level with the girl's crotch. Hanna blew gently on the girl's nether lips and whispered**_

 _ **Hanna: "Beautiful.."**_

 _ **The blond grinned sexily before slowly entering the girl with her tongue.**_

 _ **Spencer: "uhhmm God... Han..."**_

 _ **Hanna began to lick and suck Spencer's nether lips before sinking her tongue deep into the brunette's folds causing the brunette's to roll her eyes back in pleasure**_

 _ **Spencer: "Damn...baby..."**_

 _ **Hanna grinned against Spencer's folds and withdrew her tongue and replaced it with her index finger. The intrusion took by surprise as the brunette bucked wildly against Hanna**_

 _ **Spencer: "Ooohh!God...baby...Mmmh..."**_

 _ **Hanna began slowly pumping in an out of Spencer causing the brunette to groan as the blonde tortured her. Without warning, Hanna latched onto the panting brunette's clit and used her tongue to play with the aroused nub. The sound of the water cascading around them drowned out the hitch in Spencer's breath.**_

 _ **Spencer: "uhmnm..Hannn"**_

 _ **Hanna began to feel Spencer's walls clench around her finger so she began to pump faster into the writhing girl while flicking the brunette's clit with her tongue, helping Spencer build her climax.**_

 _ **Spencer: "Uhn! mmmh...God... Oh GOD..."**_

 _ **The brunette moaned loudly, her orgasm hitting her hard and the blond lapped at the girl's entrance, bobbing her head up and down as she 'ate' the writing brunette above her, Spencer's grunts of pleasure and the harsh pitter patter of the cascading water became the sound track of her special treat.**_

 _ **The warm musky fluid filled Hanna's mouth and the blonde hummed in pleasure as she tasted her girl friend, the blonde rolled the fluid around her mouth, savouring the taste and swallowed greedily.**_

 **(** **End** **of Mature content** **)**

Once her lover was satiated, Hanna wiped her chin clean and with the help of her shower companion she stood up, enjoying the cool porcelain against her back as her body was trapped between the wall and Spencer.

Spencer: "Thank you Hanna...that was...thank you..."

Hanna: "Sweety, please don't start thanking me every time we have sex..."

The shower was still running so Hanna grabbed a nearby bottle of body wash, squirted some of the gel into her hand and began rubbing it all over herself, soon Spencer's slender digits joined her trembling hands as they initiated the second round of their lovemaking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _*Same Time next morning Dilaurentis House, Alison's bedroom*_

Emily had reluctantly left Alison in the wee hours of the morning and now the blonde was reclining on her bed completely nude as her fingers readily teased her moist core. In front of her sat her laptop, the screen filled with the video of a certain brunette taking a shower.

' _God Spencer...you look amazing...and you look even sexier now that I've marked you...'_

Alison smiled as Spencer whistled to herself while she bathed.

' _she's such a dork...but she's an adorable dork...what I wouldn't give to be in that shower cubicle with her...'_

The blonde's tiny hidden camera was strategically placed on the corner of the back wall, easily miss able and guaranteed to not get wet while providing a fantastic view of Spencer's private shower. Suddenly another person entered the bathroom and Alison's eyes widened with curiosity she heard Spencer ask after the person who had entered and Alison groaned

' _Who is that? Don't tell me it's hefty...that desperate bitch needs to learn to stay away from what's mine!'_

Spencer over the laptop Speaker: "Are you going to just stand there or are you going to join me Hanna?"

' _Damn it! It's Hanna...that bitch will never learn...'_

Alison was furious when Hanna unrobed and joined Spencer in the shower. Sure the blonde had watched the object of her desire pleasure the other blond in this cubicle before, but tonight after having a small taste of how the brunette felt in bed, Alison was angrier than ever

' _She is mine! Stay away from my things Hanna!'_

The blond groaned in anger as she watched Spencer lustily eye Hanna up, checking out the blonde in the cubicle, making Alison envious of Hanna

' _that should be ME!"_

Hanna over the laptop Speaker: "looks like someone's very eager..."

Spencer over the laptop Speaker: "always eager for you babe..."

Alison watched as the two girls kissed and huffed in annoyance

' _Great...another episode of Hanna Marin's fantastic orgasms...'_

She grit her teeth harshly as she watched Spencer cup Hanna's ass and press the younger blonde against the wall of the shower.

Spencer over the laptop Speaker: "Are you sure?"

' _ugh! Just fuck the bitch already and let her get out! I want to see you finger yourself afterwards Spence...god your voice is soo husky...I could come hearing your moans alone...I need my release baby...you got me all hot and bothered last night before we were so rudely interrupted...I'm sorry about your face by the way...I'll punish Emily for that later... wait what's Hanna doing?'_

Alison's jaw dropped as Hanna's index finger slowly penetrated the brunette

' _God! Hefty you lucky bitch...what I wouldn't give to be touching Spencer right now...feeling her silky folds...mmmh...'_

Alison began to slowly play with herself as she watched the video play out before her. She heard Spencer's moans fill her empty room and even though it infuriated her that the brunette called out for Hanna, the blonde's mind quickly substituted the name for her own in her warped fantasy.

Soon the image before Alison's eyes changed, the blue eyed blonde in the shower with Spencer was no longer Hanna Marin and Alison groaned in anticipation as she watched herself pleasure the love of her life on her laptop screen.

Spencer __over the laptop Speaker _ **:**_ _"_ _ **Fuck me...please...fuck me Ali..."**_

Alison groaned as the image of her obliged the brunette's desperate plea and pleasured the writhing brunette.

Spencer over the laptop Speaker **:** _ **"God Alison...You're amazing...don't stop...please...please don't stop..."**_

' _I wouldn't dare baby...'_

Alison smirked and inserted two fingers into her sex and began pumping in and out of herself, working herself up into a frenzy. Soon Alison saw herself on her knees in Spencer's shower and she almost came at the sight of herself sucking Spencer's folds

' _Uhn! What I wouldn't give to taste you Spencer...I bet you taste amazing...'_

Spencer over the laptop Speaker: __ _ **"uhhmm God... Ali..."**_

Alison pumped into herself faster, the soundtrack of Spencer's lustful and breathy moans encouraging her fantasy

Spencer over the laptop Speaker **:** __ _ **"Ooohh!God...baby...Mmmh..."**_

' _That's it baby...just relax...enjoy it love...let me take care of you... say my name baby...'_

Spencer over the laptop Speaker: __ _ **"uhmnm..Ali..."**_

' _That's right baby...you just enjoy this...'_

Alison was frantically rubbing herself as the scene unfolded before her, soon she added her thumb into the frenzy and began to massage her clit

Spencer over the laptop Speaker: __ _ **"Uhn! mmmh...God... Oh GOD...ALISON!"**_

Alison came when her mind allowed her to hear the sound of Spencer screaming her name in pleasure. The queen bee imagined the taste of Spencer's fluids dance across her tongue and pretended to swallow and savour the imagined taste as blonde rode out her orgasm. Soon a sound had pulled her from her fantasy and back into her harsh reality

Spencer over the laptop Speaker: __"Thank you Hanna...that was...thank you..."

Hearing Hanna's name leave Spencer's lips caused Alison's heart to sink and bile to rise up in her throat as the blonde watched the couple initiate their second round of love making.

' _I need to break them up and fast...'_

 **A/N Zak194:**

Just to clarify, Alison imagined Spencer calling her name out over the laptop speakers...

To the One reviewer who had major 'Basic Instinct' vibes off of Alison, I was kind going for the Glenn Close brand of psycho from 'Fatal Attraction' but I can see how Alison's cold and calculating seductive nature can make her into the Sharon Stone brand of femme fatal in "Basic Instinct"


	12. Chapter 11

**Authors Note (A/N):** This does not follow the Current Track, none of the guys besides Ezra are in this story, Characters will be slightly OOC (out of Character)

Chapter 11: Deja Vu

 _*Flash Forward-2 Months, Rear Window Brew*_

Graduation week had just ended and the warm kisses of Summer had filled the air of Rosewood. In about three months everyone was going off to college but for now the girls decided to just enjoy whatever time they had left in their home town. Hanna Marin smiled as she heard everyone's college plans, Aria had gotten into three Colleges and was going to Georgia to pursue her passion of photography, Spencer had been accepted at U-Penn, Georgetown and the university of Hawaii for architecture and interior design and since U-Penn was the brunette's dream school since she could talk Hanna was thrilled that Spencer had chosen an institution that was nearby. Mona had also been accepted at U-Penn but was seriously considering her options at Yale and USC, Hanna had heard from Alison that the young Dilaurentis had gotten accepted at NYU to pursue a degree in fashion design while Emily had gotten into Pepperdine University, as for Hanna...well the Blonde had decided to pursue any college plans after she had given birth.

The only downside to everything was that it had been two months since the _incident_ with Alison and Spencer and even though the youngest Hastings had apologised profusely, Emily was yet to forgive the older girl. Alison had forgiven Spencer in a heartbeat, as was expected, but the swimmer was furious with the field hockey captain which lead to some really frosty moments in the group during the major events like prom and commencement. Sure all five friends were in the pictures, smiling happily for the cameras but it was known that it was all for show since Emily would glare at Spencer and pull Alison away as soon as the cameras were turned elsewhere. Alison, Aria, Hanna and even Mona tried to get the swimmer to forgive Spencer but Emily had blatantly refused to see reason and thus the rift between the girls had grown causing Hanna to fear that it would never be repaired before everyone went off to college.

Rubbing her baby bump, Hanna reclined against the couch at the Brew and sipped her herbal tea slowly. Her mother was beside her enjoying a cappuccino and Hanna was enjoying the rare 'mother daughter bonding day' they were currently having. Ashley had taken a few days off from the bank and had kept this day aside to spoil her pregnant daughter, the Marin duo had just finished off at Rosewood Spa before lunching at the Brew, their next stop was the Mall of Rosewood where the older Marin planned on spoiling both her daughter and her yet to be born grandchild. A lot of the older patrons had stared at Hanna and judged her condition, a few snide remarks were overheard and on more than one occasion Hanna had to stop her mother from lashing out at them.

Ashley: "I can't believe you're seven months along..."

Hanna: "Almost eight now...Spencer has a calendar up on our wall and set like a million calendar alerts on Google Calender to remind me how far along I am...I swear she's more excited about this baby then I am..."

Ashley: "She loves you Hanna...you're lucky..."

Hanna: "I know...she spoils me waay to much..."

Ashley: "I take it you're sill craving oreo ice-cream at odd hours huh?"

Hanna: "Yup..the other day I could have sworn she 'pampered' me into a coma..."

Ashley: "Han...still your mum...I don't need to know about your intimate moments with Spencer, it's bad enough I _hear_ you two when it happens..."

Hanna: "That was one time! And we apologised!"

Ashley: "Han..that _one_ time was on my couch...how many times did Veronica have to hear you guys before she decided that you two are _exiled_ to the barn when College starts?"

Hanna: "Firstly, it's not that kind of barn...it's more of a loft... and Secondly we were not _exiled_ there...Spencer renovated the place in our sophomore year as part of a deal with her parents...Melissa's been living there temporarily but since Spencer was going to move in there eventually Mrs Hastings decided we should stay there when the baby arrives... so I'm just going to put my stuff in there as well..."

Ashley: "That's not the way I heard it...because apparently Veronica had planned on renting out the Barn to some old family friend before she suddenly changed her mind..."

Ashley chuckled before she continued speaking

Ashley: "Han...I know you and Spencer were caught by Melissa and Veronica...more than once..."

Hanna blushed deeply and grinned

Ashley: "I'm happy for you two...and over the moon that Spencer can't actually get you pregnant..."

Hanna: "Don't need to worry about that mum...already knocked up here..."

Hanna gestured to her protruding belly and laughed along with her mother.

Ashley: "Speaking of my favourite Hastings...where is she?"

Hanna: "Oh she's in Philly...running some errands for Melissa..."

Just as the words left Hanna's lips the blonde's cellphone rang loudly causing the pregnant girl to smile as the caller ID lit up the screen. Ashley Marin looked at the screen and grinned

Ashley: "Speak of the devil...I swear it's like Beetle Juice, we said her name too many times..."

Hanna laughed and answered the call

Hanna: "Hey babe! We were just talking about you..."

Spencer over the phone: "aww that's sweet Han..."

Hanna: "So did you reach Philly safely?"

Spencer over the phone: "Yup...I got a bit to finish up here so I might be back later in the afternoon..."

Hanna: "Oh that's fine...mum and I were going shopping later and I was going to stay at your place..."

Spencer over the phone: "Babe...I dunno how late I'm going to be here and now that we're entering your third trimester I don't want you staying alone..."

Hanna: "Spencer...you're being paranoid..."

Spencer over the phone: "Babe...please...stay with your mum tonight...I'll come pick you up first thing tomorrow morning..."

Hanna: "Fine! But only if you bring back those artisan chocolates I love from that place in Philly..."

Spencer over the phone: "Anything for you love...take care Han...see you tom..."

Hanna: "Love you sweety..."

Hanna smiled when Spencer returned the sentiment as the call ended and together the mother daughter duo finished their beverages and resumed their day.

 _*Same time- In Philadelphia*_

Spencer cut the call and turned to rejoin her companions for the day. Mona Vanderwall and Paige McCullers had the smuggest grins on their faces.

Paige: "Someone's whipped..."

Mona: "So whipped...who knew under that hard exterior was such a softy..."

Spencer glared at both of them before playfully chipping

Spencer: "Bite me..."

Mona laughed heartily and smirked

Mona: "I would doll...but Hanna would get jealous..."

Spencer smiled at Mona and the three girls walked into their usual café in Philly. After ordering their drinks they sat at their usual table and began their conversation. It had been two months since their first meeting and the three had struck up an unlikely friendship.

Spencer, Mona and Paige had met up once a week in Philly, the girls would have coffee, catch a movie, go to an exhibit...anything that was available and Spencer was glad to have found people to talk to outside her usual circle of friends. Mona and Paige were able to remain objective about the whole _incident_ with Alison and had provided the youngest Hastings with advice on the best way forward. But over and above their stellar problem solving skills, Spencer was glad that the two had agreed to help her out with the nursery, with Mona's eye for fashion and Paige's eye for design Spencer was sure that her child's nursery was going to be a beautiful sight and the best part was that both Paige and Mona had approached Aria for help on their little project a few seconds before Spencer could ask the girl herself.. The tiniest brunette was over the moon to be included on the project but sadly was missing today's meeting due to the bout of the stomach flu going around Rosewood.

Paige: "So...speaking of Hanna, How is she?"

Spencer beamed at the mention of her significant other and grinned

Spencer: "She's good...she's about eight months in so it's getting slightly uncomfortable for her you know with the cramps and stuff..."

Mona: "I read somewhere that women get super horny...is it true..."

Spencer: "Oh its true...I can't do anything without Hanna wanting to jump my bones..."

Paige: "Thank God you can't actually get her pregnant..."

Spencer: "That's what my mother said when she decided to give us the barn..."

Mona: "I forget...was this the time she caught you two in your father's study or in the kitchen?"

Spencer: "My Dad's study...Melissa caught us in the kitchen..."

Paige: "You and Hanna in your dad's study! That explains why he was burning that chair..."

Spencer: "Lucky they only saw what happened on the chair otherwise that desk would've been cremated as well..."

Spencer smirked and took a sip of her coffee as Mona and Paige burst into a fresh bout of laughter.

Mona: "On a serious note though...I called Ar, she's feeling much worse so I was gonna bring her some soup on my way home..."

Paige: "I'll join you Mon...and we should get her some ginger ale..."

Spencer: "Wow... Aria's got you two well trained..."

Paige: "Well she is the head artist on our little project and..."

Mona: "...and we look after our own..."

Spencer smiled at both girls and spoke

Spencer: "I can't thank you guys enough...you've been there for the girls when I couldn't...I've been soo busy with Hanna and the baby lately..."

Paige reached over the table and held the brunette's hand, squeezing it reassuringly

Paige: "It's alright Spence...Aria understands and I was more than happy to drive out to lookout point that day she got a flat in the middle of nowhere..."

Spencer: "It's just usually I do that stuff for Aria...heck even Emily and Alison..but lately I feel like I've been neglecting Aria, Emily hasn't spoken to me since the _incident_ and won't let Alison speak to me either...it's killing me that I screwed us up..."

Mona: "Spencer...listen up because I'm only going to say this once...You did NOT screw up...you were drugged...I don't know how that happened but I have my suspicions...but it was not your fault ok..."

Paige: "Yeah, Aria understands...she's just as excited for this baby as you and Hanna, besides with you being busy with your girl she doesn't feel bad ditching you guys for Ezra anymore...and Emily may seem mad now but she'll come around eventually and so will Alison..."

Mona: "...they'll get their heads out of their assess long before the baby is born...Emily knows how much this baby means to Hanna and how badly Hanna wants all of you together when the baby arrives...so for Hanna's sake Emily might be willing to bury the hatchet, or at least be civil..."

Spencer: "Thanks you two...for everything..."

Mona: "You can thank us after we build my god-baby a fabulous nursery..."

Spencer laughed at that and together the three girls looked at paint swatches and simulations on Paige's laptop. Hanna was specific on gender neutral colours for the nursery so a palette of soft greens and warm yellows were the tone for the designed space. Aria, Mona and Paige were envisioning a 'fairy tale/woodland' theme that was inspired by the hand crafted oak crib that had rocked many a generation of Hastings. The exquisite vine carvings alongside the crib had tied together the family crests at the head and base of the wooden cot with the family words woven into the design.

Paige: "How old is that crib by the way?"

Spencer shrugged and quipped

Spencer: "I'll put it this way...it was old when my great granddad slept in it..."

Paige: "Of course...the Hastings probably have servants polishing and treating the wood every two years..."

Mona laughed along with Paige and a few seconds later they stared at Spencer, noticing that the brunette hadn't joined them

Paige: "No Way! I was joking!"

Spencer: "Sadly...it's true..."

Mona: "well...at least I know my godchild is going to be a little aristocrat..."

Spencer: "Easy Mona...we don't actually have a title...My ancestors cut that royal cord when they moved to America..."

Mona: "But they kept up the ways of Nobility...I mean you guys have a Family crest and motto..."

Paige: "Plus you're loaded...so that helps..."

Spencer: "Okay...we're a bunch of elitist, entitled, spoilt, pretentious jerks who's snobbish idea of reality is that we're better than everyone else...happy?"

Mona: "Thrilled...that you're nothing like the rest of them Spence..."

Paige: "Yeah...you're alright...and if your head gets a little swollen..."

Mona: "...Paige and I will gladly deflate it for you..."

The three girls smiled at each other, glad that their friendship had taken shape.

 _*Early Evening- Street's of Philadelphia*_

Spencer's POV

Spencer waved goodbye to Mona and Paige as the girls headed off towards the Train station. It was going to be dark soon, their meeting was over and the brunette's heavily pregnant girlfriend had wanted chocolates so to not earn the ire of her love, Spencer had made her way around the streets of Philadelphia, searching for the only thing that could satisfy her blonde girlfriend, the assorted truffles from a quant chocolaterie by the name of _La morsure sucrée_ not far from the train station.

Spencer had just spotted the antique red French doors of her destination when a familiar face across the street caught her eye. Pam Fields, Emily's mother was on the phone, carrying some shopping bags and rummaging through her purse, the older Fields had spotted Spencer and the youngest Hasting waved at the woman in greeting as she turned the door handle of the confectionery. Pam Fields waved back and Spencer smiled at the woman. The youngest Hastings was about to turn and enter the quant shop when her stomach suddenly dropped at the sight before her.

Pam Fields had just rounded the corner and suddenly a man, dressed in a black hoody pulled up to cover his face had appeared. The sketchy character had followed after the older Fields and Spencer's heart leapt into her throat.

' _Could it be the same guy? They never caught the bastard that hurt Hanna...maybe I'm just being paranoid...but...I should go after them...make sure Mrs Fields is safe...because if something happens to her then I will never forgive myself...'_

Abandoning the confectionary, Spencer immediately dashed across the street and followed the path the man in the hood and Pam Fields had taken. She was about to walk past a dark alleyway when a loud scream pierced the air. Flashbacks of a similar event involving her blonde girlfriend caused a surge of adrenaline to rush through her as she sprinted off in the direction of the sound. Anger coursed through her when she caught sight of what was happening at the end of the Alley. The hooded man had roughly shoved Pam Fields to the floor and was about to lower his trousers when Spencer snuck up behind him and pulled him to face her before punching him hard across the face. The sounds of Pam Field's terrified sobs accompanied the harsh burn of her knuckles and the faint smell of copper in the air told Spencer that she had cut her knuckles on the man's teeth. The girl had reached forward and was about to pull down the man's hoody when something caught her eye, a Victorian compass tattooed onto his left forearm held her gaze and momentarily distracted her from her opponent.

' _It's the same guy! He's the bastard that hurt Hanna!'_

Spencer was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't see her opponent grab an empty beer bottle off the ground. It was Pam Field's screaming that pulled her from her thoughts, but it was too late.

Pam: "WATCH OUT!"

The man had bashed the empty bottle against Spencer's head shattering it on impact. Blood danced across Spencer's vision as she watched the man rush out of the alley. Blinking to clear her vision, she shook her head slightly to shake off the excess glass and once she had her bearings she rushed over to Mrs Fields, the woman was on the floor, leaning against the wall of the alley and the girl crouched down beside her.

Spencer: "Mrs Fields...are you Okay? Did he hurt you?"

Pam: "N-N-No..No...he didn't...you got here in time..."

Spencer: "Do you want me to call an ambulance?"

Trembling, the older woman reached a hand up and wiped the side of Spencer's face

Pam: "Spencer...Spencer you're bleeding..."

Spencer: "I'm fine Ma'am..but are you Okay?"

Pam: "He...He was...he wanted to..."

Pam had burst into tears and through her choked sobs she spoke, her body trembling with the shock of what could have happened

Pam: "I was just buying some shirts for Wayne...I was on my way to my car when he...he grabbed me and pushed me in here..."

Spencer immediately pulled the shaking woman into her embrace and rubbed soothing circles on the woman's back as the older Fields clutched onto the youngest Hastings and sobbed into the girl's shoulder.

Pam: "You...you saved me..."

Spencer held the woman close, protecting the mother of one of her best friends was, in that moment, more important than some confections.

' _Hanna will understand...I can ask Melissa to bring them over when she comes home tomorrow...'_

The older Fields had clutched Spencer tightly as the girl continued to comfort her

' _I can't just leave her here... Mr Field's is away on deployment and Emily would probably be asleep by now...I should take her home...'_

Spencer: "Mrs Fields...are you parked nearby?"

Pam: "y-yes.."

Spencer slowly untangled herself from the woman and with her right arm still around the older Fields she picked up the woman's hand bag and shopping bags that had been flung against the wall beside them. At the sight of the trembling woman, Spencer knew she was in no condition to drive and despite the throbbing headache she was currently battling the brunette had spoken

Spencer: "Let me drive you home..."

Pam nodded as Spencer lead the woman out of the Alley. The brunette kept a firm hold on the older woman as together they walked towards the Field's car. Pam had retrieved the keys from her handbag and unlocked the vehicle before handing the keys over to her daughter's friend. Spencer had escorted Mrs Fields into the vehicle before placing her luggage into the back seat. The brunette quickly dashed around the car and climbed in to the driver's seat. Darkness loomed overhead as the last shred of light left the sky when Spencer turned the key in the ignition and began the 3 hour long journey back to Rosewood.

 _*3 Hours later- Rosewood Pennsylvania*_

Spencer pulled into the slumbering street of Rosewood, the hour was late and even the peering toms had called it a night. Parking the vehicle in the Field's driveway, Spencer killed the engine and got out of the car crossing the vehicle quickly to the passenger's side and opened the door for Mrs Fields. The older woman had fallen asleep an hour ago and Spencer didn't have the heart to wake her after the events of the day. The youngest Hastings looked up at the house before her and sighed

' _Em's probably asleep by now and she definitely doesn't want to see me...I'll get Mrs Fields key from her bag and open the house up...but should I wake Mrs Fields?'_

The tall brunette contemplated her options as she retrieved the house keys from Mrs Fields bag and opened up the Fields home. Once the front door was opened, Spencer immediately went back to the car and stood besides the sleeping woman.

' _Should I Wake her? Maybe I should let her sleep...she's been through an ordeal today...I could carry her into the house? That won't be weird right? Yeah...I should carry her in..."_

Spencer moved into position to carry the older woman into her home and was about to cradle the slumbering Fields against her when Pam stirred.

Pam: "huh?...Wh-What...Where are we?"

Spencer: "You're home Mrs Fields...I was just about to take you inside..."

Pam stared at the girl in front of her as tears of gratitude pooled in her eyes

' _She saved me...I'm supposed to be protecting her...she's my daughter's best friend, I watched her grow up and she saved me..She protected me like Wayne would...Wayne would have done the same thing...'_

Spencer stared at the woman cautiously, fearing that she had done something to upset the older Fields.

Spencer: "Mrs Fields? Are you Okay?"

Pam Fields stared at the girl in amazement

' _Emily is soo lucky to have such a wonderful set of friends...Wayne would be soo happy that we have people looking out for us when he's away...'_

The older woman was about to reply when a dark red trail along the side of Spencer's face caught her eye. The dried blood was well hidden by the girl's chocolate tresses causing a miniscule portion of the girl's hair to matte against the brunette's skin, the sight causing the woman to call out

Pam: "Spencer...you're hurt..."

Spencer shrugged and replied

Spencer: "I'm fine Mrs Fields...I should get you inside..."

Pam: "No...Spencer..I need to clean you up...that could get infected!"

The woman had slid out of the car and was on her feet in seconds, locking her car and grabbing Spencer's hand before marching them up to the house. Once they had entered, Pam had pulled off her coat and turned on the lights in the foyer and kitchen then quickly began searching for a first aid kit.

Pam: "There has to be one here somewhere...I'd ask Emily where it is but she's probably asleep..."

Spencer: "Mrs Fields its Okay...I'll clean it up at Home..."

Pam looked at the girl and spoke, her voice leaving no room for argument

Pam: "Nonsense Spencer...I'm tending to those cuts on your forehead and knuckles and that's final..."

Closing the kitchen drawers, Pam Fields held Spencer's hand, an unknown desire to desperately touch another human being overcame the older woman as she quickly lead the girl upstairs.

Pam: "There's a first aid kit in my en suite bathroom...Come on..."

Spencer followed the woman diligently and soon found herself seated on the soft mattress in the master bedroom of the Fields home. The older woman was soo busy preparing everything that she needed to tend to Spencer's injuries and Spencer was preoccupied with watching the other woman that both of them failed to notice that they had acquired an audience.

Alison Dilaurentis had decided to sleep over at Emily's place since Kenneth and Jessica Dilaurentis were out of town for the week. The blonde smiled happily when she saw the object of her desire in the Fields' home and immediately her mind began to wander

' _What's Spencer doing here? And why is she in Mrs Fields' bedroom? Has she gone back to her old ways?'_

Alison watched silently and unseen from the crack of the open door and smiled when she realised the opportunity she had been presented with

' _You can cut the sexual tension in there with a knife...if Hanna thinks Spencer had a thing for cougars then it'll kill their budding romance and Hanna can raise her little mistake all on her own leaving my path to Spencer clear...sorry again Spencie...I have to make you the bad guy...but if I don't do this then you and I won't be together...and we're meant to be together...I'm doing this for us...you can thank me later...'_

The blonde watched diligently as the older Fields walked over to the brunette seated on the bed. The blond smiled when the woman began moving closer to the brunette but was momentarily alarmed when she had seen and finally noticed the First Aid kit accompanying Pam Fields. The older woman started cleaning the wounds on Spencer's knuckles before using a sterilised pair of tweezers to pull the tiny shreds of glass out of the cut on the Brunette's forehead. Alison's jaw dropped in shock at the sight before her

' _My Spencer is hurt! I should go to her! I need to hold her and make sure she's alright...wait Alison, if you go in there you'll lose this opportunity...there's plenty of time to comfort Spencer later...'_

The blonde kept on watching as Pam Fields moved closer to the younger brunette and smiled and quickly snapped a picture on her mobile phone as the opportunity she had been waiting for presented itself.

Pam Fields had just cleaned and wrapped Spencer's knuckles and placing her right hand in Spencer's had progressed to treating the harsh cut on the girl's forehead. The older woman looked at the girl beside her and as she pulled out shards of glass from Spencer's skin, Pam became lost in her thoughts

' _She saved me...Spencer saved me...she was hurt because of me...I'm alive because of her...I'm safe because of Spencer...Lord knows what that guy would've done if Spencer hadn't intervened...Wayne would have saved me...but Wayne isn't here...Spencer is here...Spencer saved me...'_

Those thought were swimming in the woman's head as she cleaned and tended to the cut on Spencer's forehead, tightening the grip on the younger girl's hand as she did so. Soon, the two were so close on the bed that their noses grazed against each other as their breath mixed in the air around them. Pam Fields looked into the eyes of the youngest Hastings and had seen a protectiveness that resembled the one she had seen in the eyes of her husband. To her exhausted and terrified mind that protectiveness reinforced a link to her spouse who was currently out on deployment, a link that she was subconsciously transferring onto the brunette before her. Lost and confused in her thoughts about the man she married, Pam Fields had, without warning, leaned forward, ran her free hand through Spencer's tresses holding the girl in position and placed her lips against the youngest Hastings, kissing the girl soundly. Not more than a second passed when a stunned Spencer broke the kiss causing realisation to dawn on Pam

' _Oh god! OH GOD! I kissed her...I kissed Spencer! I kissed Emily's friend...What's the matter with me? What have I done!'_

With their hands still intertwined, the older woman immediately began hyperventilating causing the brunette to immediately place her free hand reassuringly on the older Field's shoulder

Spencer: "Mrs Fields? Ma'am...are you okay?"

Pam slowly began sobbing and eventually choked out

Pam: "I...I Kissed you..."

Knowing that Pam Fields' actions were no fault of the older woman as she wasn't in the right frame of mind, Spencer ever the chivalrous hero, decided to comfort the traumatised woman instead of lashing out at her

Spencer: "It's okay..."

Pam: "It's not okay! I kissed you...you're being so wonderful to me and I took advantage of you!"

Spencer: "You're in shock Mrs Fields...it's the events of the day taking its toll...you're not acting normally due to the stress and trauma of what happened...It's fine..."

Pam: "It's not fine!"

Spencer: "Mrs Fields...please...don't worry about it...according to me it never happened..."

Pam stared at the girl in amazement

Pam: "Why? Why would you let this go?"

Spencer sighed at the woman's words and said

Spencer: "I may not know exactly how you're feeling right now or what Emily has told you but I know how someone in your position would react...because...almost eight months ago...Hanna reacted the same way..."

Pam: "Oh Spencer..."

Spencer: "So it's okay Mrs Fields...I don't hold it against you...I've forgotten it and so should you..."

Pam Fields smiled at the girl and mouthed her thanks.

Spencer had stood up to leave, but the slight tug on her right hand had stopped her. The youngest Hastings stared into the terrified expression of Pam Fields and sighed

' _I shouldn't leave her alone tonight...she's scared and fragile and Mr Fields is not here to comfort her...I'll sleep on the couch...but I can't leave Mrs Fields alone...not tonight...not after what happened...'_

Spencer: "Umm...Mrs Fields...it's late...you should get some sleep..."

Clearly terrified of being left alone after what almost happened the older woman choked out

Pam: "Don't...please don't..."

Before Pam could complete her request, Spencer gestured to the couch adjacent to the bedroom window and spoke

Spencer: "I'll be here..I'm on the couch if you need anything...okay...I won't leave you alone..."

Again Pam mouthed her thanks and not bothering to change out of her day clothes, moved up against the king sized bed and immediately fell asleep, the stress of the day had clearly worn the woman out. Spencer smiled at the slumbering woman and grabbed a pillow off of the bed before making her way onto the adjacent couch. The brunette placed the pillow at the head of the sofa and stretched out her limbs before pulling off her shoes and reclining against the soft leather. Before shutting her eyes, Spencer pulled out her phone and texted her girlfriend 'goodnight' and as soon as Spencer's head hit the softness of the pillow she had fallen asleep.

Alison was yet to leave her post outside the Fields' master bedroom and not more than an hour passed when something interesting caught the girl's attention. Knowing that Emily was still sound asleep, the blond stood her ground and kept her phone at the ready to record whatever happened next.

Alison smiled gleefully as the grips of a nightmare sank into Pam Field's subconscious. The woman trashed around, moaning painfully in her sleep.

Pam: "NO..NO Please! Stop..."

' _Clearly she's reliving what happened...now...all I need is for Spencie to wake up...Ever the hero she won't ignore a damsel in distress...even if the Damsel is Mrs Fields...Oh..there's my darling hero now...'_

Spencer's slumber was broken by the soft painful moans of the older Fields and fearing for the woman's safety the younger brunette woke up and was by the woman's side in an instant.

Pained by the sight before her, Spencer watched Mrs Fields trash around and beg her tormentor not to harm her. The youngest Hastings began to gently coax the older woman out of her nightmare

' _She's already traumatised by what happened...she needs to feel safe...protected...'_

Spencer: "Mrs Fields? Ma'am...it's okay...you're safe...he can't hurt you now...he's gone...you're okay..."

Spencer's words seemed to have shaken off the nightmare that held Pam in its clutches and as soon as the older woman's eyes snapped open she frantically sat upright and searched the room for her attacker. Pam Fields burst into tears and launched herself into Spencer's embrace as the brunette comforted her.

Spencer: "It's ok...you're safe...it's over..."

Pam pulled the girl closer to her, effectively pulling Spencer onto the bed while clinging to that natural sense of warmth and protection radiating of the youngest Hastings that her mind craved.

Pam: "Don't...don't let go...please...please don't let go..."

Spencer hesitantly obliged the older woman and held the woman tighter against her before gently placing the woman back down on the bed before resting on the bed beside her. Spencer didn't complain when Pam Fields shifted closer to her, she didn't flinch when the older woman's arms wrapped around her and she didn't object when the woman's head found itself resting against her chest. Spencer merely held the woman closer as they dosed off, innocently protecting the traumatised Fields from the harsh dangers that lay outside their door.

Silently, so as to not disturb the slumbering occupants of the room, Alison made her way into the master bedroom, camera at the ready and smiled gleefully at the sight before her.

' _you're so sweet Spence..but with your history even something done with innocent and pure intentions can be misconstrued...Only the three of us will know what really lead up to this moment and by the time anyone figures it out Hanna would have already dumped you and Emily would have cut you out of her life...so naturally I'll dump Emily and then rush of to comfort you...my brave, charming knight...my hero...my love...my precious...'_

Smiling at the slumbering occupants of the bed, Alison snapped a quick picture and rushed out of the room as quietly as possible, a plan forming in her head to deviously distort the innocent and chivalrous acts of the object of her affection to her benefit.

 **A/N:** Fun Fact, this chapter is the chapter that inspired the story! My friend Taz had this idea that Spencer saves one of the PLL mom's from being raped/killed...eventually she changed it to Spencer saving one of the PLL's but the other day she came up to me and was like..."add in the original idea... make the story more dramatic!" so naturally I obliged her.

Also a quick note...I don't want anyone to think Pam kissed Spencer with any sexual/erotic intention...I was trying to convey the PTSD of a severly traumatised woman manifesting itself in a way that caused the woman to act so out of character and I overused my creative licence and dramatised it to a large extent, so please don't hate Pam...blame me for what happened.

Oh and one more thing...When Alison calls Spencer _'My precious'_ it won't hurt to imagine gollum's tone from Lord of the Rings...it was playing on loop in my head when I wrote that portion...

So let me know what you think! Like and Review, constructive and/ or any criticism is greatly appreciated!


	13. Chapter 12

**Authors Note (A/N):** Characters will be slightly OOC (out of Character)

Taz and I debated this chapter for a while, there's some small insights into Spencer's past which will be elaborated on in the next chapter so pay attention... we finally compromised on what we wanted to reveal now and what to reveal later... so I hope you enjoy this

Chapter 12: Heroism and Heartbreak

 _*Early Next Morning-Fields Home*_

Pam Fields enjoyed the strong embrace she was cocooned in. Nuzzling closer into the strong, yet surprisingly soft, lithe body beneath her. The lack of her husband's much larger muscular arms wrapped around her waist confused her, so deeply inhaling the sweet feminine set of her companion she blinked herself awake and gasped softly at the sight that greeted her.

' _Spencer? What is Spencer doing in my bed? And why am I wrapped around her? Did we? God no...please tell me we didn't'_

Whilst staring at the teenager serenely sleeping beneath her the extent of the previous day's events came flooding back into her recent memory.

' _She saved me...Spencer saved me yesterday after I was almost...no...lucky it didn't happen...it was sweet of her to stay...I should make her breakfast as a thank you...Emily and Alison had a sleepover last night maybe they could join us? ...no...no..what am I saying? Emily can't know Spencer is here! If Emily knows Spencer is here then she'll want to know where Spencer slept! And I can't tell my daughter that I shared a bed with one of her best friends and it was the safest I felt since Wayne left! It sounds wrong! It makes me sound like some paedophile...like some lusty cougar...'_

Pam Fields sat upright in the large king sized bed and rested her body against the headboard. The soft creaking sound the furniture made when she rested against it, caused her younger companion to stir. Soon, Spencer was awake and staring at Pam with a look of concern

Spencer: "Mrs Fields? Was it another nightmare?"

Pam stared down at the girl, momentarily confused before her mind recreated the events of the previous night in her head. She inwardly cringed at the memory of kissing her teenage daughter's best friend and nearly blushed in embarrassment at desperate tone her voice had taken when she begged the youngest Hastings to stay in bed with her. Sighing in frustrated embarrassment she spoke

Pam: "I'm...I'm sorry Spencer..."

Spencer pulled herself up and sat upright, her posture now mimicking that of Pam's allowing the older Fields to take in the appearance of the younger girl. Spencer's rumpled clothes and messy hair would give any outsider the wrong impression

' _It looks like we slept together...God...everyone will think I'm a slut...'_

Spencer: "What for Ma'am? We went over this last night...You didn't do anything wrong..."

Pam: "I know...it's just...this looks bad...it looks very bad..."

Spencer: "How? How does it look bad?"

Pam: "You spent the night...in my bed..."

Spencer: "...after you went through a traumatic ordeal...I would've done the same for Mrs Montgomery or Mrs Marin you know..."

Pam: "What would people say when you leave...judging by your appearance they'll think we spent the night together..."

Slowly Pam began to hyperventilate and in an instant Spencer's hand was on her back, rubbing soothing circles across the clothed skin, calming the older woman down.

Spencer: "Mrs Fields...I don't care what people think of me...Last night I know I did the right thing...but if anyone sees me coming out of your home they'd think I just stayed over at a friend's place..."

Pam: "...and Emily? What am I going to tell Emily! How do I tell her this? How do I tell her I spent a night in bed with her best friend?"

Spencer: "Nothing happened..."

Pam: "She won't see it that way...God she's going to hate me..."

A beat passed between the two women before Spencer spoke

Spencer: "then...then don't tell her...what she doesn't know won't hurt her..."

Pam: "Are you sure?"

Spencer: "Mrs Fields...I know you want to forget everything that happened yesterday and I'm all for that...telling Emily what happened will only bring up bad memories for you so let's just not tell her...the only people who know about the events of yesterday and last night are you and I and I won't say anything to Emily unless you want me to..."

Pam, filled with a sudden sense of overwhelming gratitude hugged the brunette beside her

Pam: "Thank you..."

Spencer: "It's okay ma'am..."

Pam: "Thank you...I'm glad Em has a friend like you Spencer..."

The two women broke their embrace and immediately Spencer got off the bed and started gathering her things.

Pam: "Spencer? What are you-"

Spencer: "...It's still dark out and Emily's probably still asleep...so I'm going to take off..."

Pam: "You don't have to...I could make you some breakfast?"

Spencer: "It's okay Mrs Fields..."

Pam: "Spencer...it's no trouble...and after what you did for me yesterday and last night you can call me Pam...you earned it..."

Spencer: "Thanks..but I'll stick to Mrs Fields, otherwise people will wonder and jump to conclusions..."

Pam: "...yeah...I guess you're right..."

Spencer, who was now seated on the couch in the master bedroom, had fastened her boots and straightened her shirt during their conversation. The youngest Hastings stood up and grabbed her stuff.

Spencer: "So...do I go out the front door or climb outta the window?"

Pam's mouth opened and closed quickly, clearly shocked at her companion's words

Pam: "Umm...er...err..."

Spencer: "Relax...I was joking..."

Spencer playfully winked at the older woman before breaking out into a playful smile. The grin across the girl's face was infectious because soon Pam was smiling and chuckling at Spencer's attempt at humour.

Spencer: "At least I got you to smile..."

Pam: "Thank you Spencer...for everything..."

Spencer: "It's no problem Mrs Fields...if you need anything I'm just a call away..."

Spencer bade goodbye to Pam and slowly, and without witnesses, crept out of the Fields' home. Pam watched Spencer from her bedroom window, the girl was put-together and no one would really be able to tell what had happened the previous night. She watched the girl stand on the curb in front of her house and expected the youngest Hastings to turn left and walk towards the Hastings' property but was surprised when she saw a cab pull up and the girl hopping in. Worried, Pam grabbed her cell phone and called Spencer. The girl picked up on two rings

Spencer over phone: "Mrs Fields? Are you Okay? Do you need me to come back?"

Pam: "No...no Spencer everything is fine...why aren't you going home? I saw you getting into a cab...if you needed a lift you could have asked me..."

Spencer over phone: "It's fine Mrs Fields...I needed to pick my car up from the train station and I might be going to Hanna's afterwards so don't worry..."

Pam: "Oh...okay...err...take care Spencer..."

Spencer: "You too Mrs Fields..."

The call disconnected and Pam felt at ease, believing the events of the previous day to be behind her, but little did she know the events of the last 24 hours were about to become public, in a very skewed and cruel way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _*Spencer's POV*_

After picking up her car from the train station parking lot, Spencer drove back to her place to freshen up. After a much needed shower, she put on a fresh set of clothes and packed up her field hockey gear in to her gym bag before racing downstairs into the kitchen.

Peter: "Morning Champ...you just getting in?"

Spencer looked up and was surprised to see both her parents at the kitchen island. Her mother and father were both seated on the kitchen stools having their breakfast, her dad doing the crossword in the morning edition of the Rosewood Observer while her mother was checking her emails.

Spencer: "Yeah.."

Veronica looked up from her phone and knowing her daughter's promiscuous history Veronica shared a look with her husband and sighed

Veronica: "Spencer as much as I love Hanna you can't have unauthorised sleepovers and not tell us..."

Peter: "...we know you guys are in love and we understand that as teenagers your hormones are all over the place..."

Spencer blushed crimson and immediately interrupted her parents

Spencer: "No! No...Hanna and I weren't...we didn't...not last night..."

Peter and Veronica shared a look and quickly analysed their daughter, Spencer had a violent history with sex, drugs and alcohol so if both were curious about the girl's bandaged knuckles and head they remained stoic as they began to grill their youngest daughter.

Peter: "Well...were you with Hanna last night Spencer?"

Spencer gulped slowly at the intensity of her father's gaze

Spencer: "Umm...no sir..."

If they were surprised at Spencer's answer they hid it very well.

Veronica: "Well...where were you last night?"

Spencer: "...at the Fields..."

Peter: "Are you cheating on Hanna?"

Spencer: "NO! ...God no...I wouldn't ever do that..."

Veronica: "Why were you at Emily's Spencer?"

Spencer looked down and sighed before recounting the entire events of the previous day to her parents, leaving out the parts about kissing an older woman and sharing her bed, her parents believed she spent the night on the Fields' couch and given her sexual history with older women, Spencer was not about to correct them. The older Hastings were shocked that someone had attacked Pam Fields and were extremely proud of their daughter for acting the way that she did.

Once Spencer had finished her tale, Veronica had leapt off her seat and pulled her youngest into a tight hug

Veronica: "Baby..I'm soo proud of you..."

Peter: "You did the right thing Champ..."

Spencer: "Thanks Mum...dad..."

Veronica pulled out of the embrace and spoke

Veronica: "Well that explains your injuries...I can't believe someone would attack Pam..."

Peter: "I actually thought you got into a bar fight or something...Well Philly is getting dangerous now...especially at night..."

Her parent's lack of surprise at her drinking habits stemmed from their exposure with Spencer's history but that aside Spencer needed to tell her parents about her suspicions

Spencer: "...there's something else...I think the man that attacked Mrs Fields yesterday is the same man that attacked Hanna..."

The two attorneys stared at their daughter

Peter: "Are you sure?"

Spencer: "Positive...there was a tattoo on his left forearm...I'll never forget it..."

Spencer quickly grabbed a napkin and the pen her father had been using and had drawn the tattoo that had been burned into her memory.

Once it was completed, she stepped back and showed it to her parents

Veronica: "A Victorian compass?"

Peter: "Yeah...it symbolises a lost soul..."

Veronica: "That describes about everybody at some point or the other..."

Spencer: "I know I've seen it somewhere...but for the life of me I can't remember where..."

Peter and Veronica quickly pulled out their cellphones and snapped a quick picture of the drawing.

Peter: "I'll look into this as soon as I get into the office..."

Veronica: "I'll have my guy at the precinct run the image through their database...don't worry Spencer...we'll find this guy..."

Peter: "Spencer...I want you to know that even though your mother and I are extremely proud of you, we want you to be safe...you have a child on the way and it's extremely important that you don't go rushing into danger..."

Veronica took one look at the confused expression on her daughter's face and immediately elaborated on her husband's words

Veronica: "Sweety...once your father and I figure out who this person is...we don't want you rushing off to go and find him...promise us that you'll let the police do their jobs..."

Spencer: "I promise mom..."

Peter: "Excellent...now, one of the girls from you Hockey team called yesterday, Suzan I think...She wants to know if you can join the team today for a last match..."

Veronica: "I think it's nice that they want everyone to play one last game together before you guys go off to different colleges..."

Spencer: "Yeah..I saw the group text from Karen yesterday...I packed my stuff this morning so I'll bring it with me to Hanna's, the Marins' invited me over for breakfast..."

Veronica smiled at her youngest and added

Veronica: "Oh and Melissa picked up those truffles for you, now go get them to Hanna before your extremely pregnant girl friend throws a fit..."

Veronica handed an intricately decorated box to her daughter, the girl tucked the item safely away into her gym bag and soon Spencer was gone. Peter and Veronica shared a look and smiled at each other, happy that their daughter had found love at such a young age.

It took Spencer under ten minutes to reach the Marin household, her journey lengthened by a brief interlude at a nearby florist. She walked up the perfectly manicured lawn and smiled as she knocked thrice against the solid oak door. A beat passed before she was greeted by her beautiful girlfriend's redheaded mother. Ashley Marin was a vision of beauty in only her robe and had Spencer not been head over heels in love with the woman's daughter, the youngest Hastings would have appreciated the decadently sinful sight before her. The brunette chuckled richly and spoke to the woman before her

Spencer: "My dearest mother in law..."

Ashley: "Good Morning Spencer..."

Spencer quickly pulled out the box of confections hidden in her bag

Spencer: "I come bearing gifts..."

Ashley smiled and playfully continued the duo's banter

Ashley: "mmmh...nothing for me?"

The youngest Hastings quickly retrieved a bouquet of blush pink tulips and handed it to the woman before her

Spencer: "Simply elegant...like the woman before me..."

Ashley blushed at the compliment

Spencer: "Now...I think your Neighbour Mr Davidson has had his fill otherwise I'd have to march across the street and deck him for ogling at my mother in law..."

Ashley laughed richly and invited the girl into her home, shutting the door behind her.

Ashley: "You're such a flirt..."

Spencer: "Flirt has such mixed connotations...I prefer to think of myself as charming..."

Ashley laughed once again and spoke as she began to fill a vase with water

Ashley: "Well I better not catch you _charming_ anyone other than my daughter..."

Spencer: "I won't dare...speaking of, where is Hanna?"

Ashley had just deposited her gift into its new dwelling when she responded

Ashley: "She's taking a shower..."

Spencer: "Oh...listen...I need to speak with you in private and now might just be the best time..."

Used to Spencer unique mix of charm and casual flirtation, Ashley rolled her eyes and said

Ashley: "Spencer...I'm flattered but I'm too old for you..."

Spencer: "Believe me, given my history and if I wasn't madly in love with your daughter I would have entertained the idea...but that's not what I need to talk to you about..."

Surprised by the serious tone now enveloping Spencer's voice, Ashley realised their playfully innocent banter was over

Ashley: "What's wrong? Spencer...is it Hanna? If you know something tell me!"

Spencer took a deep breath and spoke, her voice battling to remain even as the rage surged through her

Spencer: "I saw Hanna's attacker last night..."

Ashley: "What?"

Spencer: "I'm sorry Mrs Marin...I let him escape..."

Ashley stared at the girl before her and suddenly noticed the girl's injuries. Spencer's right hand was wrapped tightly in a bandage and she could see the small outline of a thick plaster sticking out from under Spencer's long chocolate tresses

Ashley: "Oh My GOD! What happened?"

Ashley sat Spencer down on the nearest kitchen stool and began examining the girl's injuries.

Spencer: "I fought him last night...he was going to hurt Mrs Fields..."

And for the second time that morning Spencer recounted the story of the incident in Philly, telling Ashley the same version of events she had told her parents. The older Marin gasped and covered her mouth with a trembling hand when Spencer had finished, obviously concerned for her friend

Ashley: "Oh God...Is Pam alright?"

Spencer: "She is...I got there in time..."

Ashley: "Thank goodness..."

Spencer: "Mrs Marin...I know I can't control what you do...but please promise me that you'll be careful...this psycho is still out there and I don't know if I can protect you..."

Ashley: "Spencer...I'll be fine...you worry about Hanna and the baby..."

Spencer: "I have to worry...you're Hanna's mother..if anything happened to you it'll destroy Hanna..."

Ashley: "I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself..."

Spencer: "Still...I'll feel better knowing you're safe..."

Ashley: "Fine...I'll be more careful and will get my taser gun licence renewed..."

Spencer: "Excellent..."

Ashley: "And I take it from the whole secrecy angle you don't want Hanna to know about this?"

Spencer shrugged slightly as she responded

Spencer: "It'll just upset her..."

Ashley: "You're right...you know my daughter is lucky to have you...you better treat her right..."

Spencer looked Ashley dead in the eye and made a promise to the woman that would never be broken

Spencer: "I'd die before I let anyone harm her..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _*Afternoon- Rosewood*_

 _-Rosewood High Hockey Field-:Spencer' POV-_

She's met her former team mates close to an hour ago and now 22 girls were running around the vast field and reconstructing the various plays they had run over the years. The former senior class were playing against the new team of Rosewood High. As she brilliantly executed a manoeuvre Spencer looked out at the girls who had her back on the field for four years and she was proud of everything that they had accomplished together. After scoring a goal Spencer's teammates rallied around the former captain and celebrated a perfect move. Karen, a slender redhead who's been Spencer's partner and vice captain on the field for the past few years looked up at the stands, saw a familiar blonde and scoffed

Spencer: "What's up Kar?"

Karen: "She's such a bitch..."

Spencer: "Who?"

Spencer turned slightly and followed Karen's gaze

Karen: "Alison...I mean she has Emily all to herself she can't claim you as well..."

Karen practically ground out the last bit and Spencer became defensive at the redhead's tone

Spencer: "Woah...firstly Ali is just a friend and secondly..."

Spencer gestured to her body and grinned

Spencer: "...this is now the sole and exclusive property of one Hanna Marin..."

Karen: "Damn!...how whipped are you?"

Spencer: "Extremely..."

It was halftime so the two girls walked slowly towards the player's bench and grabbed their water bottles. The two girls drank from their respective bottles and continued their conversation

Karen: "I wouldn't believe it if anyone told me...who knew Hastings could fall in love? I seem to remember in the latter part of junior year you either had a different girl or guy in your bed every week or you slept in a different bed every night..."

Spencer: "Yeah...I'm not proud of that...it was a rough time. .."

Karen: "Well...After that older blonde hottie broke up with you, you turned into a bit of a whore..."

Spencer: "Gee...thanks..."

Karen: "Well it's true...before Christmas break last year you were this shy uptight nerd, then you became this gorgeous brooding sex god and now you're like a mix of the two...you're old Spencer with Sex appeal...and everyone in town and their parents want to hook up with you... Your sexual prowess is legendary here in Rosewood..."

Spencer: "I think you're exaggerating..."

Karen: "No friend...I can provide you with a comprehensive list of every heart broken being after you went off the market this year...my mother is the school guidance counsellor, remember? After Thanksgiving break in our junior year, she'd come home every day complaining about how nearly everyone wanted to get into your pants and how she was certain you'd qualify for military protection because of it...but ever since you started dating Hanna the only thing she can talk about is how there's yet another depressed soul who doesn't get their a shot with you...It's gotten so bad that I think she wants to bill you for all the boxes of Kleenex she has to buy...she's happy for you...don't get me wrong...and I'm happy for you...Hanna...well Hanna just makes you better..."

Spencer: "I know...I've wanted this for a long time..."

Karen: " Well you clearly have a type... was that older chick just a distraction?"

Spencer: "Kinda...I was young and projecting my crush on Hanna onto her..."

Slowly the other girls were moving back towards the middle of the field, signifying that their break was almost over

Karen: "Then, after what? Two months? She ripped your heart out when she moved away to New York...how did you know her?

Spencer: "She's Melissa's best friend from school..."

Karen: "No way! You telling me that Cece Drake is the architect behind you philandering ways?"

Spencer: "Yup..."

Karen: "Damn...you know half of Rosewood's population needs to buy that girl a thank you present..."

Spencer: "Well she did break my heart so I hope I never have to see her again..."

Karen was about to retort when one of the other players called out from the middle of the field

Tracey: "Kar! Spence! Come on! You two love birds can make out later some of us have a game to win!"

Both the former captain and vice captain laughed and flipped the other girl the bird before rejoining their teammates at centre field.

 _-Same time Rosewood High Swimming Pool-_

 _Emily's POV_

The cool feel of the water felt amazing against Emily's skin; the tan swimmer enjoyed the subtle relaxation that the water provided. Glancing up at the bleachers, Emily looked down into the water and smiled when she saw her girlfriend in the stands

 _'Mmmh...I'm soo lucky she's mine...Alison is my girl friend...'_

The last few weeks have been extremely tense, Emily was still cautious around Spencer and even though Alison had forgiven the brunette Emily had yet to do so. The swimmer had forgiven the hockey player a while back, it was pride that kept the distance between the two girls in place and deep down Emily knew that they needed to bury the hatchet before Hanna gave birth. It was important to the blonde that everyone was together for the birth of her child and Emily wanted to bury the hatchet for the sake of her pregnant best friend. Looking back up, the swimmer was confused when she realised that Alison was gone. She scanned the bleachers once again looking for the blonde and locked eyes with Paige who had given her a 'thumbs up' in encouragement. Emily moved towards the pool's stairs and lifted herseld out of the water, the swimmer grabbed a towel and dried herself off as she made her way towards the players benches where her gym bag laid haphazardly.

Paige: "Hey! You were amazing out there!"

Emily blushed and responded

Emily: "Err...thanks Paige...ummm...have you seen Ali?"

Paige's face fell slightly at the mention of the blonde but the girl replied nonetheless. Emily had pulled her tracksuit on over her swim gear and waited for Paige to respond

Paige: "Ummm...I saw her going out to the hockey fields a few minutes ago..."

The chiming of Emily's phone interrupted their conversation, the swimmer glanced down at her phone and almost growled in anger at the images that filled her screen. Emily angrily stormed off with a worried Paige hot on her heels. In the hallways the duo had caught sight of a bewildered Mona

Mona: "Whats going on?"

Paige's fearful eyes met Mona's curious orbs as she ran past Mona, struggling to keep up with Emily's determined stride

Paige: "Dunno..."

Mona follwed the two and together the three made their way outside the school racing towards the sports grounds

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _-Moments earlier, Rosewood High-Swimming Pool-_

 _Alison's POV_

Alison was sitting in the bleachers of the natatorium and watched her caramel skinned girl friend outshine everyone in the water. The blonde Dilaurentis could see Paige Mccullers drooling poolside and scoffed

 _'Look at Pigskin...how pathetic...She's lucky that she's staring at Emily...if I ever caught her staring at Spencer like that I'd gouge her eyes out...'_

Suddenly bored, Alison stood up and made her way out of the natatorium, she wandered the corridors of an almost empty Rosewood High for a few moments before making her way over to the hockey field. She sat on the bleachers and watched the love of her life run around with a bunch of other girls in uniform

 _'Ugh...that Field hockey skirt makes her butt look amazing...it's sinfully decadent...it looks good on her but I bet it looks a million times better off... "_

Alison watched as one of Spencers teammates glared at her from the field and the blonde glared back at the redhead. Quickly the redhead's glare turned into a smile as Spencer approached her. Jealously shot through Alison when Spencer spoke to the redhead and in a moment of anger the blonde pulled out her burner phone and attached the two pictures she took the previous night on a message addressed to Aria, Emily and Hanna. Knowing that the number wouldnt trace back to her, she added a caption to the text message and grinned

 _ **'My My My...looks like our dear Spencer has a thing for cougars...so sorry Hanna. Maybe you should keep your girl on a shorter leash- A'**_

Smirking, Alison pressed 'Send' and grinned as she waited for her diabolical plan to unfold.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _-Rosewood Mall-: Hanna's POV-_

Hanna and Aria walked around the mall their arms laden with shopping bags as they ventured from store to store. Hanna and Aria managed to get some pretty cute outfits for each other and for the baby and some pretty awesome baby stuff for the arriving new born.

Aria: "This is nice...we don't do this often...usually you take Mona..."

Hanna: "Yeah...she's at school she needed to sort out some paperwork at the vice principal's office and decided to stay when she heard that Emily and Spencer were having one last session with their teammates...I swear if she wasn't my Bff I'd bitch slap the girl for hitting on my woman..."

Aria laughed heartily at the pregnant girl's jealous tone

Aria: "So...are we done? I think we have everything you will need to raise this baby stylishly and then some..."

Hanna: "Umm...yeah...I have one more stop to make...Spencer's birthday is coming up and I want to get her a lovely gift that shows her how much I love her... and if it happens to show everyone else in town that Spencer Hastings is mine then that's an added bonus!"

Suddenly their conversation was interrupted by a stunning,slightly older blonde. The girl was gorgeous, toned, perky and reminded Hanna of a slightly older much bitcher version of Alison.

Woman: "Spencer Hastings? Damn...I haven't thought about her in a long time... yum..."

Hanna growled at the blonde stranger

Hanna: "Hey! That's my girlfriend!"

Aria, the more level headed and less hormomal of the two interrupted Hanna's outburst

Aria: "Umm...who are you?And how do you know Spencer?"

Cece: "I'm Cece Drake...and Spencer spent a close two months last year with my legs wrapped around her head...that tongue of hers...mmmmh...damn..."

Hanna glared at the blonde and growled

Hanna: "Again...that's my girlfriend!"

Cece: "Oh...sure Sweety...Spencer doesn't do girlfriends...she doesn't do commitment...she just _does_ people and tosses them aside...well besides me..."

Hanna : "You?"

Hanna spat out at the girl before continuing

Hanna: "What's so special about you?"

Cece: "Well you always have a special spot for your first time..."

Aria could see the anger dance across Hamma's features and quickly held the pregnant blonde back

Cece: "I think I'm gonna call Spencer. ..my bed's been kinda cold recently and I need myself a Hastings to snuggle.."

Hanna: "Listen up bitch! Stay the hell away from my girlfriend!"

Cece: "Listen here you knocked up wonder...once your boobs go back to their normal size Spencer's going to dump you like the trash that you are..."

Hanna was about to lean foward and start a fight when Aria held the pregnant girl back

Aria: "Hanna...you're pregnant! And you know Spencer loves you...don't let this girl rile you up..."

Cece pushed past Aria and snarled at Hanna

Cece: "Listen up you blonde bimbo, I thought your girl that think you like...she had my toes curling with orgasms long before you spread your legs open for her..."

Aria resumed her position and held a fuming Hanna back before turning to Cece

Aria: "Go...just leave.. "

Cece: "Fine...I'm gone...keep you girl on a leash..."

Cece blew a kiss to the girls, flipped her hair back and strutted off

Aria: "What a bitch..."

Hanna: "She's gorgeous...if that's the kind of people Spencer used to date before what on earth does she see in me?"

Aria: "Hanna...not this again...we went over this, Spencer loves you and only you..."

Hanna: "I look like a beached whale Aria...she's gonna dump me after my boobs go back to their normal size!"

Aria: "She's not going to dump you...Hanna she loves you...don't let Cece mess with your head..."

Hanna: "Yeah...you're right..."

The two girls continued their shopping, making up for the horrible encounter with Spencer's former fling by splurging on some _houte couture_ on the Hastings' dollar. Once again their time was interrupted but now it was by the chiming of their phones. Aria and Hanna opened the message and gasped loudly at the sight filling their screens.

Spencer Hastings had her arms wrapped around Pam Fields in one as the two reclined leisurely on the Field's king sized bed. Spencer holding the older woman wasn't what had upset the blonde, with Spencer's promiscuous history in mind, Hanna's heart broke when she caught sight of the second image, the vision of her girlfriend passionately kissing Pam Fields had destroyed the blonde who was now in tears and clutching onto the small brunette beside her

 _'She's going to leave me...'_


	14. Chapter 13

**Authors Note (A/N):** Characters will be hectically OOC (out of Character) in this Chapter

 **WARING!:** MAJOR ANGST AHEAD!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 13: Flaring Tempers and Unheard Pleas

 _*Rosewood Mall- Hanna's POV*_

Hanna Marin couldn't care less about the curious glances she was earning, she was too heartbroken to tell people off for their odd looks and felt that her energy was better Spent bawling her eyes out in the corridors of Rosewood's largest shopping complex.

Hanna: "She's cheating! That bitch is cheating on me..."

Aria, ever the voice of reason, was beside the sobbing blonde. The shorter girl rubbed soothing circles on Hanna's back and dried the blonde's tears

Aria: "Han...Han you don't know that..."

Hanna growled at the young artist in anger

Hanna: "What's wrong with you? My girlfriend is cheating on me with an older woman and you're defending her!"

Aria gulped nervously, fearing the pregnant blonde's temper and reluctantly continued

Aria: "Han...Hanna, listen to me...remember a few months ago? You assumed the worst about Spencer and it turned out to be just a huge misunderstanding..."

Hanna: "That's completely different! There's pictures this time Aria and they look pretty steamy to me!"

Aria: "Hanna...Hanna...all I'm saying is that you should give Spencer a chance to explain..."

Hanna: "And why on earth should I? Huh? We all know about Spencer's history Aria...So what? I must give Spencer the chance to tell me some bullshit excuse and then let her go around and fuck whoever she wants to?"

Aria: "Han...calm down...you're angry and not thinking clearly...please...just think this through before you say or do something you might regret..."

Hanna: "No Aria! I've given her enough chances..."

Aria: "Spencer's stupidly brave and impulsive...you said it yourself Han, chivalry is engrained into every Hastings...these pictures are probably being taken out of context, there has to be a reasonable explanation Han...and if you confront Spencer in the state you're in you would end up doing something stupid and you might lose Spencer forever..."

Hanna ignored the shorter brunette and started furiously marching towards the exit. Panicking, Aria rushed behind her and soon the two girls were buckled up in Aria's car, Hanna was in the back seat due to her pregnancy and the blonde was seething at Aria through the rear view mirror.

Aria: "Han...where am I taking you?"

Hanna: "The Hastings...I need to see Spencer..."

Aria: "you're going to let her explain..."

Hanna snorted derisively and ground out

Hanna: "Something like that..."

Aria started the engine and drove out of the mall parking lot, her fingers trembling against the steering wheel as she made the short journey towards the Hastings residence

' _Please tell me you have a good explanation Spencer...because if you really did sleep with Mrs Fields, I won't be able to pull Hanna and Emily off of you...'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _*Scene Shift- Rosewood High Hockey Field*_

While Aria was driving Hanna towards the Hastings residence, Emily had stormed onto the school grounds

Emily: "SPENCER!"

Furious the swimmer marched onto the Hockey field while the game was in session, she caught sight of Spencer on the opposite end of the field, the girl was poised to score yet another goal and obviously hadn't heard Emily or the racket the girl was making. A lot of the players closer to Emily had stopped and stared at the swimmer but Emily ignored them and headed straight towards Spencer. The swimmer glanced up at the stands to make sure there were no teachers or authority figures, after all she didn't want to lose her access to the amenities at Rosewood High, and was momentarily surprised when she caught sight of Alison in the stand. Before her mind could question why her girl friend was watching Spencer's game instead of her race, she felt some one tug at her arm and turn around. Seething with rage, Emily found herself in the strong grip of and facing Paige McCullers, the other swimmer had Mona Vanderwall beside her and both girls wore identical looks of pleading

Paige: "Em...Em calm down...whatever you're mad about I'm sure there's a better way to resolve this..."

As the words left Paige's mouth Emily heard Spencer score the final goal of the game and suddenly the girls around them erupted into loud cheers.

Mona: "Emily...violence is not the answer..."

Emily pulled herself out of Paige's grip and stomped her way towards Spencer. The hockey player was shaking her teammates hands and accepting congratulatory hugs when Emily grabbed her by her shoulder, spun the lithe brunette around and punched the girl squarely in the jaw.

Spencer: "What the-?"

Before Spencer could complete her sentence, Emily tackled the girl onto the harsh ground with a loud thud that resonated throughout the field. In the blink of an eye, the swimmer was straddling the youngest Hastings and punching the girl beneath her repeatedly in the face.

Emily: "You BITCH! You FUCKING BITCH!"

Karen grabbed Emily by the torso and tried to pull her off of Spencer but Emily simply shoved the girl back and continued to hit Spencer.

Emily: "You didn't learn the last time huh? Alison wasn't enough for you was she? You sick fuck!"

The two had garnered quite the audience and Spencer's teammates rushed to the aid of their former captain.

Tracy : "Emily! Get off of her..."

Emily ignored the girl and continued to punch Spencer in the face, relishing the coppery smell of the blood dribbling down Spencer's face and the feel of her knuckles connecting with the other girl's jaw. The cumulative force of Emily's tackle and repeated blows reopened the wound on Spencer's head and soon blood rushed out, soaking the bandage that Spencer had placed there that morning. Emily remained oblivious to the bloody gauze and continued her assault

Karen yelled at Spencer

Karen: "Fight back damn it! Spencer!"

But everyone there knew why Spencer was yet to hit Emily. They all knew Spencer and were very familiar with the brunette's explosive temper having watched their former captain destroy their opposition and tear into them every time they had hurt one of their teammates. They were also aware of Spencer's sense of loyalty and protectiveness over her friends and even though Emily, Hanna, Aria, Alison and Spencer had fought many times over the course of their friendship, with the other four exchanging their fair share of slaps throughout the years, Spencer was yet to raise her hand on any one of her friends.

Emily had raised her hand once more and was about to hit Spencer again when she suddenly felt someone grab her by the crook of her elbow, she looked up and angrily gazed into the foam green orbs of Karen and while the swimmer was momentarily distracted, Paige grabbed the girl around the waist and lifted Emily off of Spencer.

Mona had rushed to Spencer with a hand full of girls while the rest, together with Paige and Karen rounded on Emily.

Paige: "What the hell Emily!"

Karen: "Listen here Em...I don't know what beef you have with Spence but know this...if you weren't friends with Spencer I would have kicked your ass for this little stunt you just pulled..."

Emily: "Oh please Karen...I'm not afraid of you...besides Spencer deserved it! And if Spencer tries to pull something like this again I'll kill her!"

Karen: "You stupid bitch! You know Spencer **let** you hit her right?"

Paige, who was all too familiar with Spencer's temper, held Emily back

Paige: "Em...Em please...stop...calm down...I've seen Spencer when she's angry and you could get really hurt..."

Emily: "Spencer wouldn't dare..."

Karen: "...you're right...she wouldn't dare because you're one of her best friends...now get off of this field before I call security..."

Still extremely angry, Emily stalked off the field and as she reached the edge she saw Alison hovering just in front of the stands.

Alison: "Em? Em what's going on?"

Emily ignored Alison's questions and grasped her girlfriend's hand tightly and pulled the young blonde off of the field.

Paige and Karen watched Emily walk off with Alison before turning their attention to Mona.

Mona: "Tracy and I are going to take Spencer to the school nurse...luckily they're teaching the sophomore summer school class first aid today..."

Karen and Paige nodded at the girls and watched as Spencer was carried off by a few of her teammates

Karen turned to Paige and asked

Karen: "McCullers...any idea what's got Fields' panties in a bunch?"

Paige: "No idea Lewis..."

Karen: "things between those girls have been a bit shakey lately..."

Paige: "You could say that..."

Karen: "and why do I get the feeling Alison is to blame?"

Paige looked at the direction that Spencer had gone off in and sighed

Paige: "You just might be right there Kar..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _*Hasting Residence- An hour later*_

Hanna paced the hardwood floors of the Hastings foyer. It's been nearly half an hour since the pregnant blonde had stormed into her girlfriend's house and the younger Marin was disappointed that Spencer wasn't there. She all but gave the Hastings a heart attack when barged into Spencer's home and angrily yelled for the brunette. Once she was told that Spencer wasn't present, Hanna began to angrily pace the length of the foyer waiting for her girlfriend's arrival leaving Aria, Peter and Veronica seated at the kitchen island, watching the pregnant blonde cautiously.

Veronica turned to Aria and whispered

Veronica: "Aria...what's going on?"

Aria: "It's a long story Mrs Hastings..and it could be nothing..."

Peter: "Did Spencer forget to give Hanna her chocolates?"

Aria: "No...No Hanna received those...she's angry for a whole new reason..."

Veronica: "But what happened?"

Aria: "I have no idea..."

Just as the words left Aria's mouth, the door handle turned and in walked a slightly bloody and extremely bruised Spencer. Aria immediately had flashbacks of the time when Emily beat Spencer up during the _Alison incident_ and cringed

Veronica: "Oh GOD! Spencer!"

Peter: "What Happened Champ?"

Hanna took one look at Spencer and snarled, causing Aria to cringe at the devilish look on the blonde's features. Peter and Veronica Hastings prayed in that moment, they prayed that their daughter wouldn't lose her temper and hurt her heavily pregnant girlfriend. On the other hand, Aria knew that Hanna had recognised Spencer's wounds and was aware of its creator so the tiny brunette sent a prayer to the heavens, hoping that Hanna wouldn't say something she regretted.

' _Please Han...don't provoke Spencer now...just let it go..."_

But Aria's prayers were left unanswered as Hanna snorted loudly and spoke to Spencer

Hanna: "So I see she beat me to it...you're lucky I'm pregnant Hastings otherwise I would've joined Emily..."

Peter: "Emily? Emily did this?"

Everyone ignored the man's question and kept their focus on the girls before them. Spencer looked at Hanna, the girl's bewildered and pleading expression currently directed at her girlfriend caused Aria's heart to melt slightly

Spencer: "Han I..."

Hanna: "DON'T...Don't you _'Han_ ' me...you're a fucking cheat Spencer...I don't want to hear the bullshit excuse you've come up with...all I want to know is why?"

Spencer stared at her girl friend confused

Spencer: "Why? Why what? What did I do Han?"

Hanna: "Oh don't play dumb with me! I know what you did! Or more accurately _**who**_ you did last night...tell me...was she better than me?..."

Aria's eyes widened at Hanna's words and couldn't help the loud chastising gasp of _'Hanna!'_ that escaped her lips

Spencer: "Han...list-"

Hanna: "NO! I'm not going to _listen_ Spencer! Why did I ever think you'd change? You don't just stop being a whore!"

Aria yelled at Hanna

Aria: "Hanna please...I'm begging you stop..."

Spencer: "What? Han.."

Hanna ignored both her friends and continued on her tirade

Hanna: "You just couldn't help yourself could you? Poor broken little Spencer always trying to win mummy and daddy's approval..."

Aria, Peter and Veronica cringed at Hanna's words, all knowing that Hanna had struck a nerve. They tensely watched as Spencer clenched her fists to her side and all three of them were on their feet when they saw Spencer visibly shake with rage but relaxed slightly when they saw the brunette desperately try to control her anger.

Spencer: "Han..Han..stop...tell me what's wrong..."

Hanna: "What's wrong? YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT'S WRONG? I'll tell you what's wrong! My girlfriend goes out and fucks some cougar and then has the audacity to ask ME WHAT'S WRONG!"

Spencer's bewildered tone cut through Hanna's tirade almost drowning out Aria's desperate pleas.

Spencer: "Han... what are you talking about?"

Aria: "Hanna...please...stop talking..."

Again Hanna ignored both of them and continued, her tone dark, letting Aria know that the blonde intended on hurting Spencer just as badly as she was hurting in that moment

Hanna: "I don't know what I ever saw in you..."

The speed at which Spencer's head snapped up at those words caused a lump to form in Aria's throat, Spencer's stance displayed the girl's anger but her eyes revealed a hint of desperation, The audience could clearly read the hurt expression on Spencer's face and their hearts were breaking for the girl

Spencer: "Hanna...please..."

Hanna smirked evilly at Spencer, she forgot the realisation that she and Aria had come to the last time Spencer's character was called into question, and continued harshly

Hanna: "Sure you kept my bed warm the last couple of months after all what else are you good for?"

Peter and Veronica were eerily quiet, and Aria just assumed it was the shock at the events that were unfolding before them that had stunned them into silence, but knowing where Hanna was going with this and seeing the heartbroken expression on Spencer's face, Aria knew she had to step in and stop the blonde

Aria: "Hanna STOP TALKING!"

Hanna: "NO ARIA...she needs to hear this! She's not good enough for me! She never was! Why on earth would I want someone like her? Her own parents couldn't give two shits about her so she had to fuck half of Rosewood to find love!"

Aria watched Spencer's face fall at Hanna's words, the artist watched the change from Spencer barely controlling her anger to heartbroken despair. The youngest Hastings was stunned into silence by her girlfriend's outburst. There was a vulnerability to the brunette that Aria had never seen before and it caused Aria's heart to break for her best friend. The blonde had then stepped closer to Spencer and hissed loudly into the girl's ear

Hanna: "You're not good enough for anybody...not me...not your parents...hell not even Cece! After two months with you, Cece probably dumped you because she knew how depraved and desperate you really are...sure you have everyone fooled! The straight A student and captain of the field hockey team, but deep down you'll always be that sad insecure little girl that knows what a fuck up she really is... I can't even look at you without feeling disgusted Spencer...I can't believe I let you touch me..."

Spencer: "Han...Han...I'm sorry...whatever I did...I'm sorry...I'll do anything you want...please..."

Watching Spencer break before her gave Hanna a twisted sense of joy

' _good...she's hurting just as much as I am...'_

Hanna: "Did you beg like that when Cece left Spence? What could you have possibly done that fooled Cece Drake into going out with someone as pathetic as you?"

Aria stared at Hanna bewildered

' _A few hours ago she was ready to gouge Cece's eyes out for touching Spencer...Hanna please don't do this_

Aria: "Hanna enough!"

Hanna: "No Aria...I wanna hear why Spencer here thought she was good enough for Cece...so tell me Spencer...tell me everything..."

Spencer looked at her girlfriend, tears streaming down her face and pleaded with the blonde

Spencer: "Hanna...Hanna please..."

Hanna: "Tell me!"

Spencer wiped her tears and sniffed loudly, desperately trying to regain her composure. Feeling her friend's heart breaking, Aria walked up to and grabbed Hanna spinning the blonde around to face her.

Aria: "Hanna...Hanna listen to me...please stop! Stop before this turns into something that you'd regret!"

The two friends didn't notice Spencer falling to her knees until they heard the soft thud when the girl made contact with the hard floor. Aria took one look at her broken best friend and cried. She cried even harder when she caught sight of the hard expression on Hanna's face, the blonde was devoid of all emotions except rage and Aria had no idea how her friends were going to move forward from this. The soft and broken voice of Spencer Hastings pulled her from her thoughts

Spencer: "I met her when I was sixteen... The, err...the Homecoming dance? You remember Han, you won Homecoming Queen...I just spent a month getting you to what you deemed to be 'in shape' for the dance and when we got there all you could talk about was how cute Sean Ackard was and how you wished he would dance with you..."

Aria's movements stilled as the brunette recounted the familiar events, Aria remembered Hanna winning homecoming queen and the blonde's dejected expression when all her friends, except for Spencer, celebrated around her.

Spencer: "Melissa was asked to crown the Homecoming queen that year and they were short of Chaperones so she asked her best friend to help her out...she looked so much like you Han, blonde hair...blue eyes...I could've sworn she was your older sister..."

Hanna and Aria turned to face Spencer, each one stunned by Spencer's voice and eager to hear the rest. Aria could tell that Spencer was lost in her own head and she hoped to god that the brunette was okay. The brunette sniffed softly and continued

Spencer: "...she took one look at me and decided that I was worth her time, she didn't see the screw up younger daughter or the 'know it all' little sister...I don't know what she really saw in me...but I didn't care...she paid attention to me...and that was all that mattered then..."

Spencer looked up at Hanna and the blonde couldn't help the small twinge of guilt that crept into her gut when she caught sight of her girl friend's broken expression

Spencer: "You're right Han...I'm not worthy of you...I mean, why should you care about me? When I was sixteen my parents couldn't care less about me Han, they only had eyes for Melissa, their _perfect_ older daughter...It was like they regretted my entire existence...I was tossed aside so many times that I thought if the people who gave me life didn't want me then there's no way I'd be good enough for you!"

Aria heard Veronica Hastings' strained sob behind her and in that moment she felt a bubbling rage towards her blonde best friend

' _I hope this is what you wanted Han...because now there's no way you can undo this clusterfuck you created...'_

Spencer cleared her throat and continued

Spencer: "...Cece changed that... She showed me what it felt like to be wanted, to have someone love and care about me...She was Melissa's best friend and I looked up to Melissa, my big sister tried to raise me but like my parents she was hardly around... so when someone from Melissa's world thought I was good enough then it gave me hope that maybe one day I'd be good enough for you...but I was right, hope breeds eternal misery...back then I was vulnerable and Cece was there, she kept me together when all I wanted to do was end it all... So yes I dated Cece and yes I gave her everything but it was only because I couldn't be with you Hanna! Sure you can argue that I was projecting my feelings for you onto Cece and that was wrong and I'm sorry...I'm really sorry Han..."

Hanna scoffed at the desperate tone lacing Spencer's voice and Aria really wanted to slap the blonde.

Hanna: "And what about the slew of skanks and perves rolling out of your bed since Cece left? Your bedroom has been a revolving door of STDs the last few years...Let me guess...You cheated on Cece didn't you...That's why she ran to New York after only two months of dating you?...she couldn't leave Rosewood fast enough to get away from you...I should've taken a leaf out of her book and dumped you the second you tried to fuck Alison!"

Aria, Veronica and Peter audibly gasped at Hanna's words, Peter and Veronica shocked at the revelation and Aria surprised that Hanna had the gall to bring up that incident

Aria: "Hanna...you know Spencer wasn't at fault for that!"

Hanna: "Explain yourself Spence! I wanna see how you talk your way out of this..."

Sighing brokenly, Spencer obeyed Hanna's command and was about to continue when Aria yelled at the brunette

Aria: "What's wrong with you Spencer! You don't have to say anything to Hanna she has no right to question your past!"

Spencer turned to Aria and gave the girl a look that caused the shorter brunette's heart to melt. With that look Aria knew Spencer would oblige every one of Hanna's requests even if she had to destroy herself to give the blonde what she wanted. All Aria could do was watch the once mighty and fearless Spencer Hastings fall apart, knowing that there was nothing that the shorter girl could do. Spencer turned back to Hanna and continued

Spencer: "When...when Cece left me I went through a bad patch I Fu-"

She looked up and stared at her parents before amending her words

Spencer: "...banged...I banged everything that moved...all those people...they were just some misguided attempt at feeling wanted...when Cece dumped me, it reinforced the idea that you could never want me so I went searching for love...in all the wrong places...it got so bad that Melissa had to check me into rehab in Philly after I OD'd...I was 17 years old and was using sex drugs and alcohol as a coping mechanism...and only after almost dying did my parents finally show that they cared about me, When I saw how heartbroken they were about what happened to me I vowed to never go back to that lifestyle so I got clean...and never looked back...I gave up the drugs and alcohol and eight months ago I gave up my promiscuous ways... I'm sorry...I made a lot of mistakes in my past and I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you Hanna..."

Spencer was about to take Hanna's hands in her own when Hanna pulled away from her and spat out at the girl kneeling before her

Hanna: "Well I don't think you changed at all... I'm not buying your Bullshit excuses Spencer because if you ever loved me, I would have been enough for you...otherwise you wouldn't have fucked Pam Fields last night!"

Hanna pulled out her phone and shoved the screen in Spencer's face, showing her girlfriend the text and pictures she had received earlier that day. Quickly she turned around and showed the images to Peter and Veronica Hastings

Hanna: "This is what your darling daughter was upto last night..."

Spencer stared at Hanna and her parents, her tone desperate and eyes filled with tears. The brunette knew her parents were aware of her sordid past and she didn't want to disappoint them, not after they had just mended their relationship, so pleading to both Hanna and her parents, Spencer choked out

Spencer: "I didn't...we didn't. ...nothing happened..."

But before Spencer could finish, there was a loud echoing slap that resonated throughout the room, The brunette brokenly held her stinging cheek and looked up into the furious eyes of Hanna Marin

Hanna: "Don't lie to me... What did she give you that I couldn't? What depraved thing was she willing to do for you huh? Did she spread her legs wider for you Spencer?"

Peter cleared his throat awkwardly and stared at his shoes, the man was clearly uncomfortable at the turn the conversation was taking, his wife however audibly gasped alongside Aria at Hanna's words

Veronica Hastings stared at her youngest child, her heart aching to gather her baby in her arms and soothe the broken girl. The defence attorney had clearly filled the blanks in her mind correctly and she couldn't have been more proud of her daughter's handling of a severely traumatised Pam.

' _You can clearly see from that picture that Pam kissed Spencer...I don't blame Pam for her behaviour nor do I think less of her...if someone attacked me and Peter wasn't around I'd kiss the person who saved me as well...And Spencer...my sweet baby...she didn't want Peter and I to think less of Pam that's why she didn't tell us about the kiss this morning... my daughter has such an amazing heart...she couldn't leave Pam to suffer alone after what happened to the woman yesterday so she stayed behind to protect her...I'm so proud of you Spencer..my baby is all grown up and I missed it...I'm sorry Spencer...I'm sorry that I couldn't be there for you when you were younger...I'm sorry I failed you as a mother...'_

While Veronica inwardly lamented the situation, Aria had voiced the idiocy of Hanna's accusations to the blonde

Aria: "Han...think about what you're saying...this is Emily's mother you're talking about..."

Spencer looked at Hanna desperately, begging the blonde to believe her

Spencer: "Han...Hanna...I would never lie to you...I would never hurt you like that...Please believe me..."

Hanna: "Then what were you doing there? Why were you in bed kissing Emily's happily married mother?"

Those words were the proverbial straw that broke the camel's back and Veronica Hastings voice boomed throughout the room, effectively silencing Hanna

Veronica: "THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Hanna stared at the older woman and was about to retort, but a stern look from the defence attorney caused her to keep her mouth shut

Veronica: "Since you're so desperate to learn the truth today Hanna, let me tell you what happened last night..."

Spencer tensed at her mother's tone, the brunette pleaded with her mother to not reveal anything

Spencer: "Mum please..."

Veronica: "No Spencer...Hanna needs to take her foot out of her mouth and hear this..."

Veronica stared at Hanna and spoke, her voice crisp, clear and commanding

Veronica: "Pam Fields was attacked last night by the same man who's the father of your baby...the same baby my daughter graciously agreed to raise with you..."

Aria gasped loudly at the truth behind Hanna's pregnancy while Hanna stared at the woman in shock, her demeanour changing completely from one of rage to one of astonishment

Hanna: "Wh- wha-"

Veronica ignored the confused look on the girl's face and continued

Veronica: "Spencer risked her life and saved a defenceless woman from sharing your fate Hanna, and since you're a survivor of rape I expected you to be more sympathetic to the plight of other women..."

Hanna's face fell when the implications of Veronica's words sunk in

Hanna: "I didn-"

Veronica: "Oh...you didn't know? It's easy to spit venom before learning all the facts Hanna... I know my daughter, I may not have been there all her life but I know Spencer...I know for a fact that Spencer would never cheat on you just as I know that Spencer would never ever turn away someone in need...last night a traumatised Pam Fields needed someone to protect her and I'm proud of my daughter for staying behind and taking care of the woman...PTSD is a horrible thing Hanna, you should know, you went through it and I've seen you zone out when someone unfamiliar touches you. I've seen how you lash out at people when you feel claustrophobic..."

Spencer had pulled herself up, off of the floor and spoke to her mother

Spencer: "Mum...mum please..."

Veronica: "No Spencer...Hanna doesn't get to stand here in your home and belittle you! Not after you saved her from a similar situation! Hypocrisy will rule the roost if Hanna deems you unworthy because you helped someone else from falling into the darkness of their reality ...after all, eight months ago you did the same for her, Spencer..."

Hanna was now openly crying, regret washing over her and a fiery ball of guilt rested in her gut. The sound of the Hastings' back door opening and closing went unnoticed by the pregnant girl as the blonde clutched her head in her hands and cried

' _What have I done? I blew it! I blew my relationship with Spencer! Aria was right...I should have stopped talking...I should have given Spencer a chance to explain...I'm sorry... I'm sorry Spencer..."_

Hanna: "I'm...I'm sorry...I'm so sor..."

Hanna looked up to address her apology to Spencer and her heart fell when she realised that Spencer had gone, panic began to set in when Hanna failed to locate the brunette

Hanna: "Spencer! Spencer? Wher-"

Aria: "She probably left to cool off Han..."

Hanna: "I need to find her...I'm such an idiot!"

Aria: "I hate to say 'I told you so' but..."

Hanna: "I know! Okay...I know..."

The blonde's phone chimed and the girl's heart leapt for joy when she saw a message from her girlfriend lighting up the screen

 _ **Baby I'm sorry for hurting you please know that I'll never do anything to break your heart, I love you Hanna but I can't be around you right now...I need to apologise to the Fields for my behaviour then I'll try to make it up to you...Please don't hate me Han...I'm sorry- Spencer**_

Aria had read the message over Hanna's shoulder and without missing a beat she addressed the crying blonde

Aria: "You were wrong Han...it's you who doesn't deserve Spencer..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _*Same Day- Fields' Residence- Rosewood*_

Emily Fields was furious, she had just dropped her girlfriend off at the Dilaurentis house and rushed home to confront her mother. Armed with the images she had saved on her cellphone, Emily barged through her front door, leaving the entrance open and yelled

Emily: "MOM! Mom! Where are you?"

Seconds later a cheerful Pam Fields emerged from the kitchen. The woman had just finished preparing their dinner for the evening and was wiping her hands on a towel

Pam: "Hi Sweety...how was the pool?"

Emily glared at her mother and spoke, her voice dripping with anger

Emily: "It was fine...lovely even...you could have been there if you weren't so tired from last night..."

Pam stared at her daughter in shock, her mind reeling from her daughter's words, the older woman's expression only serving to anger her daughter more

' _Emily knows...Oh god...'_

Pam: "Em...Emmy...listen..."

Emily growled at her mother and spat

Emily: "Listen? You want me to Listen? I can't believe you! You're almost twice her age!"

Pam stared at her daughter momentarily confused

Pam: "What?"

Emily: "If you wanted to cheat on dad you could've at least found someone in your age bracket Mom...but no, you decided to fuck your teenage daughter's best friend!"

Pam: "Emily...Emily I..."

Emily: "Save it Mom...You fucked Spencer...you couldn't find anyone else to scratch your itch besides Spencer Hastings? I heard those rumours about Spencer Mom, I know people think she's some kind of sex god but seriously? What kind of whore decides to fuck her teenage daughter's classmate?"

Pam Fields sank against the nearby wall and began bawling, her tears would normally quell her daughter's anger but now they only served to enrage the girl further

Emily: "You can't even deny it...were you so desperate? Couldn't you just use your hand?"

Emily was about to continue when a booming voice from her doorway cut her off

Spencer: "Emily Enough!"

Emily turned around and glared at the other girl currently standing in her doorway

Emily: "Back for seconds Spence? I'm sure I could beat you up after you fuck my mom..."

Spencer growled at Emily and pushed past her, making a bee line for the girl's sobbing mother. Spencer pulled the woman into her embrace before taking out a handkerchief and giving it to the bitterly sobbing woman

Spencer: "Mrs Fields? Are you Okay?"

Pam simply attempted to dry her tears and nodded in confirmation.

Emily: "Ugh! You two disgust me...should I leave? Or do I get the pleasure of watching the debauched acts you have planned for my mother..."

Spencer turned to Emily and glared at her. The sight caused Emily to stiffen in fear, Spencer Hastings was angry and Emily Fields was about to bear the brunt of the Hastings' rage

Spencer: "Emily..Shut...up..."

Spencer's voice was clear, cold and even, causing a chill to run down Emily's spine. Spencer turned her attention to Pam Fields and suddenly the taller brunette's voice was the epitome of warmth and understanding

Spencer: "Do you want to tell her? I won't say anything unless you want me to..."

Emily scoffed at this and retorted

Emily: "Please...I don't want to hear about how you-"

She was cut off by a cold threatening glare from Spencer, a beat passed before Pam Fields managed to speak

Pam: "I...I was attacked..."

Emily stared at the woman who gave birth to her and growled

Emily: "What? That's convenient..."

Spencer glared at Emily causing Emily to throw her hands up indignantly.

Pam: "It's true...Em...last night in Philly...a man tried to rape me..."

Emily's entire demeanour softened at those words, her rage at her mother instantly vanishing.

Emily: "WHAT? Mom...Mom are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

Pam: "no...I wasn't hurt...Spencer saved me..."

Emily turned to her former friend in surprise

Pam: "Spencer got there just in time, she fought him off Em and was hurt during the fight...but still she drove me home and stayed with me to make sure I was safe..."

Emily: "But...but those pictures...you're lying! I saw those pictures!"

Emily roughly pulled out her phone and showed the pictures to her mother causing the woman to burst into a fresh batch of tears as she tried to run to her daughter

Pam: "It's not what it looks like! I'm sorry...I'm soo sorry!"

Spencer put a comforting arm around the woman and Emily watched in amazement as her mother nuzzled closer to Spencer searching for comfort. The brunette didn't complain as Pam Fields cried against the girl's shoulder

Emily felt a small bout of jealousy at the sight, Spencer was comforting **her** mother in a way that only Emily should

Emily: "Okay...that's enough...Spencer, get your Hands off of my mother!"

Spencer ignored Emily at looked at Pam, silently asking the woman if she should let go

Pam: "Please...please don't..."

Pam sloppily wiped her tears and continued

Pam: "Nothing happened between Spencer and I last night Emmy...I swear nothing happened...I was scared and vulnerable and my head was messed up...I kissed Spencer, she didn't kiss me...She was just comforting me...protecting me and I kissed her...I'm sorry...I'm sorry Spencer..."

Spencer: "no...I'm sorry Mrs Fields..I shouldn't have let things get out of control like that..."

It was then that Emily finally noticed the large piece of gauze against Spencer's forehead and the bandage around the girl's knuckles.

Pam: "...but I asked you to stay with me...I clung to You! I couldn't deal with the nightmares so I sought comfort from my daughter's friend! This is all my fault!"

Spencer: "Mrs Fields...your behaviour last night was only natural...nothing that happened last night was your fault..."

Emily stared at the two women before her as she slowly digested the information given to her

'' _My Mom was in Philly last night...so was Spencer...my Mom was attacked...someone tried to Rape her...Spencer saved her..Spencer saved my mother...and my mother was so traumatised by what happened that she kissed Spencer and they shared a bed because my mother needed to feel protected...'_

Emily: "I...I- Er..."

Spencer looked up at the girl and Emily cringed at the bruising around Spencer's face

' _Oh God...I hit her...she saved my mother and I hit her!"_

Emily: "I'm sorry..."

Spencer sighed and withdrew her arms from around Pam Fields and stepped away, allowing Emily to rush to her mother. The swimmer pulled the woman into a tight hug and cried

Emily: "I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm sorry Mom..."

Pam wiped the tears from her baby's face and spoke

Pam: "It's alright Emmy...you didn't know..."

Emily turned at looked up at Spencer and spoke, her voice laced with gratitude

Emily: "Thank you...Thank you for saving my Mom..."

Spencer: "It's ok Em...I would've done it for anyone..."

Emily looked away embarrassed at her actions on the hockey field earlier

Emily: "I'm sorry Spence...for what I..."

Spencer held up her hand and cut the swimmer off

Spencer: "It's fine, water under the bridge Em...believe me if our roles were reversed I would have done the same thing..."

Emily pulled her mother closer to her and together the Fields' women cried. Emily motioned for Spencer to join their embrace and soon both women were wrapped up in Spencer's arms, each one crying against the young Hastings' shoulders


	15. Chapter 14

**Authors Note (A/N):** This does not follow the Current Track, Characters will be slightly OOC (out of Character)

Taz and I have been quite busy the last couple of weeks with assignments, exams and our respective jobs but we tried our best with this chapter and we hope you enjoy it. Please heed the warnings

 **NC-18 WARNING** **LEMON-Y SMUT AHEAD!** **So underage readers look away! I mean it...**

 **This chapter contains (Multiple) scenes depicting acts of explicit sexual nature so reader discretion is advised. The scene is in bold and marked off with a warning so feel free to skip it if it makes you uncomfortable.**

Chapter 14: Love in the Past, Love in the Present

*Fields Home Rosewood*

Emily took comfort in the embrace of her best friend, she had been friends with the girl for close to thirteen years yet after all this time Spencer Hastings had the ability to surprise her.

 _'I knew her when we used to run around the playground, I knew her during her best times and I've known her during her darkest lows...Spencer Hastings would never hurt me like I was lead to believe, just like deep down I know that she'll never consciously force herself on Alison...she wouldn't soberly cross those lines and ruin our friendship... someone is trying to deliberately break our friendship up...but who? was it the person who took those pictures...was someone in my house while we were all asleep?'_

Pam and Emily broke away from Spencer and soon Pam returned to the kitchen to give the friends some privacy. Emily looked up at Spencer and spoke

Emily: "I'm sorry Spence...for what I said, for how I acted...for hitting you today...just...I'm sorry for today..."

Spencer: "It's fine Em...like I said, if I were in your shoes I would've done the same thing..."

A slight hesitation tinged Emily's tone, curiosity overtaking the swimmer as she spoke to her friend

Emily: "Just...thank you...thank you for saving my mum...but I have to ask... did you willingly try to hurt Alison that night? because I have this image of you, the person who protects her friends and saved my mother and it doesn't reconcile with the image I saw of you forcing yourself on Alison...I was wrong today and looking back I could have been wrong that day ... so please tell me the truth...what happened that night in Alison's bedroom?"

Spencer sighed and ran her hands through her hair

Spencer: "Em...Honestly...I have no idea...the last clear thing I remember of that night is helping Ali study for her biology test next thing I know Hanna and I are making out on Ali's bed..."

Emily: "But...that wasn't Hanna..."

Spencer: "Yeah...I know that now...and I'm sorry for how I acted...Hanna told me that I was drugged. ..."

Emily stared at the girl sceptically, knowing Spencer's abusive history with drugs and alcohol whenever the brunette was in a dark place, the swimmer had voiced her curiosity

Emily: "Spencer...I have to ask...did you take anything that night?"

Spencer: "No...I don't think...I can't remember..."

Emily stared at her friend and wondered

 _'Am I a bad friend? Is it possible that I failed to notice my friend was hurting? That she was returning to drugs and alcohol and instead of helping her I shunned her? When I saw those pictures today I was ready to end my friendship with Spencer for good...we've been in a fight for so long that the idea of Spencer and my mother together was the final nail in the coffin, but Spencer wasn't to blame for that... so can I say she wasn't to blame for the whole incident with Alison...someone is trying to set Spencer up for something...maybe a jilted ex? a jealous colleague? or an obsessed lover? whoever this is...they're putting Alison right in the centre of it...Ali is in danger here... Alison and Spencer...'_

And then something clicked in Emily's brain, mentioning the name of her girlfriend together with that of their friend had triggered a recent memory within the swimmer.

 _*Flashback*_

 _ **(**_ _ **Mature content ahead, reader discretion is advised**_ _ **)**_

 _ **Alison Dilaurentis lay spread eagled on her comforter, her hair splayed around her in a golden halo, the blonde was completely nude and Emily relished the sight. The swimmer was hovering above her lover, three of her fingers buried deep into the blonde's core as she thrusted in and out of the girl beneath her**_

 _ **Alison moaned sensually at Emily's ministrations**_

 _ **Alison: "oh!oooh...uhn!harder...please...harder!"**_

 _ **Emily smirked and obliged the blonde and began roughly thrusting into her girlfriend's warm slick snatch**_

 _ **Alison: " God!Uhn!uhn! oh oh god yes!yessss...I'm close...harder. ..faster babe mmmmh..."**_

 _ **Emily increased her speed and grinned when the tell tale signs of Alison's orgasm became clear. The blonde's walls clenched around the swimmer's fingers and the girl writhing beneath her looked away slightly as her climax hit**_

 _ **Alison : "God Yesss...yesss...uhn!yesss!SPENCER!"**_

 _ **(**_ _ **End of Mature content**_ _ **)**_

 _Upon hearing their friend's name Emily's movements stilled as she felt Alison ride out her orgasm. Once the blonde was done, Emily immediately withdrew her fingers from the blonde's folds and asked_

 _Emily: "Spencer? Ali...Err..Why did you say that?"_

 _The blonde had looked at Emily confused_

 _Alison: "Say what?"_

 _Emily: "Spencer...you called Spencer's name just now..."_

 _Alison: "Yeah...I thought I saw her watching us through the window...you know it's one of the downfalls that we can see into each other's rooms...it didn't mean anything Em...stop being paranoid"_

 _Alison then jumped off the bed an began rummaging through her drawers. Emily watched at the blonde pulled out a familiar faded blue t-shirt_

 _Emily: "Is that Spencer's?"_

 _Alison: "Yeah...she gave it to me to use when I slept over there once...she out grew this years ago...is it a problem Em? are you jealous?"_

 _Emily: "No...not really"_

 _Upon hearing Emily's half hearted denial Alison smiled brightly at the swimmer and put on the shirt she was holding._

 _Alison: "Good..."_

 _That night Emily watched jealous as her girl friend slept wearing someone else's shirt. Emily may have been the one to satisfy Alison that night but the swimmer couldn't be sure that was the case when she saw Alison hug herself through the fabric as she fell off to sleep._

 _The only thing keeping the blonde from complete exposure was the fabric belonging to their friend and Emily scoffed at that before climbing into the covers beside Alison and fell asleep_

 _*End Flashback*_

Emily pondered at the memory, the implications of what was visualised created doubts in her mind.

' _Ali still has that shirt...does it mean something? Did Spencer really give it to her? Is Ali cheating on me with Spencer? '_

Thoughts like that flooded the swimmer's brain as she watched the brunette exit her home

 _'Spencer loves Hanna...but could she be using Hanna as a cover?'_

Emily, blindly in love with her own blue eyed blonde, was unaware of how incorrect those thoughts were. Again she thought the worst of her best friend and she made no effort to correct such a notion, content with the state of denial she had created and because of that the universe conspired...the truth was to be revealed whether Emily liked it or not

 _*Dilaurentis House- Alison's POV*_

Alison reclined leisurely on her bed as she watched old records of Spencer.

' _It's been close to two years since I installed these cameras...baby I watched you grow from that shy adorable nerd to this unbridled, brooding sex god...but don't worry...I loved you then and I still love you now...we belong together and I forgive you for messing around with all those other people...I know you have needs...and I'm sorry I couldn't satisfy you...Emily and Hanna won't let us be together...Hanna hangs around you like a desperate slut and Emily keeps such a close eye on me I feel like a prisoner...but soon baby...soon we will be together...I'll make sure of it...'_

Alison grinned at the video playing before her, it was taken in the morning, the video dated close to eight months ago with 18th September 2012 adorning the bottom right hand corner of the screen and Spencer had just waltzed into her bedroom, her clothes rumpled and her hair in disarray.

' _Mmmh...I always wondered who's bed she just rolled out of...I know she was sleeping with that hot MILF from the Club Mrs Williamson but there's no lipstick on Spencer's shirt so it can't be her...Maybe Noel Khan? I know those two did some pretty steamy things between Spencer's sheets, she's got him so whipped for her and I don't blame him or could it be her sober coach Dean? Those two were hot! Maybe it's her Vice Captain Karen? They look chummy on the field...'_

Alison watched as Spencer stripped off her clothes and grabbed a fresh towel before rushing into her adjacent bathroom. Having a Camera trained on the girl at all times had its advantages as Alison watched gleefully as Spencer cleansed herself of her bed partner. Alison sighed as Spencer showered

' _Do you know why this date is so important baby? Do you remember? It was days into our senior year...It was the day that my plan to bring us together was executed...It should have worked...it was executed to perfection...but I failed to take into account how chivalrous you were or how you can't function without coffee...I should have planned it better baby...then maybe I could have saved you from that savage beating Emily gave you today...'_

Alison sighed deeply as she recalled the events of that day, her smile melancholic and her eyes wistful by her recollection

 _*Flash Back- Nearly Eight Months Ago*_

 _Alison closed her laptop with a soft thud, the blonde was seated at her dresser and could sense the presence of someone behind her_

 _Alison turned around and scoffed at the person who dared interrupt her_

 _Alison: "Ugh! What do you want Jason?"_

 _Her brother grinned at her devilishly and quipped_

 _Jason: "Spencer know you're a voyeur Ali?"_

 _Alison: "Takes one to know one Jason...My brother is a founder of the N.A.T Club...I had to have picked up something..."_

 _Jason: "...yeah...if anyone told me four years ago that Spencer Hastings would be that hot I would've rigged up cameras in her room a long time ago..."_

 _Alison growled angrily at her brother, her teeth bared and her eyes dark_

 _Alison: "Easy Jason...She's mine..."_

 _Jason held his hands up in defeat and spoke_

 _Jason: "Hey sis...I respect your claim...just let me 'borrow' some of those videos and we'll call it even..."_

 _Alison: "No...Only I can see her like this..."_

 _Jason: "If that's the case then I'm going to march over to Spencer's and let her know what a pervert you really are..."_

 _Alison: "ha! You wouldn't dare! I'll just expose you and your little club Jase..."_

 _Jason: "Oh little sister...you see I don't care what Spencer thinks about me...but you do...If you tell Spencer about my hobby she'll think less of you, she'll paint you with the same depraved brush, even though she'd be correct in doing so..."_

 _Alison sighed in defeat and began to bargain with her brother_

 _Alison: "What do you want Jason?"_

 _Jason smiled at his sister and said_

 _Jason: "A night with your friend...set it up..."_

 _Alison: "I can't give you Spencer...but I have someone in mind..."_

 _Jason: "Alright...but she better be hot!"_

 _Alison: "She is...she was won Homecoming Queen..."_

 _Jason: "Hanna? You going to set me up with Hanna?"_

 _Alison: "Yes...and I know how much you love taking things that you want so we should do this tonight...Hanna's out shopping all day today, she'll be alone..."_

 _Jason: "Sounds good to me...but why Hanna?"_

 _Alison: "I want you to 'spoil' her Jason...taint her so badly that Spencer will feel disgusted if she ever touches Hanna Marin!'_

 _Jason: "So...this is because of Spencer?"_

 _Alison: "Yes...At first when Spencer hooked up with Cece I thought she was projecting her crush on me onto that bitch but then I overheard them talking...Spencer has feelings for Hanna and I can't let them get together...you'll help me out right big brother? You'll give your baby sister her happily ever after?'_

 _Jason Dilaurentis smiled at the younger girl and pulled her in for a hug_

 _Jason: "I'm getting some action tonight so I honestly don't care!"_

 _*End Flash Back*_

Alison smiled at the memory and sighed

Alison: "Jason played his part to perfection, even if I had to tend to his wounds for days afterwards...it wasn't his fault that he got caught by you Spencer, you hit him really hard you know? Every time he sees you he stiffens...like he's scared of you or something...I know he covers up that stupid tattoo on his arm whenever you're around because of this...but Jason did what I wanted...he 'spoiled' Hanna...but you didn't care about that did you? You're too nice a person to walk away when someone needs you...maybe I should have orchestrated my own Rape...would you have become mine then? Or would you have stood aside because of some weird respect for Emily's feelings? I like to think you'd rush to my aid...that you'd raise my baby..."

Alison tenderly brushed her fingers against the image of a showering Spencer and sighed

Alison: "Clearly you have a type Spencie...blond hair, blue eyes...killer boobs...I have all of those things baby...one night with me and you'll forget all about all about Hanna... I only wished I was your first time, but that bitch Cece beat me to it! And how did I find out about it? I found out through the cameras and microphones I rigged up to watch you!"

Alison growled in anger and continued

Alison: " It was two days after the homecoming dance, You were gone to Philly with Aria to some art exhibit and I got into your room by pretending to look for a sweater I left behind, Your mother had just left for work and Melissa was downstairs chatting to that bitch Cece, so I quickly installed and hid the cameras and microphones in your bathroom and bedroom, pulled out my sweater from my backpack and made my way downstairs...I was soo happy with myself! And then Cece had to open her mouth and ruin my day..."

 _*Flashback*_

 _Alison made her way down the staircase in the Hastings' residence, she was almost at the mid landing when she overheard Cece Drake and Melissa Hastings_

 _Melissa: "Hey...thanks for helping me out the other night Cece...I owe you one..."_

 _Cece: "I had a blast at Homecoming Mel...even more fun than I had at my own..."_

 _Melissa laughed at her friend's words and continued_

 _Melissa: "I know! You just vanished after I announced Homecoming King and Queen...soo? Who'd you hook up with?"_

 _Cece chuckled and retorted_

 _Cece: "Can't say...it's a secret..."_

 _Melissa whined at that and begged_

 _Melissa; "Oh Come on Cece! You tell me about every guy you sleep with and now you hold out on me! Was it some one older?"_

 _Cece: "...no...younger..."_

 _Melissa: "oh wow...you slept with a high school guy..."_

 _Cece: "Girl...she was my first girl..."_

 _Melissa: "What? Who was she?"_

 _Cece: "Can't say Melissa...but know this, after she got the hang of it, she was amazing...best I ever had...god! I can't wait to do her again..."_

 _Melissa: "Easy there tiger, she's probably underage and that's statutory rape!"_

 _Cece: "You're studying to be a lawyer... can't you get me out of it?"_

 _Melissa: "I could...but I don't think guilty by way of 'being fucked senseless' would be a valid defence in a Pennsylvania Court of law...or any court of law for that matter..."_

 _Cece: " Aww..."_

 _Melissa: "Sad...but true...so when do I get to meet her?"_

 _Cece: "Oh...you already know her..."_

 _Melissa: "mmh...is she one of Spencer's friends?"_

 _Cece: "You could say that...and speaking of your baby sis, who's she seeing?"_

 _Melissa: "I don't know...I don't think she has time... why?"_

 _Cece: "cause she looked soo good in that dress the other night...mmmh..."_

 _Melissa: "Easy...that's my baby sister..."_

 _Cece: "Sorry...but you can't deny that your sister is hot... she's got that whole sexy nerd thing going on..."_

 _Melissa: "Ok...I'm going to stop you right there...firstly that's my baby sister so I don't want to think about her like that and secondly what's up with you? You had some pussy one time and now you're gay?"_

 _Cece: "Oh honey...I'm not gay...not fully at least..."_

 _Melissa: "So it's because of your mystery lover?"_

 _Cece: "Mel...I'll gladly swing the other way for her any day..."_

 _Melissa: "...so are you going to tell her that you were just drooling over my sister?"_

 _Cece: "Why Mel? Jealous that I'm not drooling over you?"_

 _Melissa: "In your dreams Drake!"_

 _*End Flashback*_

Alison pulled herself out of the memory and continued

Alison: "...Had I known she was talking about you Spencer I would have marched up to Cece and slapped her hard across the face, but no...I went downstairs and said my goodbyes and rushed back to my house...I watched Melissa and Cece go their separate ways and later that afternoon I saw you come in from my bedroom window. I turned on my laptop and was soo glad when I saw the live feed from your bedroom...I was so engrossed with your beauty I didn't notice Cece sneak back into your house..."

 _*Flash back*_

 _Alison hit 'record' the moment Spencer had entered her bedroom. The tall brunette had shut her drapes, just pulled of her shirt and was about to unbutton her jeans when a low whistle emanating from the being standing in her door frame caught her attention. She smiled shyly as Cece Drake sauntered into her bedroom, the older blonde a vision of beauty and clutching a black shopping bag that she let rest on Spencer's bed_

 _Cece on the screen: "Damn...you're hot...you can't tell under all these cardigans..."_

 _Cece ran her fingers down Spencer's abdomen causing the younger girl to shiver. Alison growled at her laptop screen_

 _Alison: "Get your hands off of her!"_

 _Naturally the couple on the screen could not hear the outraged blonde as they continued their actions_

 _Spencer on the screen: "Cece...what are you..."_

 _Cece on the screen: "shh...Melissa's gone back to Philly and your parents aren't home...I need you Spence..."_

 _Spencer on the screen: "Cece? Cece I..."_

 _Cece pulled the girl in for a passionate kiss, effectively cutting Spencer off. Alison moaned at the sight on her screen, the blonde was clearly transfixed by what was happening_

 _Cece broke the kiss and began kissing along the path of the brunette's jaw. The blonde kissed a path to Spencer's ear and Alison shivered when she heard Cece's seductive tone_

 _Cece on the screen: "I need you...God...All I can think about is that night...I need a repeat performance baby..."_

 _Alison stared at the screen and growled_

 _Alison: "Night? What night?"_

 _Cece on the screen: "Take me Spencer...fuck me again...please..."_

 _Spencer's breathy moans filled Alison's ears and the blonde sighed at the sight on the screen_

 _Spencer on the screen: "Cece..."_

 _Spencer kissed the column of Cece's throat causing the older blonde to moan in pleasure_

 _Cece unbuttoned Spencer's jeans and let the garment fall to the floor, the brunette was now clad only in a navy bra and matching underwear causing Cece and Alison to lick their lips at the sight_

 _She watched as Cece walked over to Spencer's bed and picked up the shopping bag, the older blonde walked over to Spencer bag in hand_

 _Cece on the screen: "I brought our toy...You work it so much better than me...why don't you put in on and then we can have some fun..."_

 **(** **Mature content ahead, reader discretion is advised** **)**

 _ **Alison watched hungrily as Cece withdrew the 'toy' from the shopping bag she had brought. The strap on dildo was impressive, it's nine inch phallus was ribbed and curved slightly and Alison's mouth watered at the sight of it**_

 _ **Cece on the screen: "I only used it once...with you baby...you work it soo much better..."**_

 _ **Alison growled as Cece quickly helped Spencer into the harness**_

 _ **Alison: "NO! NO that's supposed to be ME! What are you doing Baby? Spencer stop!"**_

 _ **Once Spencer was strapped in, Cece kissed the girl passionately as Spencer's hands held her by the waist.**_

 _ **Cece on the screen: "mmmh...let me get comfortable baby..."**_

 _ **Cece stepped away from Spencer and quickly discarded her clothes, allowing the brunette and their unknown voyeur to ogle at the older girl's nude form**_

 _ **Cece on the screen: "Like what you see baby?"**_

 _ **Spencer simply nodded before Cece reattached their lips in a fiery kiss. Alison nearly gagged when Spencer's hands resumed their position on Cece's waist and she growled when the brunette moved them lower and began cupping the older blonde's voluptuous ass. Alison moaned when Spencer squeezed Cece's derrière and sighed when Cece deepened the kiss before wrapping her arms around Spencer's neck and her left leg around Spencer's waist leaving the plastic phallus right at the older blonde's entrance**_

 _ **Spencer on the screen: "are you sure?"**_

 _ **In response, Cece leapt up deeper up into Spencer's embrace and wrapped her legs tightly around the brunette's waist, impaling herself on the plastic appendage.**_

 _ **Cece on the screen: "UHN!..."**_

 _ **Spencer cut Cece's moan off with a passionate kiss and the lithe brunette walked backwards over to her couch. Cece broke the kiss and whispered seductively**_

 _ **Cece on the screen: "I want to ride you..."**_

 _ **Obliging the request, Spencer took her seat on the red leather sofa causing Cece to moan as the phallus plunged deeper within her.**_

 _ **Spencer immediately latched her lips onto Cece's breast and began sucking the stiffening nipple as the blonde eagerly rocked herself against the toy. Soon Cece Drake was bouncing up and down on the plastic appendage as her lover ravished her stunning cleavage, the sensations overwhelming the blonde resulting in her loudly moaning in pleasure as the toy filled her.**_

 _ **Cece on the screen: "Uhn...mmmh...Oh God..."**_

 _ **Cece continued to ride Spencer with fervour and Alison's hands found her way into her panties at the erotic display she was witnessing. The younger blonde imagined her fingers were the phallus worn by the brunette as she stroked and teased her folds**_

 _ **Cece on the screen: "God Spencer...feels soo good...you're getting better at this baby..."**_

 _ **Spencer kissed the column of Cece's throat biting the exposed skin, marking the blonde harshly**_

 _ **Cece on the screen: "I'm close baby...harder...harder please..."**_

 _ **Spencer rolled her hips upward and met Cece thrust for thrust and soon the blonde threw her head back and screamed**_

 _ **Cece on the screen: "God! Oh God! SPENCER!"**_

 _ **Alison watched at the blonde achieved orgasm and felt a hint of jealousy at the sight**_

' _ **you bitch Cece...she's mine...Spencer is MINE!'**_

 _ **Trembling in the aftershocks of her passion, Cece bent down and kissed Spencer passionately causing Alison to growl at her screen**_

 _ **Cece on the screen: "That was wonderful...amazing...you're getting much better at this...remember how nervous you were during your first time?"**_

 _ **Spencer silently nodded at Cece's words**_

 _ **Cece on the screen: "Now...it's your turn baby..."**_

 _ **Cece unfastened the toy from around Spencer's waist and the brunette lifted herself off the couch slightly as the blonde removed the toy from her person. Soon Cece dropped to her knees on the floor in front of the couch, pulled Spencer forward so the younger girl was sitting on the edge of the leather seat. She spread Spencer's legs and nestled herself between them and began kissing the path up the brunette's athletic and extremely long legs.**_

 _ **Alison closed her eyes at the sight displayed before her, rubbing herself furiously as Spencer's moans of pleasure filled the air. Alison watched as Cece pushed aside Spencer's panties and latched her lips onto Spencer's moist folds making Alison wish that she was in Cece's place. The younger blonde inserted two fingers deep into her folds and groaned in frustration as she watched Cece eat Spencer out. Slowly Alison pumped in and out of herself, pretending that she was being eaten out by the brunette she was watching. Soon Alison felt a familiar heat pool in her stomach as her walls clenched around her digits. The blonde moaned loudly as her climax hit timed to the sound mixing with Spencer's moan of climax emanating from the screen.**_

 **(** **End of Mature content** **)**

 _Alison watched has the love of her life rode the waves of her orgasm and sighed_

' _one day...one day you'll moan like that because of me...one day Spencer... I'll make you scream my name...'_

 _*End Flashback*_

Alison smiled at the memory and grinned to herself

Alison: "That was the first time I ever saw you being soo passionate Spencer...I was soo jealous of Cece then, that bitch got what I so desperately craved...you... after that night I couldn't help myself, I kept watching the two of you every night, pleasuring myself to the sounds of your moans and the image of your pleasure. I pretended that I was Cece and chased my own release...boy you two were wild, the things she did to you in that room! And what she allowed you to do to her! God...I get wet just thinking about it...she changed you Spencer...she brought you out of your shell...made you...better I suppose..."

Alison smiled and opened up an older video from her archive. The footage was over a year old and was dated before thanksgiving in their junior year. The blonde remembered the day well. The Hastings had gone to New York that week to visit Spencer's grandmother leaving Spencer alone at home on Thanksgiving. Alison had convinced her family to take Spencer in for a meal and the youngest Hastings effortlessly charmed everyone at the Dilaurentis household. It was dark out when Spencer had left Alison's home and Alison could remember both her parents gushing about the youngest Hastings.

' _They were soo thrilled with you baby...If I told them then that I wanted to marry you they would've given us their blessing without hesitation...'_

Alison: "My parents loved you...And why shouldn't they? You treat me right...that's all they could ever want for their little girl...Had I spoken to my parents then, I wouldn't have to date Emily...they were okay with the 'gay' thing and if only Emily hadn't asked me out after talking to my parents first we could have been together Spencer...God how I wish I was Cece...The things you did to her was soo hot!"

Alison hit play at the video she had selected, quickly shed her jeans and began rubbing her clothed mound, quickly she pushed the fabric aside and began pleasuring herself as she watched the scene unfold on her laptop

 **(** **Mature content ahead, reader discretion is advised** **)**

 _ **Cece Drake was clad in a lacy black corset, the older blonde strewn across Spencer's bedroom floor, on all fours, her panties were pulled down giving Alison a complete view of the blonde's firm ass. But Alison didn't care about Cece, her focus was on the Brunette kneeling behind and between the legs of the heavily panting blonde.**_

 _ **Spencer Hastings, in Alison's opinion, was a stud. The girl was once again wearing the strap on and was currently pumping in and out of Cece at a punishing pace. The older blonde's body jerking with the intensity of each thrust**_

 _ **Cece on the screen: "Oh! Ohh! Yeah...just like that baby...yeah..."**_

 _ **Alison could only assume that Spencer was hitting the girl's G-spot with each thrust causing the blonde on the screen to howl like a dog in heat.**_

 _ **Cece on the screen: "Harder Spencer...God Harder...faster...mmmh..."**_

 _ **Alison groaned as Spencer obliged the panting blonde infront of her and soon Cece was screaming in pleasure as Spencer buried the toy deep within her.**_

 _ **Cece on the screen: "SPENCER! UHN! SPENNNCCEEERRR!"**_

 _ **Alison climaxed around her fingers as she watched Cece fall forward onto the floor as the older blonde's orgasm hit. Spencer was still buried within the older girl and Alison couldn't help but moan in anticipation of what's to come. Soon, Cece moved forward and Alison heard the squelchy sound of the dildo being released from the girl's folds. Cece turned around and rested on her knees facing the brunette that just rocked her world**_

 _ **Cece on the screen: "You're such a stud Spence...lucky me you don't particularly like being penetrated...I get to ride you all day, all the time... then eat you as dessert..."**_

 _ **Cece leant forward and passionately kissed Spencer. Alison watched as the blonde fell backwards onto the floor whilst they were still kissing passionately, dragging Spencer on top of her. Spencer broke the kiss and kissed down the valley of Cece's cleavage as the Blonde spoke**_

 _ **Cece on the screen: "Melissa will kill me if she finds out about us...lucky your family is never home...you get me soo horny baby...I just have to taste you..."**_

 _ **Cece gently pushed Spencer off of her and motioned for the girl to stand up. Alison watched enamoured as she drank in the nude form of Spencer Hastings in its entirety. The girl was still wearing the strap on and Alison groaned when Cece began licking the appendage as though it was real. Alison groaned when she heard Spencer's throaty moan, the brunette clearly turned on by the blonde kneeling before her.**_

 _ **Soon Cece released the phallus with a loud pop and hummed gratefully**_

 _ **Cece on the screen: "I taste good...but you taste even better..."**_

 _ **Cece had immediately snapped off the toy and began kissing Spencer's folds, Alison watched transfixed as the blonde brought the brunette to orgasm twice and was envious of Cece and the blonde's time with Spencer**_

 **(** **End of Mature content** **)**

Alison: "I watched you and Cece fuck in every position imaginable and on every surface of that room Spencer...do you like your girls slutty and willing...Cause I'll be that for you baby..."

Alison pushed her laptop aside and groaned in frustration

Alison: "Why don't you love me Spencer? Why don't you hold me, kiss me and caress me...I have to make do with Emily and the only way I can stomach the fact that Emily is touching me is if I imagine she's you...what I wouldn't give to be in your room being pleasured by you...I promise that one day when we're married and I'll wake you up every morning with an orgasm...I promise baby..."

Alison stared at a frozen image of Cece mid orgasm on her screen and scowled

Alison: "I watched you fuck Cece in your room...and believe me after knowing what you two did together I wouldn't have stepped foot in there if I didn't watch you disinfect the place after you two fucked Spencer... God! I never heard Cece scream like that before...Cece took what I desperately wanted! I wanted you Spencer! I was supposed to be your first and you were supposed to be mine! And to make matters worse, now I have to watch you fuck Hanna...I have to watch you make love to my enemy and it kills me...and what's worse is you're raising Hanna's bastard! You're raising my niece...we're supposed to be raising a child together Spencer! But no, you had to choose Hanna! You always come to Hanna's rescue and that bitch doesn't deserve you! If I can't have you Spencer then no one can!"

Alison grinned maniacally as a new plan formed in her mind, but like her previous schemes this one was doomed to fail.

 _*Same Night- Hastings Residence- Spencer's bedroom*_

Spencer had just got back home, after reconciling with Emily the youngest Hastings took a walk around the neighbourhood to clear her head. Soon night had fallen and a damp chill settled in the air. Having forgotten her jacket, the brunette rushed back to her home before the forecasted summer rain storm hit the small town of Rosewood.

Spencer had just stepped over her threshold when the first drops had fallen, the girl noticed the late hour, quietly closed the front door and silently made her way upstairs to her bedroom.

Knowing her parents were probably fast asleep, Spencer opened her room door noiselessly and made her way inside, she closed the door with a soft click, turned around and gasped softly at the sight before her

Spencer: "Hanna!"

Dressed in a silk night robe, Hanna Marin was seated on the edge of the foot of Spencer's bed, tear tracks running down the blonde's face and her eyes and cheeks red and puffy from crying. Behind her, down the middle of the bed, sat a neatly arranged row of Spencer's pillows, a makeshift barrier created in case the couple failed to reconcile. The pregnant girl looked up at the room's owner and sobbed as the first loud clap of thunder boomed across the night.

Hanna: "Spencer!"

The girl leapt off the bed, waddled quickly to the youngest Hastings and pulled the brunette into a tight embrace. Hanna began crying softly as she spoke

Hanna: "I'm sorry...I'm soo sorry...I'm sorry baby...forgive me...please forgive me..."

Spencer remained absolutely silent at the blonde's outburst and sudden rush of affection. The brunette was unsure of what to do which caused the blonde's guilt at their situation to amplify.

Hanna: "Baby...forgive me...I'm sorry...I'm such an idiot...I shouldn't have said such horrible things..."

Hanna pushed herself off of Spencer and stared at the girl she currently had her arms wrapped around, a flash illuminating the night sky as the blonde's heart dropped when Spencer looked away from her girlfriend.

Hanna: "Punish me...yell at me...hit me...just...please say something...please...please look at me..."

Knowing that Spencer would grant her every whim and satisfy her every desire, Hanna's heart leapt when Spencer turned to face her. Thunder boomed throughout the night once more, as the pitter patter of rain fell harder against the room's window. The blonde immediately began peppering the brunette's face with passionate kisses as she spoke

Hanna: "I'm sorry...for what I said...for how I acted...for everything! I hurt you baby...I slapped you and I hate myself for it...How could I think so low of you? You've been so wonderful to me the last couple of months and this is how I repay you! By hurting you and belittling you..."

Spencer pulled the blonde into her embrace, as the rain fell harder against the glass and Hanna rested her head against the brunette's chest, soothing herself with the sound of Spencer's heart beat

Spencer: "It's ok...It's okay Han..."

At those words Hanna looked up at her girlfriend in surprise

Spencer: "...I love you Hanna Marin..."

Spencer leant forward, placed a chaste kiss to her girlfriend's temple before removing herself from the blonde's embrace and proceeded to get ready for bed. The brunette had pulled off her shirt and jeans, leaving her clad only in her undergarments and Hanna moaned at the sight as she grabbed an all too familiar toy.

Hanna: "Spencer..."

The brunette looked up at her girlfriend and watched the sinful sight before her. Hanna had unfastened her robe and let silk garment slowly fall to the floor allowing Spencer to drink in her nude form, the brunette had caught sight of the harnessed appendage in her girlfriend's hands and gasped softly.

Hanna inwardly grinned when she noticed Spencer's breath hitch and the girl's eyes darken, clearly a sign that the girl was aroused.

Hanna: "I want you...I want you Spencer..."

Spencer groaned slightly as Hanna moved closer to her. The blonde had pressed herself against Spencer and used her free hand to guide Spencer's hand to her moistened core. In Seconds and without protest from her girlfriend, Hanna had fastened her girlfriend into the strap on toy and whispered seductively as she pressed herself against Spencer

Hanna: "Fuck me Spencer...please...fuck me..."

Spencer looked at her girlfriend hesitantly; the sight caused Hanna's movements to still. Spencer cleared her throat and spoke

Spencer: "Han...I love you...I belong to you Hanna...no one else...but I could hurt you..."

Hanna leaned forward and licked the shell of Spencer's ear causing the brunette to shudder in anticipation as the blonde whispered seductively into her ear

Hanna: "I can take it..."

 **(** **Mature content ahead, reader discretion is advised** **)**

 _ **Hanna slowly walked backwards, the harsh sound of the weather outside providing the perfect soundtrack to their tumultuous relationship. The pregnant blonde pulled Spencer along with her and soon the back of the blonde's legs hit the edge of the bed. Quickly Hanna grabbed the back of Spencer's neck roughly, pulling the girl atop of her and kissed Spencer passionately as they moved up onto the soft mattress. Spencer reached around Hanna and grabbed a nearby pillow and placed the soft item against the small of Hanna's back putting less strain on the pregnant girl by elevating her slightly. Spencer sat up on her knees, quickly spread Hanna's legs and hummed at the sight of the girl's glistening core.**_

 _ **Hanna's eyes widened in arousal at the sight of Spencer before her, the brunette was a vision of sex and Hanna shuddered in anticipation**_

 _ **Hanna: "Take me..."**_

 _ **Obliging her girlfriend's command, Spencer placed herself between Hanna's legs, lined the toy up and pressed the head of the toy against the girl's entrance causing Hanna to moan loudly. She picked up Hanna's leg by her ankle and laid it to rest against her shoulder, granting her better access to Hanna's body**_

 _ **Hanna: "mmmh...please..."**_

 _ **A beat passed and Spencer pushed into the girl beneath her, watching the tip of the phallus bury itself into Hanna's warm snatch. The pregnant blonde moaned as her lover filled her.**_

 _ **Hanna: "Spencer...please..."**_

 _ **Spencer slowly began to thrust into the blonde beneath her, careful not to put any undue weight onto the girl's heavily pregnant belly. Soon, the thrusts became deeper and Hanna moaned loudly as Spencer drove the toy against her g-spot**_

 _ **Hanna: "mmmh...Spencer...ah..."**_

 _ **Spencer continued her gentle thrusting into the blonde and Hanna threw her head back in pleasure as her first orgasm hit**_

 _ **Hanna: "Oh! Oh God!"**_

 _ **Waves of pleasure washed over the blonde but her lover was yet to still her movements, the brunette started to thrust harder and faster into Hanna not giving the girl any reprieve from the onslaught of pleasure**_

 _ **Hann: "Spencer! UHN! Ahhh! SPENNCCCEEEERRRR!"**_

 _ **Hanna screamed her lover's name as she climaxed for the second time, the quick succession of her orgasms caused a copious amount of fluid to release from her. Hanna trembled and sighed when she realised the heights of Pleasure Spencer had just brought her**_

 **(** **End of Mature content** **)**

Once Hanna was satisfied, Spencer immediately withdrew from the girl's slick folds and stepped out of the harnessed toy. The brunette placed a chaste kiss on her girlfriend's pregnant belly before softly kissing up the valley of Hanna's cleavage. Soon, Spencer was lightly hovering above Hanna, the brunette using her own strength to support her weight as she roughly kissed and sucked the column of Hanna's throat, marking the blonde's pale skin. Hanna moaned as Spencer broke their contact and watched the brunette carefully. The blonde ran her hands down Spencer's sides and slowly began to tease the girl through the fabric of her underwear.

In an instant, Hanna watched Spencer's expression change from one of uninhibited passion to one of Self loathing and this caused a sense of worry to stir within the blonde

Hanna: "Spencer?"

The brunette flashed her lover a broken smile, kissed Hanna on the forehead and whispered

Spencer: "I'm sorry..."

The youngest Hastings grabbed a nearby pillow together with a thin sheet and removed herself from Hanna's vicinity much to the chagrin of the heavily pregnant blonde. Hanna watched the girl carefully, a twinge of hurt twisting in the blonde's gut as Spencer moved off the bed and settled herself onto her red couch, the brunette's actions caused tears to spring to Hanna's eyes.

' _What have I done? She believes what I said earlier...she thinks she's not good enough for me! That's not true! Aria's right...I don't deserve Spencer...I broke her...I hurt my girlfriend, the person who loves me unconditionally and I can't undo it...what have I done? I'm sorry Spencer...I'm soo sorry...'_

Soon the brunette was asleep, but Hanna remained wide awake brokenly sobbing into the girl's pillow


	16. Chapter 15

**Authors Note (A/N):** This does not follow the Current Track, none of the guys besides Ezra are in this story, Characters will be slightly OOC (out of Character)

Hey guys! Taz and Zak here...Sorry for the long absence guys...things have been hectic at our respective offices lately and Zak194 was down with a nasty flu but we hope a long chapter makes up for it! Enjoy

We didn't proof read this so sorry for any errors

Chapter 15: Revelations and a race against Time

 _*One Month Later- Hastings Residence*_

Hanna Marin was close to her due date, her baby was soon to enter this world and she desperately wanted to completely mend her relationship with Spencer. The brunette had made it clear on multiple occasions that she had forgiven Hanna but the pregnant blonde couldn't help the guilt that stirred within her every time Spencer withdrew from her after their more amorous activities.

Spencer loved Hanna, this, the blonde had no doubt of but it seemed as though the brunette had forgotten the fact that Hanna had loved Spencer as well. The girls had shared a deep and passionate love for one another...the kind that filled the pages of many a book and the lyrical rhymes of over a thousand sonnets and poems. Hanna knew of their love and because of this she was certain that Spencer's withdrawn aloofness was her fault

' _I broke her...I used her past against her and I hurt her deeply...I need her to trust me again, to allow me to touch her...I need to feel her again...to know that I can...I have Spencer but Spencer doesn't have me...I know, deep down, I know that Spencer thinks that she doesn't deserve me, that I'm too good for her but that's not true...we're equals...partners...lovers and I want her to know this. Every time she makes love to me it hurts that she won't let me return the favour...I need to get her to trust me again...but I need to be patient, she was patient with me when I wasn't ready to reciprocate her love so I need to prove to her that I am worthy of being her lover...'_

The blonde, clad in an deep purple elegant baby doll maternity dress and strappy sandals, was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of a large crash emanating from behind her. The sound pulled her back to reality and she couldn't help but smile at the sight of a disgruntled Mona Vanderwall and an equally disgruntled Paige McCullers stomping down the Hasting's Staircase

Mona: "Paige! You dropped the box with Spencer's trophies...you better hope that none of them are broken!"

Paige: "Oh please, she won't miss them she's got plenty...besides she told me not to move that box to the barn but **you** insisted on shoving it into my hands!"

Mona: "I think the baby needs to know how talented their Mother is..."

Hanna chuckled at the two girls, her giggling alerting the hardworking movers to her presence

Hanna: "So...are you saying I'm not talented Mon?"

Mona flushed a deep embarrassed shade of pink and her eyes darted across the room, desperately avoiding Hanna's gaze

Paige watched Hanna, terrified that the pregnant girl would snap at them suddenly, as she drew closer to her due date Hanna had been unbelievably moody and her temperament was unpredictable, she'd lash out at people over the random-est of things but the behaviour was excused because of her pregnancy and Hanna nearly burst out laughing at Paige's mumbled comment to Mona

Paige: "Good god Woman...don't anger it!"

Hanna chuckled at Paige's reaction and soothingly addressed the two girls

Hanna: "It's fine Paige...I'm not mad..."

Paige let out an over dramatic sigh of relief which caused Hanna and Mona to chuckle

Hanna: "So...did you guys move everything into the barn yet?"

Mona: "Kinda...we got the smaller boxes of Spencer's clothes and pictures in but there's a lot of heavy lifted still to do...Ezra is coming over later to help Spencer and Paige carry that red couch of hers into the barn..."

Hanna: "Oh...ok..."

Paige: "So...Aria done with the painting?"

Hanna shrugged at the question and responded

Hanna: "Dunno...she said she was putting the finishing touches on the nursery this morning but it's been hours since I saw her..."

Hanna then began walking towards the Hastings' back door as she continued to speak

Hanna: "...I'm going to check on her...tell Spencer I'm in the barn ok?"

Paige and Mona both nodded as Hanna left. The two girls could sense the uneasy tension in their friends' relationship and were desperately inclined to fix the rift between Hanna and Spencer. Mona had been told of the problem by a distraught Hanna while Paige had been clued in by a reluctant Aria. Both girls decided to not take sides in the situation but it was well known amongst the entire circle of friends that this whole predicament needed to be put behind them before the baby was born.

Paige stared at Hanna's retreating back and addressed Mona

Paige: "We need to get Spencer to get her head out of her ass...she's being stubborn! It's been a month and Hanna apologised!"

Mona sighed at Paige's words and spoke

Mona: "Great job not taking sides there Paige...and Spencer needs distance, Hanna can't expect Spencer to get over what happened this quickly...Hanna needs to build back Spencer's trust..."

Paige: "Trust? I thought Spencer was still mad at Hanna?"

Mona scoffed at the clearly ludicrous notion and quipped

Mona: "Oh please! Spencer could never be mad at Hanna...she loves Hanna waaay too much for that..."

Paige: "We need to talk to her though...maybe we can help her with whatever's bothering her...besides Hanna needs to get laid, her hormones are making her crazy horny and she's scary when she's unsatisfied..."

Mona: "Oh she's satisfied, trust me...Spencer wouldn't dare leave Hanna unsatisfied, Hanna's just...well...she told me that she's frustrated..."

Paige: "Frustrated is just a fancy way of saying unsatisfied Mona...and Spencer's been extra 'brood'-y lately..."

Mona: "No...not sexually frustrated...emotionally frustrated, Spencer caters to Hanna's every desire Paige and Hanna's bent out of shape because Spencer won't let her return the favour..."

Paige: "so...you're telling me that I got yelled at by our heavily pregnant friend yesterday for eating the last granola bar, a snack she doesn't even like by the way, just because Spencer isn't allowing Hanna to fuck her?"

Mona: "well that pretty much sums it up...but you're right Paige...we need to talk to Spencer, help her through this..."

The two girls grabbed a few bottles of water from the Hastings fridge and made their way back upstairs, each one mentally preparing their speech to the brooding brunette packing boxes upstairs.

 _*The backyard- In the Hastings' barn*_

Hanna watched Aria's nimble fingers delicately work the tiniest of paintbrushes, the brunette was putting up the final touches on her child's woodland fairytale nursery and Hanna couldn't help but marvel at Aria's talent.

Hanna: "These are really good Ar..."

Aria turned to face Hanna and smiled

Aria: "Thanks...I thought I sucked until that exhibit you made me do last week...I sold quite a few paintings...Did you know Spencer was the first person _ever_ to buy my artwork! She bought the best piece at the showcase and once people saw that one of my works were sold they snapped up everything else! I heard that nine people approached her and requested that she sell her painting to them but she refused..."

Hanna: "I know Ar...I was there...she loves your work and that painting holds a special place in her heart..."

Aria: "I know...it's because the painting is of the two of you...'Fire and Ice'..."

Hanna: "We're such opposites...She's always the calm, cool and collected one and I'm just this unpredictable fiery ball of chaos...we should destroy each other but in actual fact we keep the other in check..."

Aria smiled softly at Hanna's wistful tone

Aria: "...so...er...how are things with Spencer?"

Hanna sighed deeply and spoke

Hanna: "its...well it's been...cool...between us..."

Aria: "that's good...Has she forgiven you?..."

Hanna: "Ar she forgave me that same night!"

Aria: "Wow...you really do have her wrapped around your little finger...tell me how you do it so I can use the same trick on Ezra..."

Hanna: "It's not a trick... per se...she loves me and will do anything for me...and I...well I feel lousy Ar...I said some horrible things to her and she just forgave me in an instant...you were right...I don't deserve her..."

Aria: "Maybe she just needs time Han...maybe you should try make-up sex? Every time Ezra and I have a tiff a good long steamy session between the sheets always smoothes things over..."

Hanna sniffed softly and the tears slowly streaming down her face caused the shorter brunette to put down her brush and palette and rush over to the crying blonde, wrapping the girl tightly in her arms

Aria: "Han? Han what's wrong?"

Hanna: "She...she won't let me touch her..."

Aria stared at Hanna quizzically and waited for the sobbing girl to elaborate

Hanna: "I need to let her know that I love her Ar...That she doesn't need to prove herself to me..."

Hanna sobbed loudly and Aria watched devastated for her friend, the guilt was clearly eating away at Hanna and Aria wanted nothing more than to help Hanna overcome this situation she had found herself in

Hanna: "...I feel soo guilty Ar...I made no effort to win her back and she forgives me, I feel like I'm taking advantage of her you know? The sex is phenomenal...but it's like she's trying to prove to me that she deserves to be around me and that breaks my heart...Every time when I try to reciprocate she pulls away from me!"

Hanna let out an exasperated sob at this as fresh tears began streaming down her face causing Aria's heart to clench with worry for her friends. Sniffing loudly, Hanna continued

Hanna: "Aria... she believes all that crap I told her a month ago and I don't know how to get it out of her mind..."

Aria sighed at the desperate tone in the blonde's voice and tried coming up with some way to help the girl

Aria: "Well why don't you surprise her...do something romantic?"

Hanna: "I've tried but she won't let me touch her...Everytime, after we have sex, I try to return the favour she crawls off of me and goes to sleep on that red couch of hers..."

Aria: "Romance doesn't have to mean sex Han...make her dinner or take her out on a date...:

Hanna: "I've tried that too...everytime she caught me while I was still preparing everything then she scolded me for 'over exerting' myself and afterwards she fucked me into nirmana..."

Aria: "nirvana...it's nir-va-na..."

Hanna: "Whatever...point is...she's making it so hard for me to do anything for her, and I know once the baby comes this hot ball of guilt inside me will only get worse, Spencer's going to be the perfect parent and I'll be reminded of every horrible thing that I said and how wrong I was that day..."

Aria: "Han...she's already forgiven you, just be patient with her, you know how Spencer gets...remember our Junior High Prom? She forgave you after you called her 'a skinny know it all' and threw your punch on her dress..."

Hanna smiled at the memory and was soon lost in a much simpler time

 _*Flash Back- Rosewood Junior High- Prom Night*_

 _The gymnasium of Rosewood Junior High was magically transformed for the evening and over a hundred and fifty well dressed pre teens were currently milling about, enjoying the music or the company of their friends._

 _Hanna in the corner of the gym and watched as Alison twirled around the makeshift dance floor with Sean Ackard. The other blonde knew that Hanna wanted to ask Sean to the dance and had deliberately snatched the boy up before Hanna could even broach the idea with him. So instead Hanna was at the dance with Lucan Gottesman and even though he was a really nice guy, Alison went out of her way to humiliate Hanna. Hanna felt pretty in her pale yellow maxi dress with subtle silver sequins detailing the garment and was furious at Alison for calling her 'hefty Hanna' but she was also devastated at the awful nickname that had apparently stuck with most of their class, so she nursed a cup of some really awful fruit punch as she watched Alison enjoy herself. The blonde didn't register the presence of someone beside her and turned around sharply when she felt someone tap her on her shoulder._

 _In front of her stood the lanky brunette that was one of her best friends, Spencer wore a blush pink knee length dress that hugged her slim frame and accentuated her beauty. The girl paired the simple dress with minimal accessories but Hanna was certain that the diamond earrings and necklace the girl had worn cost a small fortune, and that's what Hanna loved about Spencer the girl never bragged about her wealth whereas Alison would flaunt her family's money for the whole world to see._

 _Spencer cleared her throat and spoke_

 _Spencer: "Ali and Sean look good together..."_

 _Hanna immediately grit her teeth and glared at Spencer and anyone other than the brunette would have fled in fear_

 _Hanna: "Oh please...you're just saying that because you're afraid of Alison..."_

 _Spencer: "Well I know that Alison and Sean are a good couple, you and Sean would have never worked..."_

 _Spencer gave Hanna an annoying smile and continued to speak to the clearly irritated blonde. Had Hanna known that the brunette had a bigger plan in mind and was deliberately trying to get a rise of her she would've acted differently, but alas! Hanna was young and brash and played right into Spencer's hands. Hanna growled at the girl and flung the drink in her hand at her, causing a few on lookers to gasp_

 _Hanna: "Well what do you know? You're just a skinny know it all who had no friends until Alison and I came along..."_

 _Once the words left her mouth, Hanna immediately regretted it. She began to panic and started to profusely apologise to her friend_

 _Hanna: "Oh God! Spence...I'm sorry...I didn't mean it! And I ruined your dress! I'm sorry..."_

 _Hanna was puzzled at the satisfied smile that graced Spencer's features and was even more confused when the brunette laughed and spoke_

 _Spencer: "There's that fire I love about you...It's fine Hanna...I'm not mad...Kinda deserved it since I deliberately tried to piss you off to distract you away from that train-wreck of a couple that's currently waltzing in-correctly across our gym floor , didn't expect you to throw your drink at me though..."_

 _Hanna: "What? You don't think Ali and Sean make a good couple?"_

 _Spencer: "God no...they'd be over as soon as this night ends...I just said that to distract you..."_

 _Hanna: "Spence...I'm sorry..."_

 _Spencer: "It's fine...And I don't actually like this dress, trust me the punch is an improvement...Melissa picked it out, she's going through her 'I think I can be a fashion designer' phase and she's been using me as her own personal mannequin all week..."_

 _Hanna: "It's not that bad..."_

 _Spencer: "Whatever...I'm no one's Barbie doll..."_

 _Hanna laughed at Spencer's comment and looped her arm around Spencer's shoulder_

 _Hanna: "Well let's get you cleaned up..."_

 _Together the two girls walked towards the school bathroom ignoring the bewildered looks of Aria and Emily as they passed by, their friends clearly confused since they had witnessed the earlier part of the exchange between Hanna and Spencer._

 _While they walked towards their destination Hanna looked up at Spencer and asked hopefully_

 _Hanna: "You'll let me dress you though right?"_

 _Spencer smiled at Hanna and responded_

 _Spencer: "Sure..."_

 _*End Flash Back*_

Hanna smiled at the memory and addressed Aria

Hanna: "You know that night was the first time I started liking Spencer..."

Aria: "Really?"

Hanna: "Yeah...we were cleaning the punch out of that beautiful blush pink dress from forever 21 and I realised that if she was willing to get such an exquisite piece of clothing dirty just to distract me away from my pain then she must be pretty great..."

Aria smiled at Hanna's words and said

Aria: "I bet your inner fashionista wanted to murder her though..."

Hanna: "I did! But when she flashed that dorky lopsided grim at me, I just melted..."

Aria held Hanna close to her and hugged the brunette tightly

Aria: "She'll come round Han...don't worry..."

Hanna: "I hope so Ar...I Hope so..."

 _*Hastings' Residence- Spencer's Room*_

Mona and Paige watched as Spencer started taking books of her shelf and organising them into boxes labelled 'storage' and 'barn'. Most of Spencer's school textbooks were piled into the storage box but most of the brunette's classic literature still adorned the white oak shelves of her bookcase.

Mona cleared her throat and addressed Spencer, the brunette was clad in a pair of black skinny jeans and a soft crème silk shirt paired with sturdy black riding boots.

Mona: "So...erm...Spence...Have you forgiven Hanna? She er..Told me about the fight... You know she feels really guilty..."

Spencer sighed deeply before turning to address Mona

Spencer: "I forgave her a while back...I love her Mona and I can't stay mad at her...but she was right...I don't deserve her... so until I'm worthy enough I'll keep my distance..."

Hearing Spencer's words accompanied by the taller girl's dejected tone caused a deep anger to stir within Mona. The young Hawaiian was suddenly angry at Hanna for making Spencer feel worthless but she was angrier at Spencer for believing in such an absurd notion. So the shorter brunette couldn't help the sharp tone her voice took when she yelled at the brunette

Mona: "Spence you are worthy!"

But Mona's words and tone didn't convince the brunette, even Paige's reassuring nods of agreement didn't assuage the dejected slump in the once confident brunette's shoulders. It hurt Paige and Mona to see their friend like this and it only made them more determined to lift the girl's spirits. But what Spencer said next completely threw them.

Spencer: "It's...it's just ...ever since that day... After what happened, I have this feeling...in the pit of my stomach...telling me that Hanna and I are not meant to last..."

Mona was about to strongly protest the dark thoughts clouding Spencer's judgement when Paige's outraged cry filled the air

Paige: "That's nonsense...you two are soul mates!"

Spencer shrugged her shoulders and dryly retorted

Spencer: "So were Jay Gatsby and Daisy Buchanan and look how they ended up..."

Paige: "How can you say that? You acting as though you've already lost her Spencer! Hanna loves you and I know you love her!"

Spencer: "But Paige what if I can't make her happy? What if I can't keep her happy? All I know is that Hanna deserves all the happiness in the world and if she's happy then I'm happy..."

Paige and Mona stared at the girl before them, each of them deeply moved by the intensity of the love Spencer had for Hanna.

Mona: "Wow...you really love her huh?"

Spencer turned to face Mona and the brunette spoke to the shorter girl with a strength Mona was all too familiar with

Spencer: "Like I said before Mona...she's my world... and I'll do anything for her..."

Their conversation was interrupted by the loud voice of Melissa Hastings emanating from the next room

Melissa: "Spencer! I need you to tell me which sheets you want to take to the Barn!"

Spencer rolled her eyes at her sister's words and quipped

Spencer: "I'm moving to the backyard but you'd think I'm moving across town with all the crap she's making me pack..."

Paige and Mona laughed at Spencer's words and grinned as they watched Spencer walk out of her room while speaking with Melissa

Spencer: "Mel! I'm moving into the backyard barn I'm still going to have laundry room privileges!"

Mona and Paige chuckled as the two siblings continued their conversation. Eventually their silent giggles died down and Mona wistfully stared at a picture of Spencer and Hanna that was left behind on Spencer's bookshelf. Mona picked up the picture and sighed heavily. Her tone alerting Paige to her melancholy.

Mona: "God...I wish I had someone to love me like that..."

Paige reassuringly rubbed Mona's shoulder and addressed the shorter girl

Paige: "One day Mona...your partner is out there waiting for you..."

Mona: "But what if I already found them Paige? What if I'm not what they want?"

Paige pulled Mona in for a tight side hug and spoke to the younger girl

Paige: "They'll come round...be patient...and if they're too blind to see how amazing you are then maybe they're not the one for you..."

Mona looked up at the other girl and grinned, Paige words provided a great deal of comfort to the shorter girl and Mona couldn't help but wonder if the former hockey player was speaking from experience. It was no secret that Paige was madly in love with Emily but the swimmer was yet to return the girl's affections because of her love for Alison.

' _We're going to be happy Paige...one day...we'll both find someone that makes us happy...'_

Mona smiled at that thought and pulled herself out of Paige's embrace and once again looked at the picture in her hands

Mona: "I'm envious of them...they have everything I want..."

Paige sighed at the picture of the smiling couple and said

Paige: "Same here...but they work so hard to be together and as their friends we need to make sure that their hard work pays off..."

Mona: "You're right...maybe we can help Hanna plan a romantic getaway for these two before the baby is born?"

Paige: "Yeah...that might soften Spencer up...now put that picture frame back on the shelf or in a box because either way it's going to be packed away..."

Mona laughed and put the frame back on the spot she had picked it up from, she stared at it for a few more seconds when a small flashing red light caught her eye. The movement was so subtle that it could easily go unnoticed

Mona: "Paige..."

Paige quickly followed Mona's gaze and gasped at the small blinking light that was apparently emanating from the upper inside corner of the middle row of Spencer's bookshelf. Mona quickly reached towards the light and gasped when she felt something small hard and metallic graze her finger tips, Quickly the younger girl clasped her hand around the cool metal object and pulled the contraption out of it's confines. She withdrew her hand from the dark corner of the shelf and slowly opened her palm, gasping at the sight revealed to her.

Paige: "Is that?"

Mona gulped slowly and nodded.

Paige: "A camera... Wow...Spencer's pretty kinky, that was pointed directly at her bed..."

Mona: "Paige...I don't think Spence knows that this is here..."

Paige stared at Mona for a few seconds as the implications of the girl's words began to sink in.

Paige: "Wait...are you saying that someone has been spying on Spence and Han?"  
Mona quickly rushed over to her messenger bag and fished out her laptop.

Paige: "Mon? Mon What are you..."

Mona: "I'm tracing the signal of the feed...Paige...Paige I think whoever put this camera up is the same person that hurt Hanna..."

Paige: "Mon...the camera is in Spencer's bedroom...I don't think it's the same person..."

Mona: "But who could do something so despicable! I mean this is a violation of privacy!"

Paige stared long and hard at the camera and in a soft but scared voice had spoken

Paige: "Someone who is obsessed with Spencer Hastings..."

Mona looked up at Paige and gasped

Mona: "Paige! Paige tear the room apart...and the adjoining bathroom! See if there's another camera! I was wrong...maybe the person trying to break Spencer and Hanna up is not after Han..."

Paige: "...maybe they're after Spencer..."

Mona began frantically typing away on her keyboard, hoping to speed up the decryption software she was running so she could run the trace on the feed faster as she watched Paige tear the room apart from the corner of her eye. The software was taking its time to run the trace on the feed and Mona watched as Paige rushed into the adjoining bathroom. Soon Mona heard a loud string of angry curse words emanating from the adjoining room

Paige: "Son of bitch!"

Paige rushed out of the adjoining bathroom clutching a similar small device, only this time the outer shell of the camera was painted half white, half a soft caramel brown to match the porcelain tiles of Spencer's adjoining steam shower. The sight caused Mona's stomach to drop

Paige: "This freak has been watching her shower!"  
Mona: "Not only Spencer...Hanna too..."

Paige: "You better find out who this creep is so I can kick their ass!"

AS though sensing Paige's rage, Mona's laptop chimed loudly the programme signalling that the commanded trace had been completed. Both girl's rushed to face the laptop screen and gasped when they saw the location that the feed had been streaming to.

Mona's laptop had a green blinking light over an image representing the house next door. Underneath the green light was a more accurate destination for the origin of the feed and Paige and Mona gulped loudly when they read the location that Mona's laptop had provided

' **Bedroom on the Upper floor, Right side..."**

Paige and Mona both looked at each other and said in unison

Paige & Mona: "Alison..."

 _*Same Time- The Hastings Backyard*_

Hanna Marin had just exited the barn, her phone clutched tightly in her hand as she was about to cross the backyard and re enter the main house, the sound of her name being called stilled her movements so she turned and smiled at the sight of her two other friends approaching her. Emily Fields was clearly dressed to work in her offcut jean shorts sneakers and navy tank top, the swimmer was boasting a radiant smile and Hanna was glad that Spencer and Emily had mended their relationship.

Hanna: "Hey Em!"

Hanna embraced the swimmer happily before being pulled into the slightly chilled embrace of the group's other blonde, Alison. Alison was dressed casually in a pair of light blue jeans and sneakers but her top was dressier than required to help your friends move so Hanna assumed that Alison was not about to lift a finger.

Emily: "Soo..how's my future niece or nephew?"

Emily had immediately began caressing Hanna's baby bump and if the blonde was being really honest she hated it when people touched her like that. Absolute strangers would walk up to her and caress the spot just above her crotch, a spot reserved only for Spencer, and she was expected to just be fine with it because they were complimenting her pregnancy.

Hanna: "Hand's getting a little low there Em...What would Ali think?"

Emily blushed deeply and withdrew her hands while Alison chuckled at Hanna's attempt at humour.

Hanna: "I'm just teasing...the baby's good I'm due at the end of the month but the doctor and Spencer are treating me like I'm an invalid...I swear the other day she carried me up the stairs because she didn't want me to over exert myself..."

Alison grit her teeth in annoyance at Hanna's words, an action that went unnoticed by the other two while Emily let out a boisterous laugh

Emily: "God...She's soo whipped...anyway I'm going to see if Spencer needs any help in there..."

Hanna: "Yeah...Paige and Mona are in there too but I think they're going to need someone stronger to stop Spencer from killing Melissa..."

Emily snorted at this and in between chuckles had asked

Emily: "What's Melissa done now?"

Hanna: "She means well...but Spencer thinks she's being a little over bearing..."

Emily: "How ironic that she sees that flaw in others..."

Hanna: "I know right!"

Emily laughed as she walked towards the Backdoor entrance of the Hastings' mansion leaving Alison and Hanna alone in the backyard

Alison cleared her throat and asked

Alison: "So...err...how's things between you and Spence?"

Hanna sighed deeply, she had told Emily about her fight with Spencer days after it had happened. She had gone to the Field's home to check on Pam and had run into the swimmer and Hanna couldn't help herself when she broke down in Emily's outstretched arms as soon as the girl opened her front door. Naturally Alison was with Emily that day so Hanna had ended up telling the story to both girls and each one offered up their own brand of advice with Emily encouraging her to be a bold romantic while Alison had recommended that she give Spencer some space.

Hanna: "Things are...okay...she's still a bit distant..."

Alison: "She'll come round...you've tried make-up sex right?"

Hanna: "Yeah..but it's only makeup sex if your partner allows you to touch them..."

Alison: "That bad huh?"

Hanna: "Yeah...I mean it's _good_ but I feel awful when she pulls away after I'm done..."

Alison inwardly smirked at this, having already been aware of Hanna's predicament due to her inside look of Spencer's bedroom, the blonde feigned ignorance as she questioned Hanna further

Alison: "Done? Like she lets you finish and then..."

Hanna: "Leaves? Yeah...it's just...I want to return the favour..."

Alison wrapped a reassuring arm around Hanna and spoke

Alison: "I might know of a place that will help you grab Miss Hastings' attention and keep it..."

Hanna: "Thanks Ali...but I already tried Lingerie...it's not working..."

Alison: "Han...trust me...Spencer will be looking for you everywhere after you go to this place..."

Hanna: "Okay...so...err...where is it?"

Alison: "It's a secret...I can take you there now if you like?"

Hanna grinned at Alison's sudden bout of helpfulness and eagerly followed the blonde to her car. Had Hanna known what sinister thing Alison had planned she would have run towards the house and into the safety of Spencer's arms, but alas she trusted the wolf in sheep's clothing in the name of friendship and had unintentionally set the ball rolling to the tragic events that would change her life forever.

Alison grinned as Hanna got into the passenger seat of her car and her mind played over her motivations for her actions

' _You're soo easy to fool Han...you deserve what's coming to you. You took Spencer...you took_ _ **MY**_ _Spencer away from me...and for that you're going to pay! I'm going to end you Han...you and your little spawn...and once the two of you are gone, I'm going to try this plan once again...and then Spencer and I will raise my baby...and we'll be happy...and she'll forget all about you, and you can do nothing to stop it, you'll be buried somewhere behind the lost woods resort and no one would ever find you...even if they tear apart that entire forest...you'll be gone and Spencer would be where she belongs...in my arms, in my bed and buried deep in me...like how it should be...'_

It took every ounce of restraint Alison possessed not to laugh maniacally at Hanna's naiveté but had Alison known that she had already been found out she would have acted differently. Had she known that her perversions had been exposed, she would have put a stop to the events she had unwittingly set in motion. Alison Dilaurentis could have avoided multiple heartbreaks in that moment, if only she stopped what she was doing rather she remained blissfully unaware as she drove her victim out of the Hastings' property and towards her bleak future.

 _*Inside the Hastings' Mansion*_

Emily Fields had just pulled out a bottle of water from the refrigerator when she heard Spencer Hastings gripe as she descended the stairs

Spencer: "I swear she's wanted this since I was born..."

Emily laughed loudly at her friend's sour expression alerting the other girl to her presence. Spencer had flashed Emily a radiant smile as she made her way over to the swimmer

Emily: "Having trouble there Spence?"

Spencer: "Yeah...Melissa's kinda driving me crazy..."

Emily: "She means well...try not to kill her..."

Spencer had opened the fridge and pulled out a can of coke which she immediately opened and began to drink.

Spencer: "I make no promises Em..."

Just as Spencer took her second pull from the can, Aria came bursting through the back door, the tiny brunette appeared exhausted.

Aria: "I'm done! No more...your baby better love that room Spencer coz I'm not painting another one!"

The tiny artist huffed as she plonked herself dramatically onto the Hastings' couch causing Spencer and Emily to snigger

Spencer turned to Emily and whispered

Spencer: "I bet you five bucks I can get her back on her feet in the next minute..."

Emily: "You're on..."

Spencer cleared her throat and nonchalantly spoke

Spencer: "Hey...Ar...you know Ezra told me that after he saw your designs for our baby's room he's dead set on you painting the nursery when you guys have a kid..."

Aria's eyes widened and immediately she jumped to her feet

Aria: "WHAT!"

Immediately Spencer burst into hysterical laughter while Emily groaned and began reaching for her wallet. Realising that her friend was joking, Aria grabbed the nearest throw Pillow and flung it at Spencer who expertly caught it.

Spencer: "Thank you..."

The brunette then turned to Emily and stretched out her palm and grinned when Emily slapped a crisp Five dollar bill into her hand

Spencer: "...And thank you...I'm here all week ladies..."

Aria and Emily both rolled their eyes and said in unison

Aria and Emily: "Asshole..."

Spencer grinned at both her friends and winked

Spencer: "But you love me..."

Aria rushed over to Spencer and pulled the taller girl into a tight hug

Aria: "That we do..."

The three friends shared a look before bursting into uncontrollable laughter. Aria, was thrilled, after months of distance and anxious encounters it finally seemed like things were slowly returning to normal and she savoured their renewed friendship as she shared a laugh with two of her friends. But her reprieve was short lived, the sound of rushed heavy footfalls bouncing down the Hastings' staircase burst the small bubble of happiness that had cocooned Aria's mind. Her heart sank at the anxious looks worn by Mona and Paige and her stomach dropped at the sight of a laptop and two other small devices in Mona's hands. Emily, had not seemed bothered by the entrance of the two girls laughed their expressions off and quipped

Emily: "Hey guys...where's the fire?"

Mona and Paige exchanged a worried look before turning to address Spencer.

Mona: "Um...Spence...could we..."

Paige had picked up on Mona's hesitation and continued

Paige: "Talk? Er...can we talk in private?"

Spencer looked at the two girls curiously before nodding as though saying _'sure...why not?'_ , the youngest Hastings gestured towards her father's study and the three girls were about to exit when Emily had interrupted them

Emily: "Guys...What's going on?"

Mona and Paige shared another glance, Mona seemed desperate to speak with Spencer alone but Paige clenched her jaw and bit out

Paige: "They deserve to know..."

Mona sighed in defeat and walked to the middle of the lounge, she cast an apologetic glance at Emily before placing her laptop and the two other devices on the small glass table beside the couch the clattering of the hard steel against glass echoing the ominous stance the situation had taken.

Aria leaned forward and examined the objects on the table, she recognised the laptop, but the two other devices strewn on the table were unrecognisable. One was sleek and shiny gunmetal while the other was a two tone of white and brown the combination triggering a sense of familiarity within the young artist but the tiny brunette couldn't figure out why.

' _Those colours seem familiar...where have I seen them before? And what exactly are those things...'_

Aria exchanged a curious glance with Emily, clearly the swimmer was at a loss as well. Spencer's gaze, however, was fixed on the three items strewn on the table. The brunette had clearly figured out what the mysterious devices were and Aria could tell by the sour expression worn by the taller girl that she was disgusted. Spencer gulped slowly and raised her head to address Mona and Paige

Spencer: "Where...Where were they?"

Mona and Paige shared a look, relieved that Spencer had figured it out but still clearly uncomfortable by what they were yet to reveal.

Mona: "One was hidden in your bookshelf...the other..."

Mona hesitated and turned to Paige, the redhead bit back the urge to vomit as she said

Paige: "was...was in your bath room..."

Spencer gasped loudly and immediately clapped her hand over her mouth in shock. Aria and Emily shared a bewildered look, the two girls clearly realising that they missed some vital piece of the puzzle.

Emily: "Er...what's"

Spencer, Mona and Paige ignored Emily and continued.

Spencer: "How long..."

Mona and Paige shared a glance, an action that caused a surge of anger and frustration to stir within Spencer

Spencer: "Mona...How long?"

Mona flinched at the sharp, menacing tone of Spencer's voice and squeaked

Mona: "I dunno..."

Paige glared at Spencer, the redhead clearly over protective of the now terrified Mona and immediately Spencer's stance softened.

Spencer: "I'm sorry Mona...It's just I need to know..."

Aria and Emily stared at the brunette waiting for her to continue

Spencer: "Do you know who?"

Mona nodded, glanced quickly over to Emily and remained silent.

Spencer kept her gaze trained on Mona and a hint of desperation tinged her angry tone as she spoke

Spencer: "Please Mona...tell me...If you know who's been spying on me for god knows how long Tell Me!"

Aria and Emily stared at Spencer in shock, before turning to face Mona and Paige at the news of the revelation

Emily: "Someone's been spying on you?"

Aria stared at the two devices on the table before her and recalled what had been said to Spencer moments earlier

 _Mona: "One was hidden in your bookshelf...the other..."_

Aria picked up the sleek black device and gasped loudly when she caught sight of its lens

' _It's a camera! Oh My god...it's a Camera...it was in Spencer's bedroom...someone has been watching Spencer...'_

Aria gasped loudly when Paige's earlier words rang clearly in her mind

 _Paige: "was...was in your bath room..."_

Aria picked up the two toned camera and turned to Spencer, the younger girl squeaking with fear

Aria: "This was in your bathroom! Some freak put a camera in your bathroom!"

Emily grabbed the device out of Aria's hands and examined it and the swimmer gasped when she confirmed to herself that the two mystery devices were indeed cameras

Emily: "God...what sick freak would do something like this?"

Paige and Mona shared a look and Emily's voice hardened at their lack of ability to volunteer an answer

Emily: "If you two know who it is..."

Mona cut Emily off with a soft plea..

Mona: "Em...Emily...can we just speak with Spencer?"

Spencer could sense the desperation in Mona's tone and in Paige's eyes and the brunette was about to pull the other two girls away so that they could chat, but a sudden outburst from Aria dashed all hopes of a private conversation

Aria: "NO! I want to know who this is! I'm going to kick their ass...how dare they! This..."

Aria grabbed the other camera off of the table and continued with her tirade

Aria: "...this...is an invasion of privacy! It's sick...perverted and wrong!"

Emily: "Tell us who's behind this Mona..."

Mona stiffened slightly, her reluctance to reveal the identity to anyone but Spencer caused Paige to huff in annoyed exasperation. The redhead rolled her eyes at Mona's behaviour before turning to face Emily

Paige: "Alison..."

Emily stared at her teammate in shock

Emily: "WHAT?"

A lesser person would have flinched at the harshness of Emily's tone but Paige held her ground. The redheaded swimmer had clicked on Mona's laptop and showed Emily the results of signal trace Mona had performed moments earlier

Paige: "Mona traced the signal to Alison's bedroom...Em...I'm sorry...but Alison has been spying on Spencer..."

Aria gasped in shock while Spencer had an expression of stony silence, the brunette clearly processing the information being given to her. Emily, however, shook her head in disbelief, the swimmer clearly refusing to accept the fact that her girlfriend could be in the wrong.

Emily: "NO...No way! I don't believe this!"

Aria reached up and held Emily's hand, trying to comfort the distraught girl

Aria: "Em...Em calm down..."

Emily: "NO! These two are accusing Ali of this despicable act and you EXPECT ME TO BE CALM!"

Aria flinched at Emily's tone of Voice, as did Mona, Spencer however intervened before Emily could resume her yelling.

Spencer: "Em...Aria's right...please calm down..."

Emily huffed in annoyance while Paige rolled her eyes at Emily's behaviour, the redhead was about to rejoice in Alison's perverted pastimes by throwing the sordid reality in Emily's face but was silenced with a mere look from Spencer. The look was commanding, strong and Paige understood it to mean _'don't rile her up...she needs time to accept this...'_

Paige sighed deeply before speaking

Paige: "Maybe we should get Alison here... give her a chance to explain all this..."

Emily: "yeah...Mona probably made a mistake..."

Emily shot a dark look at the young Hawaiian which caused Spencer to clear her throat and jump to the younger girl's defence

Spencer: "I trust Mona's ability to trace a signal Em...but I would like to hear from your girlfriend her version of why there are cameras in my bedroom and adjoining bathroom..."

Emily huffed at Spencer's tone, the swimmer clearly angry that everyone had turned against Alison and were painting her girlfriend out to be this heinous monster

Emily: "Well...she's right outside with Hanna let's go ask her!..."

Aria immediately interrupted Emily before the swimmer could march off to the back yard

Aria: "Em...I was just outside...Ali and Hanna aren't there..."

Emily turned to Aria and snapped

Emily: "Well...they must be in the barn then!"

Aria: "Em...I locked the barn when I left...they aren't there..."

Mona and Spencer shared a worried look, the two girls clearly realised something and immediately Spencer turned to Emily and spoke, her voice commanding

Spencer: "Em...call Alison now!"

Terrified if she disobeyed, Emily pulled out her phone and dialled Alison's number, after putting the device on loudspeaker the girls listened to the dial tone for a few seconds before they heard the call being diverted to voicemail. Emily cut the call and dialled again only to meet with the same result. Spencer, who was clearly agitated, turned to Mona and begged

Spencer: "Can you trace her cell?"

Mona nodded shakily and grabbed her laptop and began running the tracing software to pin point the location of Alison's cellphone. He seconds ticked by slowly as the tension in the room steadily climbed. After a few agonising minutes Mona's laptop beeped loudly. Mona read the results on the screen out loud

Mona: "She's in her bedroom..."

Spencer and Emily dashed out the back door and quickly made their way towards the Dilaurentis house. An exasperated Aria and Paige close behind them while Mona lagged behind the group carrying her laptop. Seconds later the group entered the Dilaurentis property and Emily fished out her copy of Alison's house keys, the swimmer got the front door opened in record time and quickly all of them entered the house calling for Alison.

Emily: "Ali? Baby?"

Spencer: "Alison!"

Upon hearing no response, the girls made their way upstairs to Alison's bedroom, the door was wide opened and everyone was puzzled at the lack of the room's blonde owner.

Emily: "See...she's not here...Mona was wrong..."  
Spencer took stock of the room, at first glance it seemed normal, Eerily normal. Spencer entered and began looking around.

Emily: "What are you doing?"

Spencer turned to face the swimmer and said

Spencer: "looking for her phone or laptop!"

Mona, Paige and Aria entered the room and quickly they began searching. Emily sighed in annoyance as the girls ransacked her girlfriend's bedroom but eventually she joined in their frantic search with the intention of proving everyone wrong.

It was Aria who had found Alison's phone, the phone was hooked up to a power bank and was charging in Alison's closet.

Aria: "Found it!"

She tossed the phone to Mona who began trying to unlock it, while Paige, Emily and Spencer waited impatiently. While Mona was preoccupied with the small device and everyone else's attention was on her, Aria spotted something out of the corner of her eye. The familiar soft pale blue fabric was sticking out of Alison's bottom drawer and immediately Aria' bent down, opened the drawer and pulled out the fabric. She was greeted with the sight of the front of a pale blue Rosewood field hockey jersey clutched in her hand.

' _Ali doesn't play any sports...why does she have a rosewood hockey jersey?"_

Spencer had spotted the garment in Aria's hand and immediately exclaimed

Spencer: "Hey! That's mine! I lost it two years ago!"

Emily followed Spencer's gaze and chuckled

Emily: "No Spence...you didn't lose it...you lent it to Ali sometime back during a sleepover...remember?"  
Spencer stared at Emily confused before responding

Spencer: "No Em...I never lent that Jersey to anyone...I wore it when I won MVP for the season our sophomore year...I lost it that same night! I whined about it for two weeks afterwards remember!"

Suddenly Emily recalled the memory of Spencer lamenting over her lost jersey and her heart dropped

' _Ali lied to me...she told me Spencer gave her that jersey...could it be true? Does Alison love Spencer? Is she the one who put up the camera's?'_

Aria, who still had the jersey clutched in her hand, felt something soft and small fall out of the garment, and gasped at the sight of what had fallen on the floor. A pair of plain black boyshorts landed softly on the dark wood panelled floors of Alison's bedroom. Spencer rushed over to them and picked them up, the brunette gagged when she picked up the intimate garment.

Spencer: "This went missing from my laundry hamper last year...after our back to school sleepover..."

Paige, Mona and Aria cringed at the implication of Spencer's words

Paige: "She kept your underwear! Gross..."

Emily, ever quick to defend Alison, ground out

Emily: "How do you know it's yours Spence?"

Spencer stared at Emily and added

Spencer: "I categorise my closet, I know every item of clothing in there and this was part of a set...I have a black bra that's been missing the matching boyshorts for well over a year now..."

Mona, who had clearly realised something, pushed past Aria and began inspecting the closet. The short Hawaiian threw open the wooden doors and began searching for something frantically.

Emily: "Mona...what are you doing..."

Mona immediately turned to the group and spoke, her voice low and terrified.

Mona: "What is the first step to obsession..."

Spencer stared at Mona, clearly understanding the reasoning and reference behind the girl's question

Spencer: "Covet...you covet something...you want it so desperately that you need to have some part of it to keep sane..."

Mona nodded slowly before continuing

Mona; "And how...how do we begin to covet?"

Spencer turned to Alison's window and looked out of it, her gaze landing on a clear view of her bedroom, which caused the brunette to respond in an eerie whisper

Spencer: "We covet what we see everyday..."

Mona: "Exactly! She could see you everyday Spencer! But then as you got older you shut your drapes and closed your room and yourself off to her..."

Paige: "But she sees Spencer everyday! They're neighbours and best friends!"

Mona: "But that wasn't enough...sight alone won't satiate someone..."

Aria: "Mona...what are you saying?"

Surprisingly it was Emily who spoke, the swimmer having finally come to terms with the reality her girlfriend's condition, turning to Spencer the raven haired girl spoke, her voice breaking with each word

Emily: "She needed to have a piece of you...so she stole your shirt and underwear...but that wasn't enough...she couldn't look at you whenever she wanted..."

Mona had pulled up a loose board from the back of Alison's closet and turned to reveal the sight to the rest of the girls

All of them gasped loudly at the sight of a massive collage of images. All were of Spencer, some were candid, some were of her and Alison while others were downright invasive. Aria turned to Spencer to gauge the girl's reaction and could see the taller brunette barely controlling her rage

Spencer: "What...the... hell!"

Aria, Mona and Paige flinched at Spencer's tone

Spencer: "Mona...track Hanna's phone... find them...Alison has a lot of explaining to do..."

Aria turned to Paige while Spencer paced the length of Alison's room as Mona worked frantically on her laptop.

Aria: "why?"

Paige turned to Aria confused

Paige: "Why what?"  
Aria: "Why have this shrine? I mean... the cameras?"

Again it was Emily who spoke, and Aria's heart broke for the girl. The swimmer was distraught at the revelation that the love of her love was in love with another.

Emily: "The camera's were so she could see everything...she wanted to know Spencer in a way that no one else did..."

Aria rushed over to Emily and held the sobbing swimmer in her arms, and just as Aria took the crying girl into her embrace Mona's laptop chimed loudly.

Mona: "They're at the lost woods resort..."

Paige turned to the shorter girl and asked, her tone hesitant

Paige: "You don't think that...well...that she'll try to hurt Hanna do you?"

At the mention of the pregnant girl, Spencer bolted out of the room and began rushing away from the house and towards her car. Emily was hot on the girl's heels and Aria, Paige and Mona trailed behind the swimmer. Spencer had magically produced her car keys and had unlocked her vehicle, she jumped into the passenger seat and seconds later, Paige, Mona and Aria piled into the back seat with Emily riding shotgun.

Spencer turned on the ignition and the engine roared to life, the girl quickly exited her driveway and began barrelling down the streets of Rosewood towards their destination. The drive was eerily silent, the tension hung thick in the air and Spencer growled out. Her knuckles white from her tight grip on the steering wheel and her eyes never leaving the round, she addressed the swimmer beside her

Spencer: "Em...I know you love her, but I swear to god if anything happens to Hanna I'll kill Alison myself..."

Mona stared at Spencer through the rearview mirror, the girl's desperate gaze had caused Spencer to take her eyes of the road for a few seconds and the two girls held each other's gaze in the small reflective glass.

Mona: "Spence...calm down...Hanna's going to be fine..."

Spencer sighed angrily at Mona's words and spoke to the shorter brunette

Spencer: "Until I know she's safe Mona, I'm not going to calm down...I love her ...and if anything happens to her I'll never forgive myself... once she's safe I'll do everything in my power to keep her safe..."

The group barrelled down Rosewood's main road, soon they were outside of the city limits and headed through the winding roads carved between the dense forests surrounding Rosewood. Each one anxious for what was to come, each one terrified of what may happen but one thing was certain in the mind of Spencer Hastings

' _Protect Hanna...at all costs...'_


	17. Chapter 16

**Authors Note (A/N):** This does not follow the Current Track, none of the guys besides Ezra are in this story, Characters will be slightly OOC (out of Character)

Sorry this took so long. We didn't have time to proof read this but we hope you enjoy it

Chapter 16: Deadly Situations

 _*A few hours Earlier- The Outskirts of Rosewood*_

Hanna fidgeted in her seat nervously, she had spent time alone with Alison in the past but there was something about this particular trip that caused a pit of dread to swell in her stomach and the hairs on the back of her neck to stand up. Alison had occasionally glanced towards her and flashed an eerily happy smile at the pregnant blonde as she drove her family sedan out of their home town.

' _I wonder where Ali is taking me? Maybe we're going to Spencer's cabin? That could be romantic...okay those side eyed grins Ali keeps giving me are seriously starting to freak me out...'_

Hanna had watched the sign indicating the exit route they usually took to the Hastings' cabin swiftly approach and pass them. Rapidly she turned to the blonde driving and spoke

Hanna: "Um...Ali? I think you missed a turn..."

Ali smirked at Hanna's tone and replied

Alison: "Relax Han...We're almost there..."

About Half an hour passed before Hanna spotted a flashing red neon sign on what appeared to be a filthy emerald green backboard

Hanna: "The Lost Woods Resort?"

Alison: "Yeah...Spencer will lose her mind when she finds you..."

Hanna stared at Alison sceptically as the blonde pulled into a long dusty driveway and killed the car engine. Alison flashed another smile at Hanna and began exiting the vehicle. Hanna followed her friend reluctantly and began taking in her surroundings. The Lost Woods could not currently be classified as a 'Resort' by any definition of the word, maybe in its' heyday the title was better suited but presently the location was simply a run down, musty old inn that reminded Hanna of the old black and white movie Spencer made her watch about an inn run by some psycho. The loud clicking of her door locking behind her caused Hanna to jump slightly, quickly the girl wrapped her arms around herself and called out to Alison, who somehow knew her way around and ended up about two miles in front of her.

Hanna slowly began to panic and briskly shuffled behind Alison, trying to catch up with her blonde friend

Hanna: "Ali! Ali slow down! Kinda pregnant here..."

Hanna watched as Alison stopped beside the greenish-grey building, her body leaning against the corner edge and blocking Hanna's view of the wall behind her. Hanna finally reached Alison and rested her forearm against the front panelling of the structure and panted heavily.

Hanna: "Whew...need to catch my breath..."

Alison: "Yeah...you should just relax Han..."

Once again Hanna took a quick look around before crinkling her nose in disgust

Hanna: "Why are we here Ali? There's no way Spencer would like this place...That girl is 'County Club and Chanel' not 'Rustic and flannel...'.."

Alison continued to smile at Hanna and the pregnant blonde started to feel extremely uncomfortable.

Alison: "Spencer will be free here..."

Hanna looked around once more before throwing her hands up in frustration

Hanna: "Free of WHAT? There's nothing here!"  
Alison grinned evilly before her voice dropped an octave, a deadly snarl formed around her lips and a menacing growl escaped her

Alison: "Free from YOU!"

Acting purely on reflex, Hanna rapidly dodged Alison's flailing arm and saw a sharp silver flash slice through the air. Leaping a few steps back from Alison, Hanna's eyes widened when she caught sight of her friend.

Alison's eyes were wide with a sinister glee, her hands brandishing a rusty pitchfork and her stance crazed and ready to attack

Hanna: "Ali? Ali..."

Alison: "You're pathetic Hanna! How can she love you?"

Hanna: "Ali...This is seriously not funny! Put that thing down before someone gets hurt!"

Alison ignored the pregnant girl and continued with her rant

Alison: "...you don't deserve her! You treat her like crap..."

Hanna, having gotten over the initial shock of Alison's brandishing of a pitchfork, had begun to listen to Alison's words as she slowly walked backwards away from her now crazed friend

Hanna: "Ali...calm down...who...wh-who a-a-re you t-t-talking a-about?"

Alison took a large swipe at Hanna, the spikes of the pitchfork narrowly missing the pregnant girl.

Alison: "SPENCER!"

At the mention of her girlfriend Hanna stared at the crazed blonde before her, confusion written across her face and her tone baffled

Hanna: "Spencer?"

Alison: "Yes...Spencer...she deserves so much better than you! I've loved her for years Hanna! YEARS! And all it took was for you to get knocked up and suddenly she's not mine anymore!"

Hanna: "Yours? Ali...Ali...I'm sorry but Spencer doesn't love you..."

Hanna's words angered Alison, and the armed blonde took another large swipe at Hanna which had fortunately missed the pregnant blonde once more

Alison: "SHE LOVES ME! She's just too busy being a good person...YOU TOOK HER AWAY FROM ME!"

Hanna: "Ali...Ali...please..."

Alison: "NO! You don't deserve her! You have her under some spell don't you? How? HOW CAN SPENCER LOVE YOU?"

Hanna dodged Alison once more and suddenly Hanna realised that she was no longer backing away from Alison towards the car they had arrived in, Alison was leading her into the dense woods behind the resort and slowly Hanna began to panic

' _Oh God...Ali's gone mad...is she going to kill me? Spencer! Spencer help! Please!'_

Alison scoffed loudly and flipped her hair back haughtily

Alison: "You're just a cheap imitation of me..."

Hanna's eyes darted around, looking for a weapon or some sort of shield to protect her from Alison's manic behaviour.

Alison: "...I'm way prettier and I bet I'm better in bed, is that why you couldn't satisfy Spencer those first few months Han? Because you're that bad in the sack?"

Hanna stopped her movements for a moment as she registered what Alison was saying, Alison laughed maniacally at the surprised look on the other blonde's face and responded

Alison: "Yeah, I've been watching you...I know everything about Spencer...where to touch her, how to kiss her...what gets her off...I even know what sound she makes when she cums..."

Hanna gasped in disgust at Alison's revelation and couldn't stop herself from blurting out

Hanna: "You're sick!"

Alison: "I'm NOT SICK! I LOVE HER!"

Hanna: "Ali...Ali this...this is not love..."

Alison: "How would you know huh? HUH? You treat Spencer like crap! You don't deserve someone as amazing as her...You hurt my Spencer! You took her away from ME!"

Alison lunged once more at Hanna, and Hanna felt one of the rusted spikes scratch the flesh on her right arm, she gasped in pain and clutched her left hand over the slowly bleeding wound.

Hanna: "Ali...Ali please..."

Alison ignored Hanna's whimpering please and continued speaking

Alison: "I'm going to kill you Hanna...I'm going to kill you for taking Spencer from me! Spencer is MINE! And once I get rid of you, I'm going to fuck Spencer's brains out and she'll forget all about her little tryst with you...Only I can have her! And if I don't have her then no one ELSE CAN!"

Alison lunges once more at Hanna and narrowly misses the pregnant blonde, the screeching of tyres fill the air alongside the clicking of car doors and heavy footfalls.

Hanna ignored the sounds as she focused on the deranged girl before her

Hanna: "Ali...Ali...what about Em? Huh? Emily loves you Ali..."

Alison laughed haughtily at Hanna's words and spat out

Alison: "Emily is NOTHING TO ME! Once I'm done with her Paige can enjoy my leftovers..."

Bile rose in Hanna's throat when she heard this, she along with Aria and Spencer were well aware of Emily's deep love for Alison. Anger surged within Hanna as she lashed out at the girl who played with her best friend's emotions

Hanna: "YOU'RE INSANE!"

Alison roared loudly at this and charged at Hanna, pitchfork poised for attack and a hard evil snarl across her features. Hanna closed her eyes in fear and coiled up, trying to protect the life growing inside of her.

Suddenly a succession of sounds filled the air. First, sickening squelching sound coupled with a grunt of pain which was followed by loud petrified shrieks.

Alison: "NOOO!"

Hearing Alison's voice caused Hanna to open her eyes. She gasped at the sight before her. The tall slender frame stood before her, shielding her from any danger.

In shock, Hanna's gaze fell on the back of her hero, then travelled from the familiar contours of the muscular shoulders she bit down on when she climaxed to the bloodied iron spikes currently tearing through her saviour's torso leaving bloody stains on the crème fabric of the shirt she had bought her girlfriend close to six months ago.

Hanna: "SPENCER!"

 _*Moments Before- The Lost Woods Resort*_

Spencer Hastings raced through the highway, the only sounds filling her ears were the thundering of her own heart, the roar of her accelerator and the soft squeaks of direction from Mona. No one else spoke or protested her driving, each person in the vehicle either praying for their safety or coming to terms with the revelations of the past few hours. Mona's direction had lead them out of Rosewood and for a moment Spencer had thought that they were headed to her family's cabin but her heart sank when Mona didn't tell her to take that particular exit. So with equal parts of frustration and fear, Spencer spoke.

Spencer: "Mona...does your GPS locator tell us where they are?"

Mona tapped her phone a few time and quickly responded

Mona: "Some place called 'The Lost Wood's Resort'...turn here!"

Spencer rapidly took the ordered turn causing Aria and Paige to yelp uncomfortably. Emily was holding onto the side armrest for dear life and Mona, being between Aria and Paige and in the middle of the backseat, clutched onto the corners of the driver's seat in fear.

Spencer could sense how uncomfortable they were but ignored it.

' _I'll apologise for making them car sick later...I need to get to Hanna first...'_

Spencer's car went off onto to the dirt road with a loud thud and the hybrid SUV handled the rugged terrain with slight 'rocking' jerks due to the speed it was travelling at. Alison's car parked before them had told Spencer that they were in the right place but Aria's reading of the large red neon sign up ahead merely confirmed everything

Aria: "The Lost Woods Resort..."

While Aria and Paige and Mona were distracted by the sign Emily had spotted something out of the corner of her eye

Emily: "GUYS! Look! By the tree-line!"

Spencer hit the brakes hard, forcing the car to a stop and causing her companions to violently jerk forward. Without a word the brunette rushed out of the car and began running towards the place Emily had indicated.

All Spencer could see was Alison, deranged-ly brandishing a rusted pitchfork and lunging at Hanna, who had somehow managed to put a substantial amount of distance between herself and the now crazed queen bee. The sight caused one overpowering all consuming thought to cloud Spencer's judgement

' _Protect Hanna...at all costs...'_

She picked up speed and swiftly reached the duelling blondes, throwing herself in front of Hanna just as Alison angrily charged at the pregnant girl.

She felt four small punches simultaneously hit her just below her ribcage, causing her to grunt in pain. Fearing what had happened Spencer locked eyes with Alison only to cause the blonde's cerulean orbs to widen in shock.

Alison shook her head in disbelief and gasped softly

Alison: "No..."

A red liquid bubbled at the side of her mouth and Alison had dropped her hold on her weapon leaving Spencer's eyes to numbly follow the wooden path, from where the blonde's hands had previously held the instrument, upwards towards her own body.

She gasped softly when she saw the spikes of the pitchfork buried in her torso and the blood oozing out of her. She was in shock, her body numbing itself and protecting her against the pain but as soon as her mind registered the presence of the red liquid spilling out of her, every nerve ending of hers was set on fire.

Seconds passed before Alison's shrieks filled the air

Alison: "NO! NO! NOOO!"

A white hot pain surged through her causing her to grunt softly as she became momentarily blinded by the hammering of her panicked heartbeat, the world slowly began to spin and Spencer realised that she was becoming disorientated due to the blood loss but a voice clearly rang out behind her, causing the former hockey player to relax slightly

Hanna: "SPENCER!"

With Hanna's voice filling her ears, Spencer immediately lost her balance and fell backwards. The brunette expected to hit the harsh ground below her but was caught in the nick of time by her girlfriend. Hanna had held her under her arms and slowly began to gently lower the injured brunette onto the cold earthy floor.

Looking up at the darkening sky, Spencer could feel the frigid earth seeping into her bones as her body temperature drained along with the blood staining the soil around her. She saw wisps of blond hair from the top of her line of vision before feeling her head being lifted slightly before it came to rest on what she soon learnt was the softness of Hanna's thighs. The brunette's head rested in the lap of her hysterically crying and heavily pregnant girlfriend and Spencer smiled at the beauty above her and it took every ounce of energy she had to murmur out a single word

Spencer: "Beautiful..."

 _*POV Shift-Aria Montgomery*_

Emily: "GUYS! Look! By the tree-line!"

Emily's words had caused Spencer to slam down on the breaks and Aria was certain that she and her companions were going to suffer some serious whiplash because of it. Spencer paid no heed to her companions and bolted out of the car and sprinted towards the area Emily had indicated causing Mona, Paige and Aria's gaze to follow the youngest Hastings towards the edge of the forest.

Aria: "Is that Ali?"

Paige: "Oh God!"

Mona: "She's trying to kill Hanna!"

Emily scoffed loudly in protest

Emily: "The hell she will..."

The swimmer then leapt out of the car and began running on the same path behind Spencer, her actions propelling Paige, Mona and Aria to follow her to the heart of the action. The four of them watched as Spencer heroically threw herself in front of Hanna, shielding the girl from Alison's attack. They gasped loudly as Alison's weapon pierced through their friend and ran quickly towards their destination. Emily had reached the trio just as Spencer fell to the ground, the swimmer tackled her girlfriend into submission and was suddenly joined by Paige while Mona and Aria ran towards Spencer and Hanna.

Aria could hear Alison's unhinged shrieks fill the air, as Emily and Paige held her down beside them

Alison: "What have YOU DONE!"

Aria and Mona ripped off their jackets and quickly Mona pressed the fabric tightly over Spencer's wounds in an attempt to stem the bleeding. Mona's small hands could not cover all four openings left by the spikes of the still inserted pitchfork, so she covered the wound on the extreme right as she battled to hold her cell phone, while Hanna wordlessly covered the two wounds in the middle, leaving Aria to cover the wound on the extreme left. Aria pulled out her cell phone and dialled the all too familiar emergency number.

Alison's screams filled Aria's ears as she prayed for the call to connect

Alison: "YOU BITCH HANNA! Look what YOU DID! YOU MADE ME DO THIS! I'm sorry Spencer...I'm SOO SORRY BABY..."

A loud click on the other end of the line told Aria that her prayers were answered. She didn't wait for the operator to speak and immediately blurted out.

Aria: "We need an ambulance! My friend's been stabbed! We're at the lost woods resort just outside Rosewood! Hurry!"

Aria could hear the operator dispatching an ambulance on the other end before the young woman began to speak with her.

Operator: "Ma'am...I need you to remain calm and tell me what happened..."

Aria: "My friend got stabbed..."

Tears flowed freely down Aria's face as she finally registered what was happening, she glanced quickly at Mona and Hanna and her heart broke at the sight of a hysterically sobbing Hanna and a silently weeping Mona.

Operator: "What were they stabbed with?"

Aria stared at the instrument currently impaling her friend and battled to remember what it was called.

Aria: "Errr...a pitchfork..."

Operator: "Is it through and through?"

Aria: "Y-Yes... Should I just pull the pitchfork out?"

Operator: "NO! That'll cause her to bleed out in seconds..."

Aria: "We're trying to stop the bleeding but she's losing too much blood!"

Operator: "Ma'am...you're doing fine... keep applying pressure...an ambulance is fifteen minutes out..."

Aria: "She doesn't have that much time!"

The operator had stayed on the line with her, but Aria paid her no attention, all she could focus on was the girl lying on the ground beneath her as she sent a prayer to the heavens

' _Please...save her...'_

 **A/N: Dun Dun DUNNN...Will Spencer Survive? Find out next time on Allegiance because right now Taz and I have no idea if she does...**


	18. Chapter 17

**Authors Note (A/N) [ZAK194]:**

I wish to go on record and state, as much as I am involved in the writing of this story, this work has been and is ultimately dedicated to my bff Taz, and therefore she has final approval of any and all plot decisions. As writers, we are aware of our reader's strong opinions and have taken these considerations into account when preparing each update but sometimes over heated debates and careful story planning, these opinions may be tweaked, altered, rejected, repurposed etc for the sake of the overall story...

Chapter 17: Star Crossed

 _*Hanna's POV*_

The love of her life was cradled against her lap, her hands pressing against Spencer's wounds while the brunette's life was draining before her eyes. The situation caused Hanna to sniff loudly and speak to her beloved

Hanna: "Hang in there baby... please..."

Around her she could vaguely hear Alison's screams and Aria speaking to the emergency services operator, from the corner of her eye she could see Emily and Paige subduing a rabid Alison but she paid them no heed as she focused solely on the brunette in her arms. Hanna watched as Spencer gasped, the brunette was struggling to breathe which caused the blonde to coo gently at her, trying to calm the injured girl down.

Hanna: "Shh...it's okay Spence...you're going to be okay..."

Spencer locked eyes with Hanna and brokenly sputtered out

Spencer: "Mo...Mon.."

Mona had sensed that Spencer was trying to speak with her and immediately addressed the brunette.

Mona: "I'm here...I'm here Spencer..."

Spencer: "T-Ta-k-take c-ca-care o-off them..."

Mona stared at Spencer with tears in her eyes, the young Hawaiian marvelling at the brunette's gallant behaviour

Spencer: "Y-you and P-P-Paige...pr-promise m-me..."

Mona sniffed loudly as she bit back a sob

Mona: "No! I'm not promising you that Spence! You're not dying today! YOU HEAR ME HASTINGS? YOU'RE NOT DYING TODAY!"

Spencer smiled up at Mona and spoke

Spencer: "K-K-keep Ha-Hanna safe..."

Mona started crying loudly alongside Hanna. The young Hawaiian immediately realised that Spencer was beginning to give up but she was determined to keep the youngest Hastings alive for the sake of her blonde best friend.

Mona: "You're not going to die Spence...you can't go just yet...you and Hanna have a baby on the way and you promised me that you won't ever leave Hanna! So stop talking crazy...you can take care of Hanna and your friends when you're well again...knowing what an overachiever you are, it'll be very very soon..."

Spencer: "P-Promise me M-Mona.."

Mona huffed in defiance

Mona: "Fine! But it's going to be pointless! You're going to get better!"

Hanna watched Spencer carefully, once the girl had extracted the promise from Mona, Spencer had paid no heed to anything else the shorter girl had to say. Now the brunette was looking up at her, chocolate orbs met electric blue and Hanna's heart broke at the sight beneath her as the brunette tried to address her.

Spencer: "I-I'm...s-sorry.."

Hanna stared at the girl in disbelief before speaking

Hanna: "For What Spence?"

Spencer gulped painfully before continuing

Spencer: "F-For pu-put-putting y-you an-and p-p-peanut i-in d-danger..."

Hanna's heart clenched in pain as Spencer struggled to say each word.

Hanna: "Shh...Spence...easy...don't strain yourself..."

Spencer paid her no heed as she continued

Spencer: "I-I'm F-f-fine..."

Hanna laughed humourlessly as she watched her severely injured girlfriend try to reassure her.

Hanna: "Like hell you are! You have spikes cutting through you!"

Spencer: "H-Han.."

The pain and pressure of imminent loss straining within Hanna burst forth and caused the young pregnant blonde to snap

Hanna: "NO! You Had Your Say Spencer! Now...Shut up and Listen! You told me that you love me! You promised to be right beside me when I bring our baby into the world! You can't leave me...you can't! I can't imagine my life without you in it Spencer...you make me better...a better lover, a better friend and a better person and I love you for that! I love you Spencer Hastings!"

The moment the words left her lips, Hanna saw a weak smile graze Spencer's face, so she carried on speaking

Hanna: "I love you! I love you...please! Please don't leave me!"

The blonde continued to speak to the brunette beneath her, her focus solely on the frail smile adorning her girlfriend's face as she blocked out everything else.

 **A/N 1:** *cue evil laugh* Will she survive? Will Hanna have her happy ending? Will We stop ending Chapters with a cliff hanger? Review and Find out in the next instalment of 'Allegiance'

 **A/N 2:** I am currently toying with a new story idea...a Spoby/Spoel Angsty dramatic love triangle of sorts...let me if you're intrigued...


	19. Chapter 18

**Authors Note (A/N) ZAK 194:** Dear readers, I've tried to protect you from this for a while...I'm Sorry in advance for what's to come...I already smacked Taz for it... but this story is her 'gift' so what she says goes...

 **Authors Note (A/N) TAZ:** Hi! Just letting you know that ZAK194 fought valiantly for a Hollywood ending...she's distanced herself from this chapter to work on Martyr...now...onto the story

Chapter 18: The throes of Tragedy

Aria's POV

Hanna: "I love you! I love you...please! Please don't leave me!"

Hanna's heartbreaking pleas filled the air, causing Aria to look up at the blond beside her. The girl was distraught, broken and ultimately scared but she tried to keep a brave face on for the brunette whose life they were currently trying to save. Aria glanced quickly over to Spencer and choked back a sob when she caught the weak adoring smile that Spencer was giving Hanna disappear.

' _Don't die...you're not dying today Spencer...you need to live for Hanna...for your baby...I know how much you love them Spencer so fight...fight for them...'_

Hanna kept declaring her love for Spencer causing both Mona and Aria to gaze at her with identical heartbroken looks. Suddenly Aria couldn't bear to look at her friend falling to pieces in front of her, so she momentarily glanced at Spencer.

Something was wrong, but Aria could not figure out what it was. Spencer was still smiling up at Hanna but it seemed frozen, it was cold as opposed to the usual warmth Spencer's smiles usually held for the blonde.

' _her eyes...they seem vacant...dim somehow...like the life drai-'_

The ambient sounds around her faded, she could no longer hear Hanna's pleas, Alison's screams or Emily's attempts to subdue and calm the other blonde. Curious, the artist looked closer and gasped loudly when realisation dawned on her. She immediately pulled her hand away from the wound she was covering and pressed two fingers against Spencer's trachea. The motion had went unnoticed by Hanna, who was still declaring her love for the brunette beneath them however, Mona had watched the movement curiously and expectantly stared at Aria, her expression silently asking one question, _**'Anything?'**_

Mona's answer came in the form of a small tear rolling down Aria's cheek. That one tear caused the young Hawaiian's heart to sink. It was confirmed, on the 13th of September 2012 at 18:46 pm, Spencer Hastings had breathed her last.

Suddenly the silence had shattered, the ambient noise had returned as Aria stared at the lifeless form of her best friend, her world turning on its' head with the weight and grief of her loss. A quick glance at Mona revealed that the other girl was battling to process the loss of their friend and it was Hanna's voice that pulled Aria from her momentary trance.

Hanna: "...I love you! You hear me Spencer?... I love you!"

Mona and Aria exchanged a glance as both had come to the same realisation

' _ **Hanna doesn't know...'**_

It was a combination of being caught up in supporting Hanna and distracted by Alison's rant that lead to the pit of guilt-ridden sadness settling in the chests of both Aria and Mona. Their focus had shifted from Spencer and they had literally let her life slip through their fingers. Suddenly, Hanna's tone changed from one of passionate yet panicked begging to one of sad curiosity.

Hanna: "Spencer?"

The questioning hitch accompanying Hanna's tone as she spoke her lover's name caused Aria and Mona to choke back their respective Sobs. Hanna's question had also drawn the attention of Emily, Paige and Alison and the three stilled their movements as they awaited a response from Spencer.

Aria turned to look at Mona, and her expression wordlessly stated her realisation to the other brunette **'** _ **Hanna's figuring it out...'**_

Aria and Mona slowly withdrew their hands from the wounds they had been respectively covering, wiped the accumulated blood on their clothes and gently held Hanna by the shoulder closest to them.

Hanna began shaking Spencer's body, her motions were gentle at first but they became desperately violent as the seconds ticked by.

Hanna: "Spencer? Spence?"

Hanna bent down and kissed Spencer's forehead and straightened herself immediately, her actions showing that she expected some reaction from the brunette. The loud wailing of sirens disrupted the silent dusk but no one had paid heed to the new arrivals.

Hanna: "Spence? Baby? Can you hear me? SPENCER!?"

A sobbing Mona and weeping Aria were still holding Hanna, but the blonde continued to violently shake the body beneath her as she wailed bitterly; her body slowly came to the realisation of her loss.

Hanna: "No...NO! NO! YOU CAN'T DIE! I WON'T ALLOW IT!"

Paige and Emily both had tears streaming down their faces as they held a now docile Alison in place. Alison was the only person yet to react to the death of the youngest Hastings. The Dilaurentis girl shed no tear, made no sound and conveyed no expression. Her face was blank of all emotion as she forlornly stared at the lifeless from of the girl she loved. Even Hanna's broken shrieks could not stir a rise out of Alison.

Hanna: "Come Back! COME BACK SPENCER!PLEASE! COME BACK TO ME BABY...please...please..."

Flashing, blue and red lights filled the evening as paramedics and cops alike rushed towards the group of girls gathered beside the forest.

The Paramedics had rushed towards Hanna, Aria and Mona. The sight of the pitchfork impaling the girl on the ground caught their attention and quickly they sprang into action. While the cops rushed to Emily and Paige and began apprehending Alison, Mona and Aria gently pulled a severely distraught Hanna away from Spencer so the paramedics had room to work

Paramedic: "Pupils unresponsive...no pulse..."

Hanna: "SPENCER!"

The EMT on the scene cast one look at Hanna and addressed his colleague

EMT: "Is there anything we can do?"

The Paramedic sighed sadly and spoke

Paramedic: "No...she's gone..."

Rigor mortis had not set in thus allowing the paramedic to pull the eyelids closed shutting Spencer's eyes once and for all. Once this had been done Hanna burst into a tears and leant on Aria and Mona for support. Paige and Emily, who had been relieved of subduing Alison, had gathered around the trio and held Hanna as best they could, the five of them drawing strength from each other in their time off loss.

Aria could vaguely hear the cops talking behind her, Alison was currently sitting in the back of a squad car while her arresting officers conversed around the vehicle.

Officer 1: "She looks deranged..."

Officer 2: "we need to take her for a psych eval..."

Officer 1: "Call it in...divert her to Radley and if the doctors think she's mentally stable then we can book her..."

Paige and Emily turned to face the officers and silently broke away from the group embrace. Emily approached the officers and spoke

Emily: "She did this...Alison...Alison killed Spencer...ta-take her to jail..."

The officers gave Emily a sympathetic look before one of them spoke

Officer 1: "It's not that simple ma'am...we need a psychiatrist to evaluate her before we throw her in jail..."

Paige: "Then...we're coming with you to Radley..."

Officer 2: "You have transport or should an officer escort you?"

Emily and Paige glanced back at a weeping Hanna which prompted the officer to speak once more

Officer 2: "I'll drive Miss Dilaurentis here to Radley in the squad car...Officer Gary can drive you to the sanatorium in your vehicle..."

Paige and Emily silently followed Officer Gary to Alison's car. The keys were still in the ignition so once the car roared to life, the trio tailed the squad car to the hospital.

Meanwhile, Aria and Mona tried to calm a hysterical and severely pregnant Hanna while the paramedics removed the pitchfork from Spencer's torso and handed it to a CSI who bagged the item as evidence. Once the object was removed, the EMT began to contain the corpse of their deceased friend in a black body bag. Tears fell freely from Mona and Aria's eyes as Spencer was being taken away from them by the EMTs. Both girls were weeping bitterly alongside Hanna when suddenly a sharp pained cry escaped Hanna's lips and caught the attention of everyone around her.

Hanna: "AH!"

The pregnant blonde clutched her abdomen in pain, causing Mona and Aria to scream in alarm

Mona: "HANNA!"

Aria: "HANNA!"

A nearby paramedic rushed over to the pregnant blonde and began to assist her.

Paramedic: "Ma'am..."

Hanna looked up at the paramedic with wide panicked eyes

Hanna: "The baby..."

The Paramedic, Aria and Mona watched a slow trickle of fluid wet the inner side of Hanna's left calf before the blonde almost doubled over in pain

Paramedic: "We need to get her to the hospital now!"

Mona and Aria sprang into action, helping the Paramedic guide Hanna to a vacant nearby ambulance. The paramedic barked orders at the EMT behind the wheel

Paramedic: "She's in labour! We need to get her to Rosewood Memorial!"

Mona grabbed the Paramedic by the shoulder and spoke

Mona: "Aria and I will take our car and meet you there..."

The paramedic quickly glanced around and found an officer milling about he signalled for the officer to come over and enter the conversation.

Officer: "What's the matter Joe?"

Paramedic: "These ladies need an escort to Rosewood Memorial...I need to get this patient to the Hospital and there's no space in the rig for them, the patient and the stiff..."

Mona, having clearly understood who the Paramedic was referring to with the word 'stiff' grit her teeth and spoke

Mona: "Spencer...Spencer Hastings...she had a name..."

The paramedic had the decency to look chastised but before Mona could bite his head off for his insensitivity, the Officer cut in.

Officer: "Joe, Take the patient and ..."

He turned to look at Mona reassuringly

Officer: "...er...Miss Hastings... I will personally drive these ladies to the hospital..."

Without another word, Joe the paramedic loaded Hanna into the back of the ambulance and once the doors were shut they ambulance sped off in a flashing sight of red and wailing sirens. Mona turned to the officer and read his name tag

Mona: "Officer Bishop?"

The officer turned to face Mona as the girl addressed him as the last squad car left the vicinity.

Mona: "I have Spencer's keys..."

The three of them rushed to Spencer's car and began to follow the exiting ambulance, none of them stopping to appreciate the subtly of the games played by the universe.

A/N TAZ: Gestures to your heart as I quote Sirius Black in Prisoner of Azkaban _"The ones who love us never really leave us….you can find them in here"_ Spencer will return… 


	20. Chapter 19

**Authors Note (A/N) ZAK194:** *peeks out from behind a shield* So...A lot of you were upset with the last Chapter... and if you have left us then I bid you adieu and the best of luck on the next adventure you decide to read on this site...for those who have stayed, Thank you and I hope you enjoy what's to come...

Chapter 19: Hospitals and Asylums

 _*ER- Rosewood Memorial*_

Mona and Aria arrived at the hospital seconds after the ambulance. The two girls dashed out of the vehicle as the Paramedics and ER doctors were un-loading a hysterical Hanna. The pregnant blonde's screams of pain filled the air and Mona and Aria knew that the girl's heartache was the culprit of her severe labour pain. It was as though the universe was distracting Hanna from the loss of her lover by exaggerating the arrival of her child.

Paramedics and EMTs updated the doctors on Hanna's condition when Mona and Aria had now found themselves beside Hanna. A Nurse had gone off to page Dr Cochran and notify Mrs Marin while the two girls stayed within the blonde's line of vision as the doctors wheeled her into an examination room. Hanna had quickly grasped Aria's hand and begged

Hanna: "Aria! Ar...where's Spencer?"

Aria exchanged a helpless glance with Mona, begging the short Hawaiian to intervene

Mona cleared her throat, choked back a sob and nodded at Aria before addressing the pregnant blonde

Mona: "Han...Hanna...Spencer is on her way okay? But you need to do everything the doctor tells you until she gets here...you know how mad Spencer will be if you don't listen to your doctors right?"

Aria burst into a fit of sobs, the loss of their friend was still fresh and the charade of Spencer being alive was too much for Aria to handle, but the artistic brunette quickly pulled herself together and found some shards of inner strength to help her through this situation. Aria knew that Hanna needed her in that moment, and Spencer would have wanted nothing more than for Aria to be there for Hanna. So she kissed the top of Hanna's forehead and spoke to the clearly panicking blonde

Aria: "Han, Hanna...You're doing fine okay...but you need to calm down...it's not good for the baby..."

Hanna openly began crying as she addressed both Mona and Aria

Hanna: "I need Spencer! I won't calm down until I see her...she promised me she'd be here...SHE PROMISED!"

Mona: "Han..."

But before Mona could continue, Dr Cochran had entered the examination room. The young doctor had already been informed of Spencer's passing and her heart broke for the terrified blonde on the bed before her.

Dr Cochran: "Hanna... sweetie... I'm going to need you to control your breathing okay?"

The blonde nodded slowly at the doctor's words, causing Aria and Mona to address the doctor

Aria: "Doctor is she going to be okay?"

Mona: "She's not due for another week!"

Dr Cochran stared at both girls beside her patient and quickly responded to them

Dr Cochran: "Hanna will be fine... She's in shock and I believe her emotional distress is what triggered the labour...but this is progressing faster than I anticipated...she's already dilated at 7 cm and if this keeps up, she's going to have to start pushing within the next hour..."

Upon hearing this Hanna became more agitated

Hanna: "NO! We have to wait!"

Dr Cochran glanced at her patient and attempted to soothe the girl

Dr Cochran: "Hanna...it's not up to us..."

Hanna: "We need to wait...Spencer's not here yet! I can't have this baby without Spencer!"

In that moment Dr Cochran's heart broke for her patient as she recalled Spencer's words to her during the first Sonogram

 _Spencer: "I'm not going anywhere doc..."_

Spencer's words floated around the doctor's subconscious as she made a silent plea to the heavens

' _she needs you Spencer...come back for her...don't let her do this alone...'_

Hanna's voice interrupted her thoughts as the blonde addressed her friends

Hanna: "Mona! Aria! Go find Spencer! Call her...text her...Do anything! Just get her over here! I need her here...I can't have this baby until she gets here!"

As soon as the words left the blonde's lips, the door to the examination room opened slightly causing Hanna to glance outside.

Hanna: "Spencer?"

Aria, Mona and Dr Cochran briefly turned to the entrance, expecting a miracle but instantly deflated when Ashley Marin's face emerged.

Ashley: "Han! I saw Spencer's car outside..."

But Hanna didn't let her mother finish, the blonde immediately began questioning the redhead

Hanna: "Is she with you? Is Spencer with you?"

Hanna looked over her mother's shoulder and caught sight of the Hastings' family. Peter, Veronica and Melissa stood behind Ashley, just outside the door which caused Hanna to desperately shout her questions at them

Hanna: "Is Spencer with you? Is she here?"

The Hastings all exchanged curious glances, each one had clearly been under the impression that the youngest Hastings had already arrived at the hospital.

Hanna immediately turned to her family and sobbed

Hanna: "Mum...Mum please go find Spencer! Mr Hastings, Melissa...call her...she needs to be here! Mrs Hastings...she'll listen to you...bring her here...I need here...please...she promised she'd be here!"

Ashley stared at her daughter curiously as Aria stepped away from Hanna.

Hanna: "Mum...mum...she's missing it...she promised she'd be here but she's missing the birth of our child..."

Aria quickly turned to Mona and nodded, the two girls coming to the realisation that no one had informed the Hastings or Ashley Marin of Spencer's passing. Aria moved towards Ashley Marin and stood beside the woman as she addressed Hanna and Mona

Aria: "Han...Hanna, I'm going to go outside with your mum and Spencer's family, and we're going to try and get a hold of Spencer okay? Err...Mona...Mona, could you stay with Hanna? until Spencer gets here?"

Mona smiled up at Hanna with every ounce of faux cheer she could muster

Mona: "Of Course!"

Aria cast one more glance at Hanna before leading Ashley Marin out of the examination room and closing the door behind her.

 _*Same Time- Radley Sanatorium*_

Paige and Emily had arrived at the dreary gates of Radley. The swimmer watched through the glass of the windscreen as Alison was un-loaded from the back of a squad car and taken into the facility in hand cuffs.

The two girls made their way out of the car and joined Officer Gary as they entered the reception area of the sanatorium. Alison was nowhere to be found, Paige had caught sight of the officer that had 'arrested' Alison and immediately began walking towards him, Emily and the accompanying officer hot on her heels. Once they had reached the man, Emily immediately began questioning him

Emily: "Where is she?"

The cop glanced at his colleague and responded

Officer 2: "Miss Dialurentis is being processed..."

Emily quickly moved past the officer and began speaking with the nurse behind the reception desk

Emily: "The patient that just came here...Alison Dilaurentis...I need to speak with her!"

The nurse sighed softly and began parroting the rule of the facility

Nurse: "I'm sorry Ma'am patients are not allowed visitors within 24 hours of their admittance..."

Paige could clearly see the anger and frustration radiating off of Emily and was confident that had two police officials not been present, Emily would have climbed over the reception desk and punched the nurse so, ever the voice of reason, Paige spoke up

Paige: "err...Has Alison been admitted yet?"

The nurse turned to Paige and responded

Nurse: "No...she's currently being examined by Doctor Poots...she can only be admitted after 12 hours..."

A door opened along the corridor and a doctor wearing a white coat emerged, she made her way towards the reception desk and Paige thanked the heavens when she caught sight of the name 'Poots' on the woman's name tag.

Dr Poots: "Nurse the new patient in room three is un responsive...has her family arrived yet?"

Seizing the opportunity presented to them, Paige hastily began dialling the Dilaurentis family while Emily quickly cleared her throat and spoke

Emily: "I'm Emily, her Fiancée..."

Dr Poots then turned to Emily and Spoke

Dr Poots: "Well Emily... maybe you can get her to speak, I can't treat her unless I know what's wrong...Are here parents coming?"

Paige had just clicked her phone off and turned to face the doctor

Paige: "Her mother is on her way...her dad had another family emergency to attend to..."

Dr Poots: "Fine...follow me..."

Emily cast a smug look at the nurse before grasping Paige's hand and together they followed the Doctor to exam room three.

Dr Poots: "You guys have 5 minutes...if she doesn't respond I'm putting her on a mandatory 36 hour hold..."

The doctor turned on her heel and left, but was careful to leave the door to the examination room open. Once the woman was gone, Alison immediately looked up and smiled when she had caught sight of Emily and Paige.

Alison's smile was different, it was no longer the sly beautifully mischievous smile that Emily had fallen in love with. No...the smile was now tainted, it was the smile of a person Emily no longer recognised, deranged, desperate and scarily obsessive...attributes that Emily never associated with Alison before.

' _She never loved me...it was Spencer...it was always Spencer...'_

Alison eerily smiled up at Emily and spoke

Alison: "Is Spencer ok?"

Hearing the concerned adoration in Alison's tone when she spoke the name of their deceased friend caused Emily's blood to boil in anger as she recalled the horrific events surrounding the death of the tall brunette. Emily pushed down the bile rising in her throat, ignored Alison's question and bit out

Emily: "Did you ever love me?"

But it seemed as though Alison only cared about the wellbeing of a certain brunette because she asked once again, and pressed harder for an answer when she held Emily's hand and begged

Alison: "Please tell me Em...Is Spencer okay?" 

Paige watched helplessly from the corner of the room as Emily snatched her hand away from Alison and began yelling at the blonde. The swimmer was furious, her anger driving her into a frenzy as she spoke. Paige almost felt sorry for Alison in that moment, the blonde looked so lost and broken that all Paige wanted to do was comfort the girl but the moment she remembered what Alison had done those feelings evaporated.

Emily: "You Never loved me! You only cared about Spencer! That's why you stalked her for years...that's why you put up those cameras...but Spencer never loved you back! She loved Hanna and what? You thought you could make Spencer jealous if you were dating me? Huh? Bet that backfired spectacularly when she gave us her blessing! Is that why you tried to kill Hanna? because you wanted Spencer for yourself? What were you going to do afterwards huh? Were you going to kill me and then you and Spencer could run off into the sunset?" 

Paige held Emily's shoulder soothingly, it was evident that the swimmer was mourning the loss of her friend while nursing her own heartbreak so Paige has tried to calm the swimmer down but Emily was having none of it. She shrugged Paige's hand off and grabbed Alison by her forearms

Emily: "You bitch...You unbelievable bitch Alison! You deserve this! You had everything and then you destroyed it! I would have done anything for you! But no...you didn't want me..you wanted Spencer...you wanted what wasn't yours and now thanks to you Spencer's dead!"

Emily's last few words earned a reaction from Alison, the blonde's eyes widened in shock but her expression only served to anger Emily further. Paige decided to step in before the situation spun out of control

Paige: "Em...Emily please..."

Emily: "No Paige...this bitch killed Spencer...Hanna's child is going to grow up without their parent all because Alison here was selfish! You Killed Spencer Ali and now that innocent child has to suffer!"

Emily's words hung in the air for a few seconds before all hell broke loose. Alison began hysterically screaming and trashing around, scratching at Emily who had since been pulled to safety by Paige. A group of orderlies rushed into the room alongside Doctor Poots and each of them had begun working on subduing Alison.

Dr Poots turned to the two girls and harshly spoke

Dr Poots: "What Happened?"

Paige gathered a sobbing Emily into her arms and lied

Paige: "I don't know...she just lost it and started attacking Emily..."

The doctor was satisfied with the answer and moved to sedate Alison. The sedation had no effect as the blonde trashed around more violently. Slowly Paige pulled Emily out of the room and began taking the girl towards the reception.

The two girls made their way into reception when they caught sight of a distraught Jessica Dilaurentis

Emily pulled herself out of Paige's hold and moved to speak with the woman

Jessica: "OH Emily! Thank God! Kenneth's not here...Jason's been arrested and Paige told me that Ali.."

Emily cut the woman off with a stern look

Emily: "Ali killed Spencer...She's with the doctors right now"

Emily pushed past Jessica and made her way outside leaving Paige to cast an apologetic look at Jessica Dilaurentis before rushing after the girl. Once outside, Paige had found Emily sobbing against the car and quietly she moved to comfort the broken girl.

Paige held Emily in her arms as the other girl completely broke down

Emily: "Was I not enough? If she didn't love me she should have just told me! I would have understood...She wanted Spencer...she took Spencer away from Hanna...away from me...I hate her Paige...I hate her..."

Paige pulled Emily tighter into her embrace and soothed the girl as Emily softly cried.

' _I'm sorry Emily...I'm soo sorry...but I'm here...I'll be here for you...I made a promise to Spencer to be there for you and I have every intention to keep that promise...'_


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N (ZAK194):** Sooo...a belated Merry Christmas and Happy Hannukah to everyone...

Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and since this is the last chapter of 2017...Taz and I wish all of you a wonderful, prosperous and joyous 2018...have an awesome one guys!

Chapter 20: Guided Birth

 _*Rosewood Memorial Hospital- Corridor Outside Private Maternity Ward*_

Aria waited for the door to click shut before turning to face the crowd of concerned family members behind her. You could still hear Hanna's screams of pain and cries for Spencer wafting through the barrier of the door and flooding the hallway they were currently standing in.

Peter Hastings had clutched a silver cigarette case in his right palm his usually put together appearance slightly ruffled. His wife Veronica and daughter Melissa looked just as ruffled as he did and all three surviving Hastings flinched with worry and fear every time Hanna's screams echoed around them but they kept their gaze focused on Aria, their strong expressions demanding answers but their stance begging for an explanation. 

Ashley Marin on the other hand was openly distraught. The red head stared at Aria impatiently, demanding a quick answer so she could rush to her daughter's side and comfort the young mother.

Aria cleared her throat and tried to find the right words but her delay only served to annoy Ashley Marin.

Ashley: "Aria...say something! I need to see Hanna...and where the hell is Spencer?"

At the mention of the tall brunette Aria burst into tears, an action that found Aria engulfed in the comforting embrace of Melissa Hastings. Aria looked at the older girl in both gratitude and confusion and was about to speak when Melissa cut her off

Melissa: "Where's my sister Aria? Is Spencer here?"

Veronica had found her lost voice and began to question the Montgomery girl

Veronica: "Her car is outside but she's not with Hanna...She's in the hospital right? Was there an accident? Is she with a doctor?"

Ashley immediately chimed in

Ashley: "We can find out where Spencer ran off to later...Hanna needs me!"

Ashley was about to push past Aria and rush into the Private ward when Peter Hastings broken voice stopped her in her tracks.

Peter: "Spencer's gone..."

The Hastings' patriarch had read Aria's broken expression correctly and Aria could see the man struggle to accept the reality of the situation. She watched a father silently battle with the realisation that his child was dead while holding firmly onto the curiosity of the circumstances in which his off spring was ripped away from him.

Veronica and Melissa stared at Peter in shock while Ashley merely snapped

Ashley: "Nonsense! Spencer won't leave Hanna! She loves her..."

But Peter ignored the women he arrived with and kept his gaze on Aria.

Peter: "What happened?"

Those two words, and the defeated tone of a man Aria once thought was invincible, were enough to cause the entire events of the day to tumble out of Aria's mouth.

Veronica, Melissa and Ashley gasped when Aria told them that someone was spying on Spencer. They swore when they were told that someone put up cameras in Spencer's room and bathroom, they yelled in anger shock and frustration when Aria revealed the stalker to be Alison and asked curiously as to the whereabouts of Hanna while these discoveries were being made all while Hanna's cries of labour and pleas for her beloved filled the air around them.

Peter Hastings clutched the cigarette case in his palm tighter and Aria could tell that his rage was directed at Alison. So to prevent the man from hunting Alison down and punishing her himself, Aria began speaking

Aria: "Ali took Hanna to the lost woods...she was err...umm...well obsessed with Spencer and thought that Hanna was in the way..."

Clearly understanding where Aria was leading them, Peter harshly spat out

Peter: "So she tried to kill Hanna? Alison tried to kill MY DAUGHTER?"

Aria smiled momentarily when she heard Peter refer to Hanna as his daughter but the smile immediately faded when a loud scream from Hanna filled the air

Aria: "Yeah..she grabbed a pitchfork and was about to stab Hanna but Spencer shielded her...Spencer got stabbed instead..."

Veronica, Ashley and Melissa gasped in shock at the revelation but recovered quickly. Melissa turned to her mother and spoke

Melissa: "Mum find out which operating theatre Spencer is in..."

Aria tried to interrupt the older Hastings but the girl clearly ignored her

Aria: "Melissa..."

Melissa: "...I'll wait there for an update..."

Aria tried once more, her tone desperate and her eyes filled with tears

Aria: "Melissa..."

Melissa: "... and you guys and wait here with Hanna..."

The older Hastings child was about to turn on her heel and march down the hallway when Aria suddenly blurted out

Aria: "SPENCER'S DEAD!"

The broken disbelief etched across Melissa and Veronica's faces caused Aria's heart to snap painfully in her chest. The remaining Hastings women were frozen in shock while Peter's control had slipped causing the man to wipe feebly at the tears streaming down his face. The entire family was destroyed by just two words, the realisation of their loss to great to bear as each surviving member of the Hastings Family broke down. Ashley held Veronica as both women cried bitterly while Melissa rushed into her father's arms as the two of them broke down.

Watching the four of them, Aria felt the sudden need to explain the situation so she just began to speak and could not stop herself

Aria: "...we tried to stop the bleeding, but it was too much...I called 9-1-1 but the ambulance was too far out...Mona, Hanna and I tried to keep her alive, Paige and Emily were holding Alison down and Hanna was screaming...and...and..."

Aria burst into tears once more an action which caused Veronica and Ashley to pull the girl into their embrace as the three of them sobbed

Aria: "I-I-I..t-tried...I tried..."

Veronica: "It's okay sweetie...shh..."

A loud piercing scream from Hanna filled the air, the pain behind the word causing everyone who heard it to shudder in despair.

Hanna: "SPENCER!"

Ashley broke out of the embrace, leaving Aria and Veronica separated from each other, while Melissa untangled herself from her father and latched on to her mother.

Hanna: "SPENCER!"

Hanna's broken please were enough to make Ashley rush into the ward housing her daughter to comfort the girl while Aria remained outside with the rest of the Hastings clan. Veronica and Melissa had collapsed into a few nearby waiting chairs that had littered the hallway while Aria and Peter remained standing in the hallway everyone flinching every time Spencer's name was taken as Hanna's pained cries filled the air.

Aria watched as Peter quickly stuffed the silver cigarette case he had been clutching in his hand into his pocket. The man wiped the tears streaming down his face and stared at the young Montgomery girl. Hanna's screams for his deceased daughter were taking its toll on Peter and the man cleared his throat and spoke, in an attempt to distract himself from the painful turmoil he had found himself in.

Peter: "The man...err.."

Aria stared at the broken Hastings Patriarch and waited for him to continue

Peter: "Pam's err, um, Attacker was caught...it was the same guy who..."

Aria stared at the man and filled in the blanks for herself

' _...the man who raped Hanna attacked Pam...Oh my God!'_

Peter looked at Aria and sighed deeply

Peter: "Jason Dilaurentis has been arrested on charges of Rape and Assault..."

Aria clamped her hand over her mouth in shock, the father of Hanna's child was revealed but the events of the day had allowed only one thought to cement in her mind.

' _that child is Spencer's and the Dilaurentis family took her away from her baby...'_

 _*Inside the Delivery Room*_

 _Hanna's POV_

White hot pain bubbled through my body, somehow the gash on my arm had been bandaged but I paid no attention to it. The source of my pain originated in my lower abdomen and desperately I glanced around the room for the only one who could take the pain away. Soon I began calling for her, hoping that she'd hear my voice and come to save me

Hanna: "SPENCER!"

Dr Cochran and Mona flinched at the mention of my girlfriend and quickly I grabbed Mona's hand

Hanna: "Mona...Mona please get Spencer...I need her here...she promised to be here with me!"

A sharp pain surged through me and I called for my beloved once more, hoping my saviour would rush to my side and take away my pain

Hanna: "SPENCER!"

I caught sight of Mona, my best friend, standing beside the doctor but she was not the brunette I was searching for. Mona smiled at me, her expression sad but reassuring, I quickly glanced around once more and locked eyes with Dr Cochran, her expression was sad too but she was determined to do her job. Somehow my mother had entered the room and soon she stood beside me on my left, taking the position that should have been Spencer's, and held my hand as she tried to help me through the birth of my child

Ashley: "You're doing great sweetie...deep breaths okay?...that's my girl..."

Through the deep breaths I was now taking I managed to ask for my saviour once more

Hanna: "Spencer?"

My mother's face fell at the mention of my girl friend so I tried once again, frustrated by the fact that my girlfriend was not by my side after she had promised to be and that no one would tell me where she was

Hanna: "Where...is...she?"

A beat passed, I took a few deep breaths as another wave of pain hit me before I spoke again

Hanna: "She...said...she'd...be ...here..."

Another wave of pain hit me and I cried out before looking up at my mother

Hanna: "I...can't...do...this...without...her..."

My mother now had tears flowing freely down her face, but I couldn't care...I was angry since I wasn't looking at my beloved so I turned my head to the right and closed my eyes to avoid staring at my sobbing mother.

Suddenly my heart skipped a beat, I felt warm, safe and beautiful when I sensed an all too familiar presence beside me. I opened my eyes and smiled at the sight that greeted me before yelling at the person who I saw to my right

Hanna: "Finally ...I ... needed...you..."

The brunette to my right chuckled before quickly placing a chaste kiss to my sweaty forehead. My girlfriend had arrived and suddenly every ounce of pain that I was in didn't matter. She was still wearing the bloodstained crème shirt but I ignored the deep red staining my beloved's torso, Spencer was here beside me, like she promised and now we were going to welcome our baby into the world

Hanna: "Oh...Spencer..."

Immediately I felt the every eye in the room lock on me. My Mother, Mona, Dr Cochran and the various nurses and doctors scurrying about seemed to have stopped moving as I spoke with my beloved

Spencer smiled at me reassuringly as she spoke

 _Spencer: "You got this Hanna..."_

I whimpered softly as I spoke again

Hanna: "It ...hurts ...Spence..."

Spencer frowned deeply when I mentioned the pain and held my hand. I relished the feeling of her hand in mine, sure it was slightly colder than I was used to but in that moment I didn't care.

 _Spencer: "You're gonna be okay baby..."_

I smiled at her, completely missing the bewildered looks everyone in the room were shooting my way. Suddenly Mona's voice filled my ears

Mona: "Han? Han...err...who are you talking to?"

I turned to face Mona and smiled happily ignoring the sharpness in my lower abdomen as another wave of pain bubbled through me

Hanna: "Spencer...Spencer's...here!"

Mona stared at me strangely and was about to speak when I heard my mother's voice

Ashley: "Spencer?...baby...Spencer's...not here..."

I huffed angrily before I spoke to my mother

Hanna: "She's...here! I'm holding...holding...her hand!"

I turned to my girlfriend and yelled

Hanna: "You're here! You're...real...Tell...them...Spencer!"

 _Spencer: "Something real is actually existing as a thing or occurring in fact..."_

Hanna: "I...I don't...know what...what you're say...saying..."

Spencer kissed my forehead again and a sudden warmth spread through me when her lips made contact with my skin, I felt the pain ebb away as she spoke, my body comforted by the sound of her voice

 _Spencer: "A dream is an experience...and an experience is real...do you understand?"_

Hanna: "N-No..."

Spencer chuckled and kissed my forehead once more before speaking

 _Spencer: "I promised you I'd be here so I am...I'm here for you...and only for you Hanna..."_

I smiled at this and clasped her hand tighter in mine as another wave of pain filled me. I was safe, I was going to survive, Spencer was by my side and I couldn't have asked for anyone better.

 _*Same time- Inside the Delivery Room*_

Ashley and Mona shared quizzical looks across the room before turning their attention to Hanna once more.

Ashley stared at her daughter and her heart broke when she realised the extent of Hanna's sorrow

' _My poor baby...oh! Hanna...honey...Spencer's gone baby girl...I'm sorry...she's not really here...'_

Mona had shared similar sentiments to Ashley Marin while Dr Cochran on the other hand was awed with the latest development regarding Hanna, the good doctor smiled when she heard the birthing blonde speak to her girlfriend before chuckling to herself as she let her thoughts float into the universe

' _You kept your promise kid...even from beyond the grave you're supporting Hanna...She needed you Spencer...you did good...'_

Lisa Cochran checked the time on a nearby wall clock and sighed, it had been close to 4 hours since Hanna's contractions had started and the new mother was now fully dilated. The stress of the day and the emotional blow dealt to the young mother clearly accelerated the birthing process but Dr Cochran was not too worried about it, she smiled up at Hanna and spoke clearly, grabbing the blonde's attention

Dr Cochran: "Hanna...I need you to push..."

The gynaecologist watched as Hanna turned to her right again, as though asking permission from someone. The doctor smiled when she heard the blonde mumble _'okay Spence'_ and knew that she was talking to the apparition of her recently deceased girlfriend.

The young mother turned and nodded at me before she slowly began to push. Everyone in the room suddenly became respectfully silent as we watched the miracle of life unfold before our eyes with bated breath.

Hanna's POV

The pain was excruciating, it felt like my lower body was being torn apart as life exploded from me. I held Spencer's hand in a death grip while I cried in pain

Hanna: "ugh!...aahhh...never...again..."

Spencer laughed beside me and gently kissed my temple before speaking to me

 _Spencer: "You got this Hanna, it's going to be fine..."_

I scoffed at this and growled

Hanna: "Well... if you think _it's fine_...next time...you do it!"

I huffed loudly as I spoke, ignoring the curious and pained glances my mother and Mona were giving me as I talked to my beloved.

Spencer smiled at me and placed a chaste kiss on my forehead just as I felt a sharp stabbing pain in my abdomen. The feel of her cool lips against my sweaty skin numbed me to the pain I was feeling and I almost didn't hear doctor Cochran call out.

Dr Cochran: "We have a head! Hanna...I'm going to need you to push harder..."

I followed the doctor's orders and soon I heard the small soft wails of a new infant. Soon the cries became louder and it hit me that my baby had come into the world.

I refused to look down at the doctor holding my child in their arms, rather I turned to my beloved and asked

Hanna: "Is _Peanut_ okay?"

Spencer glanced quickly at Doctor Cochran and smiled when she saw the woman giggle softly in remembrance

 _Spencer:_ " _She's pink and covered in gunk but she's healthy and...perfect..."_

I smiled up at Spencer before realising what she had said

Hanna: "She? We have a girl?"

Spencer chuckled deeply at my surprise before commenting

 _Spencer: "Yes Hanna Banana, we have a girl...a mini Hanna..."_

I finally looked down at Doctor Cochran holding my little girl in her arms, I laughed happily at the sight before turning to my beloved

Hanna: "...a mini Spencer..."

The brunette beside me kissed my forehead once more before covering my face in chaste kisses. Spencer grinned down at me once she had successfully exhausted her emotions on the surface of my face before turning to look at our child

 _Spencer: "She's beautiful Han..."_

She kissed me once more before standing up and moving away. I blocked out everything and everyone else, my mother and Mona were crying softly in the corner I couldn't be bothered over whether it was out of happiness or worry for my mental state. Doctor Cochran had handed my daughter over to a few nurses to get cleaned up while she smiled up at me. Suddenly, a nurse was beside me putting my baby girl in my arms as I watched the love of my life walk away from me, my voice filled with panic as I cried out to her.

Hanna: "Spencer! Where are you going? We need you! Spencer!"

The brunette I loved smiled sadly as she tried to reassure me

 _Spencer: "I don't want to go...but I have to...Han...I'm sorry...I's soo sorry...but I'll be around...I'll never truly leave you baby...I love you...I love you both soo much..."_

And with that she vanished from my sight and slowly it dawned on me that maybe she was never there in the first place. My heart clenched with sadness as I came to terms with the reality that my beloved was dead, that my child was going to grow up without ever knowing Spencer. I held my little girl in my arms and cried bitterly for my loss. Soon I felt my mother and Mona wrap their arms around me and the three of us cried together. Happiness, sadness, fear and anger swept through me as I dealt with the hormonal aftermath of giving birth and I was so caught up in conflicting emotions that I barely registered the voice of the nurse beside me

Nurse: "So...do we have a name?"

At this, I finally looked down at my daughter and smiled at the sight that greeted me. Even though she had small tufts of blonde hair, her big beautiful brown eyes reminded me so much of the brunette that had just vanished from my life.

I turned to face the nurse beside me and sighed as I said the name I had chosen

Hanna: "Spencer"


	22. Epilogue

**Authors Note (A/N):** This does not follow the Current Track, none of the guys besides Ezra are in this story, Characters will be slightly OOC (out of Character)

 **A/N (ZAK & TAZ):** As we stand here at the end of our shared journey, we thank all of you who accompanied us, loved us, liked us, encouraged us, PM'd us and critiqued us. We love all our readers and reviewers.

Epilogue- _Five Years Later_

 _*The Church- The City of Rosewood*_

Light danced through the stained glass windows of the religious structure, its concrete walls humming with the echoes of excitement and the wooden banisters elegantly laden with flowers and ribbons.

The atmosphere was decadently joyful as two lovers waited to be united by god in front of their family and friends. The bride, Aria Montgomery, could not have chosen a more fitting day to celebrate her union to Ezra Fitz. It was the anniversary of the day Aria had first met Ezra and her maid of honour, Hanna Marin wistfully compared her own love story to that of the bride and groom.

' _They met in a bar and hooked up in the restroom moments later...damn Aria was a slut back then...'_

She chuckled to herself as she straightened her blush pink, off shoulder, elie saab dress as she watched Byron and Ella Montgomery rush around with Paige, Mona and Ezra's parents, the group were doing a final check on everything and had seemed so chaotically organised. The church door opened and the Hastings Family arrived with Pam Fields and Ashley Marin in tow, the older Marin had in her arms the cutest little girl. Her blond hair and spunky quips lead many to declare that she was a miniature Hanna Marin, but those who knew the little girl personally could see a natural determination and leadership behind her deep hazel eyes that reminded everyone of a long parted friend.

Hanna watched as her daughter immediately began helping everyone put the final touches in place. She smiled at her offspring before checking her wristwatch. The silver Tank _Americaine_ white gold Cartier timepiece had seen better days, the piece not left her wrist in five years since it held a deep sentimental value to the successful fashion designer and the blonde could not bring herself to part with it.

Hanna watched the seconds tick by and hummed when she felt a soft kiss being placed on her exposed shoulder blade. She felt a strong arm wrap around her waist and pull her into an embrace that she had missed for half a decade. She groaned softly when she felt soft kisses being placed along her exposed collar as long slender fingers trace the contours of her body before gently cupping her right breast through the fabric of her dress.

A soft husky voice filled her ears as she felt her lover's hands drift downward. Her breath hitched as she felt her paramour's hand slip under her dress and cup her centre through the fabric of her dress, the action caused a pleasurable shiver to roll down her spine as the vision of her long departed lover spoke to her.

 _Spencer: "mmmh...you look stunning baby..."_

Hanna smiled to herself and murmured a sultry _'thank you'._

 _Spencer: "What say we get out of here...christen the back coatroom and give Father Ackard something to hear about in confession..."_

Hanna moaned softly once more, before she turned to face the arrival.

Hanna: "Spence..."

Her eyes darted across the form of the apparition. The ghost of her departed beloved was the ethereal embodiment of an eighteen year old Spencer Hastings. The youngest Hastings was just as Hanna remembered her, thin, tall and broodingly sexy. The vision of her beloved was clad in a familiar crème shirt and dark skinny jeans and Hanna sobbed softly as she gazed painfully at the soaked crimson patches staining the light fabric. Purely on instinct, she lifted her hand and began tracing the torn fabric resting just above Spencer's abs which caused the athletic brunette to chuckle deeply

 _Spencer: "Careful Han...your wife's watching..."_

Hanna quickly turned to face the group working in front of her in shock but quickly turned back to the apparition and huffed

Hanna: "She's not! Besides...she knows I'm yours..."

 _Spencer: "Please...she's jealous...that you get me all to yourself, she's dying to join us..."_

Hanna huffed as she chided

Hanna: "You're such a perv..."

 _Spencer: "and you love me for it..."_

Spencer flashed her one of her infamous smiles which caused Hanna to go weak in the knees.

Hanna: "Damn...it's been five years and your ghost still makes me flustered..."

Spencer laughed at this and placed a chaste kiss on Hanna's forehead which caused the blonde to shiver slightly. The brunette then turned to watch the blond haired little girl that was currently playing with her aunt Emily and her wife Paige.

 _Spencer: "She's beautiful Han..."_

Hanna sighed at the sight of her blonde haired, hazel eyed daughter and spoke to her departed lover, her voice breaking as the words left her lips.

Hanna: "It's the Hastings genes in her ...Sometimes she says or does things that reminds me of you...and it breaks my heart that she will never know you...that I can't be with you...hold you or kiss you..."

This caused the apparition to pull Hanna deeper into their embrace causing Hanna to close her eyes as they spoke, the husky voice of her lover comforting her in her troubled time

 _Spencer: "I'm here baby...I'm always here...She'll have me by her side...and so will you..."_

Suddenly the voice faded, the warm embrace she was wrapped in had vanished and the gentle fingers caressing her was gone. Her vision cleared and she realised that she had been staring at her wristwatch for the past five minutes and had completely ignored Emily's attempts to get her attention.

Emily was currently calling her name and waving her hand in front of Hanna's face in an attempt to get the blonde's attention. Once her head snapped up and registered Emily's presence, the blonde faced the swimmer and asked

Hanna: "Yeah Em? Did you need something?"

Emily smiled sadly at Hanna before saying

Emily: "I asked for the time..."

The swimmer gazed solemnly at Hanna's wristwatch and said.

Emily: "She's not here yet she's everywhere huh? Aria burst into tears this morning when she found a ticket stub to that art exhibit Spencer took her to..."

At the mention of her former lover, Hanna began to tear up

Hanna: "I miss her Em..."

The swimmer immediately took the blonde into her arms and began soothing the now sobbing maid of Honour

Emily: "Shhh...it's okay Han...The universe works in mysterious ways Han...sure we all lost Spencer that day but we gained another chance to watch her grow up all over again..."

The two women glanced over at the little girl carrying a small bouquet of flowers and trailing behind Melissa Hastings at the end of the aisle. The blonde smiled at the image of her daughter following Melissa around and asked

Hanna: "It wasn't a weird choice naming my daughter after her?"

Emily sighed at the blonde's question as she watched Melissa lovingly interact with her niece

Emily: "No...It suits her...your baby girl is inquisitive, determined and freakishly smart..Spencer Hastings would have been proud..."

Hanna continued to watch as Peter Hastings came over to Melissa and the little girl, she smiled when Peter lovingly lifted his granddaughter in his arms and peppered the girls face with kisses. The sight before her warmed her heart and prompted her to correct Emily

Hanna: "Is...Spencer Hastings is proud..."

 _*The Church- The City of Rosewood, a few hours later*_

Little Spencer H Marin was nervous; the girl was adorably dressed in a miniature blush pink elie saab dress that complimented her mothers' and had paired the outfit with a matching headband and her favourite necklace. The blond haired toddler was chosen to be the flower girl and the little one was feeling uneasy as the seconds ticked by and brought the wedding hour closer. She watched nervously as the guests started piling into the church and made a break for it, hiding at the back of the church, in the corner beside a large grandfather clock that was probably there since the civil war. She could hear her mother calling out her name, but did not respond. Soft footsteps echoed against the church's wooden floors before stopping right in front of her.

A tall brunette stranger knelt down in front of her. There was something strange about the woman but Spencer could feel something familiar about her, something undeniably safe. The stranger was beautiful with high cheekbones, long cascading chocolate curls, rich hazel eyes that mirrored her own and a triangular cluster of moles that adorned her right cheek.

The stranger smiled warmly at her and immediately Spencer felt her nerves vanish, she felt calm and safe with this stranger and completely forgot about her mother's rules about talking to unknown adults.

The stranger looked at the girl's necklace and smiled. The girl was wearing a thin silver chain and its' pendant was ring with a plain platinum band adorned simply with a small, deep blue sapphire.

The little girl looked at the stranger and said

Spencer: "I know you...my Mommy has pictures of you in our house..."

The stranger smiled at the little girl's words and spoke

 _Stranger: "I know you too...I like your necklace..."_

The little girl looked down at the trinket she had worn since she was born and softly spoke

Spencer: "Thanks...it belongs to my guardian angel..."

The stranger smiled at this and spoke

 _Stranger: "So...is your guardian angel here?"_

The girl shook her head as she answered, she held up the pendant for the stranger to examine as she spoke

Spencer: "I dunno...I'm scared...Mommy says that this is supposed to bring my guardian angel to me whenever I'm scared...Mommy says they will help me..."

The stranger chuckled softly at this and spoke to the toddler

 _Stranger: "Maybe your guardian angel is here...and you just don't know it..."_

The little girl thought deeply for a moment before responding

Spencer: "Maybe...Mommy says that this ring is magic, and when I wear it I shouldn't be scared...but I don't understand...there's this picture and these words...here...see?"

She held the ring up closer to the woman in front of her and the woman nodded as she examined the words and sigil engraved onto the ring.

Spencer: "Do you know what it means?"

The stranger smiled once again at the little girl's familiar curiosity and said

 _Stranger: "_ _Làidire còmhla_ _...stronger together..."_

The little girl looked at the stranger confused

Spencer: "huh?"

The stranger chuckled at the adorably confused pout adorning the girl's features and explained

 _Stranger: "it means you're a Hastings...and Hastings are fearless..."_

The little girl smiled at this and looked down at the ring in her hand. She looked up seconds later and realised that the beautiful stranger was gone. Her mother's voice became closer and the little girl smiled when her mother found her

Spencer: "Mum!"

She launched herself into her mother's arms and smiled when her mother hugged her and teased

Mother: "Where have you been hiding?...we were going to start without you..."

The little girl immediately looked down at her mother and kissed the dark haired Hawaiian right on the tip of her nose.

Mona Vanderwall smiled at her daughter's actions and waited for the clearly excited little girl to explain.

Spencer: "I was scared and I ran here...but then this lady came and spoke to me and I wasn't scared anymore..."

Mona looked at her daughter, immediately concerned for her safety

Mona: "Spencie, what have I told you about talking to strangers?"

The little girl huffed and said

Spencer: "That I mustn't talk to them...but it wasn't a stranger Mum! Mommy has pictures of her in her photo album! So does grandma and Aunty Em and Aunty Ar..."

Mona relaxed at this, thinking that it must have been an old school friend that Aria had invited to the wedding. Momentarily she pushed the thought aside as she addressed her daughter

Mona: "Okay...so...you said you were scared? What happened sweetie?" 

The little girl grinned slightly and began babbling

Spencer: "I saw the people...there was soo many...and I felt scared...so I ran here to hide...and then..the this lady came and spoke to me...she said she liked my necklace so I showed it to her...then she asked about my guardian angel...and I told her what Mommy said about the my magic ring...and...and..."

Mona smiled at her daughter's adorable prattling and kissed the girl on her cheek, the little girl huffed at the distraction and scolded

Spencer: "Mum! Listen!"

Mona laughed at this and said

Mona: "Okay! Sorry...I'm listening...you were scared and this lady spoke to you...what did she say?"

The girl smiled up at her mother and said something that caused Mona's blood to run cold

Spencer: "She's my new friend! She said I'm a Hastings...and Hastings are fearless..."

Mona stared at the girl in her arms, Hanna and her had never told their child about how she was related to the Hastings, all the little girl knew was that Peter and Veronica were her grandparents just like Ashley and Leona were, so while still in shock, the Hawaiian gulped softly and asked

Mona: "Umm...Spencie... what did this stranger look like?"

The little girl was now fidgeting with the ring attached to her necklace as she spoke

Spencer: "She kinda looked like aunty Melissa...but taller..."

Mona stared at her daughter and began to cry as she realised whom her daughter was speaking of

Mona: "Spencer..."

The little girl heard her name and thought her mother was addressing her.

Spencer: "Yeah Mum?"

Mona sniffed at the innocent tone of her daughter's voice as she realised that Hanna was right about the ring their little girl wore, the ring was truly magic and her daughter's guardian angel had come to her when they were needed. Mona sighed as she spoke to the heavens

' _I kept my promise Spencer...I kept them safe...'_

She felt a tiny thumb wipe the pads of her cheek and she smiled as her daughter dried her tears.

Spencer: "Aww...don't cry mum! You need to be happy!"

Mona smiled at this and said

Mona: "I am happy sweetie...you met your guardian angel today..."

The little girl suddenly became very excited

Spencer: "What! When? I wanna go say hi!"

Mona smiled at the girl's enthusiasm and said

Mona: "You met her just now...Your new friend that looks like your aunty Melissa?"  
The little girl's eyes suddenly became very wide

Spencer: "NO WAY!"

Mona laughed at this as her daughter squealed with excitement

Spencer: "I need to find her! Mommy says I have to thank her! But I don't know her name..."

The little girl suddenly became sad and Mona kissed the top of the head as she rubbed soothing circles down the girl's back

Mona: "You do know her name sweetie...you were named after her..."

The little girl looked up at her mother just as the choir began singing the opening hymns

Spencer: "She's Spencer too? Just like me?"

Mona smiled at this just as the processional music began to play

Mona: "Yeah...and one day I'm going to tell you all about Spencer Hastings, your guardian angel, but now you have a wedding to be in young lady and your aunty Aria will be very upset if you don't put the petals down the aisle for her..."

The little girl shook her head quickly, now completely distracted by her task in the wedding that she rushed her mother to the main hall of the church so that she could be in the wedding's festivities. Both mother and daughter completely missed the aura of a tall brunette stranger loitering at the back of the church.

Soon they caught up to Hanna, who had stared at her watch before handing her daughter over to Ella Montgomery to be a part of the bridal procession. Mona had taken her seat in the crowd next to Paige while Hanna and Emily took up their spaces in the bridal march.

Soon the organ began to play the procession music, as the bridal party lead Aria down the aisle, once the bride had reached the end, Hanna took her customary place beside the bride and faced the entire population of Rosewood who had turned up to wish the Happy Couple on their special day. Hanna was only half listening to the priest chatter on about love and the union of two souls as she scanned the crowd.

She caught sight of the Hastings and smiled at the family who had taken her in, she saw her mother and grinned happily at the women as she cried softly then she spotted her wife and blew a slight kiss to Mona which caused the Hawaiian to smile. Hanna was about to blow another kiss to her wife when a mass of dark chocolate curls caught her eye.

Her heart stopped when she looked at the end of the church. There, right at the back, leaning musingly against the doorframe and wearing the most adorning smile, was an eighteen year old Spencer Hastings. The youngest Hastings had a glow about her and Hanna watched her intently. The moment Ezra and Aria had said their "I do's" Spencer had stood up and winked at Hanna before walking out of the church. The sight of Spencer walking away from her caused her heart to clench in fear but this was gone in an instant when she felt a small tug at the hem of her dress

She looked down at her daughter's hazel eyes as the crowd celebrated around them when the bride and groom kissed

Spencer: "Mommy? Are you okay?"

Hanna smiled happily at her daughter and turned back to face the door of the church. When she realised that the apparition of her lover had vanished, she sighed and said

Hanna: "I will be honey...I will be..."

 **-** **THE END** **-**

 **A/N:** THAT"S ALL FOLKS! We hope you enjoyed the epic journey we have taken you on as much as we have enjoyed writing it! Thank you for all your patience, reviews, likes and follows! You guys are amazing


End file.
